A Winchester Never Die
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Ils avaient déjà Lucifer a éliminer rapidement, mais visiblement, ça ne suffisait pas. C'est Crowley, qui a eu la merveilleuse idée d'ouvrir une boîte qu'il aurait dû garder fermée. C'est Crowley, qui fait des conneries et qui a besoin des Winchester pour aider à réparer les choses. Parce que c'est bien connu maintenant, Un Winchester ne meurt jamais !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **c'est encore Kitsune et dans le fandom SPN**

 **''- Vilaine Kitsune, j'avais dit non ! Tu m'as désobéi...**

 **\- Oui je sais Kitsune, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur SPN. en plus. j'ai quasiment terminé la première, alors ça va.**

 **\- Ouais. ouais... on dit toujours ça. Et le Sterek hein ?**

 **\- Heeeeuuu... Joker ?''**

 **discussion** **entre moi et moi :-D**

 **(je vous jure que je vais bien!)**

 **bref...**

 **Donc.. j'ai galéré pour trouver un titre à cette fic mais... ben voilà, j'ai fait dans la simplicité quoi... presque-**

 **SUPERNATURAL n'est pas à moi, bien entendu, :-( et je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire sur cette série. Pis comme je suis pas prophète (ou pas encore, qui sait) les personnages ne vivent donc pas mes histoires en vrai.**

 **(Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ? Non, mais j'avais envie de blablater ce soir )**

 **Bref...**

 **C'est donc tiré de SPN.**

 **Il va avoir pas mal de personnage à gérer**

 **Spoils... sûrement toutes les saisons, mais surtout la 11 et la 12,, en tout cas pour le début.**

 **Rating... franchement, on va dire M (comme ça au cas où c'est pas du M ou presque pas ou presque trop, je suis protégée :-))**

 **Pairing... peut-être Destiel (comme si j'allais pouvoir tenir avec que du peut-être) et Sam et... ah non, je vais pas spoiler ça quand même... laissons un peu de surprise.**

 **Bêta : La merveilleuse Calliope. MERCI de me suivre dans ce que j'écris et de m'aider, et de me corriger, et de même m'envoyer des images qui te font penser à mes fics ! T'es juste trop une bêta en or massif ( coeur, coeur, coeur,)**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dis...**

 **voici donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic**

 **ah.. j'ai oublié de dire que cette fic est née d'un rêve que j'ai fait une nuit (ouais parce que parfois la nuit, je dors)**

 **pis... j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture et sérieux, là, j'arrête de débiter des trucs chiants...**

* * *

A Winchester never die

John Winchester prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des paupières et regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, il était allongé dans un champ. Seul, alors qu'il faisait nuit et que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Il se redressa lentement et resta assis, à contempler ses mains, puis ses jambes, ses bras, ses pieds. Il était vêtu des derniers habits qu'il se souvenait avoir porté avant de mourir et il sentit un pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture de jean. Il toucha son torse, son cou, sa tête. Mais comment diable avait-il atterri ici ? Il se releva péniblement, un peu étourdi, les membres lourds, la tête bourdonnant sans cesse. Il referma les yeux et respira lentement, chancelant un peu sur ses jambes raides.

\- Bon sang…, souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il inspira puis expira et, retrouvant enfin son équilibre, se redressa correctement sur ses pieds.

\- Bon, et je suis où là ?

John se gratta la tête, vérifia rapidement que tout allait bien chez lui, qu'il n'avait rien de cassé ou qu'il n'était pas blessé puis se mit en marche. Pour aller où ? Bonne question ! Une chose était sûre, il devait savoir rapidement où il se trouvait.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean Winchester était attablé devant une assiette de bacon qui dégageait une odeur très agréable. Le meilleur petit déjeuner du monde. Il leva la tête de son assiette quand un bruit de pas familier à son oreille se fit entendre.

\- Cas, tu veux du café ?

L'ange acquiesça et s'assit en face de Dean. Il prit la cafetière pendant que Dean faisait glisser une tasse devant lui, et soudain, il lâcha la cafetière qui éclata en mille morceaux en tombant au sol et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête. La douleur qu'il ressentait était horrible.

\- Cas ! Cas ! Castiel !

Dean se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'ange. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Toutes ces voix… il s'est passé quelque chose… je dois être sûr…

Et l'ange se leva brusquement et partit rapidement, sans plus se soucier de Dean qui se tourna pour regarder, complètement décontenancé, l'entrée par laquelle Castiel venait de sortir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il courut après l'ange et le rattrapa dans l'escalier de l'entrée du bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

\- Attends, tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Castiel qui ne se retourna même pas.

Dean arrêta l'ange en haut de l'escalier.

\- Castiel !

L'ange se retourna enfin et ancra son regard bleu dans celui vert de son ami chasseur.

\- Les voix sur la fréquence des anges… c'était flou, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. J'ai entendu ton nom de famille être cité plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai pas pu comprendre tout ce qui se disait. Je dois aller voir. Je t'appellerai quand j'en saurai plus. Où est ta maman ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Castiel se préoccupait de sa mère ?

\- Au lit, je suppose. Enfin, je ne contrôle pas sa vie, elle est adulte, majeure et vaccinée, hein.

\- Ne la laisse pas sortir de ce bunker, ordonna l'ange en ouvrant la porte.

Il la referma si rapidement derrière lui que Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore, cette interdiction de laisser sortir sa mère ? Il finit par hausser les épaules et retourna dans la cuisine finir son petit déjeuner. Il y trouva Sam, bougonnant, occupé à nettoyer le café qui s'était répandu sur la table et le sol.

\- Maman dort encore ? demanda Dean sans aider son frère.

\- C'est quoi cette merde là ? Y a du café partout ! Maman, non, je l'ai entendue sortir tôt ce matin. Elle n'est pas encore revenue.

Dean se figea. Merde !

\- Faut que je rattrape Castiel, lança-t-il à son frère en quittant la cuisine précipitamment.

Il traversa le bunker au pas de course pour aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de sa maman : elle était déserte. Remerde ! Elle avait vraiment quitté le bunker. Il courut dans la sienne, prit un pistolet qu'il coinça dans la ceinture de son jean et s'engouffra dans les escaliers de l'entrée qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors… puis percuta un corps debout devant le bunker.

\- Cas ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard. La fréquence des anges a annoncé que ça avait déjà eu lieu.

Dean agrippa Castiel et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui.

\- Bordel, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Par contre, je sais que je ne dois pas m'en mêler.

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Elle va revenir. Ne t'en fais pas, on doit la laisser vivre cette situation toute seule.

\- Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, les anges veillent sur elle. Elle va revenir. Allons terminer de déjeuner, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée. Le ministère de la santé le dit tout le temps dans les annonces publicitaires. Et j'ai remarqué que tu sembles d'accord avec cette idée.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se détendit légèrement. Si Castiel était certain que sa mère n'était pas en danger et qu'il pensait surtout aux bienfaits du petit déjeuner, alors il le croyait. Il laissa passer Castiel devant et regarda autour de lui avant de suivre l'ange, histoire de vérifier une dernière fois s'il ne voyait pas sa mère revenir. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la cuisine et Sam semblait bouder. Sûrement à cause du café. Ni Castiel ni Dean ne prononcèrent un seul mot et ils s'assirent pour terminer leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

oo00oo

Chuck fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette stupide blague, encore ? L'histoire n'avait jamais été écrite de cette façon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, Amara.

\- C'est toi la responsable ? demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il n'y était lui-même pour rien.

\- Pas cette fois. Pour Mary Winchester, c'était moi, pour remercier Dean. Mais là… non.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir décider de ressusciter des gens et que deux à pouvoir le faire. Si ce n'est ni toi ni moi, cette fois-ci, alors qui a fait revenir John Winchester sur terre ? Qui l'a sorti de l'Enfer ?

\- Peut-être que c'est l'ange qui s'occupe de Dean Winchester qui a décidé de ressusciter le père sans demander l'avis de personne ?

\- Ce n'est pas un ange, je l'aurais su si ça avait été un de mes enfants. Ce n'est pas Lucifer non plus. Tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange ?

\- Non.

\- Le corps de John Winchester avait été brûlé par ses fils juste après sa mort.

Amara haussa les sourcils. Ça effectivement, c'était plutôt de l'inédit.

* * *

oo00oo

Mary Winchester marchait au hasard, sans savoir pourquoi elle le faisait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle se retrouva sur une route jonchée de cailloux et s'arrêta soudain, sentant instinctivement qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin. Un bruit de pas parvint à ses oreilles et elle se retourna vivement sur sa droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

\- John, souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Mary ? s'étonna John en reculant de quelques pas.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient assis à la grande table du bunker. La cadet Winchester était occupé à lire un des nombreux livres qui garnissaient les étagères du bunker. Dean s'affairait sur son ordinateur, s'escrimant à chercher une affaire mentionnée sur le net ou un quelconque article de journal qui l'aideraient à trouver Lucifer et Castiel, se massait les tempes avec ses doigts depuis bien cinq minutes. Dean lui jeta un regard.

\- Du nouveau sur Radio Angélique ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Personne ne comprend rien et tout le monde parle de quelque chose de différent. Il a été question de Mary, des Winchester, d'Amara et même de Dieu. Je ne sais plus quelle voix je suis censé écouter.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi ça parle ?

\- Quand je serai certain que ce qui se dit est fondé, je te ferai signe.

Sam leva la tête de son livre et tourna son regard vers Castiel et Dean. Ils parlaient à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort quand même pour qu'il ait entendu leur discussion.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda le cadet et Dean sursauta légèrement.

\- Tiens, tu ne fais tellement pas de bruit en lisant que j'ai oublié qu'on était accompagné d'un rat de bibliothèque curieux.

Sam soupira, blasé par les facéties de son aîné, et il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Castiel, qui se leva brusquement, lui coupa la parole.

\- C'est maintenant ! annonça-t-il et les deux chasseurs le regardèrent, incrédules.

La porte d'entrée du bunker s'ouvrit et Sam tourna la tête en direction de l'escalier. Il vit sa mère en descendre lentement les marches et arrivée au milieu, elle se pencha à la rambarde pour contempler la grande salle et son fils cadet, qui la regarda en retour, d'un air interrogateur. Dean se leva et contourna la table pour se mettre à côté de son frère et il croisa les yeux pétillants de sa mère. Elle avait l'air plus heureuse que jamais et rayonnait de bonheur.

\- Maman ? On peut savoir où tu étais passée ? demanda Dean.

Mary hocha la tête et demanda à ses fils de se retourner, ce qu'ils firent, non sans être un peu inquiets par cette demande insolite. Les deux frères entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Deux personnes descendaient les marches en fer. Dean croisa le regard interloqué de Castiel et fronça les sourcils. Allait-il aimer ce qu'il verrait dans moins de trente secondes ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et Mary demanda à ses fils de se retourner à nouveau. Ils restèrent figés de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé pas très loin d'ici, annonça joyeusement Mary, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Euh… Papa ? demanda Sam, à l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Mary, pas très sûr de lui, persuadé de rêver… ou quelque chose du genre.

Dean se retourna furtivement vers Castiel, qui hocha la tête lentement, puis il reporta son regard sur son père et sa mère et déglutit difficilement. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda John.

Sam regarda Dean, Dean regarda Sam et il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Castiel qui lui retourna son regard.

\- Non mais c'est quoi encore, ce bordel ? s'énerva Dean en approchant de Castiel.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois. Je crois même que personne ne sait ce qui se passe et pourquoi John Winchester est en ce moment-même en face de nous.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous devriez tous vous asseoir, je vais essayer de joindre Chuck.

Dean soupira en s'asseyant et il fut imité pas Sam, Mary et John.

* * *

oo00oo

Après avoir discuté avec les deux frères, Castiel s'était rendu dans une autre pièce du bunker pour demander à Chuck de venir à lui. Pour un cas aussi ahurissant, Dieu, s'était déplacé sans hésiter. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas plus que Castiel ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais il était sûr d'une chose : celui ou celle qui avait fait sortir John de l'Enfer et avait reconstitué son corps, avait sans doute au moins autant de pouvoirs que lui, si ce n'était pas plus. Et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il était reparti très rapidement. Castiel avait soupiré. Cette affaire-là, ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien, en tout cas. Jamais John n'aurait dû revenir de l'Enfer. Les Winchester étaient-ils condamnés à ne jamais mourir ?

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. La famille Winchester était attablée, mais aucun ne disait mot. Ne sachant que dire dans une telle situation. Sam considérait son père d'un œil méfiant. Dean semblait à cran, prêt à exploser. Mary semblait être plus heureuse que jamais et John, affichait un air totalement hagard et légèrement énervé. Dès que Castiel mit un pied dans la salle, les Winchester le regardèrent sans oser demander quoi que ce fût.

\- Chuck dit qu'il n'en sait pas plus que nous. Lui aussi se demande ce qui se passe exactement.

\- Il reste qui sur notre liste de suspects potentiels ? demanda Sam.

\- Eh bien… Crowley, je suppose, et peut-être, Rowena. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'un ou l'autre auraient ressuscité John Winchester.

\- Ouais, ça j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique, moi. Ça fait des années que je suis mort, des siècles que je pourris en Enfer à me faire torturer par tous les démons qui passent et subitement, je me retrouve dans mon corps, sur terre, au milieu d'un champ de carottes et en cherchant où je suis, je tombe sur ma femme… visiblement vivante, elle-aussi. D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui vous ? questionna John en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Castiel.

\- Mon nom est Castiel, je suis un ange du Seigneur.

John pâlit, s'étouffa avec sa propre salive puis se leva d'un bond. Il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et le dirigea contre Castiel.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Un ange ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis tombé où ? Si vous êtes un démon alors, ce… ce n'est pas ma famille ! Mes fils ne feraient jamais d'affaires avec un démon.

Dean se leva et posa sa main sur le canon de l'arme de son père pour la baisser.

\- Écoute, Castiel est vraiment un ange du Seigneur. Il m'a sorti de l'enfer et d'autres trucs aussi, c'est long à raconter. Sam et moi, on a confiance en lui. Mais les autres anges sont des trouducs, et Dieu, c'est pas franchement mieux. Néanmoins, on doit comprendre pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Les anges n'existent pas, maugréa John.

\- Il se trouve que je pensais la même chose que toi, mais que j'ai dû changer d'avis quand j'ai rencontré Castiel. Ça fait des années qu'on chasse seuls, Sam et moi, et laisse-moi te dire qu'on en a vu des choses. L'apocalypse, Lucifer, Lilith, les chevaliers de l'Enfer, les trouducs d'anges d'en-haut, les foutus démons d'en bas, les ténèbres…. Je peux en citer d'autres encore, mais on va y aller doucement pour préserver ta santé mentale et ta susceptibilité. Maintenant, tu te rassois, tu arrêtes de pointer ton arme sur Cas, de toute façon, ça ne lui fera pas grand chose et on va appeler Crowley.

John hésita, mais obéit à son fils et s'assit.

\- C'est qui Crowley ? demanda-t-il quand même.

\- Le roi de l'Enfer, l'informa Dean en quittant la pièce, Castiel sur ses talons.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Salut les garçons ! lança Crowley quand il se pointa devant Castiel et Dean.

\- Crowley, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? attaqua Dean sans saluer le démon.

\- Moi ? répliqua Crowley sur un ton innocent. Mais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche encore ?

\- Mon père, connard ! C'est toi qui l'a fait ressortir de l'Enfer ?

\- Tu veux parler de John Winchester, sans doute ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça, grinça Dean en levant les yeux au plafond.

Crowley suivit le regard de Dean et soupira, blasé. Encore un foutu piège à démon, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

\- Vous n'avez franchement pas d'autres méthodes pour obtenir des aveux ? Ce truc est vieux comme le monde.

\- Mais il marche toujours. Je veux des réponses Crowley, sinon, notre cave spéciale démon sera très heureuse de te revoir.

\- Rah, bien, bien. C'est moi, j'avoue… avec l'aide de ma sorcière de mère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, Amara a ressuscité votre mère, je voulais être gentil et lui rendre son mari. Nous avons le sens de la famille, tous les deux, je vous assure.

\- À d'autres, fils de pute, tu ne fais rien de gentil si ça ne peut pas te servir personnellement.

\- Je suis blessé, là, tu as une mauvaise image de moi, décidément, dit Crowley avec une petite moue triste.

Dean s'énerva et avança vers lui de quelques pas, l'air menaçant et déterminé, menottes spéciales démon en main.

\- Ok, ça va. T'excite pas. Vous connaissez la boîte de Pandore ? Tous les maux de l'humanité et tout ce bordel ?

\- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Des bleus ? demanda Castiel, amer.

Dean croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ? questionna-t-il en envoyant un regard meurtrier au roi de l'enfer.

\- Réunion de famille, ici, dans cinq minutes ! ordonna Crowley. Je vous attends.

Dean se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, regarda Castiel qui acquiesça et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son frère et ses parents. Ça sentait la merde, genre sévère !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre**

 **j'attends vos impressions sur ceci.**

 **Pour le moment j'ai peu de chapitres écrits pour cette fic, mais je sais où je vais jusqu'à la fin. Je sais quels personnages seront présents.**

 **Je posterai quand je pourrai. Je ne promets rien pour ne pas décevoir.**

 **bonne soirée**

 **bisous**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **bon,,, je me demande si j'aurais pas dû laisser cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête et ne pas chercher à l'écrire... ça a pas l'air d'intéresser,,,**

 **enfin, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je vais continuer et terminer.**

 **alors, voici le chapitre deux.**

* * *

John, Mary, Sam, Dean et Castiel avaient leurs regards braqués sur Crowley, toujours piégé sous le pentagramme. Le roi de l'Enfer tenta un sourire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, initiative qui malheureusement pour lui, tomba à plat. Il reprit son sérieux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'ai l'impression désagréable d'avoir tué quelqu'un et de passer devant un tribunal. Il me semble qu'on devrait me remercier plutôt, j'ai ramené à la vie le Patriarche, quand même.

\- Crowley, viens en aux faits. Epargne-nous tes jérémiades inutiles. On s'en balance de ta soi-disant bonne action. C'est quoi cette histoire de la boîte de Pandore ? questionna Dean en jetant un regard noir au roi de l'Enfer.

\- Bien, bien, je vous raconte. J'ai surpris un jour une conversation intéressante entre Lucifer et un démon à la con dont j'ai pas retenu le nom, et dont je me contrefiche d'ailleurs. Ils parlaient d'une main de Dieu qu'un chasseur gardait dans un coffre à l'intérieur d'une grotte dissimulée dans une forêt. Vous pensez bien, j'ai voulu mettre la main dessus pour, une bonne fois pour toutes, faire disparaître cette saloperie de la Terre et garder mon trône de Roi de l'Enfer. Faut bien protéger ses arrières. Je suis allé chercher la fameuse main de Dieu et je suis tombé sur un os. Ce n'était pas une main de Dieu, juste une boîte vide. Assez frustrant, je dois dire.

\- On s'en fout de ça. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait ? Tu n'as sûrement pas ressuscité mon père par pure bonté, pas toi, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je viens de te le dire… j'ai ouvert la boîte. La boîte de Pandore… que je croyais vide… mais j'ai libéré une saloperie de Déesse du chaos, ou un truc du genre, qui m'a d'ailleurs gentiment remercié pour ça, avant de me dire que le monde allait souffrir, que je venais de libérer la pire créature que le Mal ait pu engendrer et puis… elle a disparu. J'ai donc ressuscité Papa Winchester parce que j'ai pensé que quatre Winchester, le roi de l'Enfer, une sorcière très puissante et un angelot déchu, ce ne serait pas de trop pour tuer cette chose.

\- Tu fais des conneries et c'est à nous de réparer ? explosa Dean en avançant vers Crowley.

\- Nan, bien sûr que non puisque je serai là, moi aussi. Moi, je voulais juste buter Lucifer…, c'est toujours le plan d'ailleurs. On va juste dire qu'il y aura un petit contretemps qui va devoir passer en priorité.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage en fulminant sur place. Quel abruti ! Vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- Et, on gagne quoi nous dans cette histoire ? demanda Sam, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- J'ai réuni la famille. Ça vous suffit pas ?

\- Tu veux qu'on risque nos vies pour tes conneries et tu n'as rien à nous offrir en retour ? Désolé, on ne marchera pas, Crowley.

\- Je ne me ferai pas avoir par des humains. Je suis le Roi de l'Enfer, moi !

\- En attendant, le roi de l'Enfer, il est pris au piège. Réfléchis bien.

Crowley leva la tête et soupira. Tiens, il l'avait oublié le piège.

\- Posez vos conditions, je vous écoute.

\- Si on t'aide, on ne veut plus jamais avoir affaire à des démons après ça. Même pas une minable affaire de démon des croisements.

\- Hé, et mon business, alors ? s'offusqua Crowley. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte combien c'est mortel l'Enfer. C'est quand même une vraie entreprise qu'il faut garder rentable. Les démons qui viennent emmerder et recruter les gens sur terre, c'est un peu la carte de visite de l'Enfer. Comment je récolte des âmes moi après ça ? J'ai une meilleure idée. Ma mère et moi, on vous aide avec Lucifer, et je mets aussi mes démons sur le coup, et vous, vous nous aidez avec la Déesse du chaos.

Dean ricana.

\- Crowley, nous sommes déjà associés pour renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage. Je suis de l'avis de Sam. Ta connerie, là, elle risque de nous coûter très cher. Chacun d'entre nous va mettre sa vie en jeu à cause de toi. Si on réussit à éliminer ta saloperie de Déesse, on veut la paix avec les démons. Décide-toi, notre offre ne sera plus valable dans trente secondes.

\- Pas question, vous me prenez pour qui, franchement ?

\- Vingt secondes, annonça Dean avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bordel, ma réputation va…

\- Dix secondes !

Crowley hésita jusqu'à ce que Dean lève sa main droite et abaisse un à un ses doigts pour décompter les cinq secondes restantes. Le démon se décida alors que Dean venait d'abaisser son avant dernier doigt.

\- … Bon… je marche, mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Ce que j'ai lâché dans la nature, je vous garantis que c'est pire que les ténèbres, pire que les chevaliers de l'Enfer, pire que moi.

Dean et Sam se retinrent de rire in extremis. Crowley était peut-être le roi de l'Enfer, mais ce n'était pas non plus le démon le plus à craindre. Il se surestimait un peu…

\- Attendez, vous, là ! interpella John Winchester en pointant le démon du doigt.

\- Crowley ! corrigea le roi de l'Enfer.

\- Ouais, Crowley, si vous voulez. Ramenez-moi en Enfer, je n'ai rien demandé moi et je me retrouve embarqué dans cette histoire et en plus de ça, je vois que mes fils fricotent avec un démon et passent des marchés avec lui…. Je préfère encore être mort que de voir cette abomination, cette indignité de merde ! Donnez-leur une éducation et regardez ce qu'ils en font ! fulmina John.

\- John, s'indigna Mary, doucement.

\- Mary, j'ai élevé nos fils pour qu'ils deviennent des chasseurs. Ça implique de tuer toutes les créatures du mal qui peuplent cette terre, pas de pactiser avec elles pour combattre côte à côte.

Dean se passa une main dans la nuque. Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que son père n'allait pas prendre cette révélation avec le sourire. Pas lui. Pas John Winchester ! Sam prit la parole avant que son frère n'explose.

\- Quand tu es mort, papa, on a dû se débrouiller seuls. Tu nous as laissés un peu abruptement, on ne s'attendait pas à ça, on n'était pas préparés à affronter tout ça tous seuls. On a fait du chemin depuis ce moment-là. On a dû faire des choix. Tu ne connais pas tout ce qu'on a traversé, Dean et moi. Tout ce qu'on a traversé avec Castiel, avec Crowley, avec Rowena et d'autres. On a aussi dû réviser plus d'une fois nos jugements sur certaines créatures.

\- À commencer par les fils de pute qui vivent là-haut, grinça Dean, l'index pointé en direction du plafond du bunker. Les anges, ce ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit. Ils n'obéissent qu'aux ordres comme de bons petits soldats sans se demander si ce qu'ils font est bien ou pas, au final. Certains sont pires que le démon que tu as en face de toi, je te le garantis. On a eu bien le temps de faire le tour du sujet en huit ans. Crois-moi, on en connaît un bout sur la question.

\- Pourquoi celui-là est avec vous, alors ? demanda John, amer, en pointant un doigt vers Castiel qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. Enfin… au début, on ne va pas se mentir, c'était aussi un bon petit soldat prêt à raser la moitié du monde humain si on le lui avait ordonné, sans réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Mais, il a changé. Il a fait des erreurs… des putains d'erreurs même, mais au moins il a appris à penser par lui-même. Essaye d'oublier deux minutes que Crowley est un démon. On a visiblement un problème plus grave sur les bras.

John avança à hauteur de son fils et croisa les bras sur son torse, comme pour le défier.

\- Imagine une seconde, la paix avec les démons. Franchement, vu les autres saloperies qui vivent sur cette planète, si on n'a plus de problèmes avec les démons à l'avenir, ce sera déjà une belle victoire et ça voudra dire aussi qu'on aura plus de temps pour se consacrer aux vampires, goules et autres merdes du genre. On passe un marché avec Crowley parce qu'on sait que ça en vaut la peine.

\- C'est un démon, les démons mentent toujours.

\- Bien sûr… mais Crowley… c'est différent.

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne ment pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que c'est un menteur invétéré et un lâche, la grande majorité du temps… (Crowley couina d'indignation.) mais… quand on passe ce genre de marchés avec lui, il tient parole, aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître. Si tu ne veux pas nous aider, on y arrivera sans toi. On le fait depuis dix ans. On a encore quelques amis chasseurs sous le coude, mais franchement, si on peut s'arranger pour faire ça en famille, toi, maman, Sam et moi, on préfère largement cette version-là.

\- Gardez le démon ici, j'ai besoin de réfléchir quelques minutes, seul.

John quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel jeta un regard à Crowley, puis à Dean qui croisa le sien en retour. Il hocha la tête une fois et sortit de la salle en fermant la porte doucement. John Winchester était debout dans le couloir en train de marcher en rond.

\- J'ai demandé à être seul ! grinça John quand il vit l'ange devant lui.

\- Je le sais. Je voulais juste vous dire d'avoir la Foi.

\- La Foi ? En Dieu ? Celui-là même qui laisse des innocents se faire tuer chaque jour ?

\- Non, pas la Foi en mon Père, la Foi en Sam et Dean. Ce sont des humains têtus et je ne les comprends pas toujours, mais ils peuvent sauver le monde de toutes les créatures qui vivent dessus et qui répandent le mal. Ils ne s'associeraient pas avec des démons si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Vous essayez de me montrer que vous connaissez mieux mes fils que moi ? Je les ai élevés, moi, ces gamins. Tous les jours, et ça n'a pas été toujours facile.

\- Je ne connais pas mieux vos enfants que vous-même, je prétends juste bien connaître les adultes qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Vous êtes morts depuis presque dix ans, il s'en est passé des choses depuis, des bonnes mais surtout des mauvaises. Sam et Dean y ont fait face comme ils ont pu, et ça a marché. Personnellement, je leur fais confiance. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, je vous le garantis.

John défia Castiel du regard et cela amusa légèrement l'ange. Il lui semblait voir Dean en face de lui et non son père. Il tourna les talons lentement et ouvrit la porte derrière lui pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle où Crowley était toujours prisonnier.

* * *

oo00oo

John regarda la porte devant lui et finit par sonder l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était où exactement ? Qui vivait ici ? Ses fils ? Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et il vit alors sortir de la pièce sa femme, suivie de ses fils, de l'ange de Dean et du démon, qui affichait un air goguenard.

\- On l'a libéré. On a besoin de lui. On va aller discuter dans la grande salle, annonça Dean avant que John n'ouvre la bouche pour poser la question qui se lisait dans son regard.

John hocha la tête et suivit docilement le petit groupe. Ils revinrent dans la grande salle que John avait vue en tout premier et s'assirent chacun sur les chaises disposées autour de la table. Les Winchester et Castiel s'installèrent d'un côté de la table, Crowley en face d'eux.

\- Bien, Crowley, étudions ensemble cette histoire, annonça Sam en ouvrant son ordinateur portable devant lui.

\- J'ai une réclamation sur le contrat qu'on s'apprête à conclure. Je ne peux pas supprimer d'un seul coup les démons des croisements.

John ricana. Il aurait presque aimé pouvoir lancer à ses fils. ''J'avais raison !'' mais il s'abstint pour voir ce que Sam et Dean avaient prévus de faire maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? demanda Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas, ça te va comme explication. Ce que je peux promettre en revanche, ce sont des contrats plus clairs pour les humains qui invoquent les démons des croisements. Ils seront au courant des moindres détails de l'accord qu'ils passeront avec eux et ceux qui signeront sauront exactement à quoi s'attendre. Pas question de venir se plaindre plus tard.

Dean jeta un regard à son frère qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Après tout, Crowley avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre, en tant que Roi de l'Enfer, de mettre complètement un terme au business fructueux des démons des croisements. L'Enfer, c'était finalement une entreprise qu'il se devait de faire tourner rondement.

\- Des contrats très clairs, ça suffira. Après tout, si les hommes et les femmes sont trop suicidaires ou trop cons pour signer, ce n'est pas notre problème à nous.

Sam serra la main de Crowley et consigna sur son ordinateur ce qui venait de se dire pour en garder une trace écrite.

\- Bien, je vais m'en aller, annonça Crowley en se levant.

\- Oh là, attends. Tu crois pas que tu as plusieurs choses à nous dire ? demanda précipitamment Dean avant que le démon ait eu le temps de claquer des doigts pour disparaître.

\- Je reviendrai. Pour le moment, je vous laisse en famille. Je pense que vous avez sûrement pas mal de choses à vous raconter. Allumez donc un feu et prenez un bon thé, vous en aurez sûrement pour un moment.

Crowley claqua des doigts et disparut aussitôt. Le silence s'abattit, morose et pesant dans la grande salle du bunker. Nul ne savait s'il fallait dire quelque chose ou se taire. Sam finit par briser le silence.

\- Maman, comment tu as su que papa était en vie ce matin ? demanda-t-il, avide de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **je préviens déjà, ce sera très lent et long aussi.**

 **Bisous**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous**

 **nouveau chapitre de AWND**

 **le troisième.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Oh Sam, je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillée brusquement tôt ce matin et j'ai senti que je devais aller quelque part. J'ai juste laissé mes pas me guider et je suis tombée nez à nez avec John sur un chemin de campagne, non loin d'ici. Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était bien moi et pas un démon ou un mirage et je l'ai emmené ici en lui disant que je vivais dans cet endroit avec Dean et toi. Il ne m'a pas vraiment cru au début, j'ai eu du mal à le faire venir avec moi.

\- Je vois. Papa... est-ce que tu... enfin, de quoi tu te souviens ?

\- De l'enfer. Très clairement. Et puis, je me suis retrouvé dans un champ alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. J'ai erré pour trouver une route, une ferme, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'indiquer l'endroit où je me trouvais et je suis tombé nez à nez avec ma femme, vivante.

\- Ouais, t'as loupé pas mal de trucs, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Dean et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses depuis ta mort. On a combattu beaucoup d'ennemis et visiblement, c'est loin d'être terminé. Est-ce que... tu vas vouloir nous aider maintenant que tu es là ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je ne devrais même pas être en vie. Votre mère non plus.

\- Aucun de nous ici présents ne devrait être en vie, si ça peut te rassurer, fit remarquer Dean en faisant un large geste pour montrer toute la famille en même temps. On est tous morts au moins une fois, et on a tous été ramenés à la vie. Castiel, y compris !

\- C'est la volonté de Dieu, on ne peut pas aller contre ses décisions. Il faut considérer que c'est une seconde chance dans nos vies pour terminer ce que nous avons commencé, dit Castiel.

\- La volonté de Dieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en avoir à faire d'un type dans mon genre ? D'autres chasseurs méritent de revenir du monde des morts à ma place. En plus, je croyais que c'était un démon qui m'avait ramené à la vie.

\- Oui, vous, c'est Crowley qui vous a ramené, sans demander l'avis de personne, semble-t-il. Pour votre femme, vos fils et moi-même, c'est une autre affaire. Pour Dean, Dieu m'a envoyé le chercher en Enfer. Mais peu importe d'où vient le miracle, il faut quand même considérer que c'est une chance pour vous, pour votre famille et pour le monde.

\- Bon sang, je sens que j'ai besoin de repos. C'est trop d'informations pour moi d'un seul coup. Au fait, on est où ici ? Dans quel état ? Et c'est quoi cette baraque ?

\- Lebanon, au Kansas. Nous sommes ici dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres, répondit Sam.

\- Les Hommes de Lettres ? Je pensais que c'était une légende de chasseurs.

\- Eh bien non. Apparemment, nous sommes les descendants de la branche américaine des Hommes de Lettres. On s'est installés ici depuis quelques années déjà. On y est bien. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux vivre ici avec nous. Le bunker compte assez de chambres encore. Dean, Castiel, maman et moi, avons chacun une chambre ici. Mais... peut-être que tu aimerais partager celle de maman ?

John jeta un regard à sa femme. Partager une chambre avec une femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus de trente ans ? Sa femme, certes, mais...

\- Pour le moment, je ne crois pas que ce soit approprié. Pardon Mary, mais je...

\- Je suis du même avis, John. C'est trop tôt pour le moment. Tu viens de revenir et moi, je ne suis sur terre que depuis quelque temps. C'était déjà déstabilisant de retrouver Sam et Dean adultes... c'est encore plus déroutant de te revoir toi.

\- Viens avec moi, papa, on va aller te trouver une chambre pour t'installer, annonça Sam en se levant. John se leva à sa suite et lui emboîta le pas pour sortir de la grande salle.

Dean et Mary les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu derrière un mur. Mary se leva et annonça qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, qui, le regard fixé sur la table en bois, semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Cas ?

L'ange releva la tête et tourna son regard bleu vers Dean.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Oui. Je vais bien, je me demandais simplement à quel point la Déesse du Chaos pourrait être pire que les ténèbres et que Lucifer lui-même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse exister pire que le Diable en personne.

\- Le monde du surnaturel nous surprendra toujours, on dirait bien. Il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau qui se passe dans cet univers-là. Au moins, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? Je veux dire... John est quand même ton père et... il est de retour. Alors, je suppose que ça doit te faire une drôle de sensation.

Dean se leva en haussant les épaules. Il repoussa sa chaise et appuya ses avant-bras sur le dossier pour se pencher en avant. Il tourna la tête vers Castiel et soupira.

\- Je me demande quel prix on va devoir payer pour toutes ces résurrections ? Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre ma mère ou mon père une seconde fois. Sans compter que je ne suis pas prêt à perdre Sam, encore. Et pas non plus prêt à te perdre toi. Alors, je me demande vraiment où est la chance dont tu as parlé dans tout ce bordel ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout ira bien et qu'on sera tous vivants à la fin de toute cette aventure, mais je n'aimerais pas te mentir. Le prix à payer risque d'être élevé et je suis content que tu en sois conscient.

\- J'en suis conscient, je suis pas complètement con. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à supporter. J'ai besoin d'aller m'aérer, tu viens avec moi ?

L'ange acquiesça et se leva. Il suivit Dean hors de la grande salle, dans les escaliers menant à la sortie et finalement à l'extérieur du bunker. Le soleil réchauffait la terre à cette heure-ci et Dean inspira l'air frais avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, l'ange sur ses talons.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam trouva une chambre libre pour son père à quelques mètres de celle de sa mère. John s'assit sur le lit et regarda son fils.

\- Tu as changé.

\- Je suppose. Ça fait quand même presque dix ans. On a continué d'évoluer sans toi, Dean et moi.

\- Oui, ton frère aussi a changé. Vos blessures sont si profondes que la douleur qu'elles suscitent au plus profond de vous-mêmes se lit dans vos regards. Je ne crois pas que je vous aie déjà vus si sombres, l'un et l'autre.

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'on a connu des moments plus sombres que ceux-ci. Beaucoup plus sombres. Mais, tu devrais te reposer, on parlera de tout ça plus tard.

\- Vous avez déjà tout raconté à votre mère ?

\- Oui. On lui devait bien ça, quand même.

Sam fit un petit sourire contrit et tourna le dos à son père. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et resta immobile quelques minutes, à fixer du regard le bois, dont la surface vernie brillait. Il soupira et un bruit à quelques mètres de lui lui fit lever la tête. Il vit sa mère qui lui adressa une doux sourire, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre en fermant la porte doucement, sans un bruit. Sam décida d'aller faire des recherches sur la déesse du Chaos. Il s'étonna de trouver la grande salle déserte. Dean et Castiel semblaient être partis.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le Chaos ? demanda Dean, assit derrière le volant de sa voiture, Castiel à ses côtés sur la banquette avant.

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, Chaos est l'élément primordial de la théogonie hésiodique *****. Il désigne une profondeur béante. Il précède non seulement l'origine du monde, mais aussi celle des dieux.

\- En gros, si on ne l'arrête pas, on est tous foutus ?

\- Je pense que la réalité de ce qui peut arriver est très proche de ce que tu viens de dire, en effet. Si la Déesse du Chaos n'est pas arrêtée à temps, c'est le monde entier qui va disparaître, mais aussi Dieu et même les ténèbres, sûrement aussi, tout l'Univers. Tout redeviendra comme avant la création du monde. Avant la naissance même de Dieu. Tout serait à reconstruire, à condition que Dieu puisse renaître après un tel événement.

\- Je vois. On est dans la merde. Merci Crowley !

\- Il pensait bien faire. Il pensait avoir trouvé une main de Dieu pour battre Lucifer.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son ange. Depuis quand celui-ci prenait-il la défense du démon ?

\- La petite virée romantique que tu as faite en compagnie de Crowley t'a retourné le cerveau ? Te voici devenu son meilleur ami ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Dean. Je sais juste reconnaître quand les autres font des erreurs qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire. J'ai été à bonne école avec Sam et toi. Et puis, j'en ai fait aussi des erreurs de ce genre. On croit souvent bien faire, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et pour terminer, ma virée avec Crowley était tout sauf romantique, comme tu dis. C'était plutôt proche de l'Enfer en sa compagnie. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, tout le temps et en général, toujours pour se plaindre.

\- Je suis étonné de t'entendre dire ça. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre en mission. Tu semblais être plus de son avis que du mien ou de celui de Sam, plaisanta Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il refusait d'entrer dans le jeu de Dean. Pas aujourd'hui ! Il avait fini par comprendre que quand Dean prenait ce ton, il ne faisait, en réalité, que de se ficher de lui et que la discussion n'était pas sérieuse.

\- On va où ? demanda Castiel, profitant de changer de sujet par la même occasion.

\- Faire quelques courses. On a une personne de plus à prendre en compte pour les repas, il faut remplacer la cafetière qui s'est cassée ce matin et j'ai besoin d'une tarte.

* * *

oo00oo

John se coucha sur son lit, mains derrière la tête et il contempla le plafond au-dessus de lui. Franchement, revenir de cette façon, presque dix ans après être mort, c'était vraiment perturbant. Voir que ses fils avaient tant changé pendant toutes ces années, c'était déroutant. C'était épuisant aussi. John se redressa sur son oreiller et se passa une main sur les yeux. Il se leva ensuite de son lit, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil au long couloir du bunker. Il vit à quelques mètres de lui la porte de la chambre de Mary que Sam lui avait montré en passant quelques minutes plus tôt et il hésita un bon moment avant de se décider à aller frapper. La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Avant que je puisse savoir exactement ce que je compte faire de cette soi-disant nouvelle chance, j'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi, dit-il à sa femme qui le regardait, un peu inquiète et étonnée.

Mary hocha la tête et invita John à entrer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit pendant qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise en face d'une coiffeuse.

\- Je suis perdu... je suppose que tu l'as été aussi quand tu es revenue. Certainement encore plus que moi, vu que ça faisait plus de trente ans que tu étais morte.

\- Les débuts ont été difficiles. Tu n'étais même pas là et Dean et Sam... ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec les enfants que j'aie connus. Tant d'années ont passées. J'avais le souvenir de Dean qui avait quatre ans et à qui je découpais les croûtes de ses tartines pour le petit déjeuner. Et le souvenir de Sam, bébé, qui s'endormait paisiblement dans son berceau, le soir. C'est Dean que j'ai revu le premier quand je suis revenue à la vie. Son regard... tu aurais dû voir ça. Il se souvenait de moi... et moi... je ne voyais pas qui il était. Il a dû me raconter toute sa vie pour que je le croie enfin. Ça a été encore plus dur avec Sam. Il me regardait comme si j'allais lui exploser à la figure. Sans compter que, comprendre que tu les as élevés en chasseurs... c'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas pour eux, c'était le destin que je redoutais pour mes enfants. Je ne te l'avais jamais révélé, mais maintenant tu sais que j'étais une chasseuse. J'aurais certainement dit te le dire dès notre rencontre.

\- Ça aurait sûrement faciliter mon entrée dans le monde des chasseurs. J'aurais compris plus de choses. Pour les enfants, Je m'en doute, oui, que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu pour eux, mais comment aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ?

\- Je ne te reproche rien John, c'est ma mort qui a modifié les parcours de vie que j'avais espérés pour Dean et Sam. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Ce sont de très bons chasseurs et des hommes merveilleux.

\- Mary... est-ce que tu te sens à ta place ?

\- Maintenant, oui ! Mais ça ne fait que quelques semaines que c'est le cas. Je suis revenue depuis presque quatre mois, et j'ai songé à repartir... mais... Dean et Sam sont là et ils sont heureux de me voir. Je suis heureuse de les voir… alors... je profite de cette deuxième chance. Peut-être que tu pourrais en profiter avec nous, toi aussi.

\- Il y a cette menace. Et le fait que Sam et Dean fricotent avec un démon. Je n'aime pas ça. Ce ne sont pas les valeurs que je leur ai transmises.

\- Ils n'ont pas toujours eu le choix. Je ne connais pas ce Crowley, mais je suis prête à lui faire confiance si Sam et Dean souhaitent agir ainsi. Ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- C'est marrant, l'ange de Dean m'a dit la même chose. Il est d'avis que nos fils savent ce qu'ils font. Un ange... je ne pensais même pas que ça existait.

\- Moi non plus, j'avoue avoir été surprise.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je veux bien croire que ce mec est un ange ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que Dean ne passerait pas autant d'années auprès d'un ange s'il n'était pas convaincu que c'en est un. Je suis persuadé que lui aussi au début n'a pas pu y croire.

\- Je vois que tu les connais bien. Tu pourras peut-être m'aider à leur poser certaines questions que je n'ose pas leur demander directement. J'ai l'impression que je me retiens de m'intéresser à la vie qu'ils ont eue sans moi parce que je n'y ai pas ma place. Et pourtant, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé… les choix, les études, les chasses, les amours...

\- Pour le moment, je n'ai pas décidé de partir. On verra tout ça plus tard, je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Mary se leva en même temps que John et lui ouvrit gentiment la porte de sa chambre, puis la referma, sans un regard pour son mari. C'était vraiment trop étrange comme situation.

* * *

 *** :** La _**Théogonie**_ (en grec ancien Θεογονία / _Theogonía_ ) est une œuvre du poète grec Hésiode (viiie siècle av. J.-C.) écrite en hexamètres dactyliques. Elle joue un rôle fondateur dans l'élaboration de la mythologie grecque. Le terme « théogonie » vient du nom Θεός / _theós_ qui signifie « dieu » et du verbe γεννάω / _gennáô_ qui signifie « engendrer ». Il s'agit donc d'un récit de l'origine des dieux.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **il faudra attendre un peu pour que Mary et John parlent clairement de leur rencontre sur un chemin de cailloux dans la campagne près de Lebannon, pour le moment, on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il se sont dit et honnêtement, Sam et Dean ne pensent pas à le demander pour le moment. Mais ça viendra :-)**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **oooh, comme je suis contente, j'ai eu une rw pour cette fic :-)**

 **voici la suite. Pour le moment, les 7 premiers chapitres sont écrits, mais pas encore tous corrigés. J'avance bien, mieux que je ne le pensais même.**

 **Je vais continuer sur ma lancée.**

 **Merci Calliope pour les corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sam leva la tête de son ordinateur quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier de l'entrée. Dean et Castiel descendaient les marches. Dean tenait un sac du mini-marché de Lebanon dans la main. Il passa à côté de Sam puis se dirigea vers la cuisine sans accorder la moindre attention à son frère ni même à Castiel. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant le cadet Winchester et le scruta de son regard bleu.

\- Castiel ? questionna Sam, mal à l'aise d'être scruté de la sorte.

\- Voilà, je me demandais… Comment te sens-tu après tous ces récents événements.

\- Ça peut aller. Même si je suis très surpris et que je vois bien qu'on est dans une belle merde à cause de Crowley et de ses initiatives à la con.

\- Crowley ne voulait pas...

\- Fais gaffe Sam, la nouvelle conquête de Crowley adore le soutenir en toutes occasions, grinça Dean en s'asseyant en face de son frère, une part de tarte posée dans une assiette devant lui et une fourchette à la main. Sam fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de demander pourquoi diable son frère mangeait de la tarte peu de temps avant l'heure du repas de midi. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

\- Je ne suis pas la nouvelle conquête de Crowley, soupira Castiel, son regard bleu braqué sur Dean qui mangeait sa tarte en maugréant.

\- N'empêche que maintenant, tu te mets à défendre corps et âme un démon. Tout fout le camp en ce moment.

\- Je ne défends pas un démon, je fais en sorte que vous n'oubliiez pas que Crowley ne voulait pas libérer la déesse du Chaos.

\- Tu devrais aller vivre avec Crowley dans son _palace_. Une saloperie de démon et un trou'duc d'ange, vous allez faire un couple d'enfer.

Sam passa plusieurs fois son regard de Dean à Castiel. C'était quoi ça ? Une sorte de dispute de vieux couple en crise ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler du Chaos ou du retour de papa, plutôt que de vous écouter poursuivre votre petite prise de bec ridicule ? Assieds-toi donc Castiel.

L'ange voulut s'asseoir à côté de Dean, mais le regard mauvais du chasseur lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui de se trouver une place aux côtés de Sam, ce que l'ange fit sans attendre.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches. Si Crowley a vraiment libéré la déesse du Chaos nous avons intérêt à nous occuper très vite de cette abomination avant qu'elle ne détruise tout sur son passage. J'ai lu dans les journaux de la presse internationale que certaines parties de l'Afrique étaient plongées dans le noir depuis cette nuit. Les articles que j'ai consultés affirment que même les étoiles ne sont pas visibles. C'est comme si les populations étaient entourés par les ténèbres. J'imagine que le chaos commence comme cela. Plus de lumière et donc, gentiment, plus de vie nulle part. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses Castiel, mais...

Sam s'arrêta de parler brusquement. Dean et Castiel se regardaient l'un et l'autre fixement et semblaient être en pleine dispute muette.

\- Oh, Dean, Castiel. Vous m'écoutez ?

Dean sursauta et tourna son regard vers son petit frère.

\- Bien sûr, t'as raison, on devrait discuter avec Crowley.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sûrement que Castiel non plus.

\- On va attendre que maman et papa soient avec nous pour en parler correctement. En attendant, vous devriez discuter entre vous.

\- J'ai acheté une nouvelle cafetière vu que Castiel a brisé ce matin celle qu'on avait avant, annonça Dean en regardant son frère se lever et s'en aller de la grande salle du Bunker. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

* * *

oo00oo

John ouvrit les yeux lentement et s'étira quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de regarder ses mains. Tout cela était bien réel alors... il était bien de retour sur terre... auprès de ses fils et de sa femme... celle-là même morte depuis plus de trente ans. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire après tout ce temps ? Comment Mary allait-elle prendre le fait que John ait connu d'autres femmes après sa mort ? Comment lui prendrait-il une telle nouvelle, à la place de sa femme ? Pas vraiment avec joie, c'était certain ! John se leva de son lit, sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Il parcourut le couloir en scrutant chaque porte et finalement, il se retrouva devant le seuil de la grande salle. Il resta dans l'entrée de la pièce observant longuement Dean et l'ange attablés en silence. Dean avait une assiette vide devant lui et de Castiel, John ne voyait guère que son dos. Dean leva la tête soudainement et croisa le regard de son père.

\- Papa ? s'écria Dean, se demandant si son père cherchait quelque chose ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose en particulier.

\- C'est fou comme je ne me sens pas chez moi.

\- Il te faudra un peu de temps. Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi, Castiel comptait s'en aller de toute façon.

John ne vit pas l'expression de Castiel quand celui-ci se leva de sa chaise, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'ange n'était pas content de laisser sa place. Castiel passa à côté de John sans lui décocher un seul regard et Dean insista rapidement pour que son père vienne s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Alors, comment Sam et toi avez atterri dans cet endroit ?

\- Eh bien, on a rencontré un... membre de l'organisation des Hommes de Lettres et... il nous a dit que nous étions des successeurs. Alors il nous a donné la clé du bunker malgré le fait que nous soyons des chasseurs. Il faut d'ailleurs que je te parle de cet homme. Ça risque de ne pas vraiment te plaire et tu auras sûrement de la peine à me croire mais... pour commencer, les voyages dans le temps sont possibles. J'ai eu d'ailleurs l'occasion d'en faire quelques-uns. Pour en revenir au mec qui nous a donné la clé, c'était une des rencontres les plus étranges de ma vie. J'aimerais par contre attendre que Sam soit avec nous pour t'en parler. Je crois qu'il est à la cuisine en train de faire cuire le repas.

\- Et l'ange, il est avec vous depuis quand ?

\- Castiel ? Trop longtemps certainement. Il n'a aujourd'hui plus grand chose d'un ange. À vrai dire, après ta mort on a continué à traquer le démon aux yeux jaunes et Sam est mort, environ un an après toi. J'ai vendu mon âme à un démon pour qu'il continue à vivre et je suis allé en enfer pendant quatre mois puis j'ai été sauvé de la perdition par Castiel. Je te dis pas le retour de fou.

\- Je comprends. Vous avez gardé contact avec Bobby ? Tu as un numéro où je peux le joindre ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre quelques secondes.

\- Bobby est mort.

John écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Et Helen et Jo aussi et d'autres chasseurs que tu connaissais ne sont plus de ce monde non plus. On a tellement de choses à te raconter. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on a vu en dix ans.

\- Dean !

Dean leva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Dean, un peu amer.

\- Sam a dit que le repas était prêt.

\- Je meurs de faim, annonça vivement John en se levant et il disparut de la salle en un clin d'œil, parcourant rapidement les couloirs pour trouver la cuisine. La tension beaucoup trop palpable dans la grande salle lui avait donné envie d'étrangler son fils et l'ange… Un ange qui était lié à Dean… Etait-ce tout le temps ainsi entre eux ? Il trouva la cuisine sans trop de peine. Sam avait dressé une table et était assis en train de lire le journal local.

\- Je peux regarder ? demanda John en prenant place en face de son fils qui lui tendit le journal avec un petit sourire bienveillant. Mary Winchester entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Sam, puis Dean arriva enfin et s'installa à côté de son père. John s'étonna soudain qu'il manque une personne autour de la table.

\- L'ange ne mange pas ? demanda John à Dean.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel et, non, je ne mange pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de m'asseoir à table avec Sam et Dean, mais ça me va très bien de rester debout ici, répondit une voix grave derrière John qui se retourna vivement et vit Castiel dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je comprends. J'ai chamboulé vos habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta John en se retournant à nouveau vers sa famille.

\- Ben oui, on va pas te mentir, mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Il nous faudra à tous quelques jours pour nous habituer à cette nouvelle situation. On n'a jamais vraiment formé une famille et voilà que tout à coup, on en forme une complète du jour au lendemain, répondit Sam en servant une assiette de pâtes à sa mère. Mais, je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi, et surtout, heureux de voir que vous allez bien et que vous êtes toujours en vie.

John se retourna lentement. Castiel se tenait toujours debout dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous asseoir avec nous, monsieur Castiel ?

\- Juste Castiel. Je suis dans un vaisseau de sexe masculin mais je ne suis en réalité qu'une onde d'énergie céleste et je ne suis ni homme ni femme.

\- Ça vous empêche de vous asseoir avec nous ? Je vais être sincère, vous me mettez très mal à l'aise à nous observer de loin comme vous le faites.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et entra dans la cuisine. Il prit un tabouret dans un coin et s'assit en bout de table, entre John et Sam Winchester.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, grommela John en récupérant son assiette remplie de pâtes. Il se servit de la sauce bolognaise lui-même et en servit ensuite à Dean qui resta quelques secondes sans bouger, l'assiette au-dessus du plat, son regard vert braqué sur Castiel comme si la présence de l'ange à table le perturbait horriblement. John se demanda s'il avait commis un impair en demandant à l'ange de venir s'asseoir.

\- Le démon va vraiment revenir ? demanda John pour tenter de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et surtout, pour lancer un sujet de conversation qui ne soit pas centré sur leur famille.

\- Crowley ? Bien sûr. Il a besoin de nous, il ne va disparaître. Il doit être encore mieux informé que nous sur le monstre qu'il a lâché. Il n'aurait pas accouru aussi vite ce matin quand on l'a invoqué s'il ne voulait pas collaborer avec nous. On commence à le connaître celui-là, expliqua Sam en mangeant.

\- Comment avez-vous rencontré le roi de l'Enfer ? C'est rare de pouvoir traiter avec le Patron.

\- C'est à cause du colt. Tu sais, celui qui peut tuer n'importe quoi. On l'a perdu à un moment donné et une femme l'a donné à Crowley. On est allé le chercher chez lui et il nous l'a donné en nous demandant de tuer Lucifer au plus vite, ça l'arrangeait bien. Sauf que, le colt n'a pas marché sur le diable. Ensuite, on a revu Crowley pour diverses raisons. Besoin d'aide, désir de vengeance, et d'autres raisons encore… Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Bref, on a fini par travailler ensemble plus d'une fois. Dean, Castiel et même moi. Je ne l'apprécie que très modérément, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il est utile et plus souvent de notre côté que de celui du vrai Mal.

\- Ça reste un démon.

\- Bien sûr. Papa, essaye de ne pas juger nos vies sur la seule et unique décision que tu nous as vus prendre ce matin. Ce n'est pas le premier pacte que l'on passe avec Crowley, et ce sera sûrement pas le dernier.

\- En même temps, les emplumés du Paradis ne se bougent pas le cul pour nous aider, hein. Il y a Castiel, mais il a plus grand-chose d'angélique. Comme il ne peut pas retourner au Paradis, il squatte au bunker quand il a envie et quand son nouveau crush n'est pas disponible.

Castiel lança un regard meurtrier à Dean. Mary suspendit son geste de manger ses pâtes pour jeter un coup d'œil à son fils aîné, interloquée. Sam fit la grimace, Dean y allait un peu fort là quand même. Seul John n'eut aucune réaction, la situation était peut-être normale après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ?

\- Un jour, je récupérerai mes ailes et mes pouvoirs, annonça Castiel en se levant de table.

Il sortit de la cuisine sans prononcer un mot de plus et disparut dans le couloir. Une porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard et Mary lança un regard plein de reproches à Dean.

\- Ça fait deux mois que je vis avec vous et je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler de cette façon à Castiel. Je pensais que vous étiez amis.

Sam prit la parole à la place de son frère qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Le problème c'est pas Castiel, c'est Crowley. Dean et Crowley ont fait une virée ensemble pendant environ un mois et demi et ensuite, Crowley est parti à la recherche de Lucifer avec Castiel assez récemment… Et depuis ça, je crois que Dean est un peu jaloux à vrai dire. Tu aurais peut-être dû rester le meilleur ami du roi de l'Enfer.

\- Ferme-la Sam ! Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Tu veux qu'on aborde le sujet : Ruby ?

\- Dean !

Dean se retourna vivement vers Castiel, qui s'était placé juste derrière lui envahissant ainsi son espace personnel et il grogna :

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Crowley et Rowena sont à Lebanon. Ils veulent venir ici.

Dean se leva et se retrouva presque torse contre torse avec l'ange qui ne se recula pas malgré le fait que Dean avait manifestement l'intention et l'envie d'avancer. Le chasseur s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je peux passer ?

Castiel hocha la tête et se décala derrière John Winchester. Dean s'en alla.

\- Vous allez les accueillir ici ? demanda John à Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ils connaissent les lieux mais ne peuvent pas y entrer si on ne déverrouille pas les protections. Ils sont coincés à Lebanon sans pouvoir trouver le bunker.

\- Impressionnant ! souffla John, réellement impressionné par cet endroit.

Sam se leva de table, Mary suivit son fils, puis John à son tour se leva et faillit se cogner contre Castiel, toujours debout derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Cet ange était un peu bizarre. John suivit sa femme et son fils et Castiel lui emboîta le pas. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle d'où provenait la voix de Dean.

* * *

 **prochain chapitre, on en apprendra un peu plus sur la déesse du Chaos.**

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ...**

 **KitsuneA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, je sais pas trop pourquoi je continue cette fic... sûrement parce que j'ai besoin d'écrire..**

 **Enfin, voilà. je continue à vous embêter avec mes publications :-)**

 **chapitre 5 aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture (enfin, s'il y a des gens qui lisent)**

* * *

Mary, John, Sam et Castiel pénétrèrent dans la grande salle où Rowena et Crowley étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Dean était debout en face du démon et de la mère de ce dernier.

\- Re-salut les garçons, s'écria Crowley avec le sourire. Re-bonjour, monsieur et madame Winchester. Salut, mon angelot.

Dean fronça les sourcils sur la dernière phrase clairement lancée à l'intention de Castiel qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. En plus Crowley avait cligné de l'œil. Le bâtard ! Dean regarda l'ange furtivement puis reporta son attention de nouveau sur Crowley.

\- Donc, ce sont eux deux qui m'ont ramené si j'ai bien compris toute l'histoire ? demanda John en regardant alternativement Crowley et sa mère.

\- Me la faites pas, vous le savez déjà. On s'est vus ce matin, soupira Crowley en roulant des yeux.

\- Et donc, la dame, c'est votre mère ?

\- Malheureusement, grinça le roi de l'Enfer. Ma sorcière de mère. Une authentique harpie qui habite la terre depuis plus de 300 ans.

\- Une sorcière ?

\- Dites, les garçons, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un air de famille là quand même, s'amusa Crowley tout en souriant à Dean et à Sam, avec un haussement de sourcils à l'intention de ce dernier. Oui, une sorcière !

\- J'aurai tout vu là, je crois. Le roi de l'Enfer est le fils d'une sorcière. Je… Non en fait, je n'ai même pas envie d'avoir d'explications là-dessus. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite.

\- J'ai dit que je reviendrais. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Demandez à vos fils, on s'apprécie beaucoup.

\- N'en fais pas trop. Tu restes toujours une saloperie de démon à mes yeux. Et je te rappelle que pour moi, un bon démon, c'est un démon mort, ok ? Bon, t'es venu pour nous filer des infos ou pour nous faire perdre notre temps avec tes conneries ?

\- On est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois. C'est sûrement le fait d'être enfermés dans votre bunker, ce n'est pas bon pour le ciboulot. Déjà que ce n'est pas la joie là-haut, dit Crowley en montrant sa tête d'un doigt pour signifier aux frères Winchester que les leurs ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien qu'elles auraient dû. Dean, Dean… parlons plus sérieusement. Je suis venu avec des infos de première catégorie. Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides. J'ai amené ma mère.

\- Et ? interrogea Sam ne voyant pas le rapport entre les informations et Rowena.

\- Et, elle en sait plus que moi sur l'immonde machin qui traîne dehors. Figurez-vous que je suis pas le premier mec sur terre à avoir libéré la déesse du Chaos. Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

\- Non, on s'en fout royalement. Les infos tout de suite sinon on te balance dans la pièce à démons, encore !

\- C'est fou ce que vous êtes pressés. Bien… maman, je te laisse la parole.

Rowena se leva et fit face aux Winchester et à Castiel qui la regardaient fixement.

\- Le Chaos se présente généralement sous la forme d'une femme vêtue de rouge. Mais pas tout le temps. Il peut aussi prendre l'apparence d'un homme. Cette… chose ravage tout sur son passage. Plus rien ne survit après qu'elle s'est manifestée, et ce, en l'espace de quelques heures. Si vous avez regardé les informations mondiales, vous avez pu constater que cette abomination a déjà commencé à faire des ravages.

\- Ça c'est super. Et comment on combat cette saloperie ? demanda Sam en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- Tout simplement en lui coupant le cœur en deux et en enfermant chaque partie dans une boîte spéciale fournie par Dieu en personne. Amusez-vous bien !

Crowley claqua des doigts et Rowena disparut instantanément.

\- Lui couper le cœur en deux ? s'étonna Sam, l'air hébété.

\- C'est fatiguant de tout devoir répéter. T'es trop grand, Gigantor, les infos mettent trop de temps à arriver à ton cerveau.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as comme informations sur le Chaos ? demanda Castiel.

\- Ça dépend de ce qu'on me propose en échange, mon angelot préféré, répliqua Crowley en battant des cils.

Dean grogna tandis que Castiel roula des yeux, las des bêtises du démon.

\- Ce sont les seules informations que j'ai. Maintenant, à vous de trouver les boîtes pour enfermer à jamais le cœur du Chaos et on se recontacte quand vous aurez ça en votre possession. Bye, bye !

Et Crowley se volatilisa à son tour après un claquement de doigts. Sam se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Mary, John, Castiel et Dean l'imitèrent aussitôt.

\- Saloperie de démon, grinça John. Ça te donne toujours des informations pour mieux te mettre dans la merde.

Dean voulut répliquer dans un premier temps mais ignora finalement la remarque de son paternel pour se tourner vers Castiel assis à ses côtés. Le regard bleu rencontra le regard vert et Dean en oublia une seconde pourquoi il voulait parler à l'ange….

\- … Cas, d'après toi, cette histoire de boîte, ça tient la route ou non ?

\- Je sais que certains monstres qui ne peuvent pas être vraiment tués sont retenus prisonniers de cette façon. Il est bien possible que Rowena ait raison.

\- Dieu et les anges vont nous aider ?

\- C'est vraiment à moi que tu demandes si mon père et mes frères vont nous aider ? Je suis un ange déchu, je te le rappelle, c'est à peine si j'ai encore le droit d'être connecté à la radio des anges. Je ne retournerai pas au Paradis et je n'irai pas me mettre à genoux devant les anges pour obtenir leur pardon. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça. J'ai choisi de rester parmi les humains, ce n'est pas pour aller supplier là-haut mes anciens compagnons d'arme. De toute façon, Dieu n'est pas au Paradis et les anges ne sont pas prêts à lui obéir à l'aveugle comme ils le faisaient avant.

\- Donc, vous êtes un ange qui n'a plus aucune attache avec le Paradis ? demanda John, se retournant vers Castiel.

\- Oui. Dean, je suppose que retrouver quelques-uns de mes frères qui sont sur Terre doit être possible, mais je ne garantis pas qu'ils soient partants pour nous aider dans cette affaire de Chaos. Beaucoup sont morts et ceux qui restent…

Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase. Il baissa son regard bleu soudain plus terne qu'à l'accoutumée sur ses mains et les contempla en silence. Non, les anges encore en vie qui avaient choisi de rester sur Terre ne l'aideraient pas, frère ou pas.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demanda John. Je serais ravi de savoir comment vous comptez vous sortir de cette situation, maintenant ?

\- Si on le savait, on serait déjà sur le pied de guerre, soupira Sam.

Dean se leva brusquement.

\- Castiel, je peux te parler dans le couloir ?

L'ange releva la tête et la tourna lentement pour croiser le regard de Dean. Il hocha la tête et se leva, puis suivit le chasseur dans le couloir du bunker.

* * *

John regarda son fils et l'ange en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait dû rater quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? À faire comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas ? demanda John

\- Castiel et Dean ? questionna Sam, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette question soudaine de la part de son père. Euh… ça dépend des moments, je dois dire. Je crois qu'ils se connaissent vraiment trop bien et que certaines blessures du passé ne sont pas complétement guéries. Ce qui crée parfois des conflits et de l'animosité. Faut pas trop faire attention, on s'habitue très vite.

\- Ça lui arrive à l'ange de répondre un peu mieux aux questions des gens qui ne sont pas Dean ?

Sam fit à son père un sourire contrit qui voulait tout dire. Non, Castiel ne répondait correctement qu'aux questions de Dean, mais ça aussi, Sam trouvait qu'on s'y habituait très vite.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Castiel quand Dean s'arrêta après quelques mètres et s'assura que les autres ne les avaient pas suivis.

\- On va avoir besoin de Chuck, lança Dean à voix basse.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je… je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour lui demander cette boîte.

\- Toi, non. Mais tu pourrais trouver un ange qui serait d'accord de nous aider pour aller demander son aide à Chuck. Si Sam ou moi l'appelons, il ne va pas répondre. Toi, il t'a quand même répondu ce matin.

\- C'était un cas urgent. Il s'est demandé ce qui se passait puisque la résurrection de ton père ne venait pas de lui, ni d'Amara. Selon toi, quel ange accepterait un défi pareil ?

\- Je ne sais pas, et je m'en contrefiche de savoir comment tu vas arriver à convaincre un ange de s'adresser à Dieu à ta place, mais juste, fais-le. C'est toi le contact entre nous, les humains, et le Paradis, tu dois pouvoir trouver une solution. Parcours la Terre, l'Enfer et le Ciel dans leur totalité s'il le faut, mais rapporte-nous ces boîtes magiques.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me pointer devant un de mes frères et lui demander de m'aider à convaincre notre Père de nous donner ces boîtes. Dean…

\- Essaye de demander son aide à Crowley.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles sans arrêt de lui depuis ce matin ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu es revenu hier soir de _ta lune de miel_ avec lui et que je trouve que tu as changé. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait où ce qu'il t'a dit mais je ne te reconnais pas. Sans même parler que, subitement, mon père est de retour sur terre et que ça, tu vois, j'ai du mal à l'encaisser sans rien dire.

\- Tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans la résurrection de ton père ? demanda Castiel d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement sûr que tu sois étranger à tout ça. Tu m'as bien fait croire pendant des mois que tu n'y étais pour rien dans le retour de Sam et j'ai fini par apprendre que ça venait de toi. Laisse-moi douter de ta franchise.

\- Dean… je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade où tu te méfies de moi injustement et sans preuves.

\- Oh… excuse-moi de douter de toi, mais tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que j'avais raison de me méfier et que je l'ai même, par moment, pas assez fait. Ne viens pas me faire la morale, Cas. Trouve le moyen d'avoir les boîtes et reviens nous voir quand ce sera fait. On rappellera Crowley et sa mère à ce moment-là.

\- Est-ce que tu me chasses du bunker ?

\- Non. Tu vis toujours ici. À toi de voir dans quelle mesure tu peux contacter des anges tout en restant avec nous dans le bunker.

\- Donc, c'est une façon détournée de me jeter dehors, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Bien… de toute façon, je comptais vous laisser en famille. Vous avez certainement des tas de choses à vous dire et beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Castiel se détourna de Dean et commença à partir plus loin dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Dean grogna sur place et rattrapa l'ange avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte de sa chambre. Il posa une main sur son épaule et l'ange s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

\- J'aimerais te croire, Castiel, vraiment. Mais je…

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais donné ma vie plusieurs fois pour toi. C'est pas comme si j'avais renié le Paradis et mes frères et sœurs pour toi. C'est pas comme si j'avais chuté pour toi.

Castiel libéra brusquement son épaule de la main de Dean et se réfugia dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Dean resta immobile devant le seuil. Ok, il était clairement allé trop loin là, mais comment reculer maintenant ?

* * *

Castiel ressortit de sa chambre, claqua de nouveau la porte et se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner vers Dean pendant qu'il quittait le couloir du bunker. Il passa à côté de Sam, Mary et John, toujours assis autour de la grande table, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Dean arriva en trombe dans la grande salle et faillit se prendre la table dans les jambes avant de bifurquer en direction des escaliers dans lesquels l'ange s'était engagé.

\- Cas, cria le chasseur, arrivant juste derrière Castiel qui s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans son ascension de l'escalier, tiens-moi au courant et… si t'as besoin d'aide…

\- J'appellerai Crowley, le coupa Castiel en se retournant pour planter son regard bleu dans celui émeraude ce son ami.

\- Non, moi. Tu m'appelles moi, souffla Dean.

\- Bien, comme tu veux, dit Castiel en se retournant avec un hochement de tête. Il continua sa marche dans l'escalier, arriva sur le palier et ouvrit la porte du bunker.

\- Où est-ce qu'il se barre, l'ange ? demanda John, l'air renfrogné, quand Dean fut revenu vers la table.

\- D'abord, il s'appelle Castiel et ensuite, c'est lui qui va nous trouver les boîtes créées par Dieu pour emprisonner à jamais le cœur du Chaos, lâcha Dean en se laissant tomber sur une chaise tout en soupirant.

* * *

 **Je dois vous avouer que j'ai quelques peu changer l'histoire par rapport au rêve que j'ai fait. Déjà, dans mon rêve, c'est Castiel qui ouvrait la boîte, mais pour la fic, j'ai préféré utiliser Crowley pour ça.**

 **voilà pour les petits détails du début. Je reste je vous dirai ce que j'ai changé au fil des chapitres.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **et merci à la personne qui m'a laissé 2 rws :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre de AWND**

 **L'action va gentiment se mettre en place.**

 **Pour le moment c'était réunion de famille et discussions.**

 **Maintenant que Castiel est partit à l'aventure ça va bouger un peu plus. Crowley et Rowena seront de retour plus tard et d'autres personnages vont aussi faire leur apparition au fil des chapitres.**

* * *

\- On va être plus tranquilles pour parler, affirma John, regardant un à un les membres de sa famille. Il me mettait mal à l'aise votre ami.

Dean fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne dit mot. Castiel avait de toute façon un don certain pour mettre certaines personnes mal à l'aise, c'était loin d'être nouveau. Lui-même était passé par cette sensation désagréable lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de l'ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on compte faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, si Dieu veut bien nous donner les boîtes et… je n'en reviens pas de dire ça. Il y a vraiment un Dieu ?

\- Oui, et c'est un véritable enfoiré ! maugréa Dean.

John et Mary ouvrirent grand la bouche et écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris par les paroles de leur fils aîné.

\- Attends… tu… vous avez rencontré… Dieu ? questionna John.

\- Et pas que lui, tu sais. Une bonne partie de ses anges, sa sœur, les ténèbres… Et ce sont à peu près tous, des trouducs.

\- Mais, pas Castiel ?

\- Il a eu ses moments, lui aussi. Mais nous aussi, je te rassure.

\- Je suis revenu de la mort pour voir mon fils préférer des démons à des anges ? gronda John en se levant prestement.

Dean se leva brusquement à son tour et fit face à son père.

\- Avec les démons, on sait plus ou moins toujours à quoi s'attendre. Les anges, Dieu… c'est une autre histoire. Tu crois pouvoir leur faire confiance, prier pour eux… tout ce merdier et au final, tu récoltes que dalle. Pas un de ces connards d'emplumés ne nous a aidés quand on a dû faire face à l'Apocalypse. Au contraire, ils ont été ravis de tout faire pour la déclencher… Tu y crois ça ? Le retour de Lucifer, c'était la faute de ces trouducs d'emplumés de mes couil-

\- Dean ! coupa Mary avec autorité.

Le chasseur se tut aussitôt. Il regarda alternativement son père et sa mère et grogna. Alors c'était ça, concrètement, avoir ses parents réunis ? Se faire rabattre le caquet par sa mère en regardant son père acquiescer ? Taire ses opinions ou les censurer à nouveau? Ben merde alors ! Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de choses.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait se calmer et parler plus tranquillement de tout cela, dit Sam en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Dean pour le faire asseoir à sa place. On ne va pas déjà commencer à s'énerver. Ça ne fait même pas encore une journée qu'on est tous ensemble, essayons de s'entendre un minimum. Assieds-toi papa.

John s'assit et attendit que Sam prenne la parole. Ce dernier réfléchit quelques secondes et attaqua le problème sous un autre angle.

\- Laissons de côté les anges, les démons et toute cette merde. Parlons simplement de nous. On a sûrement d'autres sujets à aborder avant de se préoccuper du Chaos.

\- Tu veux parler de nos petites vies au lieu d'aller chasser l'horreur qui fait des ravages dans le monde ? demanda John, sidéré.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Le Chaos me préoccupe, bien sûr, mais tu viens de revenir de l'Enfer. Tu as retrouvé maman et Dean et moi, et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de retourner déjà sur le champ de bataille ? Vraiment ?

\- Je suis un chasseur et je croyais aussi que vous en étiez. Je croyais que le plus important, c'était de tuer les monstres qui sévissent au-dehors de votre nouveau palace.

\- Papa a raison. Sam on devrait-

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Je ne suis pas d'avis que le plus important, là, pour l'heure à venir, ce soit le Chaos. Vous avez entendu Crowley ? Il ne fera rien avant qu'on ait les boîtes et vous savez quoi, Castiel est parti les chercher parce que Dean n'a pas voulu prendre le temps de monter un autre plan que celui d'envoyer le seul ange, déchu certes, mais le seul qu'on ait sous la main pour aller réclamer de l'aide à nos anciens ennemis.

\- Castiel saura se débrouiller seul.

\- T'essayes de te convaincre toi en premier en disant cela ? T'as envoyé un ange déchu au casse-pipe, cria Sam à son frère.

\- Dean, Sam… vous avez raison tous les deux. Toi aussi John, tu as raison... mais je vais me ranger du côté de Sam pour le moment. J'aimerais savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé pour que mes fils deviennent des chasseurs ? demanda Mary en regardant un peu tristement les trois hommes de sa vie se disputer bêtement.

John se racla la gorge en se passant une main dans la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien… après le démon aux yeux jaunes… je n'avais plus de maison. La seule chose qu'il nous restait, c'était l'Impala. J'ai mis les gamins dedans et j'ai tracé la route le plus loin possible de Lawrence. J'étais en panique. Je ne savais pas où aller avec les p'tits. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. J'ai arrêté la voiture après des kilomètres devant un motel, j'ai porté les enfants sur le lit et je les ai laissé dormir. Puis… j'ai cherché… j'ai cherché ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Je me suis lancé dans cette première chasse à l'homme avec si peu d'informations. Et… j'ai fini par surprendre une conversation dans un bar, une nuit. Des chasseurs qui discutaient de nid de vampires et de démons. Je me suis mêlé à eux et leur ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé… le feu, tout ça et c'est là que l'un d'eux a parlé du démon aux yeux jaunes. Je l'ai pas cru tout de suite et j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai pris les gamins, j'ai taillé la route et de fil en aiguille, je suis devenu chasseur de monstres et j'ai entraîné Sam et Dean là-dedans, tout naturellement. Je ne me suis pas demandé si j'avais raison ou tort. Je voulais juste assassiner celui qui t'avait brûlé, Mary, et protéger Sammy. Et toi alors, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu chasses ? Ça a dû être un choc pour toi de comprendre que les soi-disant monstres de contes de fée sont bien réels ? Les Garçons ont l'air de t'avoir bien formée à ta nouvelle vie.

Mary perdit le fin sourire qui détendait les traits de son visage. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que John ignorait complètement qu'elle avait été chasseuse dans sa jeunesse. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit pour ne pas le faire entrer dans ce monde d'horreur, voulant simplement le protéger.

\- John… j'ai des choses à te dire. Beaucoup de choses à te dire. Tout d'abord, les Campbell ont toujours été des chasseurs depuis plusieurs générations. Mon père et ma mère en étaient eux aussi et je…

\- Tu étais une chasseuse…, la coupa John, murmurant à peine, effaré par cette nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

Il se leva d'un bond, une fois la surprise passée et toisa sa femme.

\- Tu étais une chasseuse… Tu savais pour le démon aux yeux jaunes ?

\- John…

\- Je veux juste savoir si tu savais pour le démon aux yeux jaunes ?

Mary baissa les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à ses fils. Dean savait déjà toute la vérité, mais pas Sam. Comment allait-il prendre cette révélation ?

* * *

Mary se leva lentement et promena son regard sur les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant elle.

\- Je le savais. C'est même… c'est ma faute s'il est venu pour Sam.

\- QUOI ? explosèrent John et Sam en même temps, la même expression douloureuse et surprise sur le visage.

\- Tu étais mort, John… j'ai passé un marché avec lui en 1973, il ne voulait pas mon âme, il voulait juste venir me rendre visite dix ans plus tard… je… je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il voudrait Sam…

Sam cligna des yeux, le temps de bien enregistrer toutes les informations que sa mère venait de révéler. John tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un mot, visiblement au summum de l'énervement et Dean soupira. Mary n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour tout dévoiler.

\- Tu as… passé un marché avec le démon ? Maman ?

\- Oh Sammy, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te le dire mais je…

Sam se leva à son tour et regarda sa mère une longue minute, sans prononcer un seul mot, puis il lâcha dans un soupir las :

\- Ça nous aurait bien aidés que papa ait su que tu étais une chasseuse. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'a été notre jeunesse, maman. C'était une mauvaise idée cette fichue discussion, oublions ça. Je vais aller faire des recherches dans ma chambre. Lucifer et le Chaos sont dehors et font de notre monde, un enfer, c'est hautement plus important que de discuter à propos de notre, papa avait raison et j'aurais dû l'écouter.

Sam tourna les talons et s'en alla lentement en direction du couloir principal de bunker qui menait aux chambres.

\- Tu as mal choisi ton moment, maman, annonça Dean en se levant à son tour.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Dean. Ils l'auraient su un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Toi, tu le savais déjà.

\- Parce que Castiel m'a fait voyager dans le passé pour que je comprenne certaines choses. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Sam parce qu'il était trop fragile à cette époque-là et après, j'ai pas jugé encore utile de le faire. Je n'avais pas prédit que tu reviendrais du monde des morts.

\- J'ai brisé ma propre famille en gardant mes secrets pour moi. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû le dire à ton père, mais je voulais le protéger.

\- Je sais.

\- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir à tous un peu de temps. Je vais appeler Castiel pour voir où il est en ce moment. Tu veux venir avec moi lui prêter main forte ?

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas devoir rester avec papa et Sam. Je les connais bien. Je vais préparer mon sac.

Mary acquiesça et tous deux quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur chambre. Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun un sac sur l'épaule. Mary tenait une lettre dans sa main. Elle la déposa sur la grande table et monta l'escalier pour sortir du bunker avec Dean. Ils montèrent directement dans l'Impala, garée devant le bunker, et Dean démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

* * *

Castiel attendait assis dans un diner, toujours dans l'état du Kansas. Mary l'avait appelé une demi-heure plus tôt pour lui expliquer qu'elle venait lui prêter main forte pour ses recherches, ne souhaitant pas rester au bunker. L'ange avait arrêté sa voiture et il était entré dans le diner pour attendre Mary. Il avait commandé un café et le sirotait lentement, histoire de ne pas devoir en commander plusieurs avant l'arrivée de sa nouvelle alliée. Il fut surpris quand, une demi-heure plus tard, il vit Dean entrer dans le diner, suivi de Mary et que tous deux se dirigèrent vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il se leva prestement et croisa le regard de Dean.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, s'attendant presque à voir arriver John et Sam.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ta voiture restera ici, on a pris l'Impala. Je dirai à Sam de la ramener à Lebanon. Tu as déjà un plan pour trouver un ange ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, termina son café en une seule gorgée, laissa de l'argent sur la table et sortit du diner avec Dean et Mary. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa voiture et s'installa à l'arrière de l'Impala de Dean. Mary ouvrit la portière après lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu peux aller à l'avant, Castiel. Je compte en profiter pour dormir un peu.

Castiel sortit de la voiture et s'installa à l'avant, à côté de Dean.

* * *

Mary dormait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Castiel prit la parole.

\- Dean, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Mmh.

\- Je vois. Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? Où sont ton père et Sam ?

\- Ils sont restés au bunker. Maman a choisi un très mauvais timing pour faire des révélations. On a préféré prendre le large. Maman pense qu'on a besoin de quelques jours de séparation, le temps que les choses se tassent.

\- Et toi, tu penses la même chose ?

Dean jeta à coup d'œil à son ange, mais ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait exactement de cette situation ? Ma foi, si sa maman jugeait utile de prendre du temps chacun de son côté, il suivait sans trop discuter.

\- Au fait, je suis en train de conduire vers l'est, mais on va où exactement ? Tu as une piste ou des informations concrètes ? Ou bien, on se lance à l'aveugle en espérant tomber à un moment donné sur un ange ?

\- Nous allons à Muncie, dans l'Indiana.

Dean fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la route. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Pourquoi ?

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- Sans aucun doute. C'est là-bas que mon frère Gabriel est mort, tué par Lucifer.

\- Je me disais bien que ça me rappelait un mauvais moment de ma vie. Pourquoi on va là-bas ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier sur place.

\- Cas, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, ça tombe bien, parce que moi non plus. Allons-y ! annonça Dean en accélérant.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent**

 **merci à ceux qui commentent**

 **et toujours un grand merci à Calliope**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre de AWND aujourd'hui**

 **bon, Gabriel ? mort ou pas ?**

 **vous en pensez quoi ?**

* * *

Sam sortit de sa chambre en s'étirant. Un silence inquiétant régnait dans le bunker. Il avança dans les couloirs avec prudence et s'étonna de ne pas trouver âme qui vive. Ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la grande salle. Où étaient donc passés sa maman et Dean ? Il ne vit pas la lettre posée sur la table et rebroussa chemin pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de son père. Était-il là, lui, au moins ?

John était là et il lui ouvrit lentement la porte.

\- Je crois que maman et Dean sont partis. Il n'y a plus personne dans le bunker.

John s'étonna de cette nouvelle et suivit son fils à travers les couloirs du bunker pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ce fut lui qui remarqua le premier la lettre et se dirigea vers la table pour prendre l'enveloppe dans ses mains, l'ouvrir, la déplier et la lire.

\- Ils sont partis rejoindre l'ange de Dean. Ta mère est désolée pour ses révélations et elle dit qu'ils reviendront très vite. On n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Si Crowley nous donne des nouvelles, il faut qu'on appelle Dean tout de suite. Il fera de même si le démon lui donne des nouvelles ou s'il en donne à Castiel.

\- J'ai peut-être réagi trop durement aux révélations de maman. Elle voulait juste me dire la vérité pour que je sois au courant.

\- J'ai été en couple avec elle pendant plus de dix ans et elle n'a jamais trouvé une minute pour me dire la vérité sur sa famille et sur la femme qu'elle était. J'ai l'impression désagréable d'avoir donné mon amour à une étrangère. Une femme que je ne connaissais pas totalement. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en tort aujourd'hui. Tu sais très bien que nos vies auraient été différentes si j'avais su que votre mère était une chasseuse.

\- Très certainement. Elle voulait juste te protéger. Nous protéger, toi, Dean et moi.

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais, tu as l'impression d'avoir passé ta vie dans une bulle bien protégée, remplie de bonheur et de douceur ?

\- Non. Mais ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas non plus si tu avais su qu'elle était chasseuse. Peut-être même que Dean et moi ne serions jamais nés. Il faut que je te révèle quelque chose qu'on a appris d'un cupidon. Maman et toi, c'était prévu que vous soyez ensemble, on peut dire même que c'était programmé, que ça faisait partie d'un vaste plan. Dean et moi, on devait venir au monde et… il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela. Nous sommes à la fois les descendants d'une famille de chasseurs, les Campbell et les descendants des membres de l'organisation des Hommes de Lettres, les Winchester.

\- Je croyais que les Hommes de Lettres ce n'était qu'une légende de chasseurs. Tout ça autour de nous, dit John en faisant un large geste de la main pour montrer le bunker, ce matin encore, je pensais que ce n'étaient que des légendes pour faire genre : alors, y a des gens qui chassent aussi les montres mais ce serait comme qui dirait l'aristocratie des chasseurs, ils sont au-dessus des petits chasseurs lambda. Attends… tu as bien dit, les Winchester ? Tu veux dire… mes ancêtres ?

\- C'est ça. C'est un homme du nom d'Henry Winchester qui nous a donné la clé de ce bunker. Ton… père ! Un Homme de Lettres.

John resta sans voix devant la révélation de Sam. Il se secoua soudain et dit, acide :

\- Mon père m'a abandonné quand j'étais gosse. Ne viens pas me dire que c'était pour combattre le mal. C'était juste un lâche qui m'avait promis de revenir et qui ne l'a jamais fait.

\- Papa… assieds-toi, il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important.

John scruta son fils, pas rassuré et peu enclin à écouter des histoires évoquant de son propre père, mais il finit par s'asseoir en soupirant.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean arrêta la voiture devant un fastfood. Il laissa Castiel et sa mère dans le véhicule le temps d'aller chercher à manger. Mary se pencha sur le dossier de la banquette avant et tenta de capter l'attention de Castiel.

\- Dean t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Mary et l'ange porta enfin son regard sur elle.

\- À vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je suppose que le retour de John n'a pas été facile à encaisser pour vous.

\- Comme tu dis. Mais ce n'est pas ça le véritable problème. Je sais que tu as fait voir le passé à Dean. Je sais que tu es au courant de tout pour le démon aux yeux jaunes.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'ai juste dit à Sam ce que j'avais fait et j'ai révélé à John que j'étais, et que je suis toujours d'ailleurs, une chasseuse. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air très contents d'apprendre tout ça, et je les comprends. J'ai laissé une lettre, ils nous appelleront quand ils seront prêts.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour vous et pour eux, alors vous avez très bien fait.

\- Je n'en suis pas persuadée et j'ai pris cette décision très égoïstement, je le sais bien. J'avais besoin de

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier auprès de moi.

\- Es-tu toujours aussi sage, Castiel ? Je comprends pourquoi mes fils t'apprécient.

Castiel n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Dean ouvrit la porte à cet instant, deux sacs en plastique dans une main et un gobelet de café dans l'autre. Il tendit le gobelet à Castiel qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un regard et Dean s'assit dans sa voiture avant de tendre un des sacs en plastique à sa mère puis de claquer la portière.

\- J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu trouver, j'espère que ça te conviendra, maman.

Mary remercia son fils, sortit son repas du sac plastique et se lécha les lèvres en voyant le bon burger poulet-oignon-bacon tout chaud dans sa boîte en carton. Elle le sortit et en croqua avidement un bout en même temps que son fils faisait pareil avec le sien.

* * *

Mary conduisait tranquillement, seule sur la banquette avant. Dean et Castiel étaient passés derrière. L'ange regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre et Dean dormait, la tête contre la vitre, les bras croisés sur son torse. Une musique douce filtrait du poste, se diffusant agréablement dans l'habitacle et Mary fut certaine d'entendre par moment Castiel fredonner. Le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter le chasseur et Castiel tourna la tête vers son protégé. Mary leva son regard vers le rétroviseur pour voir Dean répondre à l'appel. Apparemment, c'était Sam.

\- On est sur la route.

\- …

\- Ouais, je dormais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- ….

\- Tu as quoi ? Sérieusement ? Sammy, ça t'a vraiment semblé être le bon moment pour ce genre de révélations ? Je sais au moins maintenant ce que tu tiens de maman.

\- …

\- Bref. Tu sais quoi, on va à Muncie, dans l'Indiana. Ça te dit peut-être quelque chose ?

\- …

\- Exact, la foutue réunion des Dieux païens. Gabriel et Lucifer. Un bon moment de rigolade. Je te tiendrai au courant.

\- …

\- C'est Castiel qui veut se rendre là-bas. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, tu sais comment il est.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean.

\- …

\- Je t'appellerai dans la journée pour te dire si on a du nouveau. En attendant… je sais pas… essayez juste de ne pas vous entretuer, papa et toi. Bye Sammy.

\- …

Dean raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il se laissa glisser sur la banquette et remit sa tête contre la vitre en refermant les yeux… sauf qu'il sentit très vite deux regards braqués sur lui. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Sammy et papa vont très bien. Sam a juste pensé que tout révéler à papa aujourd'hui était une bonne idée. Papa a un peu de mal à encaisser la nouvelle que les Winchester faisaient partie intégrante de l'organisation des Hommes de Lettres et que son père ne l'a pas abandonné comme il l'a toujours cru. Ils vont s'en remettre tous les deux. Je peux pioncer maintenant ?

Mary soupira doucement, soulagée, et reporta toute son attention sur la route devant elle. Castiel scruta Dean comme pour tenter de lire ses émotions du moment. Le chasseur voulut replonger dans le sommeil mais le regard de Castiel sur lui était trop oppressant alors il releva la tête et s'assit correctement sur la banquette avant de tourner la tête vers Castiel, ancrant son regard dans celui céruléen de l'être céleste.

\- Cas ? questionna Dean.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais dû rester avec eux ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit des relations entre Sam et votre père, ce n'est pas vraiment l'entente parfaite.

\- Sam a dit que tout allait bien. Ils vont très bien gérer ça. Et si vraiment ça ne va pas, ils viendront nous rejoindre ou alors, on rentrera. Tu penses qu'on va en avoir pour longtemps à Muncie ?

\- Ça dépendra de si je trouve ce que je cherche.

\- Et tu cherches quoi exactement ?

\- Des réponses à certaines de mes questions.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Castiel n'en dirait pas plus que ça, il connaissait assez l'ange pour le savoir, aussi, il n'insista pas, se repositionna pour dormir et referma les yeux lentement.

* * *

oo00oo

John, assis sur son lit, réfléchissait. Sa résurrection, sa famille, les révélations de son fils et de sa femme… tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup en une journée. Sans compter avec l'histoire des démons, de la sorcière, des anges et du Chaos. Mais le pire… c'était sûrement d'avoir appris que sa femme et son père étaient des chasseurs. Avoir appris aussi que, si son père n'était pas mort, il aurait un jour été mis au courant de l'existence du surnaturel et formé à devenir un homme de Lettres et non pas un simple chasseur, avait été le coup de grâce qui avait clos cette première journée, comme un coup de théâtre survenant à la fin de l'acte d'un mauvais mélodrame. Il s'allongea dans son lit et repensa à sa femme telle qu'il l'avait connue quarante ans auparavant et ce chiffre élevé le fit grimacer. C'était si lointain, tout cela. Un bruit derrière sa porte lui fit relever la tête et s'asseoir sur son lit. Il attendit un moment, s'assurant que le silence était revenu et se leva prudemment. Il prit lentement son arme et alla ouvrir la porte en jetant un coup d'œil partout autour de lui. Rien. Il allait refermer la porte quand il remarqua un papier collé sur celle-ci. Il l'arracha d'un coup et le lut. C'était un mot de Sam qui lui demandait de le rejoindre le lendemain matin dans le garage du bunker s'il voulait s'embarquer avec lui pour rejoindre Dean et les deux autres à Muncie dans l'Indiana. John rentra dans sa chambre et jeta le papier dans une poubelle, pas vraiment décidé à accompagner Sam dans cette aventure. Il n'était pas revenu pour faire la chasse aux anges. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et trouva le sommeil rapidement.

* * *

oo00oo

La pluie battait contre la vitre arrière de l'Impala et c'est ce petit bruit constant et répétitif qui réveilla Dean au milieu de la nuit. La voiture ne roulait plus. Il regarda autour de lui. Castiel était assis à l'autre bout de la banquette, le visage tourné vers la vitre, regardant certainement l'extérieur. Dean vit les yeux bleus se refléter dans la vitre. Mary n'était pas à portée de vue, certainement couchée sur la banquette avant. Castiel tourna la tête lentement.

\- Salut Dean, souffla l'ange. Conduire de nuit était un peu dur pour ta mère. Elle était épuisée et a fini par devoir se garer sur ce parking désert. Elle a proposé que je conduise à sa place mais j'ai refusé de toucher à ta voiture.

\- Et t'as bien fait, ça m'aurait mis de travers.

\- Dean, pourquoi aimes-tu autant cette voiture ?

Dean fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de l'ange. Bonne question ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu acheter une autre voiture quand il avait eu l'âge de conduire seul. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

\- Je crois… que j'aime cette voiture parce que c'est la seule chose qui ne changeait pas dans ma vie. Mon père changeait. Sam changeait. Les endroits où l'on vivait changeaient constamment. Les dangers changeaient eux-aussi et les gens autour de nous changeaient tout le temps. Mais pas l'Impala. C'était toujours la même voiture. Les mêmes banquettes. La même odeur. Le même cuir.

\- Un peu comme si la voiture était ta maison ? Ta chambre ? Comme un repère familier ?

\- Sûrement. C'était rassurant de l'avoir. Rassurant de revenir dedans après chaque chasse. Comme quand un individu normal rentre chez lui après une journée de boulot. On mangeait dedans. On dormait dedans. On était malade dedans et… ça nous est même arrivé d'emballer des filles dedans. Alors ouais, c'est un peu notre maison et c'est pour ça que j'aime autant cette voiture et que j'en prends soin. C'est le seul endroit qui ait compté pour moi tout au long de mon enfance. Cas, on peut discuter ?

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

\- Techniquement, si. Mais… en fait je voulais savoir ce que tu comptes chercher exactement en allant à Muncie ?

\- Eh bien… Gabriel est mort. Mais…. Qui l'a vraiment vu mort ? Tu l'as vu mort toi ?

\- Non. Lucifer l'a vu mort.

\- Et c'est le seul. Je vais te dire, quand les anges sont allés voir à Muncie, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Enfin, ils ont vu les dessins des ailes de Gabriel mais quand ceux qui avaient investi des vaisseaux humains les ont touchés avec leurs doigts, ça leur a laissé une trace noire dessus ressemblant à du charbon et ça n'aurait pas normalement pas dû être le cas. Alors, je ne suis pas sûr que Gabriel soit réellement mort.

\- Oh, l'enfoiré ! grogna Dean.

\- Je tiens à aller voir ce qu'il en est réellement. Si Gabriel est vivant, il faut que je le retrouve et je sais à qui m'adresser pour ça.

\- Je peux être mis au courant ?

\- Oui. Je vais aller demander à la déesse Kali.

\- Je veux pas dire, mais ça sent un peu les emmerdes ton histoire, là !

\- Seras-tu quand même avec moi ?

Dean pouffa.

\- Bien sûr que je suis avec toi et pas seulement parce que ma mère voulait fuir le bunker.

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, puis il reporta son regard sur l'extérieur. Le moment de discussion était désormais terminé. Dean pinça les lèvres et finalement, se cala contre la vitre pour replonger dans le sommeil.

Avant midi, ils seraient arrivés à Muncie et les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Un nouveau personnage (que j'espère maîtrisé) va apparaître dans le chapitre huit.**

 **Ce début est trop calme, va falloir que quelqu'un vienne un peu mettre son grain de sel là-dedans histoire de compliqué un peu la tâche à nos Winchester.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le chapitre 8 de AWND et un nouveau personnage fait son entrée. (Attention spoils début saison 12)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là à cause du bruit très net d'un coup de feu qui semblait avoir été tiré dans le couloir du bunker. Il sortit de son lit d'un bond, son arme à la main et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une femme blonde occupée à attacher les mains de Sam, couché par terre, un bras en sang. Il pointa son arme sur la femme qui se releva lentement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Lâchez mon fils tout de suite !

\- Votre fils ?… Oh, vous êtes John Winchester.

Si John fut surpris que la femme connaisse son nom, il n'en montra rien et fit reculer la blonde pour libérer son fils de ses liens. Ce dernier avait péniblement réussi à s'asseoir sur le sol et tentait de défaire les cordes qui liaient ses poignets avec ses dents. John lui donna un coup de main, sans lâcher la femme des yeux et Sam se leva en se tenant le bras gauche.

\- Vous êtes une vraie malade. Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'autres méthodes pour parler avec les gens ? demanda Sam à la dame blonde.

\- Tu la connais ? questionna John, détaillant la jeune femme à l'air pincé et contrarié qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Malheureusement oui, on se connaît déjà **,** elle et moi. Papa, je te présente Toni Bevell, femme de Lettres de la branche londonienne. Madame a des méthodes très douteuses quand elle veut communiquer avec les chasseurs des États-Unis. C'était pour quoi cette fois la tentative de kidnapping ?

\- Nous savons ce que votre ami le démon a lâché dans la nature. Vous trouvez cela drôle ?

\- Comme si on y était pour quelque chose. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des actes de Crowley.

\- Mais si vous aviez fait votre travail correctement par le passé, le roi de l'Enfer ne serait plus une menace depuis bien longtemps.

Sam esquissa un sourire. Crowley ? Une menace ?

\- Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas bien Crowley. Enfin, bref… Pouvons-nous pour une fois aller nous asseoir et parler de tout ça tranquillement,sans que vous ne m'attachiez ou ne me droguiez ?

Toni Bevell croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les épaules. Avait-elle vraiment un autre choix en ce moment même ? Non ! Elle hocha la tête et Sam passa devant elle pour la précéder dans le couloir du bunker.

\- D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entrée ? demanda Sam, réalisant soudain que le bunker était censé être verrouillé depuis la veille au soir.

\- Nous avons la même clé en Angleterre.

\- Ah génial, vraiment génial. Tu parles d'un bunker imprenable !Prenez place ! ordonna Sam en montrant une chaise autour de la grande table à Toni qui s'assit sans discuter, droite comme un i.

Elle regarda attentivement Sam repartir puis revenir avec du matériel pour soigner son bras.

\- Papa, tu sais encore retirer une balle et recoudre une blessure ?

John hocha la tête et aida son fils qui serra les dents. Toni assista à la scène en silence. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu être un poil plus douce avec Sam Winchester ? Quand Sam fut soigné, il se tourna pour être bien en face de Toni. John prit place à côté de son fils.

\- Vous alliez partir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Toni qui avait vu le sac de Sam dans le couloir avant de lui tirer dessus quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ma mère et mon frère sont partis avec l'ange Castiel à la recherche d'aide dans l'Indiana. Je comptais aller les rejoindre.

\- Vos plans vont devoir malheureusement changer. Vous allez devoir rester avec moi le temps que j'aie tous les détails de cette histoire. Libérer la déesse du Chaos n'est pas une chose anodine. C'est une situation d'urgence et la branche britannique des hommes de Lettres veut travailler avec vous.

Sam fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dur dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de cette histoire de collaboration entre nous et la branche britannique. Ma réponse aujourd'hui est toujours la même que la dernière fois. Allez vous faire foutre !

\- Sam, s'indigna Toni en se levant, je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander votre avis. La situation est grave et-

\- Et nous allons la gérer en famille. Pourquoi croyez-vous que mon père soit revenu du monde des morts ? C'est pas vous que Crowley est allé chercher pour lui apporter de l'aide, c'est vers les Winchester qu'il s'est tourné. Il y a certainement une bonne raison à cela. Si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous n'avez pas qu'à vous arranger avec Crowley lui-même ou l'éliminer par vos propres moyens. Les chasseurs américains ne seront jamais les larbins des hommes de Lettres britanniques.

\- J'ai parlé de collaboration, il me semble. Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez travailler pour nous.

\- Nous ne sommes quand même pas intéressés.

\- Très bien. J'attendrai donc que vous ayez besoin de nous et je sais que ça va arriver. Parce que le Chaos, ce n'est pas la rigolade que vous avez connu par le passé.

Sam pouffa. De la rigolade ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été de la rigolade ? Lucifer ? Les ténèbres ? Les monstres en tout genre ? Les léviathans ? Ça, c'était de la rigolade ?

\- Écoutez, je vais vous le dire encore une fois et détacher chaque syllabe pour que ça vous rentre dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes… al-lez- vous- fai-re- fou-tre !

Toni se vexa, haussa les épaules et rejoignit l'escalier à pas précipités puis, elle claqua la porte du bunker, regrettant de ne pas avoir plutôt tiré dans un des testicules de cet enfoiré de Sam Winchester que dans son bras.

\- C'est une amie à toi ? demanda John.

Sam roula des yeux. Une amie, et puis quoi encore ?

\- La branche britannique des hommes de Lettres, dont fait partie cette charmante madame Bevell, a des méthodes assez radicales pour supprimer les monstres de la Grande-Bretagne et aussi des méthodes très discutables pour aborder les chasseurs américains. Cette femme n'est en aucun cas mon amie. Elle m'a enfermé pendant des jours dans une cave pour obtenir des informations sur les autres chasseurs du pays.

\- Et tu lui en as donné ?

\- Absolument pas. Tu comptais venir avec moi à Muncie ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'avais décidé de ne pas te suivre. Pourquoi comptes-tu aller là-bas au juste ?

\- Parce que Dean, maman et Castiel y sont.

\- Et, ils vont avoir besoin de nous ? Ils ont dit qu'ils nous appelleront quand ils auront du nouveau. Pour le moment… on pourrait trouver quelque chose de notre côté.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'occupe d'une affaire tous les deux ?

\- Si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis preneur.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de voir maman pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

John baissa les yeux, un peu honteux que son fils ait compris ce qui le retenait d'aller rejoindre les autres à Muncie.

\- Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie pendant les vingt années qui ont suivi la mort de ta mère. Et cette révélation… Mary, une chasseuse?... Pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire face à ta mère sans avoir envie de m'énerver contre elle. Ne me dis pas que ce qu'elle t'a révélé hier soir à propos du démon aux yeux jaunes ne t'a pas profondément énervé.

\- Si… peut-être… sûrement, mais on va bien devoir se confronter les quatre ensemble à un moment donné. Le plus tôt serait le mieux à mon avis.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais laisse-moi et laisse-toi quelques jours. On va aller acheter le journal et regarder si on trouve une petite affaire pas trop loin d'ici. Comme ça, si nous devons aller rejoindre les autres urgemment, ce ne sera pas trop compliqué.

Sam y réfléchit quelques minutes en se pinçant le bout de la langue entre les dents. Il finit par se lever.

\- Ok. Je vais chercher mon portable, plus besoin du journal de nos jours. On va bien trouver quelque chose d'étrange pas trop loin.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean gara l'Impala devant une église à Muncie. Sa mère sortit la première et s'étira longuement. Castiel sortit lui aussi et Dean en fit de même en verrouillant la voiture.

\- Bon… on commence par quoi ? demanda Mary en scrutant les alentours.

\- Un bon repas, ça commencera bien la journée, non ?

Mary jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas interdire à ses amis humains de manger tout de même et de plus, il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer ni vraiment où aller pour retrouver la déesse Kali. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la déesse n'était pas morte et qu'elle aimait le luxe. Elle aimait être entourée de personnalités riches et puissantes, mais à Muncie,où pouvait-on trouver des gens aussi haut placés ?

* * *

Dean, Mary et Castiel trouvèrent rapidement un diner et s'installèrent à une table pour attendre qu'une serveuse s'occupe d'eux. Mary prit la parole en regardant Castiel et Dean :

\- Comment allons **-** nous procéder ? Qu'est-ce qu'on recherche exactement ?

\- Des informations pour retrouver une déesse du nom de Kali.

Mary fronça les sourcils.

\- Hem… maman, en fait, Castiel pense que son frère Gabriel n'est pas mort comme on l'a tous cru il y a quelques années. Il pense qu'il se planque quelque part ici à Muncie ou pas très loin. Il se fait parfois appeler Loki, tu sais, du nom du dieu nordique. Enfin, on doit d'abord trouver Kali pour trouver Gabriel.

\- Est-ce que Gabriel est un ange ? demanda Mary en lançant un regard appuyé vers Castiel.

\- Gabriel est plus qu'un ange. C'est un archange. L'arme la plus puissante du Paradis.

Une serveuse approcha de la table et les trois compagnons de route se turent aussitôt. Pas la peine de se faire repérer en parlant d'ange et de Paradis. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de finir à l'asile. Ils passèrent commande et ne reparlèrent plus de Gabriel jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de l'établissement après avoir mangé.

\- Bien, on commence par quoi, les garçons ?

\- Je dirais le motel où Sam et moi avons failli être bouffés par des connards de dieux païens.

\- Cet hôtel n'existe pas, Dean. Il n'a jamais existé.

Dean cligna des yeux bêtement. Ils s'étaient fait avoir à ce point, Sam et lui ?

\- Bien, ben ça ne nous arrange pas.

\- J'ai quelques maigres informations à propos de la déesse Kali. Elle aime la richesse et les gens haut placés. Peut-être devrions- nous trouver les quartiers des affaires, ou quelque chose dans ce style.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer par trouver un hôtel et se mettre en chasse après, proposa Mary et Dean et Castiel acquiescèrent.

Ils remontèrent les trois dans l'Impala et Dean démarra.

* * *

oo00oo

Lady Antonia Bevell leva la tête vers le ciel. La journée promettait d'être belle. Elle attendait devant le bunker des hommes de Lettres, persuadée que Sam et son père allaient en sortir à un moment donné. Soit pour aller dans l'Indiana, soit pour aller ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, elle allait les suivre. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna lentement pour découvrir le canon d'un pistolet juste devant ses yeux.

\- Vous devriez vraiment apprendre à reconnaître quand vous êtes de trop dans nos vies, grinça Sam Winchester. Vous comptiez nous suivre ?

\- Je savais que vous alliez sortir. Vous partez donc dans l'Indiana rejoindre votre frère ?

\- À quel moment avez-vous pensé que j'allais vous donner la destination où nous allons nous rendre, mon père et moi ? Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, on va vous emmener avec nous.

\- Il est hors de question que je sois dirigée par de simples chasseurs américains.

Toni entendit un clic derrière elle et elle sut, sans avoir besoin de se retourner, qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de suivre les deux Winchester sans faire d'histoire. Elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne pas venir seule au bunker. Mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Sam n'était pas seul ? Vaincue, elle se laissa mener dans une voiture bleu nuit, à l'arrière, avec Sam Winchester à ses côtés, John s'étant assis derrière le volant. La voiture démarra et Toni soupira, le canon de l'arme de Sam toujours trop près de sa tempe, selon son point de vue.

\- Et où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

\- En tout cas **,** pas dans l'Indiana. Vous verrez bien, souffla Sam et Toni coula un regard intéressé vers lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air si terrible qu'il voulait bien le prétendre.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous ranger votre arme, suggéra Toni.

\- Peut-être auriez-vous pu sagement rester en Angleterre au lieu de venir semer la merde ici.

\- Nous avons très mal commencé, vous et moi.

\- C'est peu de le dire, en effet. Les gens qui commencent par la torture pour me faire parler n'obtiennent rien de bon de ma part. Vous auriez peut-êtredû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me kidnapper, de m'enfermer, de me droguer et de me torturer. Et, ah oui, de me tirer dessus aussi. A deux reprises !

\- Nous avions besoin de certaines informations et nous savions que ce ne serait pas un jeu d'enfants.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pendant cinq heures de trajet tout de même. Fermez-la un peu là derrière, gronda John, concentré sur la route.

\- Cinq heures ? Mais où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda Toni, soudain légèrement inquiète et tendue.

\- Vous verrez quand nous y serons, grinça Sam en rangeant son arme.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Dean, Mary et Castiel et leurs recherches à Muncie et dans le 10, on reviendra sur Sam, John et Toni qui vont avoir de quoi s'occuper de leur côté.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **voici le chapitre neuf de AWND**

 **Merci pour les rws :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **Comme annoncé, ce chapitre parle de Mary, Dean et Castiel à Muncie. Vont-ils trouvé des informations sur Gabriel ? Est-il vivant ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Une fois arrivée dans un des motels de Muncie, Mary Winchester posa son sac sur son lit . Elle s'était pris une chambre **,** rien que pour elle **,** en laissant Dean et Castiel en prendre une autre pour eux. Avec un seul lit, vu que l'ange ne dormait pas. Le réceptionniste n'avait pas bien compris la répartition des chambres et de ses locataires temporaires, mais franchement, il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir la question. Ce n'était pas son problème,après tout, même si c'était étrange. La femme blonde que l'homme blond aux yeux verts avait appelée maman, paraissait trop jeune pour être réellement sa mère et l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui les accompagnait paraissait plus vieux qu'eux. Ils avaient pris deux chambre avec dans chacune un lit simple. Où allait donc dormir l'homme aux cheveux noirs ? Drôle de trio ! Des tordus, peut-être, qui s'étaient monté un scénario un peu pervers pour se donner du bon temps. Mais bon, tant qu'ils ne foutaient pas le bordel dans le motel, le réceptionniste s'en fichait pas mal **,** de ces trois clients **-** là.

Mary s'assit sur le lit et prit son portable dans sa main. Elle fit défiler les numéros de ses contacts et s'arrêta sur celui de Sam. Elle avait envie de lui écrire… mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'aurait-elle pu dire à Sam en ce moment ?

Elle soupira et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Elle se concentrerait sur ce problème plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent à faire et elle devait se mettre en chasse avec Castiel et Dean. Elle laissa ses affaires dans sa chambre et en sortit, ferma la porte et parcourut le couloir pour sortir de l'établissement et aller attendre son fils et l'ange sur le parking à côté de l'Impala de John. Elle regarda la voiture et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour éviter de verser une larme. Dire que John n'avait même eu le temps de revoir sa voiture avant qu'elle s'en aille avec Dean. Elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle était toujours magnifique et que Dean en prenait soin comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de lui-même. Mary tapota le toit de la voiture.

* * *

Dean posa ses affaires sur son lit puis il s'assit sur le matelas pour ouvrir son sac et prendre le strict nécessaire à emporter avec lui pour cette chasse aux indices. Castiel était resté debout devant la porte fermée.

\- Je crois bien que c'est une des premières fois qu'on va partir en chasse en n'étant aussi peu sûr de nous, soupira Dean.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Je m'en serais sorti tout seul.

Dean leva la tête vers Castiel, coinça un pistolet dans sa ceinture de jean en se levant et se dirigea vers Castiel, sourcils froncés.

\- On aurait certainement dû rappliquer en urgence à un moment donné, alors autant être ici dès le départ. Maman voulait venir. Et au moins, si je suis ici, je suis sûr que tu ne fricoteras pas avec Crowley.

\- Je ne fricote pas avec Crowley ni avec aucun autre démon. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai appris de mes erreurs du passé, Dean.

\- Je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Alors, par où on commence, pour trouver notre ami Gabriel ?

\- Gabriel est vraiment ton ami ?

\- Non. C'est une façon de parler. Maman doit déjà nous attendre près de la voiture.

\- Il faut qu'on aille dans les beaux quartiers. La déesse Kali doit se cacher quelque part par là-bas. Elle saura peut-être où on va pouvoir trouver Gabriel s'il est encore en vie. C'est le seul ange qui acceptera peut-être de nous aider. C'est aussi le dernier Archange que je connaisse, à part Michael, mais il est toujours dans la cage et cela va nous être impossible de le libérer.

Dean avança d'un pas et recula aussitôt. Il avait pensé que Castiel se décalerait pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, mais l'ange était resté immobile, et le chasseur s'était retrouvé bien trop près de lui à son goût.

\- Castiel, si tu restes devant la porte, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. Maman nous attend.

Castiel se décala lentement et Dean sortit le premier de la chambre. Enfoiré d'emplumé, avec ses réactions toujours bizarres et impossibles à parfois déchiffrer ! Dean soupira. Ils rejoignirent tous deux Mary qui attendait à côté de la voiture, ses doigts caressant machinalement le toit brillant de l'Impala. Ils montèrent tous trois dans le véhicule et Dean démarra.

* * *

Dean arrêta la voiture, une fois arrivé dans le centre-ville de Muncie, devant une boutique de vêtements et Mary sortit de la voiture, laissant son fils et Castiel seuls. Castiel était assis sur la banquette arrière et regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Je suis toujours impressionné de voir tout ce que les humains ont pu construire au fil des siècles.

Dean se contenta de grogner légèrement. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ta maman est allée faire dans cet immeuble ? demanda Castiel, to urnant la tête pour voir l'arrière du crâne de Dean juste devant lui.

La chasseur se retourna.

\- Elle est allée acheter des habits plus présentables pour aller sonner aux portes du quartier des riches pleins aux as. Jeans et bottes de chasseur, c'est pas exactement l'idéal pour aller chez des rupins qui ont le cul bordé de nouilles .

-Le quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Quel est le plan exactement ?

\- On va aller chacun de notre côté. Maman va sonner aux portes et proposer des produits cosmétiques pour établir un contact avec les habitants et chercher à repérer des signes qui nous indiqueraient où pourraient se cacher Kali ou Gabriel. Pour ma part, je vais aller proposer des systèmes de sécurité. J'ai mon costard dans le coffre et toi…

Le chasseur regarda Castiel de haut en bas. Que pourrait bien faire l'ange pour se rendre utile ?

\- … tu resteras dans la voiture, caché quelque part.

\- Pourquoi ? Penses-tu que je ne suis pas capable de mener une enquête par moi-même ?

\- Et tu comptes te présenter à la porte des gens en leur disant que tu es l'inspecteur Colombo et les inviter à une convention de Cosplay ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir tout compris, mais néanmoins sûr d'une chose, Dean se foutait carrément de lui sur ce coup-là. Il avança sur la banquette et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean qui ne recula même pas. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent en se défiant du regard pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu m'as envoyé seul pour cette mission. C'est toi qui m'as gentiment fait comprendre que je dérangeais au bunker. Je ne suis parti que parce que tu me l'as demandé et que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi compte tenu des événements récemment survenus, à savoir, la résurrection de ton père. Et maintenant, te voilà ici et tu me donnes des ordres. Je ne te comprends pas, Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu venir.

\- Dans ce cas, ta maman pouvait venir seule avec moi et tu aurais pu rester au bunker avec Sam et votre père.

\- Dis carrément que je te fais chier à être ici et à te donner un coup de main, gronda Dean en haussant la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est même pas ce que je pense. Seulement, je n'aime pas quand tu penses que je suis un incapable. Je suis un soldat du Paradis, les batailles **,** ça me connaît, quand même.

\- Ne me lance pas sur le sujet de ces foutues batailles du Paradis.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Un avertissement !

\- Un avertissement de qu-

\- Est-ce que vous vous disputez depuis que j'ai quitté la voiture, coupa soudain la voix de Mary Winchester qui venait d'ouvrir la portière. Les deux hommes reculèrent sur leur banquette respective et Dean se retourna puis mit le moteur en marche.

\- On ne se disputait pas, crut bon d'affirmer Dean.

\- Je sais encore reconnaître une dispute quand j'en vois une, Dean. Je vais aller seule pour proposer des cosmétiques de mon côté. Ma foi, ça fait très stéréotypé **,** cette façon de démarcher les gens pour une femme, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dean, Castiel sera avec toi ?

Dean faillit s'étrangler. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui de tenir tête à sa mère ou de contrer ses demandes et ses ordres ? Il n'avait plus quatre ans **,** quand même. Merde !

\- Bien sûr, maugréa le chasseur en se maudissant d'être une telle chiffe molle face à sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de Castiel dans ses pattes ?

* * *

Mary avait quitté la voiture quelques minutes auparavant et Dean sortit de l'Impala garée dans une ruelle discrète. Il en fit le tour, ouvrit le coffre et se changea pour enfiler un costard qui ferait plus classe que sa vieille paire de jeans éculée. Il prit un attaché-case dans la main et soupira. Ça irait. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se pencha pour regarder Castiel, immobile sur la banquette, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Amène-toi! ordonna-t-il et Castiel sortit de la voiture, puis claqua la portière.

\- Allons-y, annonça l'ange, mais Dean le retint, une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas tout faire foirer avec ton imper. Laisse-le dans la voiture.

Castiel fronça les sourcils mais consentit à écouter Dean. Il retira lentement son imper et le mit dans le coffre encore ouvert de l'Impala. Dean verrouilla le coffre et scruta Castiel de pied en cap. Ça irait comme ça. Ça passait déjà mieux.

\- Tu me laisses parler, dit Dean en se mettant en marche.

L'ange hocha a tête en suivant le chasseur.

* * *

Mary avait déjà frappé à quinze portes. Une seule ne s'était pas ouverte. Les autres n'avaient pas apporté grand-chose pour faire avancer ses recherches. Aucune des personnes qui avaient ouvert et discuté avec elle ne ressemblait un tant soit peu à Kali ou à Gabriel. Elle avait fait très attention à tous les petits détails que Castiel et Dean lui avaient annoncés. Surtout en ce qui concernait l'amour prononcé de Gabriel pour les sucreries. Elle allait frapper à la seizième porte quand quelque chose dans une allée un peu plus loin retint son attention. Il s'agissait d'un enfant qui faisait du tricycle. Le gamin devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans pas plus, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il mangeait des bonbons, et au vu de tous les emballages colorés qui jonchaient le sol du jardin, il en mangeait en grande quantité. Mary s'approcha lentement de la maison du petit garçon et elle le regarda quelques minutes pédaler sur son tricycle avant que le petit garçon ne s'arrête brusquement et lève la tête vers elle.

\- Bonjour, lança le gamin avec un grand sourire.

\- Hem… salut. Est-ce que tes parents sont à la maison **,** par hasard ?

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête en avalant un chocolat sorti d'un petit panier rempli de sucreries, accroché au guidon de son tricycle.

\- Je peux entrer pour aller sonner ?

\- Nan… il y a une sécurité pour que je sorte pas. Papa dit que je ne dois pas m'en aller parce que sinon, j'aurai plus de bonbons.

\- Il me semble que tu en manges beaucoup, non ?

\- Je suis pas bien si j'en mange pas. Je vais chercher mon papa.

Et le petit garçon attrapa un bonbon dans son panier, bondit de son vélo et courut vers la maison. Mary en profita pour envoyer un message à Dean et Castiel qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rue, à quelques maisons de là. Elle vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et un homme en sortit en tenant la main du petit garçon. Elle repéra directement le morceau de chocolat dans la poche de chemise de l'homme. Était-ce vraiment lui, l'Archange Gabriel ? Cet homme à peine plus grand qu'elle aux cheveux bruns , à l'allure si ordinaire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ? demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant devant la barrière de son jardin.

\- Je représente l'institut Beauty-Lotus qui vend des cosmétiques et je voulais vous proposer notre nouvelle offre. C'est une crème vraiment géniale que vous devriez…

Mary s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit l'homme se crisper. Que se passait-il ? Elle tourna la tête vers ce que l'homme semblait regarder et elle comprit. Sur le trottoir d'en face **,** Dean et Castiel étaient debout pile en face de l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Han… il y a un ange, lança le petit garçon qui tenait toujours la main de son père.

L'homme lui mit la main devant la bouche, prit le garçon dans ses bras et fila vers la maison pour s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

* * *

\- C'était Gabriel ! Cet enfoiré est vivant…

Castiel jeta un regard à Dean et soupira. Il avança en direction de la maison et s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant Mary.

\- Est-ce que c'était lui ? demanda Mary à Castiel qui hocha la tête lentement, le regard ancré sur la maison devant lui.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour lui parler ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il vous a reconnus. Et l'enfant a dit que tu es un ange.

\- L'enfant ? Quel enfant ? s'étonna Castiel, regardant enfin Mary.

* * *

Gabriel soupira et posa son fils par terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de l'entrée de sa maison. Que faisaient donc Castiel, son frère, et l'humain de ce dernier dans ce quartier de Muncie **?**

\- Zut, ça sent pas bon, ça, maugréa-t-il

Puis, c'était qui cette femme ? Merde, il avait été repéré. Lui qui faisait attention depuis des années. Il s'était cru enfin à l'abri pour toujours et voilà que son petit frère se pointait devant sa maison en plein après-midi. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon.

Il vit Dean déverrouiller le portail et arriver à pas rapides de plus en plus près de la maison, suivi par la femme blonde et Castiel, qui semblait faire la morale au chasseur.

Gabriel se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, son fils venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison et était planté bouche bée devant Castiel, le scrutant sous tous les angles.

\- Elles sont trop zolies tes ailes, monsieur, s'extasia le petit garçon.

Gabriel soupira et se présenta à la porte, faisant face à Dean, Castiel et la femme qui les accompagnait. Il n'avait plus trop le choix, là.

\- Gabriel…, souffla Castiel. Tu es… vivant ?

\- Salut, petit frère. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour, lança Gabriel avec un sourire forcé et une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux bruns.

* * *

 **Eh bien oui, Gabriel est vivant et il semble avoir quelques petites choses à expliquer à son frère.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt avec le chapitre 10 (déjà écrit et corrigé) parlant de Sam, John et Toni.**

 **KitsuneA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjours tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre de AWND**

 **Sam/John/Toni**

 **et quelques imprévus dans leur petite virée**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Que venons nous faire exactement à Aurora dans le Colorado ? demanda Toni Bevell en lisant le panneau de bienvenue à l'entrée de la ville où John venait de garer la voiture.

Les trois voyageurs étaient sortis de l'habitacle.

-Ça vous arrive d'être moins tendue parfois ?

\- Je ne serais pas tendue si je ne venais pas de faire cinq heures et demie de voiture, d'affilée, sans une seule pause, avec des chasseurs américains fort peu sympathiques.

\- Qui n'a pas été sympathique ? Nous ? Que devrais-je dire sur vous et la branche britannique des hommes de Lettres ? Franchement, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Nous venons pour une affaire de vampires, claqua John, excédé par les chamailleries entre son fils et cette femme blonde qui les accompagnait.

\- Des vampires ? Vous en avez encore en Amérique ? En Angleterre, nous n'en avons pas vu l'ombre d'un depuis un bon siècle.

\- Mais c'est superbe, ça. Alors, mon père et moi, on va aller se poser dans un motel et vous allez toute seule aller exterminer ces vampires. On vous regarde, faites donc !

Toni fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à Sam Winchester. Elle haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Pas de problème. Qu'avez-vous comme matériel ?

Sam eut un sourire en coin et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Toni le suivit et se pencha pour regarder ce que le coffre contenait. Du matériel de base. Plutôt bon, mais pas non plus l'arsenal que possédait la branche britannique.

\- Vous avez mieux à proposer **,** je suppose ?

\- Nous ne coupons plus les têtes des vampires chez nous, nous avons trouvé une méthode bien plus rapide et radicale. Le boulot est très propre avec nos méthodes.

\- J'imagine. Ça doit être terriblement chiant de nettoyer à la main des hauts blancs en satin, fragiles et délicats comme le vôtre. Désolé, chez nous, on se salit encore les mains. Les hommes de l'âge pierre que nous sommes s'en sortent bien comme ça et ça fait de l'action dans nos vies, au moins.

\- De l'action , peut-être , mais au détriment d'une vie de famille. En Angleterre, nous avons tous une vie de famille normale et épanouie.

\- Soit vous nous aidez avec ce nid de vampires, à notre façon, soit je vous amène moi-même à Denver et vous sautez dans le premier avion pour retourner dans votre foutue Angleterre pour dégommer les créatures surnaturelles avec le petit doigt en l'air tout en pétant dans la soie. Ai-je été clair, Lady Bevell ?

Toni se figea et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle regarda les armes que possédaient les Winchester et se saisit lentement d'une machette.

\- Je vous accompagne, dit-elle d'une petite voix en évitant de regarder Sam.

\- Bien,nous avons quand même réussi à nous entendre sur quelque chose. Par contre, vous devriez peut-être changer de tenue, ça risque d'être salissant.

-Ça ira, ne vous préoccupez pas de ça.

\- Je vous aurai prévenue !

* * *

oo00oo

Tony Bevell jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre d'une grange, puis elle se tourna vers Sam, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, et se raidit.

\- Sam ? claqua-t-elle, énervée.

Sam Winchester releva la tête et cligna des yeux bêtement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous regardiez aussi intensément ? Ce n'était visiblement pas le nid de vampires.

Sam rougit, se racla la gorge et passa devant Toni. Il n'allait pas lui avouer que son regard était descendu un peu trop bas sur son joli corps. Bien trop bas, à un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû se poser… et c'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

\- Vous les voyez ? demanda Toni, scrutant Sam qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Bien sûr. Ils dorment tous, on dirait. Mais restons sur nos gardes. Parfois l'un des membres du nid ne dort pas en même temps que les autres pour surveiller les alentours. Parfois, ils ont des humains dans leur nid qui les nourrissent mais servent aussi à faire le guet pendant la journée.

\- Vous avez appris tout cela par cœur en lisant des livres ? demanda Toni, presque impressionnée.

Sam se tourna vers elle et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai appris en étant sur le terrain. Ça reste encore mieux en tête que quand on apprend des choses par cœur dans des livres. Allons-y **,** au lieu de parler inutilement.

* * *

oo00oo

Lady Antonia Bevell était impressionnée. Elle devait le reconnaître. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Normal, elle n'avait jamais chassé de sa vie, encore moins coupé la tête d'un monstre. Tout était si proprement fait en Angleterre. Pas de bataille et les hommes de Lettres n'avait jamais de sang sur les mains, ni sur leur haut en satin blanc. Et aujourd'hui, elle en avait et pas qu'un peu. Elle avait tranché une tête, une seule. Celle du maître du nid de vampires. Il allait mordre Sam, elle avait réagi sans réfléchir. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à John qui se traînait sur le sol à quelques mètres et qui se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'aider son fils pour le moment. Elle s'était élancée vers Sam et son assaillant et avait tranché la tête du vampire d'un coup sec , faisant gicler le sang autour d'elle et sur elle, bien sûr. Puis elle avait lâché sa machette comme si l'arme l'avait brûlée. Elle avait regardé Sam s'asseoir sur le sol et puis… elle avait hurlé de joie. Elle, une femme de Lettres à l'allure si pincée et psychorigide, si polie, si bien éduquée. Elle avait hurlé de joie, une joie primaire, libératrice, puis avait éclaté de rire en se laissant tomber à genoux, la tête sur l'épaule de Sam qui l'avait rattrapée, croyant qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

\- Bon sang, vous avez vu ça ? J'ai coupé une tête. J'ai coupé une tête.

\- Merci, souffla Sam prenant Toni par les épaules pour l'éloigner un peu de lui. Vous avez sali votre haut en satin.

Toni baissa la tête pour voir son joli haut taché de sang. Elle s'était relevée lentement, avait épousseté ses genoux et haussé les épaules.

\- Franchement, ça valait bien le coup de perdre ce haut en satin. Je m'en remettrai sans trop de difficultés.

\- Tant mieux. Allons nous soigner, nous laver et manger quelque chose. Ça va nous faire le plus grand bien.

Sam aida son père à se relever et à rejoindre la voiture. Il le mit sur la banquette arrière et Toni s'assit sur le siège passager, le sourire aux lèvres et une fierté incroyable gonflant son cœur et son ego. Sam s'assit sur le siège conducteur et démarra. Maintenant, il leur fallait trouver un motel discret pour la nuit. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer avec autant de sang sur eux.

* * *

oo00oo

Toni sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, revêtue d' habits propres , et elle regarda Sam soigner son père assis sur une chaise, dans la chambre du motel.

\- Est-ce que ça se passe toujours de cette façon ? demanda Toni, faisant sursauter légèrement Sam qui, concentré sur les soins qu'il prodiguait à son père, n'avait pas fait attention que la jeune femme était de retour dans la chambre.

-Ça dépend des chasses. Là c'était un peu spécial. Mon père vient de ressusciter. Dean n'est pas avec nous et vous êtes là.

\- Non, je voulais dire…, enfin, je veux parler de l'adrénaline qui court dans nos veines, quand on tue un monstre en sachant qu'on le fait pour le bien de la population.

Sam arrêta ses gestes et se tourna lentement vers Toni Bevell.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Sam se leva, regarda son père et lui proposa de prendre sa douche en premier. John se leva et annonça qu'il allait dans l'autre chambre louée pour Sam et lui, il était temps de laisser la jeune femme de Lettres tranquille. Sam dit qu'il rejoindrait son père quelques minutes plus tard. John referma la porte lentement et Sam se tourna vers Toni qui le regardait fixement.

\- C'était génial. Je crois que je vous ai mal jugé **s** , vous et votre famille. Je pensais que vous faisiez mal votre travail parce que vous ne le faisiez pas de la même façon que nous en Angleterre. Je dois bien avouer que…

Toni baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Que vous aviez tort ? proposa Sam avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous le dire. Ce n'est pas mon genre. On a partagé une chasse, rien de plus, dit sèchement Toni en tournant les talons. Vous abusez clairement de ma gentillesse, monsieur Winchester.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit et il se dirigea vers la porte puis posa sa main sur la poignée.

\- Attendez…, dit précipitamment Toni. Je tenais à vous faire des excuses pour la façon dont je vous ai traité. Je ne faisais que le travail qu'on attendait de moi sans chercher à savoir de quelle façon vous faisiez le vôtre.

\- J'accepte vos excuses. Ça ne pardonne pas pour autant votre comportement, mais j'accepte quand même. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été heureux de vous voir détendue pendant quelques minutes. Vous aviez même l'air d'avoir sérieusement pété un boulon dans la grange mais ça vous allait mieux que votre air pincé.

Toni se racla la gorge. Bien possible qu'elle ait eu l'air d'une folle échappée d'un asile et les membres de l'organisation, s'ils l'avaient vue et entendue hurler, l'auraient certainement fait enfermer en lui reprochant son manque de retenue et de professionnalisme, mais Sam Winchester ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que cela. Elle sourit et avança vers lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa une main autour du cou du chasseur américain avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sam lâcha aussitôt la poignée de la porte , souleva Lady Bevell en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses fermes et se retourna pour plaquer la demoiselle entre la porte et lui, tout en l'embrassant furieusement, fougueusement et un peu… tendrement aussi. Antonia passa ses mains dans les cheveux longs du chasseur et celui-ci se plaqua encore plus contre elle avant de reculer et de reposer la jeune femme sur le sol.

\- Vous êtes à nouveau sale, fit remarquer Sam et Toni baissa la tête pour regarder ses habits, Zut ! Encore une fois toute barbouillée de sang _._ Mais ça avait été presque aussi agréable et exaltant que de décapiter un vampire.

\- Je… vous devriez…

\- Ouais, je vais aller me doucher dans ma chambre. On ira… manger après, je suppose. Vous viendrez avec nous ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Je vais aller prendre à manger dans le restaurant derrière le motel et me mettre au lit. Cette journée a été… épuisante. Je partirai demain matin pour Denver. Je vais retourner en Angleterre. J'ai une vie **,** là-bas et des obligations d'ordre personnel à gérer. J'ai appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur les chasseurs américains.

\- Bien.

Et Sam sortit précipitamment de la chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

oo00oo

Antonia Bevell se laissa glisser au sol pour s'asseoir la tête entre le genoux. Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça aurait dû se passer mais elle avait oublié une chose essentielle, c'est que la vie réserve parfois des surprises et le hasard s'en fout, lui, si on avait prévu les choses autrement dans nos esprits. Elle s'était introduite dans le bunker le matin même dans l'espoir de juste avoir des informations sur la déesse du Chaos et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait ici, à Aurora, après avoir aidé à l'éradication d'un nid de vampires, la tête dans les genoux à se demander à quel moment elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée d'embrasser Sam Winchester. D'accord, elle reconnaissait qu'il était beau et lui avait plu dès qu'elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, mais bon, elle aurait dû savoir un peu plus se tenir, quand même, elle était britannique, bon sang ! Elle se releva lentement et rentra dans sa salle de bain pour se changer, encore une fois.

* * *

oo00oo

Toni ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu après une telle journée, en sachant qu'elle allait bientôt repartir chez elle et laisser derrière elle cette histoire de chasseurs américains ? En sachant qu'elle ne reverrait plus Sam Winchester une fois qu'elle aurait posé le pied dans l'avion. Bien sûr, elle avait hâte d'être de retour chez elle, auprès de son fils.

Un petit bruit contre la porte de sa chambre la fit sursauter et elle se leva pour sortir du lit à pas de loups, une arme pointée devant elle. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et se figea quand elle vit Sam Winchester devant elle, en t-shirt et bas de jogging gris, encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle lui sourit, le laissa entrer et referma la porte. Elle posa son arme sur la tablette près de la porte et se rua dans les bras de Sam qui la plaqua contre lui et prit ses lèvres d'assaut aussitôt, tout en la poussant doucement vers le lit.

\- Sam, souffla Toni en retirant le t-shirt du chasseur américain. Venez,Sam, dit-elle en se laissant glisser sur le lit.

Sam n'attendit pas une deuxième fois que la jeune femme prononce son nom pour s'allonger sur le corps de Toni et l'embrasser à nouveau avec plus de douceur que quelques heures auparavant. Il aurait menti s'il avait prétendu qu'il n'avait pas fantasmé sur elle presque dès leur rencontre, même si celle-ci avait été loin d'être agréable pour lui. Il déshabilla rapidement la jeune Londonienne et plongea sa bouche sur ses lèvres pour ensuite dévorer de baisers ardents son cou, ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses. Il la respira jusqu'à ce que son odeur soit imprimée dans ses narines. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque et l'aima jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les terrasse et qu'ils glissent tous deux dans le sommeil doucement, elle dans ses bras à lui. Sa tête blonde sur son large torse musclé .

* * *

oo00oo

\- Vous le saviez que je ne pouvais pas rester, dit Toni en préparant son sac de voyage.

Sam était assis sur le lit, habillé et la regardait faire, sans rien oser dire. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'en aille, mais visiblement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire et puis, il avait d'autres choses à traiter en urgence. Les histoires de cœur, ce n'était pas dans son programme pour les prochains mois à venir, voire peut-être même, pour les prochaines années. Le Chaos et Lucifer étaient plus importants que son béguin pour lady Bevell. Aussi, ne prononça-t-il plus un mot et il la regarda juste s'en aller après un dernier baiser.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam retrouva John dans la chambre du motel et évita son regard jusqu'au moment où il prit le volant pour retourner à Lebanon.

\- C'était juste du sexe ou plus que ça ? demanda John sur le chemin du retour.

Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi son père parlait, puis il finit par saisir que John parlait de Toni Bevell.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je t'ai élevé aussi, pas seulement Dean. Cette tension entre vous… ça cachait quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je pensais juste que tu la détestais.

\- Et c'est le cas. J'ai été torturé par cette femme…

\- Alors, il se pourrait que tu aies développé un syndrome de Stockholm, mais laisse-moi douter sérieusement de cette idée. Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus romantique que Dean et beaucoup plus transparent aussi. Enfin, je sens que ça ne me regarde pas, au fond.

\- Papa… c'est pas contre toi… tu viens de revenir et je dois m'habituer à ça.

\- Non, non, je comprends très bien. C'était idiot de demander. Au fait, des nouvelles de Dean, de Mary ou de l'ange dont j'ai encore oublié le prénom ?

\- Castiel, papa. Essaye de t'en souvenir. Aucune nouvelle pour le moment. On va rentrer au bunker et les appeler pour savoir si on doit aller les rejoindre ou pas.

-Ça me va !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on va retrouver à nouveau Dean, Mary et Castiel à Muncie en compagnie de Gabriel.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 11 de AWND**

 **Gabriel/Castiel/Dean/Mary**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Gabriel se demanda ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, son fils venait d'ouvrir la porte de la maison et était planté bouche bée devant Castiel, le scrutant sous tous les angles.

\- Elles sont trop zolies tes ailes, monsieur, s'extasia le petit garçon.

Gabriel soupira et se présenta à la porte, faisant face à Dean, Castiel et la femme qui les accompagnait. Il n'avait plus trop le choix, là.

\- Gabriel…, souffla Castiel. Tu es… vivant ?

\- Salut, petit frère. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour, lança Gabriel avec un sourire forcé et une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux bruns.

Gabriel invita les trois intrus à entrer et se pencha par l'encadrement de la porte pour scruter la rue. Tout semblait calme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venus avec Sam ? demanda Gabriel en refermant la porte. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Castiel, qui regardait attentivement le petit garçon, releva la tête pour scruter son grand frère.

\- Pourquoi cet enfant arrive à voir mes ailes ? demanda Castiel en faisant un geste de la main vers le gamin, planté en face de lui qui admirait ses ailes, un éclat de curiosité brillant au fond de ses grands yeux sombres.

Il était petit, chétif. L'air doux et calme. Il s'empiffrait pourtant de bonbons et de chocolats environ toutes les deux minutes.

\- Mon papa aussi a des ailes. Tu connais mon papa ? demanda le petit garçon en tournant soudain autour de Castiel qui se mit lui aussi à tourner sur lui-même pour éviter que l'enfant ne lui touche les ailes.

\- Nariel **,** arrête de tourner autour de Castiel. Viens vers moi.

Le petit garçon s'arrêta net, baissa la tête, déçu, et se dirigea vers Gabriel qui le souleva de terre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ne touche pas les ailes de Castiel, d'accord. Laisse-le tranquille. Et pour répondre à ta question, lui et moi, on se connaît bien. Castiel est mon petit frère.

\- Ah…

\- J'ai besoin de parler à ces gens. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux ou aller jouer dans ta chambre, ça m'est égal. Mais n'embête pas Castiel.

Gabriel posa l'enfant qui se précipita vers un fauteuil bleu pour s'asseoir dessus et il ouvrit l'emballage d'une sucette, prise dans un bol qui décorait une table basse en bois clair.

Gabriel fit signe à ses invités de s'asseoir et tous les trois prirent place sur un canapé quatre places. Mary se mit entre Dean et Castiel. L'enfant était assis à quelques mètres de Castiel et le regardait fixement. Gabriel s'assit dans le deuxième fauteuil du salon, en face du canapé et donc, pile en face de Mary Winchester.

\- Commençons par le début. Je vous présente Nariel, mon fils. Nariel, voici Castiel, mon frère, son ami Dean Winchester et… je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, fit remarquer Gabriel à la femme assise en face de lui.

\- Mary Winchester, annonça Mary.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

\- La maman de Sam et Dean ?

\- En effet. C'est une longue histoire.

\- As-tu eu cet enfant avec la déesse Kali ? demanda Castiel.

\- Non… à vrai dire… Kali a été tuée par Lucifer. À ma place, en fait. C'est elle qui le voulait ainsi pour me protéger. Un Archange était plus précieux à ses yeux que n'importe quel dieu païen. Je ne suis pas mort ce fameux soir au motel de luxe. J'ai pris l'apparence de Kali et elle a pris la mienne. La maman de Nariel est humaine.

Castiel ouvrit des yeux ronds et se leva rapidement. Il regarda alternativement l'enfant, puis Gabriel.

\- Un… Néphilim ? Comment… comment as-tu osé créer un Néphilim ?

\- Oh hé, ne juge pas, d'accord. Je n'ai pas de ton compte à te rendre. Tu sais… en fait non, tu sais pas, évidemment. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, petit frère. Quand on aime vraiment une personne, on a parfois envie de partager plus qu'un lit avec elle et parfois, on a envie de faire des enfants. Elle avait envie d'avoir un enfant, j'avais envie d'avoir un enfant avec elle et Nariel s'est installé dans son ventre plus rapidement qu'on ne l'avait prévu.

\- Comment se fait-il que le Paradis n'ait pas été prévenu de ceci. Comment as-tu fait pour le cacher aussi bien ? Même moi je ne vois pas qu'il est un Néphilim.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à mon programme personnel de protection des témoins. Nariel est officiellement le fils de Loki, pas celui de l'Archange Gabriel. Ça évite que des anges comme toi ne viennent fourrer leur nez dans ma famille.

\- Et ta… enfin sa mère, elle le sait ?

\- Bien sûr, Castiel. Il me semble que j'ai parlé d'amour, non ? Construire une relation, ça implique de se montrer le plus honnête possible envers son partenaire. J'ai donc absolument tout raconté à ma femme. Je n'aurais jamais fait d'enfant avec elle si je ne l'avais pas renseignée auparavant sur sa véritable nature et sur ce qu'il serait. Mais… je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus chez moi pour me parler de Nariel ?

\- Mais…, commença Castiel et Dean le coupa.

\- Stop Cass ! Non **,** on n'est pas venu pour ton fils, nous avons un problème. Un gros problème.

\- Allons bon. Je ne peux rien contre Lucifer et je ne tiens pas à remettre mon nez dans les affaires du Paradis. J'ai beaucoup de raisons de rester discret.

\- C'est pas Lucifer le problème. Enfin… il est toujours en liberté mais on a pire que ça sur les bras. La déesse du Chaos, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Gabriel se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et regarda son frère, terrifié.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller me frotter à cette abomination. Pas question !

\- Calme **-** toi, Gabriel. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu te demander. Nous avons besoin de deux boîtes créées par Dieu pour enfermer le cœur du Chaos une fois qu'on l'aura mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- Et ?

\- Et… disons que j'ai été radié du Paradis et que je n'ai plus le droit, théoriquement, de m'adresser aux anges, ni même à Dieu. Mais toi, tu es Gabriel, son dernier Archange, peut-être que-

\- NON ! le coupa brutalement Gabriel. C'est non. Je ne parlerai à personne qui vient du Paradis, même pas à papa. S'il apprend l'existence de Nariel, tu sais très bien ce qu'il va lui faire. Je ne prendrai aucun risque. Il s'agit de mon fils. Je suis parti, je me suis protégé contre toute ingérence paternelle dans ma vie actuelle, c'est pas pour recontacter le Paradis maintenant.

\- Tu es son dernier fils préféré. Sa dernière arme la plus puissante après Lucifer. Tu peux… lui parler. On sera prêt à protéger ton fils si c'est nécessaire. Parle-lui, s'il te plaît. On ne serait pas venu à Muncie, si ce n'était pas aussi important, je t'assure.

\- Non, souffla Gabriel en secouant la tête, son regard ancré sur son fils. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque pour vous. Sortez de chez moi, maintenant.

Dean grogna, décidé à ne pas céder et à tenir tête à Gabriel, mais Mary lui prit le bras et il dut se résoudre à se lever et suivre Castiel et Gabriel qui se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée que l'Archange ouvrit prudemment en scrutant attentivement la rue.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Gabriel.

\- Je comprends.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Castiel. Tu es toujours un piètre menteur **,** à ce que je vois. Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. As-tu déjà aimé, Castiel ?

\- Eh bien, j'aime mes frères et sœurs.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cet amour-là, petit frère. Celui dont je te parle n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer son frère ou sa sœur. Je te parle d'aimer une personne avec qui tu as envie de passer ta vie, tes jours et tes nuits. Je te parle aussi de l'amour qu'un père ou une mère porte à son enfant. Le vrai amour, Castiel. Si un jour tu le ressens, reviens me voir. Ce jour-là, tu comprendras pourquoi je te dis non maintenant. Je suis certain que tu peux le ressentir toi aussi. Si moi j'ai pu, alors toi aussi tu le peux et peut-être qu'un jour, tu réaliseras pour quelle raison je trouve que les humains sont supérieurs aux anges. C'est à cause de la force de l'amour, Cassie !

\- Castiel !

\- Castiel. La discussion est close. On se reverra, j'en suis sûr.

Gabriel ferma la porte et Castiel soupira. Dean frappa le mur à côté de la porte, fou de rage. Tout ça pour rien. Saloperie d'ange ! Saloperie de Paradis ! Saloperie de Crowley ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de cet enfoiré de roi de l'Enfer.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean tournait en rond dans la chambre du motel. Dans sa chambre. Mary était assise sur le lit et Castiel, debout dans un coin de la pièce, regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers le Paradis.

\- Tout ça pour que dalle. Ça valait bien la peine de se déplacer, gronda Dean, les poings serrés.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Comment Gabriel avait-il fait pour créer un Nephilim sans que le Paradis n'en soit averti ? Tous les anges auraient dû le sentir. Gabriel n'était pas n'importe qui, tout de même. Et plus que sa conception, le Paradis aurait dû sentir la naissance du Nephilim, caché ou pas. C'était un événement impossible à rater.

\- Que dois-je faire ? murmura Castiel pour lui-même.

\- Retourner voir Gabriel. Insister. C'est ton frère **,** après tout.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Dean. Avait-il donc parlé aussi fort ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Si je retourne le voir, cela voudra dire que j'approuve ce qu'il a fait avec cette femme et que j'approuve la naissance de son fils. Ça voudrait dire aussi que je protège un Néphilim. Je ne peux pas faire cela.

\- Si tu n'avertis pas le Paradis de la présence de ce Néphilim sur Terre, tu es déjà complice, Cass. C'est pas le moment de te sentir en phase avec les règles dictées par le Paradis. C'est un peu tard pour ça.

Castiel avança vers Dean et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard bleu défiant les deux émeraudes.

\- Je n'irai pas revoir Gabriel, Dean. C'est totalement hors de question. Je ne suis peut-être plus le bienvenu au Paradis mais je reste un ange et j'ai des principes. Je ne couvrirai pas le fait que Gabriel ait un enfant.

\- Tu vas le dénoncer ?

\- Non, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je ne dirai pas non plus que je ne sais rien si on me demande des comptes. Peu importe qui me posera la question.

\- Tu trahirais ta propre famille ?

\- Je ne le ferais pas de gaieté de cœur mais Gabriel a trahi le Paradis. Il m'a trahi aussi.

\- Tu veux te lancer dans une guerre de moralité entre frangins ? Je crois que t'es pas celui qui gagnera à ce jeu-là. Gabriel a ses ailes lui **,** au moins ! cracha Dean en repoussant Castiel, après avoir plaqué ses mains sur ses épaules.

Castiel baissa la tête, vaincu. Dean se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était allé trop loin. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il rappelle tout le temps à Castiel que celui-ci avait perdu ses ailes et le droit de les avoir. Le regard de Castiel se voila et il passa à côté de Dean, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste. Mary se leva du lit et se planta en face de son fils.

\- Mais enfin Dean, quel est le problème avec Castiel en ce moment ? Tu vas clairement trop loin. T'en rends-tu compte au moins ?

\- C'est lui qui a commencé avec sa morale à deux balles. Il se croit meilleur que les autres. À croire qu'il a oublié tout ce qu'il a fait par le passé.

\- Dean, tu apprécies Castiel, non ? Comme un frère ou au moins comme un ami ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. J'apprécie Sam, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le remettre à sa place quand il le faut, tout comme il ne se gêne pas pour faire pareil avec moi. Castiel devrait comprendre ça.

\- Sauf que là, tu ne te contentes pas de juste remettre Castiel à sa place, tu l'enfonces en lui rappelant clairement une chose qui lui fait mal, et tu le sais très bien. Je vais aller me doucher dans ma chambre.

Et Mary partit sans plus de cérémonie, claquant la porte doucement derrière elle.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean serra les poings et s'énerva soudain contre lui-même, s'acharna des pieds et des poings contre le mobilier de la chambre du motel. Rien à foutre de la caution ! Une fois calmé, et la chambre entièrement retournée, il se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit par terre. Clairement, il avait un problème avec Castiel en ce moment. Même être près de l'ange le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait plus à faire face à sa présence. Peut-être était-il temps de couper les ponts pendant un certain temps ? Il y avait eu trop de non-dits et trop de trahisons, sans doute, et tout cela s'était accumulé et commençait à peser lourd dans l'esprit du chasseur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, rageusement, puis se leva, remballa ses affaires dans son sac, le mit sur l'épaule et quitta la chambre sans prévenir personne, même pas le réceptionniste. Il rejoignit sa voiture sur le parking et démarra sans attendre. Il alluma la radio et poussa le volume à fond, roulant plus vite que la limite autorisée dans les rues de Muncie. Il frappa le volant plusieurs fois en jurant et, en faisant crisser les freins de sa voiture jusqu'à leur faire presque crier grâce, il finit par piler en plein milieu d'un terrain vague, après être passé à deux doigts de créer des accidents à cinq reprises en moins de dix minutes. Il sortit de sa voiture, se tient debout au milieu du terrain vague et écarta les bras.

\- CROWLEY, AMENE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE ICI, ESPÈCE DE SOMBRE MERDE ! hurla Dean à plein poumons.

* * *

 **L'enfant de Gabriel est donc son vrai fils. Pas une illusion et pas non plus une farce de l'embrouilleur.**

 **Vous aimez le prénom du fils de Gabriel ? j'avoue avoir galéré pas mal à le trouver et je remercie deux amis de m'avoir aidé à choisir parmi plusieurs nom dans une petite liste.**

 **Info : chapitre 12 écrit et corrigé. Chapitre 13 écrit. Chapitre 14 en écriture :-)**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 12.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **KitsuneA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Lebanon, midi et quelques minutes.

Sam franchit le premier la porte du bunker des Hommes de Lettres, son père sur ses talons. Le bâtiment était complètement vide. Il envisagea aussitôt d'appeler Dean pour savoir où ils en étaient de leur côté. Il posa son sac de voyage sur la table et sursauta quand son portable se mit à sonner. Transmission de pensée entre frangins ? … Non, c'était le numéro de sa maman, pas celui de Dean.

\- Maman ?

\- Sam… écoute… est-ce que vous êtes loin de Muncie ?

\- Nous sommes au bunker. On vient de rentrer. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui. Nous avons un problème. Dean a disparu avec la voiture et ni moi ni Castiel n'arrivons à le joindre depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Il va revenir. Il est peut-être allé manger un burger ou des gaufres. Ça lui arrive parfois de disparaître quelques heures.

\- Sam… il a pris ses affaires. Il est parti depuis dix-huit heures hier soir. Il s'est disputé avec Castiel et je crois que je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler et faire la morale à Dean. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais peut-être où il a pu aller.

\- On vient vous rejoindre, papa et moi. Il reviendra sûrement entre temps vers vous. Tiens-moi au courant.

\- D'accord. Merci Sam et… pour… tu sais... je suis désolée.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant.

Sam raccrocha et se tourna vers son père debout derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais par contre je sais qu'ils ont perdu Dean. Il est partit faire la gueule quelque part depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Ton frère a un sacré caractère, parfois. Je viens avec toi. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Il faudra bien qu'on se parle un jour tous les quatre pour mettre tout à plat, alors autant que ce soit fait rapidement.

* * *

oo00oo

18 heures, la veille, à Muncie.

\- CROWLEY, AMENE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE ICI, ESPÈCE DE SOMBRE MERDE ! hurla Dean à plein poumons.

\- Ton sens de la politesse est extrêmement prononcé, Dean.

Le chasseur se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Crowley debout derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et approcha du démon, l'air mauvais.

\- Tu as déjà trouvé les boîtes ? demanda le démon.

\- Non, pov **'** con !

\- J'avais pourtant dit de me contacter quand vous auriez les boîtes en votre possession. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu m'as appelé si tu ne les as pas.

\- J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses claires et honnêtes. Quel rôle a joué Castiel dans la résurrection de mon père et pourquoi l'avoir fait revenir ? Et je veux la vraie raison, Crowley ! Ne tente pas de m'embobiner avec tes histoires sur ton sens de la famille ou ta foutue déesse du Chaos. Y a autre chose qui se cache là-dessous et je veux savoir ce que c'est exactement.

\- Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es pas honnête avec ta question et tu attends de moi que ma réponse soit honnête ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi que tu me poses cette question, c'est parce que tu penses qu'un ami à toi pourrait être impliqué dans cette histoire. À toi de voir en qui tu as plus confiance, en moi ou en Castiel ?

Dean se figea et il sursauta quand Crowley disparut soudainement. Il soupira et rentra dans sa voiture pour s'allonger sur la banquette avant.

* * *

oo00oo

Muncie, vingts-deux heures.

Une chanson de Skillet, _Lucy,_ tournait à fond dans l'Impala et Dean, couché sur la banquette avant, regardait le ciel étoilé par le pare-brise au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait éteint son portable après que sa mère et Castiel aient tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois et il profitait du calme et de la solitude que lui offrait sa petite fuite. Ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa pour sa mère ni pour Castiel, mais il en avait un peu rien à battre. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir à Muncie. Il aurait dû rester avec Sam et leur père, ça aurait évité la dispute avec Castiel. Cet ange de malheur qui ne servait à rien d'autre que mettre Dean sur les nerfs la majorité du temps….

En fait non, c'était complètement con et méchant de penser ça. Castiel n'était pas inutile, il ne l'avait jamais été. Même si maintenant, il pouvait nettement moins les aider que par le passé, il restait un ami précieux pour les frères Winchester. C'était juste qu'en ce moment, il mettait les nerfs de Dean à vif et le chasseur ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il se demandait aussi depuis quand ça avait commencé et d'où ça pouvait bien venir. Castiel n'avait rien fait de spécial ces derniers temps, à part partir en chasse avec Crowley, mais ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu du tout. Il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être aller s'excuser auprès de Castiel… Le devrait-il ?

Il n'était pas con, il avait conscience d'être allé un peu trop loin et d'avoir blessé son ami, mais il était en colère... pas contre Castiel, mais contre cet emplumé de Gabriel et cet enfoiré de Crowley et sa connerie de boîtes à la con. Pourquoi c'étaient à eux de s'occuper du Chaos ? C'était cet abruti de roi de l'Enfer qui l'avait libéré, pas les Winchester. Mais, s'ils avaient dit non dès le départ, qu'aurait fait Crowley ? Remettre John en Enfer ou alors leur reprendre Mary ? Ou pire… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que de perdre ses parents ? Perdre Sam ? Perdre Castiel ? Que Sam le perde lui ? Que Castiel le perde lui ? Peut-être pas. Castiel était sur Terre pour protéger Dean, alors s'il n'y avait plus de Dean sur Terre, s'il disparaissait corps et âme, est-ce que Castiel retournerait au Paradis ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner et qu'il retrouverait ses ailes et sa place parmi les anges.

Dean se releva, alluma le moteur de l'Impala et sortit du terrain vague. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre ou plusieurs. Ouais, de plusieurs en fait !

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel était revenu dans la chambre du motel une heure après que Dean l'avait quittée et l'ange resta immobile sur le seuil. La chambre était littéralement retournée. Tout était renversé et cassé. Que s'était-il passé ?

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de refermer la porte, il partit dans le couloir pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Mary. Celle-ci lui ouvrit avec un petit sourire forcé, son téléphone serré entre ses doigts.

\- Je crois que Dean est parti, lança Castiel.

\- Comment ça, partit ?

\- La chambre est dans un sale état et les affaires de Dean ont disparues. Je suis presque sûr que l'Impala n'est plus sur le parking. Je ne l'ai pas vue en revenant au motel.

Mary posa son portable sur la table près de la porte et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle de Dean, Castiel sur ses talons. Elle jeta une œil dans la pièce puis se retourna vers Castiel.

\- On devrait s'en aller très vite.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr maintenant. Je vais chercher mon sac, ferme la porte de la chambre et fais le guet devant, histoire que le réceptionniste ne vienne pas vérifier.

\- Mais… je…

\- Ne discute pas **,** Castiel !

Castiel fronça les sourcils et ne rajouta rien de plus. Il fit simplement ce que Mary lui avait demandé. Celle-ci disparut pendant cinq minutes et puis elle revint enfin rejoindre Castiel avec son sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Elle lui donna le sac et lui ordonna de sortir discrètement avec pendant qu'elle irait parler au réceptionniste qui était occupé à lire derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Elle détourna son attention pendant au moins six bonnes minutes en lui parlant de l'eau chaude qui fonctionnait mal dans la salle de bain et, pendant ce temps, Castiel eut le temps de fuir. Quand le réceptionniste se leva pour accompagner Mary dans sa chambre pour régler le problème d'eau chaude, celle-ci lui dit que finalement, elle ne voulait plus prendre de douche pour le moment mais qu'elle allait plutôt aller manger au fast food et qu'elle reviendrait dans une heure…

Mais Mary ne revint pas et le réceptionniste eut de quoi frôler l'attaque cardiaque quand il se rendit compte que la chambre réservée par l'homme aux yeux verts était dévastée. Son patron allait le tuer ! Putain, finalement, il aurait dû se méfier de ces trois-là. C'étaient de vrais malades, au vu des dégâts dans la chambre !

* * *

oo00oo

Muncie, 21 heures.

Mary posa son sac sur le lit d'une nouvelle chambre d'un nouveau motel de la ville. Castiel et elle avaient pris un taxi pour partir loin de l'ancien motel qu'ils venaient de fuir sans payer.

\- On devrait essayer de joindre Dean, dit Mary en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Mary et Castiel eurent beau essayer des dizaines de fois chacun de joindre Dean, le chasseur ne répondit pas et au bout d'un moment, un message annonçant que le numéro ne pouvait pas être joint pour le moment résonna dans leurs portables respectifs. Dean devait avoir définitivement éteint le sien pour qu'on lui foute la paix..

\- Mais pourquoi il est parti ? questionna Castiel à voix basse, plus pour lui-même que pour Mary, assise sur le lit en face de lui, debout devant la fenêtre.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui fasse remarquer qu'il est allé trop loin dans ses paroles envers toi. Tu fais ce que tu peux, Castiel et malheureusement, Dean semble avoir du mal à s'en rendre compte.

\- Il m'a connu à une époque où je pouvais tout faire. Parcourir le monde en quelques secondes, aller chercher n'importe quoi dans le plus profond des océans ou le plus dangereux des volcans si je le voulais. Le temps où je pouvais le faire voyager dans le passé. Pulvériser un ennemi d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il est un peu derrière moi , ce temps-là. Maintenant, je ne suis bon qu'à soigner les blessures et encore…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu fais bien plus que ça pour Sam et Dean et j'aimerais que mon têtu de fils s'en rende un peu compte et ne te reproche pas tout et n'importe quoi dès que quelque chose l'énerve.

\- Il faut le retrouver. Je lui ai envoyé l'adresse du motel au cas où il nous chercherait.

Mary soupira. À croire que Castiel ne voulait pas un peu ouvrir les yeux sur la façon dont Dean le traitait parfois. Elle décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, annonça Castiel et il partit de la chambre, laissant Mary seule.

Elle essaya encore une fois de joindre Dean mais en vain **,** puis fit défiler sa liste de contacts jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le numéro de Sam. Fallait-il le mettre au courant que Dean était parti ? Non, c'était encore un peu tôt pour ça. Il allait peut-être finir par revenir… enfin, s'il n'avait pas pris ce mauvais côté du caractère de John. Celui de fuir et de se terrer dans un coin isolé au moindre problème. Elle se mit au lit et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

oo00oo

Une heure du matin, Muncie.

Dean avait trouvé un bar, perdu dans un quartier un peu sombre. Un endroit où il savait que ni Mary ni Castiel ne viendraient le chercher s'ils avaient décidé de le faire. C'était tranquille, même si la musique était totalement à chier, il s'en foutait. L'important c'était qu'il ait à boire. Le reste lui importait peu. Le serveur déposa devant lui un shot contenant un liquide rouge et Dean le descendit en moins d'une seconde puis reposa le verre sur le comptoir.

\- Donnez-moi un whisky, j'en ai ras-le-bol des shots.

Le serveur haussa les épaules et partit plus loin pour remplir un verre de liquide ambré que Dean avala en deux gorgées.

\- Vous avez une sacrée descente. Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez pas prendre le volant après ça pour rentrer chez vous ?

\- Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas ma mère, quand même, grogna Dean en reposant son verre vide sur le comptoir.

Le serveur se vexa et partit plus loin, ignorant Dean qui lui réclamait un nouveau verre. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils avant de décréter à voix haute qu'il s'en foutait royalement, vu que son whisky, c'était rien moins que de la pisse de vache. Puis il se retourna sur son siège de bar pour regarder la salle et les gens qui s'y trouvaient. En majorité des hommes. Tous des stéréotypes de la virilité incarnée. Un peu crades, musclés ou un peu gras du bide, souvent barbus et beuglant des conneries à tout bout de champ. Dean les observa quelques minutes et se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir ici. Il n'avait somme toute plus trop l'habitude de ce genre de milieu. On était bien loin de ce genre d'ambiance quand il se retrouvait au bunker avec Sam et Castiel. Ils avaient tous deux plus d'intelligence et de classe que tous ces gros pedzouilles réunis.

Dean se retourna contre le comptoir et héla le serveur, qui soupira fortement, avant de venir vers lui.

\- Un motel pas loin d'ici, accessible à pied ?

\- Je m'étonne de voir que vous semblez raisonnable. Désolé, rien à moins de deux kilomètres.

\- Merde !

\- Personne ne peut venir vous chercher ?

\- Non. Mais c'est pas grave, je dormirai dans ma voiture.

\- Je peux vous proposer un coin de chambre chez moi, j'habite juste en dessus du bar. Votre voiture, ce sera pas l'idéal, il fait froid la nuit dans le coin.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce mec l'invitait soudain à dormir chez lui ? Est-ce que cela partait juste d'un bon sentiment ou est-ce que ça cachait autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord de dormir dans la même chambre qu'un inconnu ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas l'impression que ce serait de la tromperie… Oh wait ! De la tromperie envers qui ?

\- Laissez tomber, je vais plutôt rester fidèle pour cette nuit.

Et Dean se leva et quitta le bar après avoir laissé quelques billets sur le comptoir. Il s'assit derrière le volant de sa voiture, posa son front dessus et soudain, il releva la tête brusquement.

Fidèle envers qui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait raconté comme connerie ? Fallait vraiment arrêter de déconner.

Oh putain, et le serveur lui avait jeté un de ces regards !

* * *

oo00oo

Muncie… dans la nuit.

Castiel s'arrêta devant le portail d'une petite maison du quartier huppé de Muncie. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui avant de porter son regard sur la fenêtre du salon. C'était encore éclairé, pourtant il devait être quelque chose comme une heure du matin. Castiel ouvrit le portail et la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en même temps.

\- Je m'attendais à te revoir assez rapidement. Que veux-tu ?

\- Ga-

\- Chut ! ordonna Gabriel, regardant partout autour de lui, ne reste pas dehors, entre et grouille-toi.

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entra dans la maison et Gabriel s'empressa de fermer la porte.

\- Ne prononce pas mon vrai prénom en dehors de la maison. Appelle-moi Laurel.

\- Laurel ?

\- Quoi ? Ça sonne super bien, non ?

Castiel cligna des yeux et son regard se tourna vers une autre personne, debout au fond de la pièce. Une femme. Petite, cheveux noirs très longs, un visage rond, de grands yeux noirs et un sourire doux.

\- Bonsoir, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Qui est-ce, chéri ?

\- Ashley, je te présente Castiel.

\- Castiel ? Castiel, comme… ton frère dont tu m'as parlé ? Celui qui a fait tomber les anges ?

Castiel détourna le regard. Alors, même ça, elle le savait.

\- Lui-même. Le grand naïf de la famille.

Ashley avança vers Castiel et lui tendit sa main.

\- Enchantée et à ce propos **,** merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ? questionna Castiel, ne comprenant pas ce remerciement sorti de nulle part.

\- Pour la chute des anges. Vous m'avez permis, cette nuit-là, de mettre au monde le fils d'un Archange sans que votre Paradis ne soit mis au courant.

Castiel regarda la femme devant lui, puis Gabriel, les yeux ronds.

C'était donc ça… il comprenait mieux maintenant. Lui n'aurait jamais pu sentir la naissance du Néphilim, à cette époque, il était devenu humain et les autres anges avaient franchement eu autre chose à penser à ce moment-là.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, petit frère ? demanda Gabriel et Castiel ancra son regard sur lui avant de se lancer :

\- Eh bien…

Mais Castiel se tut brusquement. Qu'était-il vraiment venu dire à Gabriel ?

* * *

 **coupure pas sympa ?**

 **ouais peut-être un peu :-)**

 **désolée**

 **on se retrouve en fin de semaine pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **suite de AWND et ça reprend direct avec Gabriel et Castiel**

 **bonne lecture**

 **et merci pour les coms**

 **et merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

* * *

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Tu nous excuses un moment ?

Ashley acquiesça et annonça que, de toute façon, elle comptait aller se coucher. Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Gabriel et fit un signe de la main à l'attention de Castiel qui le lui rendit. Gabriel la regarda partir vers un escalier puis il se retourna vers son petit frère **,** deux doigts levés devant lui qu'il posa sur le front de Castiel et les deux anges disparurent aussitôt.

—-

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Castiel en regardant autour de lui **,** une fois que lui et Gabriel se furent posés dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt désaffecté.

\- Dans une de mes planques. Mais c'est pas ça, l'important. Je me suis dit qu'avec tes ailes dans cet état, tu ne pouvais plus voler.

\- Mais, toi, tu le peux encore !

\- Je suis un Archange, Castiel. Je n'ai pas été déchu quand les anges sont tombés. Joli coup, au passage ! plaisanta Gabriel avec un clin d'œil.

Castiel baissa la tête, ayant honte de lui.

\- Je me suis connecté parfois à la fréquence des anges. J'ai appris deux ou trois choses. Tu vois, la nuit où les anges sont tombés, je me suis demandé ce qui avait bien pu arriver là-haut et puis, Ashley a mis au monde Nariel et j'ai oublié les anges pendant un bon moment. J'en avais plus rien à foutre, du pourquoi et du comment ils s'étaient tous retrouvés subitement sur Terre. J'ai cru un instant que c'était à cause de Nariel… mais j'ai vite compris que ça n'avait rien à voir. Quand Nariel a eu six mois, je me suis étonné que sa naissance n'ait alerté personne au Paradis, je me suis donc connecté à la fréquence des anges et j'ai appris comment c'était arrivé. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti fini de Métraton. J'ai appris que tu avais perdu ta grâce.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, je ne l'avais pas perdue, c'est Métraton qui me l'avait prise pour faire tomber les anges. Gabriel… je… j'ai tué un Néphilim…

Gabriel recula de deux pas et son regard inquiet sonda son frère.

\- Je ne voulais pas… ça faisait partie de trois épreuves que je devais passer pour aider Métatron. Si j'avais su que c'était pour faire tomber les anges, jamais je n'aurais…

\- T'en fais pas, p'tit frère. Tu ne serais pas revenu ce soir si ça avait été pour tuer mon fils. Je vais te dire quelque chose, dit Gabriel en approchant de Castiel, si un seul autre ange que toi pointe son nez devant chez moi, je saurai que ça vient de toi ou de ton p'tit copain Dean et si mon fils n'a, ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu arraché, le Paradis tout entier va entendre parler de moi. J'exterminerai un à un tous nos frères et sœurs encore en vie, déchus ou non. Je tuerai aussi ce qui compte le plus au monde pour toi et ensuite je te tuerai toi aussi. Et ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse, Castiel !

\- Je n'approuve pas le fait que tu aies un fils mais je ne dirai rien à qui que ce soit et Dean ne dira rien non plus.

\- Et madame Winchester ?

\- Elle se taira si son fils le lui demande. Tu as beaucoup changé.

\- Tu n'as sûrement pas tort. Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi, petit frère ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu contactes papa.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, il me semble. C'est toujours hors de question. Je suis parti du Paradis. C'était ma volonté de fuir tout ce qui se passait là-haut.

\- Le Chaos peut…

\- Je sais très bien ce que le Chaos peut faire mais je sais aussi ce que je risque à contacter le Paradis. Je sais ce que risque Nariel.

\- Et si… je te promets de protéger Nariel au prix de ma vie s'il le faut ?

\- Non ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu donnes trop souvent ta vie pour des causes à droite à gauche. Je veux que tu aies plus à perdre que ta vie seule , Castiel, si je mets en danger la vie de mon fils. Je pense que ta vie n'est pas assez précieuse à tes yeux. Je veux que tu risques de perdre la chose à laquelle tu tiens le plus.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. À quoi tenait-il plus que sa vie ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de te dire. Il y a quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un, pour qui tu as déjà sacrifié énormément et pour qui tu sacrifierais tout, sans hésiter. Tu serais même capable de devenir mortel pour cette personne. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de qui je parle.

\- Dean ? proposa Castiel sans trop y croire.

\- Nous avons un gagnant au jeu du jour ! s'extasia Gabriel en ouvrant les bras pour acclamer son frère.

\- Tu veux que je mette en jeu la vie de Dean ?

\- Je mets bien celle de Nariel en jeu si je m'adresse à papa. Nariel est totalement innocent, lui. Ton Dean, pas complètement, vu tout ce qu'il a fait contre le Paradis.

\- Dean n'est pas à moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec sa vie de cette façon. Et il n'est pas mon Dean.

Gabriel soupira en secouant la tête, dépité.

\- Décidément, t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, parfois. Tu vis sur Terre depuis des années et tout ça ne t'a donc rien appris ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû apprendre ?

\- Tu aurais dû apprendre que quand on est prêt à tout sacrifier pour une personne, sa vie, sa grâce, ses ailes et tellement d'autres choses, quand on est prêt à se mettre tout le Paradis à dos pour sauver une seule personne, c'est que notre mission de départ a pris des proportions qu'on n'avait pas prévues qu'elles prennent, et ça veut dire aussi que notre mission a changé d'objectif. Tout ce que tu fais pour Dean depuis que tu l'as remonté de l'Enfer, ça s'appelle de l'amour. T'es amoureux, Castiel et pitié, ne me réponds pas que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est pour cela que t'es venu ce soir. Tu voulais que je te montre à quel point l'amour peut être fort, pour que tu prennes conscience si oui ou non toi aussi tu connais ce sentiment.

\- Je ne mettrai pas la vie de Dean en jeu.

\- Très bien, je ne mettrai pas la vie de Nariel en danger à cause de votre déesse du Chaos. J'en ai rien à battre. Si le Chaos s'abat sur le monde, je sais que je mourrai avec et en même temps que ma famille. Il doit rester certainement un ange quelque part qui pourrait être de ton côté, au moins pour combattre le Chaos.

\- Aucun ange n'acceptera et tu es le denier Archange.

\- Alors ça tu vois, c'est pas vrai. Il reste un Archange et tu sais très bien qui.

\- Lucifer ?

\- Double gagnant du jour, tu pètes les scores !

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- T'as jamais été un ange très marrant. Adresse-toi à Lucifer.

\- Je… Les Winchester et moi, on combat Lucifer depuis des années, on ne va pas lui demander son aide.

\- Genre ! Vous avez su le faire pour combattre les Ténèbres, pourquoi pas pour le Chaos ?

\- Des choses ont changé depuis ce moment-là. Lucifer est en colère.

\- Contre toi en particulier ?

\- Non, contre papa.

\- Mais pas contre toi, donc ? Écoute… je veux bien t'aider pour parler à Lucifer, te protéger puisque tu n'as plus tes ailes, mais je ne ferai rien de plus. Tu n'es peut-être finalement pas assez amoureux de Dean pour comprendre pourquoi je protège autant mon fils. Je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre l'amour, mais je vois que c'est pas le cas. C'est bien ce que je disais cet après-midi.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dean.

\- Alors c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Bon, où loges-tu cette nuit ?

\- Nulle part. Dean est parti après qu'on se soit disputé et Mary a pris une chambre dans un motel de Muncie. Mais… je vais aller à la recherche de Dean. Si tu peux juste me renvoyer à Muncie, ça sera très bien.

\- On se reverra sûrement. Réfléchis à ma proposition concernant Lucifer et contacte-moi quand tu sauras ce que tu veux.

Gabriel posa deux doigts sur le front de Castiel et celui-ci se retrouva en plein centre-ville de Muncie.

* * *

Muncie, 5 heures du matin.

Castiel avait visité la ville, pris des bus de nuit, contrôlé certains bars, scruté la gare, reçu un peu d'argent d'une jeune femme qui avait dû le prendre pour un sans-abri et s'était un peu perdu aussi avant d'enfin retrouver le motel où Mary avait loué une chambre. Il soupira en regardant la façade jaune. Il aurait bien dit ''Dieu soit loué'' mais c'était pas son genre de remercier son père à tort et à travers comme le faisaient si souvent les humains, et puis au fond, il savait que son père n'en avait rien à foutre de ce genre de phrase toute faite. Castiel entra dans le motel et pénétra dans une salle prévue pour accueillir le petit déjeuner. Une jeune femme et un jeune homme préparaient des victuailles sur une table.

\- Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas encore servi, annonça le jeune homme en regardant Castiel debout dans l'entrée.

\- Auriez-vous vu un homme un peu plus grand que moi, blond avec des yeux verts ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Des types, il en voyait passer toute la journée. Comment aurait-il pu remarquer quelqu'un de si banal ?

\- Désolé.

\- Je peux avoir un café ?

Le jeune homme hésita et finalement, il hocha lentement la tête et Castiel s'assit à une table après avoir rempli une tasse de liquide chaud d'un brun-doré.

—-

Mary retrouva Castiel à huit heures du matin. L'ange sirotait tranquillement un café assis à une table dans un coin de la salle du petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa en face de lui et posa son assiette sur la table.

\- Salut. Des nouvelles de Dean ?

\- Aucune. J'ai passé la nuit à chercher dans Muncie, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Pas la moindre piste et j'ai été pris pour un SDF par une jeune femme qui m'a donné de l'argent pour m'acheter à manger.

Mary esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire de Castiel.

\- Je suis aussi allé revoir Gabriel. Il ne nous aidera pas.

\- C'est dommage, mais je comprends. Il a trop à perdre. Je comprends son envie de vouloir protéger son fils, j'ai voulu faire pareil avec Sam et Dean. Je vais appeler Sam après le déjeuner. On aura peut-être finalement besoin de lui et de John.

\- Vous êtes prête à leur faire face, à tous les deux ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix, au final ? Il va bien falloir que cela se fasse un jour. Je ne vais pas pouvoir fuir très longtemps et nous avons une mission.

Le regard de Castiel se décrocha de Mary et elle y vit quelque chose comme… de la mélancolie.

\- On va régler tout ça en essayant de ne pas se disputer et bien sûr, on va retrouver Dean. S'il est comme John, il va finir par réapparaître de lui-même dans quelques heures.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui me préoccupe. Je pensais à quelque chose que Gabriel m'a dit. Nous avons parlé de Lucifer. Il sera sûrement nécessaire de lui demander de l'aide pour parler à… notre père.

\- Demander de l'aide à… Lucifer ? Mais je croyais qu'on devait le chasser ?

\- Oui, mais Gabriel a raison, on aura certainement besoin de lui. Mon père m'a très bien fait comprendre quand il est venu au bunker l'autre matin qu'il ne voulait plus que je le contacte. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne répondrait plus à Sam et Dean.

\- Je vois que les problèmes de famille sont partout. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons, on y arrivera.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **chapitre 14 de AWND**

 **plus court que les anciens.**

* * *

Muncie, le lendemain à 14 heures.

Sam arrêta la voiture devant le motel dont Mary lui avait envoyé l'adresse par texto et John sortit de la voiture, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Il avait oublié combien c'était fatigant ces longs voyages à travers les États-Unis quand il fallait chasser quelque part. Voilà bien une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

Sam sortit de la voiture, contrôla le nom du motel et s'étira. Dean n'était pas réapparu et il n'avait toujours pas répondu aux messages laissés par Castiel, Mary ou lui-même sur son portable qu'il avait allumé quelques heures durant la journée précédente. Castiel sortit du motel et Sam se dirigea vers lui.

\- Salut Castiel.

\- Sam. Je suis content de te voir. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir te dire que moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. J'ai laissé une quantité astronomique de messages vocaux.

Sam se tut quand il vit le regard de Castiel se voiler de tristesse. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

\- On va le retrouver. On sera quatre à sa recherche. Il n'est sûrement pas parti bien loin, tel que je le connais. Il boude dans un coin.

John arriva derrière Sam et salua Castiel d'un signe de tête.

\- Où est Mary ? demanda le patriarche.

* * *

Muncie, la veille. 7H30.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Il aimait profondément sa voiture, mais pour dormir, c'était pas la joie. Il se redressa sur la banquette et attendit que sa tête tourne moins pour ouvrir la portière et poser un pied en dehors de la voiture. Il se mit debout lentement, puis s'étira. Le parking était désert.

\- Un café peut-être ?

Dean sursauta violemment et sortit son arme de la ceinture de son jean pour la pointer sur… le serveur du bar.

\- Pardon de vous avoir fait peur. J'ai juste remarqué que votre voiture était toujours là quand je suis allé chercher le journal du jour.

Le serveur tendit un gobelet à Dean. Celui-ci le prit et remercia en grognant légèrement.

Le serveur esquissa un sourire et fit signe à Dean de le suivre en tournant les talons pour rejoindre le bar. Le chasseur fronça d'abord les sourcils, hésita, et suivit finalement le serveur dans le bar. Il s'installa à une petite table ronde et le serveur vint se poser en face de lui.

\- Avouez que dormir dans un lit aurait été plus agréable.

\- Sans doute.

\- Vous êtes pas bien bavard. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il fait à peine jour. Au fait, moi c'est Fred et vous ?

Dean fronça les sourcils en scrutant le mec en face de lui. Yeux noirs, cheveux noirs coupés courts, teint hâlé. Pas désagréable et il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

\- Dean, annonça le chasseur avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

* * *

Muncie… 14 heures et des petites poussières.

John et Sam suivirent Castiel dans le motel et dans la chambre qu'occupait Mary. La femme était assise sur le lit et elle leva la tête quand elle vit John et Sam devant elle.

\- Maman…, commença Sam sans trop savoir ce qu'il était censé faire et quelle réaction il conviendrait d'avoir en ce moment-même.

Il aurait aimé prendre sa maman dans ses bras, mais c'était trop bizarre comme geste après sa grande révélation. Castiel repéra tout de suite le malaise et en profita pour dire à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

\- Je suis allé voir un des mes frères et il ne nous aidera pas, mais il propose de me protéger pendant que j'essayerai de parler à… Lucifer.

John se leva d'un bond.

\- C'est une blague ? Lucifer ? Le diable ?

\- En personne. Il se trouve que Lucifer est mon grand frère mais surtout le fils préféré de notre Père même si ça ne paraît pas quand on regarde la situation telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ça votre solution ? Parler au diable pour qu'il aille convaincre Dieu ?

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il ne reste que deux Archanges en vie.

\- Et pourquoi votre frère ne veut pas nous aider ?

\- Il a ses raisons personnelles. Je ne le comprends qu'à moitié, mais je respecte son choix. Et pour Dean, que fait-on ?

\- On va aller le chercher et quand on l'aura trouvé, nous repartirons pour retourner à Lebanon, annonça Mary.

\- Allons chacun de notre côté, proposa Sam en se levant.

\- Je pensais plutôt que nous serions plus efficaces en partant en groupe de deux. Je pensais aller avec John dans le nord de la ville. Nous louerons une voiture pour l'après-midi et toi, Castiel, tu iras avec Sam dans sa voiture.

Castiel hocha la tête et suivit Sam au-dehors de la chambre, laissant John et Mary seuls.

Mary dévisagea John qui la regardait attentivement en retour.

\- Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée d'où pourrait se trouver Dean ? dit Mary, un peu gênée d'avouer qu'elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Je dirais, un endroit isolé. Un parking, un terrain vague, un hôtel très reculé ou un bar. Un endroit calme, ça c'est certain.

\- Bien, dit Mary en se levant, allons louer une voiture.

\- Mary, dit précipitamment John, attrapant sa femme par le bras pour la bloquer dans son mouvement de fuite. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment qu'on en parle, mais je tenais juste à te dire que je ne t'en veux pas. La pilule est dure a avaler, bien sûr, mais je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussée à ne rien me dire.

Mary plongea son regard dans celui de John. Elle libéra doucement son bras de la main de son mari et avança de deux pas pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue barbue. Timide baiser de retrouvailles. Elle baissa les yeux, esquissa un sourire et tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. John la suivit jusqu'à la réception.

* * *

La veille, à 10 heures à Muncie.

Dean reposa son côté de la table qu'il aidait à déplacer et soupira. Le serveur, Fred, regarda la salle et sourit.

\- Merci pour ton aide, mec. Une bière ça te dit ?

\- Toujours !

\- Bouge pas.

Fred s'en alla derrière le bar et Dean regarda la salle. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire qu'aider le tenancier du bar à déplacer des tables pour reconfigurer sa salle différemment. Dix ans que pas une table n'avait bougé d'un pouce dans son établissement, il avait eu envie de nouveauté et de changement et le fait que Dean était là et semblait ne pas être pressé de partir le décida à tenter l'expérience sans plus attendre.

Fred tendit une bière fraîche à Dean et les deux hommes trinquèrent en s'asseyant chacun sur une chaise, l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Alors, tu fuis quoi ? demanda Fred, le regard bien ancré dans les émeraudes de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je fuis quelque chose ?

\- Ça se voit. Ou quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je vois passer tellement de monde dans mon bar depuis dix ans que j'en suis le gérant. Je connais ce regard que tu as, tu as l'esprit occupé par quelqu'un. Des problèmes avec ta femme ?

\- Je ne suis pas marié. Je ne suis même pas en couple de toute façon. Avec la vie que je mène et mon boulot, c'est compliqué. J'ai essayé par le passé mais… ça c'est pas vraiment bien terminé.

\- D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fuis si c'est pas une relation et à qui as-tu décidé de rester fidèle hier soir ?

\- J'étais bourré.

\- Pas assez à mon avis pour que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte de ce que tu as dis. Tu veux pas en parler, je comprends mec, te force pas. J'ai pas besoin de savoir.

\- Disons simplement que ma vie est un grand foutoir en ce moment. J'en viens à ne plus savoir ce que je dois traiter en premier.

\- Ton boulot a l'air prenant. Tu fais quoi au juste ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué de t'expliquer. Je bosse avec mon frère. C'est du business familial. Non, je bossais avec mon père en premier et mon père a… quitté les affaires pendant un moment alors je suis allé recruter mon frère et je l'ai entraîné avec moi. Notre mère a rejoint le business il y a quelques mois de ça et mon père vient de revenir dans le jeu. Un ami nous aide aussi. Il s'appelle Castiel. C'est un peu le bordel ce que je te raconte, hein ?

\- J'arrive à suivre. Donc, votre business familial, ça marche plutôt bien ?

\- Plutôt ouais, sauf que le prix à payer est assez élevé. On n'a jamais connu une vie de famille normale à cause de tout ça. On est sur les routes quasiment tout le temps.

\- Tu voyages avec la jolie bagnole dans laquelle tu as dormi ?

\- Toujours. L'Impala c'est mon bébé.

\- Ah, t'es le genre de gars qui voue un amour inconditionnel à sa voiture.

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a léguée pour le business. J'ai grandi dans cette voiture avec mon petit frère.

\- Et donc, t'es venu ici pour le travail ?

\- Plus ou moins. On est surtout venu pour chercher quelqu'un.

Dean se leva.

\- Merci pour la bière.

\- Merci à toi pour l'aide. Comme t'étais là, c'était l'occasion que je le fasse un jour. Les habitués vont être déboussolés en venant toute à l'heure.

\- Tu ouvres à quelle heure ?

\- Quinze heures. Passe un coup si tu veux. T'es le bienvenu. Et si tu sais pas où crécher ce soir, j'ai un lit et promis, tu devras tromper personne.

Fred fit un clin d'œil à Dean qui détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de quitter le bar. Il rejoignit sa voiture et démarra. Il avait sérieusement besoin de trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Une douche et un peu de sommeil ne seraient pas superflus.

* * *

Muncie, 20 heures, dans le bar de Fred.

Dean servit sa quarantième bière de la soirée. C'était la première fois qu'il travaillait dans un bar. Ça lui déplaisait pas. Il pourrait le faire plus souvent pour avoir un peu plus d'argent, mais rares étaient les moments où il avait le temps de se consacrer à autre chose qu'à la chasse aux cauchemars vivants.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'exploiter, plaisanta Fred en passant derrière Dean pour servir un shot à un client.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai proposé mon aide. Mais je serais pas contre de m'arrêter un moment et de passer du côté client.

\- Hésite surtout pas.

Dean passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et s'assit sur une chaise. Il héla Fred qui lui servit un verre de whisky avec le sourire. Le chasseur but lentement son verre en se tournant sur son siège pour regarder la salle et ses occupants. Sensiblement la même population que la veille. Des gros bras qui gueulaient fort et buvaient beaucoup. Le genre d'endroits que Sam n'aimait pas particulièrement et le genre d'endroits où Castiel préférait éviter de mettre les pieds. Et Dean esquissa un sourire en imaginant l'ange au milieu de ces gaillards rudes et brusques. L'ange avait beau être un soldat, il était plus raffiné que ces mecs là. Et c'était tant mieux. Dean n'était pas particulièrement fan des mecs trop baraqués de toute façon.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Fallait qu'il arrête de boire… ou qu'il arrête de penser à Castiel. Ça devenait n'importe quoi dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Dean réfléchit... mais il ferait mieux de rentrer vers les autres.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

 **Merci à Dumini pour sa rw. ça m'a beaucoup touché.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**

 **(mini annonce, une surprise sera publiée vendredi 17 mars avant midi :-) )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 de AWND**

 **que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire... mais que j'ai tardé à écrire parce que j'étais sur une mini fic en trois parties pour un défi. bref, le voici donc ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Muncie, ce jour, 16 heures et demie.

John sortit de la voiture que Mary avait louée et qu'elle conduisait. Il regarda la façade du motel miteux , situé à l'écart de la ville, qui se dressait devant lui. Il avança vers la bâtisse et alla frapper à la première porte en face de lui.

Dean ouvrit et resta figé…

\- Papa ? s'étonna le chasseur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a besoin de rentrer à Lebanon. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu les messages de Sam.

\- Je les ai vus et lus. J'avais juste besoin de…

\- Fuir ?

\- Non. De respirer. T'es avec Sammy ?

\- Non, avec ta mère et elle est un peu énervée contre toi.

\- Et… Castiel ?

\- L'ange ?

\- Oui, l'ange. Castiel. Il est où ?

\- Parti avec ton frère pour te chercher de l'autre côté de la ville. Tu ne nous a pas facilité la tâche. Le terrain vague, le bar et finalement ce motel minable. À quoi tu joues ? J'ai l'impression que tu as baissé les bras avant même d'avoir essayé. C'est pas ton genre.

\- Franchement, après tout ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années, je pensais pas qu'on devrait faire face au Chaos. J'espérais peut-être encore qu'il ne pouvait plus y avoir pire que Lucifer et on se retrouve avec quoi ? Une foutue déesse du Chaos. Merveilleux ! Au fait, comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

\- Oh, ton ami le démon nous a aidés. On l'a invoqué et on l'a menacé. Ta mère est très douée.

\- Crowley n'est pas mon ami.

\- Il nous a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans le terrain vague et à partir de là, ça n'a pas été dur de se diriger vers le bar et ensuite ce motel pourri. Sans compter que, je t'ai élevé, Dean. Je sais comment tu es quand tu fais la gueule dans ton coin. Je connais tes habitudes.

Dean grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ferma la porte, avant de la rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, un sac de voyage dans les mains.

\- C'est le moment de rentrer, dit-il simplement et il se dirigea vers un parking à l'arrière du motel. John le suivit machinalement et s'arrêta net quand il vit à quelques mètres de lui la Chevrolet Impala noire de 1967 qu'il avait bien connue.

\- Est-ce que… c'est toujours la même ? demanda John, impressionné.

\- C'est toujours 'bébé', oui. Tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois je l'ai remise à neuf. Vous êtes au motel dont Castiel m'a envoyé l'adresse par texto ?

\- Oui. Tu vas rentrer avec l'Impala ?

\- Je ne te la laisserai pas, si c'est ce que tu espères. Bébé est à moi. Je vais rentrer en la conduisant moi-même. Sam a sûrement pris une voiture pour venir ici, repars avec lui. Je vais embarquer maman et Cass.

\- Qui est Cass ?

\- Cass . Castiel !

\- Et tu ne peux pas larguer l'ange dans la voiture de Sam et prendre ton père et ta mère dans l'Impala ?

\- Je pourrais… mais pas aujourd'hui. Et j'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous disputer. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de vous deux ensemble ne sont pas forcément des bons.

John haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa femme dans la voiture louée. Dean entra dans l'Impala et démarra. Il suivit la voiture louée par ses parents jusqu'au motel où ils logeaient. Sam était assis sur le perron d'une chambre. Il se leva d'un bond quand il aperçut l'Impala.

Dean s'arrêta devant Sam et sortit de la voiture. Il passa devant son frère sans un mot et entra dans la chambre mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil. Castiel était là, assis sur le lit, ses mains sur les genoux, attendant certainement dans cette position depuis des heures. L'ange tourna la tête et Dean jura avoir vu ses yeux devenir un instant plus bleus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Salut, Dean, annonça l'ange en se levant. Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour.

Dean se passa une main dans la nuque et haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain dont il ferma la porte à clé. Sam fronça les sourcils en regardant la scène puis des voix étrangement haut perchées le firent se retourner. Ses parents piaillaient comme deux gosses en adoration devant l'Impala, la caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit animal apeuré et l'appelant ''bébé''un nombre incalculable de fois, plus encore que Dean ne le faisait lui-même.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean sortit de la salle de bain, jeta un regard bref à Castiel puis poussa légèrement son frère pour passer et se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Bon, on s'arrache ? demanda-t-il à tous en ouvrant la portière côté conducteur.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Maman ? questionna Dean en regardant sa mère debout à côté de la voiture.

\- Oh je… je serais ravi de faire le voyage avec toi, mais Sam…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Mary posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et se dirigea vers la voiture de Sam. Elle prit place sur la banquette arrière et attendit que son fils et son mari entrent dans l'habitacle. Castiel attendit sans bouger à côté de l'Impala et Dean, énervé, finit par ouvrir la portière côté passager et l'ange s'assit enfin dans la voiture. Dean et Sam démarrèrent en même temps et l'aîné prit la tête de la troupe.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers son père assis sur le siège passager à côté du sien et il se racla la gorge. L'atmosphère était horriblement tendue dans l'habitacle. Ni lui, ni ses parents ne savaient quoi se dire et s'il convenait de parler ou non. Le voyage risquait de s'annoncer très long.

\- Hum, et si on mettait un peu de musique ? proposa Sam, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ce silence oppressant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Mary a peut-être d'autres révélations à nous faire.

\- J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai fait des choix à l'époque, ils ont eu des conséquences. J'en suis désolée, mais c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Chasseuse, bordel ! Je peux pas y croire. Si tu m'avais dit… nos vies à Dean, Sam et moi auraient été tellement différentes.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'aurais pas été obsédé par le fait de vouloir tuer celui qui m'a tué ? Tu serais resté sagement à la maison à élever nos fils dans un environnement normal ?

\- Et toi, tu l'aurais fait ? Si tu n'étais pas morte, aurais-tu vraiment élevé les enfants à la maison ?

\- Je l'ai fait. Dean avait quatre ans quand je suis morte. Je suis restée à la maison pour lui. Pour lui offrir une vie normale.

\- Quatre ans, c'est peu. L'aurais-tu vraiment fait pendant vingt ans ? Hein ? Je connais les chasseurs et les anciens chasseurs. Aucun ne reste à la maison, aucun Mary, et tu aurais été pareille. On t'aurait sûrement vue partir un matin pour ne plus jamais revenir.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de dire ça ? Toi qui partais sans arrêt de la maison à la moindre petite dispute ou quand tout ne roulait pas exactement comme tu le voulais. Tu passes pour le saint maintenant parce que tu n'es pas mort.

\- Hem… on devrait peut-être… je sais pas, mesurer nos mots ou même parler de tout ça à tête reposée un autre jour et-

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sam. On discute entre parents ! dirent en chœur John et Mary et Sam pinça les lèvres.

Ok… ça ressemblait donc à ça, d'avoir des parents. Ben c'était pas franchement cool, surtout quand on était soi-même déjà adulte. Sam se tut et écouta ses parents continuer à se disputer au sujet de qui serait resté à la maison et de qui serait parti. Le voyage allait vraiment être très long… et très fatigant, bien sûr !

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel regarda derrière lui pour la millième fois depuis le début du voyage et Dean s'énerva.

\- Ils sont toujours derrière. Arrête de te retourner toutes les trois secondes sinon je te dépose au bord de la route.

Castiel s'assit correctement sur la banquette et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, geste que Dean ne rata pas et il soupira. Cet ange était toujours autant coincé même après toutes les années qu'il avait passées sur Terre auprès des humains. Un léger sourire détendit les traits de Dean. C'était bien, au fond, que Castiel ne change pas trop.

\- Je suis retourné voir Gabriel. Il ne nous aidera pas, mais il a proposé de veiller sur moi si je voulais aller parler à Lucifer.

\- Pourquoi à Lucifer, c'est pas de lui dont on a besoin.

\- Il pourrait très bien aller parler à Chuck. Tu sais, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi, ni à toi ou à Sam.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- J'aurais aimé que Gabriel nous aide mais… il a cet enfant et…

\- Et il se la joue égoïste.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de lui. Il n'est pas égoïste, il est protecteur. Il m'a demandé si je serais prêt à mettre ta vie en danger, je lui ai répondu que je ne le ferais pour rien au monde.

Dean sursauta en entendant les paroles de Castiel et il eut juste le temps de redresser sa conduite pour ne pas se retrouver à foncer dans la barrière de sécurité.

\- Il ne mettra pas la vie de son fils en danger et je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas prendre de risque. Je refuse moi aussi que ta vie soit en danger. Je crois sincèrement que Lucifer est notre meilleure option. Chuck l'écoutera certainement.

\- Et s'il te tue ?

\- C'est un risque à prendre et je suis prêt à le prendre justement. Gabriel a promis de me protéger. Au pire on sera morts tous les deux et le Chaos engloutira le monde.

\- N'importe quoi. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je refuse que tu ailles parler seul à Lucifer. Si on va lui parler, on y va tous ensemble. Toi, Sam, mes parents et moi. Ce qui n'empêchera pas Gabriel d'être dans le coin au cas où on échoue lamentablement.

\- Dean… je ne suis pas un enfant. Gabriel et Lucifer sont mes frères. Nous sommes de la même famille.

\- Tu fais aussi partie de notre famille. Celle des Winchester. Et chez les Winchester, on ne laisse personne courir seul au suicide. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée. Si on ne peut pas contacter Dieu par nous-mêmes, on se débrouillera autrement mais pas question d'aller demander de l'aide à Lucifer. On chasse Lucifer, on ne lui demande pas de l'aide. Bon sang ! On n'avait pas déjà assez de merde sur les épaules, fallait que Crowley en rajoute. On devrait le laisser se démerder avec son putain de Chaos.

\- Dean, il a fait une erreur et…

Dean pila net au milieu de la route et Sam klaxonna fortement en pilant lui aussi derrière l'Impala.

\- Sors de ma voiture ! cria Dean, en montrant l'extérieur de l'Impala à Castiel. Sors d'ici ! Va dans la voiture de Sam avec les autres, je ferai route seul.

\- Es-tu jaloux, Dean ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu soutiens un foutu démon au lieu de me soutenir, moi ! Rowena s'entend très bien avec Chuck, elle n'a qu'à aller lui parler.

\- Ce serait assez logique en fait. Il l'écouterait sûrement plus que nous ou Lucifer.

Dean resta immobile quelques secondes et sursauta violemment quand John frappa à la fenêtre de l'Impala.

\- Tout va bien ici ? demanda John une fois que Dean eut baissé la vitre de la voiture.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à Lebanon au plus vite et qu'on invoque Crowley dans un pentagramme. On va avoir besoin de sa sorcière de mère.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as failli provoquer un accident en t'arrêtant brusquement au milieu de la route sans prévenir ?

\- Non, je voulais larguer Castiel sur le talus, mais c'est bon, retourne vers Sammy et on repart. Faut qu'on se grouille un peu, le monde ne va pas se sauver tout seul.

* * *

 **Merci à Calliope pour la Bêta et merci à vous lecteurs/trices pour vos rws qui me font très plaisir.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite que je suis en train de taper en ce moment même ;-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	16. A Winchester Never Die

**Bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre ce matin**

 **je vais essayer par la suite de les faire plus longs**

 **merci à tous pour vos RWs qui font vraiment plaisir et me motive un max.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean gara sa voiture au milieu du garage des hommes de lettres et sortit en toute hâte de l'habitacle pour descendre l'escalier menant au bunker. Castiel le suivit sans dire un mot. Le voyage s'était achevé dans le silence le plus total entre les deux amis. Dean avait mis de la musique et Castiel s'était concentré sur un tas d'autres choses lui passant par la tête. Dean s'arrêta dans la grande salle et attendit que Sam, John et Mary le rejoignent pour discuter. Il fallait prendre une décision très rapidement. Castiel attendit immobile à côté du chasseur et lui jeta un long regard inquiet. Mary, Sam et John arrivèrent les uns derrière les autres dans la salle et Dean leur fit signe de bien vouloir s'asseoir.

\- On doit causer, annonça-t-il en regardant sa famille.

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel et soupira.

\- Les trouducs d'anges ne nous aideront pas. Aucun ! Et je suis sûr qu'on ne tient pas à faire appel à Lucifer. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution, faire captif Crowley et l'obliger par n'importe quel moyen à envoyer sa mère pour qu'elle aille parler à Dieu. Ça devrait le faire, il l'aime bien aux dernières nouvelles. C'est notre seule chance.

\- Je croyais que ton ange devait aller parler à Lucifer qui se trouve être son frère. Arrête-moi si j'ai mal compris, dit John en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

\- Le plan a changé. Il n'est pas question que Castiel aille risquer sa vie à parler à Lucifer qu'on chasse depuis des années. On a besoin de Castiel.

\- Mais, c'est un ange. Il est immortel, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Les anges peuvent mourir et Castiel, s'il meurt, n'aura plus le droit de revenir cette fois. Tout comme Sam et moi. Une faucheuse nous surveille de près. Au fait, elle surveille aussi maman.

John tourna la tête vers sa femme, étonné.

\- Une longue histoire que les garçons te raconteront eux-mêmes.

\- Attendez… combien de fois êtes-vous morts exactement ? demanda John en passant son regard de Sam à Dean et de Dean à Castiel.

\- Oh… on a arrêté de compter à un moment donné, ça ne servait plus à rien, annonça Sam, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ils savaient tous le nombre exact, mais préféraient ne pas alarmer John Winchester maintenant. Mieux fallait lui laisser un peu de temps.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean qui tourna la tête vers lui et ancra son regard émeraude dans celui céruléen de l'ange.

\- Je sais exactement combien de fois tu es mort. Je suis contre l'idée que tu meures encore une fois, surtout si c'est la dernière.

Dean se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et baissa le regard en se passant une main dans la nuque. Castiel avait le don de le mettre dans des situations étranges. Le genre de situations où le chasseur sentait son coeur se gonfler de fierté et de sentiments contradictoires envers l'ange. De l'amitié, peut-être de l'amour, mais aussi de la colère face à la franchise incroyable dont Castiel faisait preuve. C'était perturbant. Dean se secoua mentalement et attendit que Castiel ait retiré sa main de son épaule pour lancer, sûr de lui :

\- Personne faisant partie de cette famille ne mourra. On est les Winchester et les Winchester ne meurent jamais ! Toi aussi, t'es un Winchester maintenant, Cass. On devrait tous aller se reposer et demain, on attrapera ce foutu roi de l'Enfer. Pas question qu'on l'aide gratuitement sans qu'il ne mette lui aussi la main à la pâte.

Et Dean tourna les talons, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et il se dirigea rapidement vers le couloirs menant aux chambres.

\- Je suis du même avis que Dean, prenons un peu de repos avant de nous lancer dans cette chasse, annonça Sam en se levant.

Il attrapa son sac laissé par terre et prit la même direction que Dean venait de prendre pour disparaître dans le couloir. Mary et John se regardèrent.

\- Bien je crois que…, commença John en se levant et Mary acquiesça sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Elle se leva elle aussi, prit son sac et suivit son mari qui partait vers les chambre. John se retourna subitement.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ? demanda le chasseur à l'ange resté près de la table.

\- Les anges ne dorment pas.

\- Je vois… eh bien, à plus tard.

John se retourna et longea le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, Mary, dit-il avec tendresse à sa femme et celle-ci fut surprise quelques instants, avant de sourire, les joues roses, et de retourner la même phrase à son mari puis de disparaître dans sa chambre en refermant la porte doucement.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam soupira de bonheur en s'allongeant dans son lit. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu des heures aussi pénibles que celles qu'il avait vécues avec ses parents partageant sa voiture et se disputant. Ça avait été franchement insupportable. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir pu se retrouver dans l'Impala avec Dean et Castiel. L'ambiance avait sûrement été meilleure. John et Mary s'étaient bouffé le nez tout au long du voyage pour savoir qui des deux seraient restés à la maison si Mary n'était pas morte et au final, ils n'étaient parvenus à aucune conclusion satisfaisante, ce qui promettait une nouvelle dispute un de ces quatre.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel regarda la salle vide et s'assit sur une chaise, les mains posées à plat sur le bois brillant. Il s'apprêtait à attendre le réveil de la famille Winchester. Il était environ 22 heures. Ils ne les reverrait pas avant au moins huit heures mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre. Les anges étaient heureusement dotés d'une grande patience. Une bonne heure passa et soudain un bruit lui fit tourner la tête derrière lui et il vit Dean dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda l'ange en se levant de sa chaise pour faire face au chasseur. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis fatigué mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je…

* * *

une heure avant…

Dean se coucha sur son lit après s'être sommairement déshabillé et ferma les yeux… mais il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout même. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se détendre pour pouvoir s'endormir et Dean savait très bien ce que c'était. La culpabilité ! Cette saloperie qui lui rappelait au plus mauvais moment qu'il aurait dû s'excuser auprès de Castiel. Cette saloperie qui lui vrillait les méninges en lui répétant qu'il avait entièrement tort dans cette dispute. Mais, il n'allait quand même pas se relever juste pour aller faire des excuses à un ange aussi borné que lui. Sauf que… la culpabilité ne le laissa pas tranquille. Elle ne disparut pas comme elle le faisait souvent et il dut se relever en grognant. Il hésita un long moment devant sa porte, puis finit par l'ouvrir et parcourut le couloir à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire entendre avant d'être arrivé dans la grande salle. Il y vit Castiel, assis dos à lui, immobile. Il posa sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte et c'est ce petit bruit discret qui fit que l'ange se retourna lentement.

Dean hésita, peu habitué à s'excuser et détestant profondément le faire, mais il le devait. Parce que Castiel le méritait et aussi parce qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant.

\- Cass, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu partes à Muncie et tout ce que je t'ai dit à Muncie.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai plus mes ailes.

\- Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le rappeler. Cette situation avec Gabriel et cette satanée Déesse m'ont mis de travers et je m'en suis pris à toi sans que se soit justifié.

\- J'accepte tes excuses, Dean.

Dean se sentit soulagé d'un poids et décida d'aller enfin se coucher mais il resta néanmoins là, immobile, en face de l'ange tout aussi immobile que lui. Castiel le regardait avec douceur et ça perturbait le chasseur plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il pour échapper à ce moment de silence gênant.

\- Tu ne t'excuses que très rarement, mais c'est toujours plaisant à entendre quand tu le fais parce que c'est toujours sincère. Je le ressens très bien. Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille et je t'en remercie. C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'aime chez toi, Dean.

'' Toi aussi, tu es franc. Trop parfois'', eut envie de dire Dean mais il préféra hausser les épaules et se détourner enfin pour repartir dans sa chambre. Ça devenait trop gênant et ils étaient trop seuls dans ce bunker trop silencieux pour rester à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux de cette façon. Ça allait mal finir. Et Dean n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir dans quel sens ça risquait de mal finir, d'ailleurs. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Dean se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la nouvelle légèreté de ses pensées moins oppressée par la culpabilité. Il se laissa glisser doucement dans le sommeil, mais rouvrit les yeux avant de sombrer. Il n'arriverait définitivement pas à dormir. Quelque chose ne le laissait pas tranquille. Une discussion avec Fred, le tenancier du bar à Muncie, tournait dans sa tête.

* * *

''Dean avait terminé son service et le bar allait fermer sous peu. Fred le libéra mais le chasseur s'assit au bar en attendant que le tenancier ait mis tout le monde dehors. Une fois seuls, Fred s'assit à côté de Dean en posant une bière devant lui.

\- T'es efficace. J'ai presque envie de t'engager pour bosser avec moi.

\- Je crois pas que ce job soit fait pour moi. Et puis, j'ai trop l'habitude de bouger dans tous les coins du pays. Mais la proposition est sympa. Dans une autre vie, peut-être.

\- Une vie où tu ne chercherais pas à fuir.

Dean jeta un regard mauvais à son nouvel ami et Fred s'excusa.

\- En fait, tu as raison. Je fuis bêtement. Je me suis disputé avec un ami et je… J'étais en tort, je peux pas le nier mais je sais pas comment…

\- Tu sais pas comment t'excuser, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Cet ami, il compte pour toi ?

\- Cass compte pour moi, bien sûr. Il est mon meilleur ami, il est comme un frère. Il est près de moi depuis des années et il a tellement sacrifié de choses à cause de moi.

\- C'était quoi le sujet de la dispute ?

\- Les erreurs qu'il a faites à certains moments. Les mauvaises décisions qu'il a prises en pensant bien faire.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait d'erreurs, toi ?

\- … Bien sûr que si, mais…

\- Il te les reproche ?

\- Non, ça c'est plutôt le rôle de mon petit frère, mais…

\- S'il est ton ami, que tu tiens à lui et que tu sais que tu as merdé, tu finiras par t'excuser de toi-même au bon moment parce que la culpabilité ne te laissera pas tranquille. Cette salope est tenace, crois-moi. C'est trop tard pour recoller les morceaux de votre amitié ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, il m'a même envoyé le nom du motel où il est en ce moment. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'en veuille, mais il devrait m'en vouloir.

\- C'est à lui que tu voulais rester fidèle la nuit dernière ?

Dean sursauta sur sa chaise de bar et ouvrit des grands yeux ronds. QUOI ? Il était pas sérieux avec une question pareille quand même ?

\- Je vois ce que c'est, murmura Fred avec un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu te méprends, Cass n'est pas ce genre d'ami.

\- Oh… Au temps pour moi, j'ai cru que… Enfin, tu m'as parlé de ta famille hier et de votre business et tu n'as cité aucun prénom, même pas celui de ton frère. Le seul que tu as prononcé, c'est celui de Castiel. Prénom pas banal, au passage. J'ai pensé que… Toi et lui, il y avait quelque chose de spécial.

Dean fronça les sourcils et but une gorgée de sa bière en réfléchissant. Lui et Castiel ? Quelque chose de spécial ? QUOI ?''

* * *

Et Dean y avait réfléchi depuis ce moment-là. Il y avait pensé en quittant le bar, en montant dans sa voiture, en démarrant, en conduisant, en sortant de sa voiture, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre de motel, en refermant la porte et en se couchant sur son lit. Castiel… Qu'éprouvait-il réellement pour l'ange ? Comment le considérait-il vraiment ? Un ami ? Un frère ? Plus que ça ?

Il en arriva à la conclusion que Castiel était plus qu'un ami ou un frère. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal que depuis qu'il se prenait la tête à se demander pourquoi Castiel soutenait Crowley. Ça le mettait hors de lui rien que d'y penser. Et c'était quoi, cette douleur au coeur qui se propageait lentement dans tout son être et lui tordait le ventre ? La jalousie ?… Sans aucun doute. Dean était jaloux. Jaloux de se rendre compte que Castiel pouvait aussi soutenir quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Jaloux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que LUI dans la vie de l'ange.

Le chasseur jura en serrant les poings. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de déconner. Ça devenait grave à ce stade et ça lui faisait peur, surtout.

Dean se retourna dans son lit. C'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question sur le lien qu'il y avait entre Castiel et lui. Plusieurs fois au cours des dernières années, des alliés comme des ennemis, s'étaient amusé à dire au moins une fois que l'ange était amoureux de lui. Avaient-ils eu raison ? Et lui, était-il amoureux de l'ange ? C'est ce que certains avaient déjà pensé et exprimer clairement. Alors, il en était quoi pour de vrai ?

\- C'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça, grogna Dean et il ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil finit par l'engloutir lentement.

* * *

 **ça avance un peu côté Destiel, mais pas vraiment côté Chaos mais ça va venir :-)**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	17. Nouveau plan

**Bonsoir.**

 **Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de me mettre à faire des chapitres plus longs pour cette fic parce que je trouve que ça va lentement.**

 **donc celui-ci est le premier-**

 **Je sais pas si certain/e/s ont vus, j'ai mit un titre au chapitre précédent. Tout simplement parce que qu'à partir de maintenant certains chapitre (sinon tous) auront un titre. Je trouvais que ça manquait un peu.**

 **Bref, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre 16**

 **Encore merci à Calliope pour la bêta.**

* * *

John se réveilla et s'étira dans son lit. Il se leva lentement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le silence régnait en maître dans le bunker. Il passa à la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine l'esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Il entra dans la salle et sursauta soudain.

\- Bordel, vous êtes flippant, vous ! J'ai oublié que vous ne dormiez pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur vous en entrant dans la cuisine.

Castiel pencha sur le côté en regardant John. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Cet ange était vraiment étrange… Enfin, il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en ange, mais celui-là semblait quand même assez spécial. John passa à côté de lui et se prit une tasse de café, puis s'assit à table en posant sa tasse fumante devant lui.

\- Alors, pourquoi Dean a eu droit à un ange gardien ? demanda John, le regard ancré sur l'ange en trench-coat qui se tourna lentement vers lui. J'aurais plutôt pensé que ce serait Sam qui y aurait droit. Il a toujours été croyant, je l'ai souvent entendu prier et disons qu'il est plus vertueux que Dean.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Nous avions une mission pour Dean. Les ordres étaient clairs, je devais aller le sauver de la perdition. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé. Dean devait être le vaisseau de Saint-Michel et combattre Lucifer qui devait prendre comme vaisseau le corps de Sam, mais nous avons fait annuler l'apocalypse.

John cligna des yeux, surpris. L'apocalypse ? Rien que ça !

\- Comment vous avez fait pour annuler l'apocalypse ?

\- Nous avons choisi la liberté. Je pense que Sam et Dean vous expliqueront cela mieux que moi.

John quitta l'ange des yeux et but une longue gorgée de son café pour se remettre de la surprise provoquée par la révélation de l'ange de Dean.

* * *

Dean, qui d'ailleurs, apparut soudain dans la cuisine, marchant comme un automate, les yeux à moitié fermés, une main dans les cheveux. Il ouvrit le frigo directement et en sortit du bacon qu'il laissa tomber dans une poêle. Il alluma la plaque de cuisson, se servit du café, en but une gorgée et soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver en face de Castiel, qui s'était approché de lui et restait immobile, le regardant la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Bonjour Dean, dit l'ange avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Lut' Cass.

Dean contourna l'ange devant lui et s'assit à la table en face de son père.

\- Salut papa. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça peut aller. Le lit est confortable, ça aurait pu être plus horrible.

\- Bonjour, lança la voix de Sam en entrant à la cuisine.

Dean se retourna pour saluer son frère et soupira. La coupe de cheveux de Sam, c'était vraiment pas top le matin.

\- Salut Castiel, salua Sam en passant à côté de l'ange pour se servir du café.

Il en profita pour retourner le bacon dans la poêle, non sans grimacer un peu.

Il s'assit à la table, à côté de son père et fut le premier à voir Mary arriver dans la cuisine. Elle salua tout le monde avec le sourire, se dirigea vers la cuisinière, prit une assiette dans l'armoire, posa le bacon cuit dessus et vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean. La petite famille était réunie pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ? demanda Mary, mangeant une tranche de bacon avec les doigts.

\- Invoquer cette enflure de Crowley et le forcer à faire appel à sa sorcière de mère pour qu'elle aille parler à Chuck, grogna Dean en mastiquant une tranche de bacon.

\- Qui est-ce, Chuck ? s'étonna John, ne voyant pas qui était encore celui-là.

\- Hem… Chuck, autrement dit, Dieu, expliqua Sam.

\- Dieu s'appelle Chuck ? Bon sang, je suis tombé dans quel monde…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui secoua la tête vivement puis il regarda Castiel, toujours debout au milieu de la cuisine. L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Dean haussa les siens et fit un discret signe des yeux en direction de son père. L'ange soupira en roulant des yeux et il prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir à table entre Dean et John. Les dialogues muets, c'était la spécialité de Dean et Castiel et John les regarda alternativement rapidement, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient fait pour se comprendre sans échanger une seule parole. L'ange tourna son regard bleu vers lui.

\- Dieu a pris corps dans un vaisseau qui s'appelle Chuck Shurley. C'est une longue histoire, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Chuck, ça préserve son anonymat.

\- J'ai visiblement pas fini d'être étonné, on dirait.

\- Oh que non, dit Sam. Crois-moi, tu seras encore étonné plus d'une fois dans les prochains jours. Bon, concentrons-nous sur Crowley. Comment va-t-on procéder ?

\- Je suis d'avis qu'on le piège, mais pas ici, il risque de se douter de quelque chose.

\- Et on lui dit quoi pour l'obliger à appeler sa mère ? On a moyen de faire pression sur lui ? Castiel ? interrogea Sam, le regard sur l'ange.

\- Il a été plutôt irréprochable ces derniers temps. Il a respecté ses contrats. Les démons n'ont pas récolté d'âmes sans autorisation. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on aurait contre lui.

\- En gros, le roi de l'Enfer pourra bientôt avoir sa place au Paradis, grinça Dean. On doit pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour négocier.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions plutôt demander à Rowena si elle veut quelque chose. Un livre de sortilèges quelconque par exemple.

\- Pas bête, Sammy. Si on ne peut pas rien proposer à Crowley, proposons quelque chose à sa mère. Elle a toujours quelque chose qu'elle veut posséder de toute façon. On se démerdera bien pour trouver.

Dean sourit en buvant sa dernière gorgée de café et se leva en faisant claquer ses deux mains à plat sur la table. La journée commençait bien et il aimait ça quand ça roulait ainsi.

\- On va aller chez Bobby, dit Dean en regardant sa famille. J'ai besoin de pièces pour ''Bébé'' et on invoquera Crowley sur place.

Dean quitta la cuisine. Castiel se leva, rangea le tabouret à sa place et disparut à la suite du chasseur.

\- Il est quand même un peu bizarre, cet ange, fit remarquer John.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé Castiel bizarre. Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Il n'y a que Dean qui ne le trouve pas bizarre, dit Sam avec le sourire.

\- Au fait, comment ça, vous avez fait annuler l'apocalypse ?

Sam s'étonna d'abord que son père sache cela puis il se dit que l'info venait sûrement de Castiel ou de Dean, voire des deux. Il prit le temps d'expliquer à son père ce qui s'était passé avec cette histoire d'apocalypse.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean sortit de la cuisine, passa dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et en ressortit avec son sac de voyage rempli d'armes, de sel et d'eau bénite et il s'arrêta net en voyant Castiel devant lui.

\- Tu me suis, maintenant ? demanda le chasseur avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, je voulais seulement parler avec toi. Sam et toi, vous aurez beaucoup de choses à dire à votre père. Il est un peu perdu.

\- C'est plutôt normal. Il a raté presque dix années de nos vies et il s'en est passé des choses, pendant ces dix foutues années. On peut pas dire que ça ressemblait à des vacances.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour, Dean. On avait besoin de toi.

Dean regarda Castiel et détourna les yeux en posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de remerciement pour ses paroles. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire de vive voix, Castiel comprenait très bien la signification de son geste, sans qu'il soit obligé d'ajouter des mots pour se faire comprendre. Il passa à côté de l'ange qui se retourna pour le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le garage du bunker et Dean ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala pour y mettre son sac . Il referma le coffre et son regard croisa celui de Castiel. Ce regard bleu qui le perturbait bien trop souvent à son goût. Il se racla la gorge sans pour autant détourner le regard.

\- Cass ? questionna Dean, devenant gentiment mal à l'aise à cause du regard de son ami ancré ainsi dans le sien.

\- J'aurais aimé que Gabriel nous aide.

\- Ne revenons pas sur le sujet, Cass. À moins que tu aies trouvé le moyen de le faire céder, je vois pas bien que ça va changer d'en parler encore. Au final, c'est son choix. T'y es pour rien, oncle Castiel.

\- Oncle Castiel ? s'étonna l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté droit.

\- Gabriel est ton frère et il a un gosse. Nariel est donc ton neveu. Tu es pour lui son oncle Castiel.

\- Oh…, s'étonna l'ange en faisant un petit rond avec ses lèvres. Il sourit et haussa les épaules. Je n'avais pas réalisé le lien de famille entre Nariel et moi.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Dean et lui et Castiel restèrent immobiles quelques longues minutes à juste se regarder sans parler.

* * *

John Winchester, arrivant suivi de Sam et de Mary dans le garage, s'arrêta net pour observer l'étrange spectacle devant lui. Il s'étonna de constater que son fils et l'ange ne remarquaient même pas leur présence. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, mais les deux hommes ne détournèrent pas le regard. Excédé, il se racla la gorge plus fort et lança :

\- Si on vous dérange, on peut aussi revenir plus tard, hein ! grinça une voix qui fit sursauter Dean et il détourna les yeux rapidement pour regarder son père en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel se retourna lentement. John maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible à propos des anges et des humains et il ouvrit le coffre de l'Impala pour mettre un sac dedans. Il secoua la tête , regarda son fils de travers, comme s'il brûlait d'envie de dire quelque chose, puis finit par se diriger vers la voiture que Sam avait utilisée pour aller et revenir de Muncie. Il se mit au volant et klaxonna. Mary se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture et John démarra le moteur. Dean monta dans l'Impala côté conducteur. Castiel monta à l'arrière et Sam, après avoir fermé le coffre de la voiture, s'assit du côté passager à côté de Dean qui alluma le moteur. John sortit du garage et laissa l'Impala passer devant. Puis ils prirent la route, direction Sioux Falls.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Mary voyant l'air tendu de John pendant qu'il conduisait, suivant l'Impala de prêt.

\- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment cet ange, grogna-t-il.

\- Castiel ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. Et quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre entre Dean et lui.

\- Castiel est assez étrange et déroutant, mais il est gentil et il est toujours là pour les garçons, surtout pour Dean.

\- Il est peut-être trop là, justement.

\- Oh John, ne me dis pas que tu penses que…

\- Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu ne t'es pas une seule fois posé cette question depuis que tu vis avec les garçons ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin… si, je me suis posé la question le jour où j'ai rencontré Castiel. Lui et Dean se sont fait un câlin, mais, à cette époque, Castiel avait pensé que Dean était mort parce qu'il devait aller se faire exploser devant la sœur de Dieu pour la faire disparaître et sauver le soleil. Ça ne m'a pas plus interpellée que ça. Ne vois pas le mal partout. Castiel et Dean partagent un lien que l'on ne peut pas comprendre. Sam me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de chercher une explication. Castiel est un ami dévoué.

\- Les regards qu'ils s'échangent ne te choquent vraiment pas ?

\- Non… tout au début, j'ai trouvé cela perturbant, mais ce sentiment est vite passé. Castiel est un ange, pas un humain et je suppose que les années que Dean et lui ont passées ensemble y sont pour beaucoup dans le fait qu'ils se comprennent sans dire un mot. Et au pire, ce n'est pas grave s'il y a un truc en eux, comme tu dis.

\- S'il s'avère que l'un de mes fils fricote avec un homme, je ne veux pas voir ça. Je préfère retourner en enfer et être torturé pour l'éternité. Changeons de sujet. Dis-moi, tu connais Toni Bevell ?

\- La femme de Lettres de la branche londonienne ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée et pas dans de bonnes conditions, pourquoi ?

\- Oh… elle a voulu kidnapper Sam quand Dean et toi étiez partis pour Muncie. Elle a fini par venir avec nous sur une chasse aux vampires. Ça se dit experte en extermination de monstres, et elle n'avait jamais été sur le terrain, tu te rends compte? Non, mais tu peux y croire à ça?

\- Je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Les hommes de Lettres ne sont pas réputés pour aller sur le terrain.

\- Tu sais que mon père était un homme de Lettres ?

\- Ton.. père ? Henry Winchester ? Mais… tu m'as toujours dit qu'il était parti quand tu étais enfant et…

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, mais apparemment, il est mort pendant une mission. C'est ce que m'a dit Sam. C'est mon père qui leur a donné la clé du bunker. Et j'ai appris aussi que notre histoire d'amour, c'était un foutu coup monté de la part du Ciel. Les anges se sont occupés de notre destin. Tu penses, pouvoir réunir une chasseuse et un descendant des homme de Lettres, ils ont tout simplement vu quel potentiel nos gamins auraient par la suite. Dean a raison, je commence à penser moi aussi que les anges sont des trouducs.

Mary sourit malicieusement. Elle n'avait pas encore fait état de son opinion sur les anges, mais elle n'en pensait pas vraiment moins de son côté. Vu tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur leur compte, il lui était difficile de penser autrement.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda Sam à son frère pendant qu'il conduisait, semblant concentré sur la route, mais Dean ne lui répondit pas.

\- Dean ? Insista Sam.

Mais Dean était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à Castiel, plus précisément, au moment d'échange de regards entre eux dans le garage quelques heures auparavant. Il pensait à son père qui l'avait regardé avec un air mauvais, un air que Dean n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps. Cet air qui disait : ''Si tu t'approches d'un homme, je te coupe la tête et je brûle ton corps avec du sel. Ne tente même pas, mon fils !'' Il connaissait ce regard, il y avait déjà fait face quand il devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans, quelque chose comme ça. Ça datait sérieusement mais Dean n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta en pilant net.

\- Son of a bitch ! s'énerva-t-il en frappant le volant. Il se tourna vers Sam, le propriétaire de la main posée sur son épaule. Quoi ?

\- Je te parlais, mais t'avais l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien ?

\- Je réfléchissais, dit l'aîné en redémarrant la voiture.

\- Tu réfléchissais ? sembla s'étonner Sam.

\- Ben oui, ça m'arrive parfois de réfléchir, t'es pas le seul à avoir un cerveau dans cette famille.

\- Heu, bon bref. Je te demandais si tu penses que ça va marcher ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? On a déjà capturé Crowley, c'est pas une première et sa mère trouvera bien un putain de service à nous demander. Pour le reste, on gérera comme on le fait depuis des années.

\- Ok, ok. T'as l'air sur les nerfs.

\- C'est toi qui me fout sur les nerfs. Tu me fais peur, tu m'empêches de réfléchir et 'bébé' a failli se retrouver avec la voiture du bunker dans le cul.

\- Tu veux que je prenne le volant ?

\- Non merci. Tu touches plus 'bébé' pour quelque temps, sinon papa va vouloir la toucher aussi.

\- C'est le retour de papa qui te met sur les nerfs ? Il t'a fait une remarque ?

Dean cligna des yeux rapidement et grogna un non à peine audible. Il accéléra et la vitesse l'aida à ne plus réfléchir. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de provoquer un accident et d'envoyer des membres de sa famille à l'hosto ou pire, au cimetière. Il prit soin de ne pas faire attention à Castiel pendant tout le voyage. D'ailleurs l'ange ne prononça pas un seul mot, lui aussi avait l'air de réfléchir profondément.

* * *

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **pour ce qui est de l'avancé de la fic, je viens de mettre le point final au chapitre 18 ce soir. ça avance exactement comme je le veux et je trouve que je tiens un bon rythme de publication, faut surtout pas que je lâche.**

 **Merci à ceux/celles qui me laissent des rws,**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	18. Nouvelles négociations

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 18 de cette fic.**

 **Merci pour vos rws. merci vraiment. j'ai été impressionnée d'en voir 5 pour le chapitre précédent. je m'y attendais pas d'autant que cette fic avait plutôt mal commencé au niveau lecteurs et commentaires.**

 **Merci à Guest et Dumini auxquels je ne peur malheureusement pas répondre en mp à leurs rws.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

John sortit de la voiture une fois garé sur le terrain de Bobby et regarda autour de lui.

\- Vous n'auriez pas un peu oublié de me mettre au courant que la maison de Bobby était carrément détruite ? demanda-t-il, grinçant.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a oublié ce détail, s'excusa Sam, mal à l'aise. La maison de Bobby a été brûlée par des monstres quelque temps avant sa mort. On n'a pas pensé à te le dire.

\- La maison d'un de mes amis a été brûlée et pour vous, c'est un détail ?

Dean serra les poings, prêt à répliquer, mais le regard de Castiel, qu'il croisa furtivement, fit retomber la pression subitement. L'ange semblait absent… comme plongé dans de mauvais souvenirs. Et Dean n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir desquels il s'agissait exactement. Ceux concernant Les Léviathans ! Le chasseur posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange qui revint à lui et à la réalité, puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami. Le geste, s'il échappa à Sam et Mary, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de John qui fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Y avait un truc là, quand même !

\- Et alors, on va invoquer le roi de l'Enfer à quel endroit ? demanda Mary, impatiente de commencer.

\- Derrière, annonça Sam en prenant la tête de la marche, suivi de Dean, Castiel, Mary et John. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'arrière du terrain.

Mary dessina le pentagramme pendant que Sam et Dean préparaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour invoquer le roi de l'Enfer et Castiel s'occupa d'apporter les chaînes pour le retenir prisonnier et ainsi faire en sorte qu'il soit dépouillé de ses pouvoirs.

* * *

oo00oo

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Sam commença à lire un parchemin en latin pendant que Dean jetait des ingrédients dans un bol et y mettait le feu. Le roi de l'Enfer apparut pile à l'endroit où il le devait et Castiel lui passa des chaînes autour du cou et des mains avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte dans quel piège il était tombé. Crowley leva les mains devant lui et soupira, lassé.

\- Je sais qu'on est devenu de bons amis, mais quand même, ça devient gênant, là.

\- Arrête tes plaisanteries à la con. On marche plus dans ton plan pour la déesse du Chaos, annonça Dean sans hésitation.

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Attendez, on a signé un contrat. On ne revient pas dessus de cette façon. Fallait y penser avant. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Non. Simplement, on a jugé que ce n'était pas à nous de tout faire. C'est de TA faute si la déesse se balade sur terre en supprimant doucement mais sûrement des villages à travers le monde, alors on veut que tu nous aides beaucoup plus, expliqua Sam, plus tempéré que son frère.

\- Sinon ?

\- On te garde enfermé dans la pièce à démon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ?

\- Ta mère ! lança Dean.

\- Elle n'est pas un peu vieille pour toi ?

Dean grogna en lança un regard noir au démon, qui sourit, malicieusement, puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire de cette harpie ?

\- On veut qu'elle aille parler à Dieu. Ou qu'elle l'invoque ou peu importe comment elle va procéder, mais elle va aller lui demander les boîtes magiques.

\- Oooh, je vois le topo, les anges ont refusé de vous donner un coup de main ?

\- La ferme ! On t'a pas demandé de causer. On veut Rowena, sinon, tu te démerdes avec ta déesse.

\- L'angelot n'a pas été capable de mener à bien sa mission avec les emplumés de son espèce et c'est donc à moi de me démerder ? Vous abusez un peu trop, là. Je suis le roi de l'Enfer, moi, j'ai d'autre choses plus importantes à régler que vos conneries, et faut arrêter définitivement de m'invoquer toutes les cinq minutes, ça devient lassant.

\- Où est Rowena ?

\- Qu'en sais-je ? Je ne surveille pas les moindres faits et gestes de cette sorcière.

\- Ne nous prends pas pour des cons. Si elle est pas dans ton taudis avec toi, il est certain que tu l'as fait surveiller de loin par tes sbires. Ne nous fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas où elle est exactement en ce moment-même. Alors ? On attend !

\- La famille Winchester commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. J'aurais dû vous supprimer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

\- Plus tu nous fais patienter, plus le Chaos avance. Tu crois qu'elle va s'attaquer au Paradis ou à l'Enfer en premier quand elle en aura terminé avec la Terre ? Tu veux ouvrir les paris ?

Crowley grimaça. Il roula les yeux puis soupira, excédé.

\- Bon, disons que je vous amène ma mère ici, comment vous voyez les choses ensuite ?

\- On va lui proposer un deal. Elle va parler à Dieu et on lui fournit quelque chose en échange. Une fois qu'on a les boîtes, on pourra se mettre en chasse pour buter ta saloperie de Chaos.

\- Et moi dans tout ça ? Et notre marché ?

\- Tu nous as demandé de te fournir les boîtes, t'as pas précisé par qui on devait passer pour y arriver. Notre marché tient toujours.

\- J'ai furieusement l'impression d'être le perdant dans l'histoire et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

Dean serra les poings et voulut s'approcher du démon, mais Sam le retint d'une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- On peut revoir les accords, mais je-

\- Je veux renégocier maintenant. Je fais venir ma mère, je modifie mes contrats pour les humains comme prévu. Vous m'apportez les boîtes de Dieu et je veux le Talisman de Lucifer.

John, Mary et Sam froncèrent les sourcils. Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Le quoi ? demanda Sam, pas certain d'avoir vraiment compris.

\- Le Talisman de Lucifer.

\- Et c'est quoi exactement, le Talisman de Lucifer ?

\- Je ne sais pas sous quelle forme Dieu a représenté cela, mais je sais que c'est une sécurité qui fera que Lucifer restera vraiment et définitivement mort le jour où il sera trucidé. Je veux ce trésor.

\- Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

\- Le détruire, abruti. Tu penses que je vais en faire quoi, le porter autour du cou pour aller draguer au bord des routes ?

Castiel avança vers Crowley, intrigué par cette histoire de Talisman.

\- Je ne connais pas l'existence de ce Talisman. Es-tu certain qu'une telle chose existe ?

\- Oh, ton cher Papa ne t'en a pas parlé, comme c'est étrange !

\- Eh bien, je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas été très présent, alors je suppose qu'il n'en a parlé qu'à très peu de mes frères et sœurs.

\- T'avais pas besoin de me raconter ta triste enfance solitaire. J'en demandais pas tant, l'emplumé. Libérez-moi ! ordonna le démon, reportant son regard sur Sam et Dean.

\- Pas avant que Rowena soit ici.

Crowley leva les bras devant lui et agita les chaînes.

\- Et comment je fais, grand imbécile, pour faire venir ma mère ici si mes pouvoirs sont hors service ?

\- Il a raison, dit Sam à Dean et l'aîné roula des yeux avant d'entrer dans le pentagramme pour défaire les chaînes du démon.

\- Reste à effacer votre joli dessin maintenant.

Mary approcha du pentagramme et passa son pied dans la caillasse pour casser le symbole et libérer ainsi Crowley qui claqua des doigts faisant apparaître Rownea devant eux. Sam s'empressa de lui passer des chaînes autour des poignets pour entraver ses pouvoirs de sorcière.

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Rowena en regardant son fils de travers. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, sourit, puis disparut.

\- Feeerguuuss, grinça la sorcière en grimaçant d'énervement. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement aux Winchester avec un sourire forcé.

\- Vous êtes bien docile, Rowena, fit remarquer Sam, pas vraiment dupe.

\- Eh bien, je vois que j'ai dû venir de force et que vous m'avez passé les menottes, alors je suppose que vous n'allez pas me lâcher avant d'avoir obtenu ce que vous attendez de moi. Je préfère que ce soit rapide, j'étais très occupée avant que mon cafard de fils me fasse apparaître devant vous.

\- On veut que vous alliez parler à Chuck pour lui demander les boîtes magiques pour le coeur du Chaos.

\- Oh, et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

\- Parce que nous, on ne peut pas le faire et que c'est Crowley qui a fait sortir cette abomination de sa cage.

\- En gros, je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- C'est ça. Mais, on est prêts à faire quelque chose pour vous.

\- Encore heureux. Mes services ne sont pas gratuits.

\- Ouais, ouais, on le sait. Balancez vos exigences, s'énerva Dean.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais vous demander des tas de choses maintenant, bien sûr, mais ça prendrait un temps incroyable pour vous de me les rapporter et, le Chaos a été lâché sur le monde, ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable. J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise avec ça. Alors, je vais aller parler à Chuck avec qui j'ai gardé contact depuis les problèmes avec les ténèbres et nous verrons après ce que vous pourrez faire pour moi.

Rowena tendit ses mains devant elle pour faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être relâchée immédiatement et Sam la libéra non sans lui faire promettre qu'elle tiendrait parole le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien, finalement, ça a été plus facile que prévu, s'étonna John.

* * *

oo00oo

Mary et Sam étaient assis sur le capot d'une vieille voiture rouillée décorant le terrain de l'ancienne maison de Bobby Singer. Mary hésita… était-ce le moment de parler à son fils ? Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas totalement seuls. Castiel était debout un peu plus loin et John et Dean occupés à changer quelques pièces à l'Impala, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient les entendre.

\- Sam, se lança doucement Mary. Son fils tourna la tête vers elle et l'invita à continuer d'un regard doux, hem… je voulais qu'on parle, toi et moi. Je sais que parler du passé ne changera pas la vie que tu as eue, mais… je me dois de t'expliquer quelque chose. J'aimais ton père… j'aimais vraiment John Winchester et j'étais jeune, je n'avais que lui. Mon père venait de mourir, ma mère aussi, les deux tués par le démon aux yeux jaunes. Je n'avais plus que John et je… je pensais vraiment que le démon allait simplement me demander mon âme dix ans plus tard et que d'ici là, j'aurais pu trouver une solution… je n'ai jamais pensé que...

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à ton père pour les mêmes raisons. Je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas être seule. Je voulais être avec lui et je n'ai pas pu lui dire qui j'étais vraiment parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre. C'étaient mes choix, peut-être pas les bons, mais j'étais convaincue à l'époque que c'étaient ceux que je devais faire pour avoir une vie parfaite, enfin, la meilleure possible.

\- Maman… je… la révélation a été un peu dure à avaler sur le moment, mais crois-moi, je comprends. Ça nous est arrivé à tous de faire des choix que l'on a pensé être les bons sur le moment. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. J'ai l'impression que mes secrets ont fait plus de mal que de bien.

\- On ne le saura sûrement jamais. Comment est-ce que ça va avec papa ?

\- Le voyage pour venir ici s'est bien passé. On ne s'est pas disputé. On en a plutôt profité pour parler des anges et aussi de Dean.

\- De Dean ?

\- Ton père s'est mis en tête qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre Dean et Castiel.

\- Ah… ça…

Sam tourna la tête en direction de l'Impala. Son père était sous la voiture et Dean donnait des instructions, accroupi à côté de lui. Castiel, en retrait derrière eux, semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à aborder ce sujet avec toi parce que ça ne m'a pas interpellée avant. Tu les connais bien, toi, ça fait des années que tu les vois ensemble, tu sais peut-être si…

\- Quelle est la relation qui les unit vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et ça ne me regarde pas. Je me suis parfois posé la question, mais ce n'est pas le genre de Dean de parler, encore moins de parler de ses relations amicales ou amoureuses avec quiconque.

Mary sourit doucement à son fils qui avait reporté son regard sur elle. Elle posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Sam, pourquoi as-tu repris la chasse ? Tu aurais pu avoir une vie normale. Un travail, une femme, des enfants ? Ne veux-tu vraiment pas tout ça ?

\- C'est un peu tard maintenant. Je l'ai voulu… il y a longtemps mais pas parce que j'en rêvais vraiment, juste parce que je ne voulais pas être comme papa. J'aime la vie que je mène. Tu te rends compte de la vie que vous auriez pu avoir avec papa s'il avait été homme de Lettres et que tu étais restée chasseuse. Que crois-tu que cela aurait donné ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, vous n'auriez sûrement pas été là, Dean et toi, et j'aurais raté ce qui fait la plus grande fierté de ma vie.

Sam sourit. La relation avec sa mère reprenait un tour paisible, ils semblaient avancer ensemble sur un tout nouveau chemin, jalonné de calme, de confiance et de complicité. Ces moments de discussion avec une mère qu'il aurait aimé connaître dans sa jeunesse, il les connaîtrait désormais. Ça ne rattraperait jamais le passé, mais ça aurait au moins le mérite d'embellir le présent et d'adoucir l'avenir.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Un coup de main pour la voiture ? demanda John quand il vit Dean se préparer à changer des pièces sur l'Impala.

\- Tu en rêves, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'avoue que cette beauté m'a manqué. Je suis content de voir que tu en as pris soin, même au-delà de mes espérances.

\- Bébé est plus précieuse à mes yeux que tu ne peux le penser. Je vais te laisser t'en occuper aujourd'hui, uniquement parce que tu en as été le propriétaire avant moi.

John sourit et attrapa les outils et les boulons nécessaires aux changements de pièces que Dean avait prévus. Il attendit que Dean ait surélevé la voiture pour passer dessous et dévisser les pièces qui devaient être changées.

\- Pourquoi as-tu gardé l'Impala ? demanda John quand Dean lui passa une nouvelle clé plus petite que celle que John avait déjà en main.

\- J'aime cette voiture et puis, Sam et moi avons grandi dedans. Cass m'a posé la même question il y a peu de temps. Ça m'a fait réfléchir.

\- J'ai toujours été certain que les anges n'existaient pas.

\- Et je le croyais aussi, mais après tout ce que j'ai vécu et vu avec ces foutus emplumés, je suis convaincu qu'ils existent bel et bien. Papa, tout ça, c'est réel aussi.

\- Je pensais que vous auriez arrêté la chasse depuis tout ce temps.

\- Nous avons essayé. Aussi bien Sam que moi. Je t'assure. Mais… je crois sincèrement qu'on n'est pas fait pour une autre vie que celle que l'on a. J'ai vécu un an avec une femme parce que je pensais Sam disparu pour toujours dans la cage de Lucifer et que je lui avais promis de raccrocher, sauf que… j'ai pas pu continuer. Je me suis accroché, j'ai vraiment essayé, tu vois, mais c'était pas ma vie. Pas mon monde. Sam a essayé aussi… et je pense qu'il aurait continué si je n'étais pas revenu dans sa vie pour l'entraîner à nouveau dans la chasse. On ne rêve pas de la même chose, lui et moi. La vie dans une maison avec femme et enfants, ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je veux.

\- Tu continuerais à chasser même si Sam n'était plus à tes côtés ?

Dean se retourna pour regarder son frère en train de discuter avec leur mère. Que ferait-il si Sam choisissait un jour de tout arrêter et de vivre une vie normale avec une femme et peut-être des mioches ? Son regard glissa sur Castiel, debout, immobile au milieu du terrain vague et croisa les yeux bleus avant de revenir sur son père qui s'affairait sous la voiture.

\- Je continuerai seul. Cette fois j'en serai capable parce que je sais maintenant que Sam n'est dans le business que parce que je l'entraîne toujours avec moi.

John sortit de sous la voiture et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez vraiment fait du chemin pendant ces dix dernières années.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **en ce moment, je suis sur le 20. Le 19 est corrigé et sera posté en fin de semaine.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	19. Un peu de temps à Sioux Falls

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 19 de a Winchester never die.**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et aux lecteurs/trices pour leur rws.**

* * *

Dean s'assit derrière le volant de l'Impala, son père à côté de lui, Sam trifouillant le moteur. Le cadet fit un signe avec ses doigts et Dean démarra le moteur et l'éteignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il sourit en constatant que son bébé fonctionnait à merveille. Le changement de pièces était un succès.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis content de voir que je n'ai rien perdu de mon talent pour réparer les voitures.

\- Merci papa. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, bien sûr, mais tu l'as mieux réparée que moi au final. Elle est plus parfaite qu'avant.

\- Dean, je sais que c'est ta voiture, mais tu me permettras de la conduire quand même. Cette beauté m'a manqué.

Dean secoua la tête avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son père et un sourire malicieux. Bien sûr qu'il lui laisserait le volant, mais dans quelques jours seulement.

\- Tu penses que la sorcière va revenir nous voir ? demanda John.

\- Sans aucun doute. Ça prendra peut-être un jour ou deux, par contre. On devrait se trouver un endroit pour squatter quelques jours. À la réflexion, on devrait passer voir Jody.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Une amie qui habite ici à Sioux Falls. Le shérif de la ville. Elle nous aide parfois dans nos chasses. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Sam referma le coffre de l'Impala dans un claquement qui fit grogner Dean et celui-ci klaxonna, faisant sursauter Sam. Bien fait ! L'aîné fit signe à son frère de venir près de lui et ce dernier vint se pencher à la fenêtre de L'Impala.

\- Appelle Jody, on va passer la voir.

\- Et on fait quoi de Castiel ? demanda Sam, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

\- Il peut venir avec nous, je vois pas le problème.

\- Moi je vois le problème. Il s'appelle Claire !

\- Claire et Castiel ont fait la paix, non ? Il me semble que de l'eau a passé sous les ponts. Je suis sûr que Cass sera content de la revoir.

\- C'est qui, Claire ? demanda John.

Merde, fallait lui expliquer ça aussi. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de choses à expliquer en si peu de temps.

\- Hem… Claire Novak est la fille du vaisseau de Castiel. Jimmy Novak. Sauf que Jimmy est mort depuis longtemps mais Castiel garde son corps comme vaisseau.

\- Le corps de Castiel n'est pas un vaisseau. C'est Castiel, tout simplement, grinça Dean, ses doigts se refermant fortement sur le volant de sa voiture.

\- J'essaie d'expliquer le plus clairement possible la situation à papa. C'est pas contre Castiel.

Dean lança un regard noir à son frère et le poussa de la fenêtre pour ouvrir la portière et sortir de la voiture. Il fit quelques pas en traînant son frère derrière lui par le bras.

\- Ne parle pas de Castiel comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

\- Et comment veux-tu que j'explique à papa qui est Claire sans lui parler de Jimmy Novak ? Castiel a tout de même brisé la famille de cette jeune fille. Je suis désolé que tu n'aimes pas cette vérité mais t'es obligé de l'accepter quand même. Ok, Jimmy est mort et je considère aussi que le vaisseau de Castiel, est Castiel, mais la vérité reste telle que je l'ai dite à papa.

\- Ferme-la, Sammy ! Appelle Jody, je vais rejoindre Cass à l'avant de la maison, enfin, ce qu'il en reste plutôt.

Et Dean s'en alla rapidement, laissant un Sam soupirant au milieu du terrain vague. Celui-ci sortit son portable et appela Jody tout en suivant Dean des yeux. Et il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à suivre l'aîné des yeux. John le faisait aussi, ainsi que Mary, toujours assise sur la même voiture depuis son arrivée.

* * *

Castiel était debout et regardait le ciel, un petit air de mélancolie sur le visage. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui et sourit tendrement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Dean.

\- Le Paradis te manque ? demanda Dean en montrant le ciel clair d'un signe de tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Je me demande juste parfois ce qui peut bien s'y passer. Je suis bien sur Terre.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir. Même si je pouvais remonter, je ne le ferais pas. Je me sens mieux ici que là-haut, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me demander ce qui s'y passe. Comment vas-tu, toi ?

\- Bien. Je vais bien, merci.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

Dean ancra son regard dans les yeux bleus qui le scrutaient intensément, comme à leur habitude.

\- Je vais bien, répéta-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'ange. Ok, la situation est un peu bizarre en ce moment, mais ça me réjouit d'avoir mes deux parents réunis autour de moi comme quand j'étais gosse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin la vie que j'aurais dû avoir. Cass, Sam et moi, on aimerait aller rendre visite à Jody Mills avec nos parents.

\- Jody Mills ? La femme qui héberge Claire sous son toit ?

\- Exactement. Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de venir avec nous. On risque de squatter sur place quelques jours. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre si la situation avec Claire te met mal à l'aise.

\- Je viendrai avec vous, mais je ne compte pas rester chez votre amie.

\- Tu vas aller où, alors ?

\- Je suis presque certain qu'il y a aussi des motels à Sioux Falls.

\- T'as pas tort. C'est toi qui vois. On ne pourra peut-être pas dormir tous chez Jody.

Castiel posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Dean.

\- Cette femme est votre amie. Je ne veux pas que vous vous empêchiez de la voir parce qu'elle a accueilli Claire chez elle.

Le regard de Castiel décrocha de son ami pour fixer quelque chose plus loin derrière le chasseur et Dean se retourna pour voir son frère se diriger vers eux. Le lien tactile avec Castiel venait ainsi d'être brisé.

\- Jody ne nous invite pas chez elle, elle nous ORDONNE de passer la voir. C'est plus un choix et oh, elle m'a engueulé parce qu'on aurait dû lui dire depuis des heures qu'on était à Sioux Falls. Elle m'a traité de jeune ingrat, tu y crois ça ?

\- Mmmh, c'est tout Jody , ça et c'est vrai que t'es un ingrat ! sourit Dean en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison pour aller rejoindre sa voiture. Voiture dans laquelle ses parents étaient installés à l'arrière et semblaient discuter calmement.

Dean se pencha à la vitre du côté où était Mary.

\- Je vois que vous avez pris possession de Bébé. Vous pouvez rester là, mais seulement pour aujourd'hui et seulement pour aller chez Jody. Après, je vous renvoie dans la voiture du bunker.

Dean se mit derrière le volant et démarra le moteur sans pour autant bouger la voiture. Il attendit que Sam se soit installé au volant de la voiture du bunker, non sans faire la grimace en voyant ses parents dans l'Impala. La porte côté passager s'ouvrit et Castiel s'installa tout naturellement à côté de Dean. Le chasseur démarra enfin. Le petit bout de voyage pour aller chez Jody se fit en silence.

* * *

\- Regardez donc ce que le beau temps nous amène par ici, s'amusa Jody quand elle vit Sam et Dean sortir de leurs voitures devant sa maison. Elle les accueillit en ouvrant les bras et leur donna l'accolade, chacun d'eux à leur tour. John, Mary et Castiel se tinrent en retrait jusqu'à ce que la shérif vienne à leur rencontre. Elle tendit la main à John, puis à Mary et enfin s'arrêta devant Castiel pour le regarder de haut en bas.

\- Jody, Castiel. Castiel, Jody Mills, présenta Dean.

\- C'est donc vous, dit simplement Jody en tendant la main à l'ange.

\- Je suppose que je suis censé vous répondre que oui, c'est bien moi. Comment va Claire ?

\- Vous le lui demanderez vous-même, elle est à la maison et Alex ne va pas tarder à rentrer. J'ai prévu de la dinde, j'espère que vous avez faim.

\- Oh que oui! annonça Dean en rejoignant la maison rapidement.

Tous entrèrent, réagissant avec enthousiasme à l'invitation de Jody et celle-ci referma la porte de sa maison. Elle conduisit tout le monde au salon et Castiel s'arrêta net sur le seuil quand il vit Claire assise sur un divan. L'adolescente leva la tête regardant tour à tour les invités puis son regard s'arrêta sur Castiel. Elle salua l'ange d'un signe de tête et détourna le regard rapidement. Revoir l'ange lui faisait toujours un effet désagréable au fond du cœur et au fond des tripes. C'était tout de même le corps de son père, mais ce n'était pas lui dedans. C'était cet ange, certes gentil, mais froid et distant. Loin du souvenir qu'elle avait de son père, de sa chaleur et de sa douceur.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas installés dans un minable motel du coin ? J'ai de la place ici chez moi.

\- On n'a encore rien décidé. On est quand même cinq, on ne voudrait pas déranger.

\- Je ne resterai pas chez vous, shérif. J'ai prévu de partir avant le repas, je ne mange pas de toute façon et je ne dors pas non plus.

\- Vous êtes un bien drôle de spécimen.

\- Je ne suis pas un spécimen, je suis un ange du Seigneur.

\- Je vois.

Jody pria tout le monde de bien vouloir s'asseoir et elle partit à la cuisine chercher des bières. Alex rentra à ce moment-là, elle salua vivement Sam et Dean, dit respectueusement bonjour à leur parents et disparut à l'étage, suivie de Claire qui n'avait semblé attendre que sa venue pour pouvoir fuir.

\- Les adolescentes, soupira Jody revenant dans le salon et constatant la fuite rapide de ses deux protégées. Bref, racontez-moi un peu sur quelle affaire vous êtes en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle à Sam et Dean en leur tendant une bière à chacun.

\- C'est compliqué. Une affaire de déesse du Chaos et je trouve qu'on tourne en rond depuis le début.

\- Une déesse du Chaos, rien que ça ! Besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir, on a déjà du renfort, répondit Sam en montrant ses parents d'un signe de tête.

Jody sembla se contenter de cette réponse et n'insista pas.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel se leva du canapé quand Jody annonça que le repas était prêt et que tout le monde pouvait s'installer à la salle à manger. Il prit la direction de la porte mais se retourna avant d'arriver à celle-ci parce que Dean l'avait appelé. Le chasseur arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Quoi qu'il y ait, contacte-nous, d'accord ? Ne te lance dans aucune aventure sans nous.

\- Je t'appellerai. Ça ira, Dean.

\- J'en doute pas. Tu peux prendre la voiture du bunker, annonça Dean en tendant les clés à l'ange qui les prit après une seconde d'hésitation, Et, communique-moi le nom de ton motel, on passera avec Sam plus tard.

Castiel hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il sortit de la maison et referma lentement la porte. Dean resta quelques secondes immobile, fixant la porte et finit par tourner les talons et rejoindre sa famille, Jody et ses filles adoptives à table.

* * *

Castiel s'assit derrière le volant de la voiture du bunker et démarra. Il trouva sans trop de difficulté un motel et une chambre à louer. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte à clé, s'assit sur un des deux lits meublant la pièce et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il composa le numéro de Dean, qu'il connaissait par cœur, et lui communiqua le nom du motel et le numéro de la chambre avant de raccrocher et de soupirer en s'allongeant sur les draps. L'ange frissonna et s'étonna de se sentir fatigué. Il n'était pas censé l'être, jamais, mais là, il sentait ses forces le quitter doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il s'était déjà étonné d'avoir dormi sans être humain. Il ferma les yeux et pria en Enochien. Une prière adressée au seul ange qui était encore d'accord pour conserver un lien avec lui. Un bruissement d'ailes caractéristique des anges lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il se redressa lentement pour voir Gabriel apparaître devant lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais m'appeler. Merci de ne pas avoir utilisé mon vrai prénom. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je me sens fatigué. On dirait que je… perds ma grâce. Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Tu ne perds pas ta grâce.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de son petit frère. Il le scruta attentivement.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué au vrai sens du terme, c'est de la lassitude que tu ressens. Tu t'ennuies, Castiel. Ta vie est beaucoup plus calme depuis que tu n'es plus un soldat du Paradis. Je suis passé par cette étape moi aussi, sauf que j'ai vite trouvé avec quoi m'occuper. Les humains sont des animaux marrants. Comment va Dean Winchester ?

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Dean maintenant ?

\- Je m'intéresse à ta vie, p'tit frère. Est-ce un crime dans ton monde ?

\- Il s'est excusé de s'être énervé contre moi.

\- Je ne pensais même pas que ton humain était capable de cela. Je suis impressionné.

\- Ne te moque pas de lui. Ni de moi d'ailleurs.

\- Castiel, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas venu ici juste parce que tu m'as adressé une prière. Nous avons quelques problèmes à Muncie. Il semblerait que notre grand frère Lucifer suivait ta trace et celle de tes humains. Je l'ai aperçu près de chez moi hier matin. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pour t'aider à le combattre ?

\- Non. Pour protéger Nariel. J'aimerais qu'il reste avec toi quelque temps. Cache-le où tu pourras mais il attirera moins l'attention avec toi qu'avec moi. Ou même, fais-le garder par des humains. Tu m'as dit que tu donnerais ta vie pour le protéger s'il le fallait, alors s'il te plaît…

Castiel cligna des yeux. Prendre Nariel avec lui. Veiller sur Nariel ? Veiller sur un Néphilim ?

\- Mais il… il est un Néphilim… je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Et si tu oubliais les foutues règles du Paradis pour quelque temps ? Combien en as-tu transgressé par le passé, Castiel ? Combien en as-tu transgressé pour Dean Winchester ? Tu ne pourrais pas transgresser celle-ci pour moi, pour mon fils ?

\- Eh bien… Il faut que j'en parle à Dean et-

\- Bonne idée ça, parles-en leur et recontacte moi très vite. Les humains fondent toujours devant les enfants.

\- Ils fondent ? Comme la glace à la chaleur ?

\- C'est une expression. C'est pour dire qu'ils ne résistent pas à un enfant, surtout s'il faut l'aider.

\- Oh !

Et Gabriel se leva brutalement, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et disparut aussitôt.

* * *

 **à votre avis, Castiel saura-t-il mettre ses principes de côté pour aider son frère ? Les Winchester seront-ils d'accord d'aider Gabriel ?**

 **on saura tout cela plus tard.**

 **à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 20 qui est en cours d'écriture pour le moment.**

 **KitsuneA**


	20. Nariel, le Néphilim

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de AWND**

 **désolée pour le temps d'attente mais j'ai été prise par l'écriture du début d'une prochaine fic SPN**

 **et par les vacances de mes enfants aussi. Le beau temps nous donne envie de sortir et de se balader un peu partout :-D**

 **bref... donc ce chapitre 20 il va changer quelque chose. à partir de là, on aura beaucoup plus de Destiel, pas en couple, mais enfin,,, vous verrez bien :-D**

 **bonne lecture à tous, merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fergus ? demanda d'un ton acide Rowena, excédée par le regard de son fils ancré sur elle depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'une profiteuse telle que toi ait accepté sans poser de conditions la demande des Winchester ?

\- Ne crois pas que je leur fais une fleur, ils vont devoir me rendre un service, et un gros, crois-moi.

\- Ça, je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas exigé directement quelque chose de leur part ?

Rowena se retourna vers son fils et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pour que, le moment venu, ils ne puissent pas me refuser ma demande. Je n'ai pas dit oui sans avoir de plan, tu penses bien.

\- Bien, bien. Si tu sais ce que tu fais, marmonna le roi de l'Enfer, assis sur son trône, en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Rowena se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Oh oui, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Pas question ! éructa Dean, planté en face de Castiel dans la chambre de motel qu'avait louée ce dernier. Sam et son frère étaient venus rendre visite à Castiel avant de rentrer dormir chez Jody.

\- Dean…, commença Castiel, s'arrêtant pour chercher un argument valable. Il s'agit de mon neveu, quand même.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répondre cette fois-ci. Pourquoi avait-il eu la mauvaise idée de faire remarquer à Castiel que ce dernier était l'oncle du fils de Gabriel ? Y avait des fois où fallait qu'il apprenne à la fermer.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas protéger un Néphilim ? finit-il par dire, à cours d'arguments pour convaincre Castiel de ne pas accepter de s'occuper du fils de son frère, l'Archange Gabriel.

\- C'est ce que j'avais dit… mais, il s'agit de Gabriel et il s'agit de son fils. Je ne le ferais pour personne d'autre. On pourrait juste le garder au bunker quelque temps. Je… je m'occuperai de lui.

\- Tu sais t'occuper d'un enfant ? Toi ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un pas de Dean, le défiant de ses yeux bleus.

\- Pourquoi je ne saurais pas le faire ? Il suffit de veiller sur lui comme je veille sur toi, répondit Castiel, le plus naturellement du monde, convaincu que ce qu'il était en train de dire montrerait à Dean qu'il était capable de gérer le petit Nariel.

Dean recula vivement, détournant le regard en se raclant fortement la gorge puis il fronça fortement les sourcils, vexé. Castiel le prenait-il pour un gamin à surveiller ?

Sam, remarquant le trouble puis la vexation de Dean, s'approcha de Castiel.

\- C'est un peu différent de s'occuper d'un enfant. Ce n'est pas comme veiller sur Dean en tant qu'ange gardien. Un enfant, ça court partout, ça fait des bêtises et ça se met constamment en danger.

Exactement comme Dean, en fait, pensa Sam, dans sa tête pour ne pas encore plus vexer son grand frère.

\- Tu t'es déjà occupé d'un enfant, Sam ? demanda Castiel, espérant pouvoir compter sur le soutien et l'expérience du plus jeune des Winchester.

\- Moi ? Non, jamais, mais Dean, par contre…

\- La ferme, Sam ! claqua Dean pas du tout content de revenir sur l'époque où il vivait avec Lisa et son fils Ben. Bien sûr qu'il s'était occupé du jeune garçon, mais justement, cette période de sa vie s'était plutôt mal terminée.

\- Sam a raison. Tu pourrais m'aider toi, Dean.

\- Même pas en rêve. Je ne m'occuperai pas d'un gamin, peu importe à qui il est. Ça pourrait être le fils de Dieu que je ne m'en occuperais pour rien au monde. Et la chasse ? Vous y avez pensé à la chasse ? Et Lucifer et le Chaos ? Qui va s'en occuper si je ne suis pas sur le terrain ?

\- Eh bien, papa et maman sont là pour ça aussi, non ? Et puis, on peut toujours demander de l'aide à Jody ou d'autres chasseurs. Pourquoi pas même aux hommes de Lettres de la branche britannique, intervint Sam.

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux demander de l'aide à l'autre pouffiasse qui a voulu te tuer ?

\- Toni obéissait simplement aux ordres de ses supérieurs.

\- Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? Je rêve ou tu lui pardonne ses actes ? Sam, c'était une salope-psychopathe et excuse-moi, mais elle t'a tiré dessus, elle t'a kidnappé et elle t'a torturé, et toi, tu oses me dire qu'elle obéissait juste à ses supérieurs et… depuis quand tu l'appelles par son putain de prénom ?

\- Dean, ça n'a rien à voir avec le pardon… et c'était pas le sujet. On parlait de l'enfant de Gabriel.

\- C'est toi qui as mis sur la table le sujet de ces connards de british. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Dean grogna et se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Cass, décide-toi pour le Néphilim de ton frère, mais ne me demande pas d'aide. Tu seras seul sur ce coup-là. Par contre, il pourra venir au bunker, c'est là que vous serez tous deux le plus en sécurité.

Dean quitta le motel en se passant une main sur le visage. Ça allait encore être une belle merde, ça. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que le fils d'un Archange à cacher au beau milieu de tout ce bordel. Il s'assit dans l'Impala derrière le volant et attendit que Sam veuille bien le rejoindre, mais ce n'est pas lui qui sortit du motel quelques secondes plus tard, mais Castiel qui se dirigea vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière et s'assit tranquillement sur le siège passager.

\- Tu reviens avec nous chez Jody ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Non, je voulais seulement parler avec toi.

\- J'ai rien à dire de plus.

\- Mais moi, si. Dean, ça ne me plaît pas de protéger un Néphilim et je ne le ferais jamais si ce n'était pas l'enfant de Gabriel. Je ne le ferais pour aucun autre de mes frères et sœurs. Gabriel a toujours été un grand frère gentil même si ses blagues ont parfois été lourdes à supporter. Je suppose qu'il ne me demande pas de garder son fils sans aucune raison, je crois qu'il a décidé de nous aider avec le Chaos ou avec Lucifer, ou même les deux. Il n'a juste pas osé me le dire.

\- Tu essaies de me convaincre de t'aider ?

\- Non. J'essaie de te faire comprendre pourquoi je veux protéger Nariel. Je ne suis pas… je ne crois pas savoir être à l'aise avec un enfant. Nariel est humain, après tout, et tu connais mieux les humains que moi, mais si tu ne peux pas m'aider, ne te force pas, dis-moi juste à qui je pourrais demander de l'aide. Peut-être ton père ou ta mère ?

Dean cligna des yeux. Pas certain que son père ou sa mère auraient envie de s'occuper d'un marmot de cinq ans.

\- Si tu tiens à ce que Nariel devienne un bon soldat, mon père sera parfait pour lui apprendre à obéir à la moindre parole qu'il dira. Quant à ma mère, elle était une bonne maman d'après mes souvenirs, mais je ne sais pas si elle ne choisirait pas plutôt la chasse. Jody doit déjà s'occuper de Claire et d'Alex, je pense qu'elle a assez de boulot avec ses deux ados rebelles. Bobby, n'est plus là, Charlie non plus… Ok… il ne reste que moi…

Un sourire étira les traits du visage de l'ange.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix, Cass ?

\- Le libre arbitre ne sert pas à rien, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

\- On va rentrer à Lebanon et tu appelleras Gabriel. Sam et mes parents vont rester ici le temps que Rowena revienne les voir avec, j'espère, de bonnes nouvelles. Je veux régler ce problème avec le Chaos avant que la planète entière disparaisse. Sam va bien réussir à trouver de l'aide et si Gabriel est prêt à donner un coup de main, ce sera bienvenu. On aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra avoir.

* * *

Six heures plus tard.

Dean posa son sac sur la table du bunker et s'en alla vers la salle des machines pour faire sauter les protections contre les anges. Gabriel arriva aussitôt dans la grande salle, à côté de Castiel, tenant dans ses bras un enfant endormi. Dean remit les protections en place et quitta la salle des machines pour retrouver les deux êtres célestes et le Néphilim dans la grande salle.

\- Franchement… je pensais que tu refuserais de m'aider, annonça Gabriel en s'adressant à Castiel, mais aussi à Dean.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Dean, fatigué d'avoir dû conduire de nuit pour arriver à Lebanon au plus vite. Le jour ne s'était même pas encore levé.

\- Si je le savais. Le temps qu'il faudra. Je tiendrai Castiel au courant. J'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui vas aider mon p'tit frère, mais remarque, ça pouvait pas tomber mieux. Enfermés tous les deux dans cet endroit avec un enfant, la vie de famille idéale.

\- Si tu commences à me faire chier, je te crame les ailes avec de l'huile sacrée. J'en ai tout près de moi. Je serais toi, je ne jouerais pas trop à l'abruti.

Gabriel haussa les épaules et détacha son fils de son corps pour le tendre à Castiel qui ouvrit les bras sans trop savoir comment réceptionner le petit être endormi.

\- Je l'ai endormi avec mes pouvoirs, il ne se réveillera que dans trois heures. Sa mère et moi lui avons expliqué la situation. Pour le reste… il mange, dort, doit se laver et fait ses besoins comme n'importe quel être humain. Il voit les ailes et les auréoles des anges, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Il voit aussi le vrai visage des démons.

Gabriel claqua dans ses doigts et un livre apparut sur la table du bunker.

\- C'est un livre que vous pourrez lui lire s'il le demande. Je vous laisse. Prenez soin de mon fils comme s'il s'agissait de votre enfant. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ma vengeance sera terrible. Vous allez voir que je peux être plus terrible que tous les anges du Paradis réunis.

Dean retourna dans la salle des machines et fit à nouveau sauter les protections. Gabriel voulut s'envoler mais Castiel le retint d'une main sur le bras.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il à son grand frère.

\- Je vais aller mettre ma femme à l'abri chez des membres de sa famille et je vais aller m'occuper de notre aîné. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous et pour mon fils.

\- Et si… tu meurs ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je possède quelque chose que Lucifer n'a pas.

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce ?

\- Quand je suis parti du Paradis, Michel m'a donné quelque chose qui m'a déjà été bien utile plus d'une fois.

Gabriel sortit de sa manche une chaîne en argent à laquelle était accrochée une paire d'ailes en argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel, impressionné par la beauté de ce bijou qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

\- Le talisman des anges. Ou plutôt, mon talisman des anges. Celui de l'Archange Gabriel.

Et Gabriel s'envola avant que Castiel n'ait pu demander plus d'explications sur ce fameux talisman dont il entendait le nom pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Castiel baissa le regard sur l'enfant toujours endormi dans ses bras et il soupira. Il se retourna quand Dean arriva derrière lui.

\- Je vais aller le mettre dans ma chambre. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça. Je ne tiens plus debout, là. Tu me réveilleras quand le mioche sera réveillé.

Et Dean tourna les talons. Castiel le suivit, le laissa entrer dans sa chambre puis se dirigea dans la sienne plus loin dans le couloir et il ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal, la referma avec le pied et posa l'enfant de Gabriel sur le lit, puis il s'assit sur une chaise et attendit, les mains sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur le Néphilim. Il se rendit compte que Nariel ressemblait surtout à un humain. Il n'avait rien d'angélique et l'ange se mit à douter des textes de son père sur les Néphilims. Comment un être qui ressemblait autant à un banal humain pourrait-il être doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires ? Comment se faisait-il que le Paradis tout entier tremble à l'idée qu'un Néphilim puisse arpenter la Terre ? Comment ce simple petit être pourrait-il être plus puissant qu'un Archange ?

—

* * *

oo00oo

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, arme à feu en main, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Il cligna des yeux et ne vit rien devant lui. Il quitta son lit et en fit le tour lentement, puis il poussa un cri. Deux grands yeux sombres sur un visage rond et espiègle le regardaient.

\- Hem…

\- Oncle Castiel a dit que je pouvais me cacher et qu'il viendrait me chercher, dit l'enfant, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- Dean. Un ami de Castiel.

\- Tu es ami avec un ange avec des ailes cassées ?

\- C'est long à expliquer. Tu sais… ma chambre, c'est pas un bon endroit pour te cacher. Sors d'ici.

Le petit Nariel fronça les sourcils et sortit un bonbon de sa poche de pantalon pour le mettre maladroitement dans sa bouche.

\- Il est où, Castiel ? demanda Dean en ouvrant la porte.

Il s'arrêta net. Castiel était juste devant lui.

\- Il est là, annonça joyeusement Nariel, un index pointé vers l'ange.

\- Oui merci, j'ai vu ça, grinça Dean. Tu es censé le surveiller, dit-il à Castiel en passant à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il allait venir se cacher dans les chambres.

Dean s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers son ami qui lui fit face.

\- Tu es censé t'en occuper, Cass. Ça implique de faire attention à ce qu'il fait et où il va. Tu ne peux pas le laisser se promener n'importe où. On a des armes et des livres de sortilèges. Il pourrait se blesser. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de savoir ce que Gabriel est capable de me faire si son fils a un problème. D'ailleurs, Nariel…, commença Dean en se retournant, voulant s'adresser à l'enfant. Il se rendit compte que le petit brun avait disparu et il regarda autour de lui, paniqué.

\- Il est où, ce gosse ?

Castiel croisa le regard de Dean et les deux hommes se séparèrent prestement. L'un se dirigea vers le garage du bunker, l'autre vers la grande salle. Où donc était passé ce Néphilim ?

* * *

 **aaah, la vie au bunker risque d'être mouvementée avec l'enfant de Gabriel dans les parages. le digne fils de son blagueur de père :-D**

 **le chapitre 21 sera plus long et en premier il sera centré sur Sam et ensuite sur Dean et Castiel et le petit Néphilim qui va certainement beaucoup s'amuser.**

 **merci pour vos rws. et à la prochaine**

 **KitsuneA**


	21. Réflexions et Disputes

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me revoilà avec le chapitre 21. Comme promis, Sam au début et ensuite, Dean, Castiel et le petit Nariel.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les yeux de Sam restaient ancrés sur un prénom dans le répertoire de son téléphone portable. Celui d'une certaine Antonia. Que devait-il faire ? L'appeler ? Sam se prenait la tête pour étudier la question depuis trois heures déjà, et ça ne le faisait pas avancer. Il avait laissé partir Dean et Castiel et était retourné chez Jody, puis il s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Il leur fallait des alliés, c'était impossible de se sortir des problèmes actuels sans aide, mais à qui devait-il demander ? Devait-il supplier les anges ? Devait-il obliger des démons à venir à lui et à coopérer ? Devait-il prier Dieu ? Devait-il appeler tous les chasseurs qu'il connaissait ? Devait-il contacter les hommes de Lettres de la branche britannique ?

Quelle galère ! Prendre une décision n'était pas si simple. Il finit tout de même par poser son doigt sur le prénom qui torturait ses pensées depuis des heures et le dessin d'un téléphone vert apparut sur son écran, signe qu'un appel était en train d'être passé. Il entendit la voix de Toni et ne put retenir un frisson avant de poser le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Toni ? interrogea-t-il pour commencer leur discussion.

\- … Sam ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ouais… écoutez, je… je ne voulais pas… Enfin si, je voulais vous appeler à vrai dire. Je… je crois qu'on devrait reparler de votre proposition de collaboration entre les chasseurs américains et les hommes de Lettres britanniques.

\- Auriez-vous soudain un problème urgent à régler ? Lucifer peut-être ? Ou même le chaos ? ironisa Toni, de l'acidité dans la voix.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé une seconde que passer cet appel était une bonne idée. Je pensais que vous seriez plus sympathique après nous avoir aidés avec ce nid de vampires, mon père et moi, mais je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi pincée du c-

\- Sam ! coupa soudain Toni, la voix plus haut perché que d'habitude, clairement froissée par les paroles de Sam Winchester. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le toupet de m'appeler après ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas une chasseuse et j'ai une vie en Angleterre.

\- Je vous appelle pas pour qu'on se revoie, je vous appelle parce que nous avons besoin d'aide et je suis désagréable avec vous parce que vous l'êtes avec moi. Vous voulez mon respect, donnez-moi le vôtre. Maintenant, qui dois-je appeler pour bénéficier d'une écoute appropriée et d'une réponse rapide ?

Toni se tut quelques instants et Sam entendit des bruits de pas et des bruits de portes claquées.

\- Vous êtes toujours là ? demanda Toni, faisant légèrement sursauter Sam qui pensait complètement à autre chose en ce moment même.

\- Vous n'avez pas dû bien comprendre que je demande de l'aide. Bien sûr que je suis toujours là. Je ne suis pas con au point de raccrocher.

\- Lucifer ou le Chaos ?

\- Pour le moment, le Chaos. C'est notre première priorité.

\- Où êtes-vous exactement ?

\- Pour le moment, à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud.

\- N'en bougez surtout pas !

Et Toni raccrocha aussitôt.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle allait venir ici ? Elle allait envoyer du renfort ? Lui fournir plus de détails aurait été bienvenu, tout de même ! Sam soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Qu'allait-il faire si Toni venait en personne à Sioux Falls ? Comment devrait-il se comporter avec elle ? Et qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Dean pour qu'il accepte l'aide de Toni Bevell ? Ce serait certainement la partie la plus compliquée de cette histoire. Sam se maudit lui-même plusieurs fois de suite. Quelle idée lui avait pris d'appeler Toni ? Il aurait plutôt dû composer le numéro que Mick Davies avait donné à Castiel quelques semaines auparavant.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean repassa dans le couloir pour la 5 ème fois en moins de 15 minutes et, soudain, il s'arrêta net. Devant la porte de la chambre de Sam, un emballage de bonbons de couleur verte traînait sur le sol. Ça c'était un super indice pour savoir où le petit monstre mi-humain-mi-ange s'était caché. Il ouvrit la porte doucement puis repéra directement un autre emballage de bonbons devant le bureau de Sam. Il se baissa lentement et vit une bouille ronde, fendue d'un grand sourire joyeux.

\- Oncle Dean ! s'écria Nariel en sortant de dessous le bureau pour sauter sur les genoux du chasseur.

\- Je ne suis pas ton oncle, répondit Dean, légèrement sur les nerfs et le sourire du petit Néphilim s'effaça très rapidement.

\- Mon papa, il a dit que je venais en vacances pour quelque temps chez oncle Castiel et son petit copain Dean. Si t'es le p'tit copain de mon oncle, t'es aussi mon oncle.

Dean se débarrassa du gamin et se releva rapidement.

\- Wow, wow… personne n'est le petit copain de personne ici. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais, oncle Dean. Je ne suis pas ton oncle.

Nariel haussa les épaules en ouvrant un chocolat qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche et il se pencha un peu sur le côté pour voir derrière le chasseur qui se retourna lentement. Castiel se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu étais donc ici, dit-il à Nariel, puis il lui tendit la main et le bambin sautilla jusqu'à lui pour s'accrocher à son poignet et tirer sur son bras.

\- T'es pas vraiment très doué au jeu de la cachette, oncle Castiel. J'ai faim !

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis il se souvint soudain que, oui, Nariel était humain et donc que, oui, il avait besoin de se nourrir et pas que de bonbons ou de chocolat.

\- Nous avons de la tarte dans le réfrigérateur, annonça l'ange et il tourna les talons, prenant Nariel avec lui.

Dean les suivit en pressant le pas.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas lui donner de la tarte ? s'offusqua-t-il, il ne saura pas l'apprécier et un enfant a besoin de manger des légumes. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire une putain de salade comme Sam adore en manger.

\- Dean, il n'y a que de la tarte dans le bunker.

\- C'est quoi une putain de salade ? demanda Nariel, tournant sa tête vers Dean qui grogna.

\- Ne répète pas les gros mots que je dis.

\- C'est quoi, un gros mot ?

\- T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la colère de ton père s'abatte sur moi parce que tu as appris des gros mots en vivant ici. Cas, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à manger dans ce foutu bunker ?

\- Non.

\- Bordel de merde !

\- Bordel de merde, répéta Nariel avec le sourire et Dean se frappa le front avec sa main en arrivant dans la cuisine derrière Castiel et le p'tit.

* * *

oo00oo

Nariel s'était assis à la grande table de la grande salle; il avait réclamé du matériel pour dessiner et Dean lui avait donné trois feuilles blanches et un stylo bleu. Le Néphilim dessinait tranquillement, une sucette goût citron dans la bouche et il levait les yeux de temps en temps pour regarder son oncle et l'humain discuter à voix basse un peu plus loin.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à ton langage, Dean. Gabriel ne sera pas content que Nariel apprenne des mots aussi grossiers à cause de toi.

\- C'est Gabriel qui nous a collé son gosse dans les pattes, il ne peut pas me demander de faire un effort sur tout. Déjà que ce glouton sur pattes a mangé presque toute ma tarte.

\- Il est en train de grandir, c'est normal.

\- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en enfants humains ?

\- J'ai lu un peu quelques articles à ce sujet sur le portable quand Nariel dormait encore et que tu dormais aussi.

Le regard de Castiel quitta celui de Dean et il se posa sur le petit garçon toujours assis à sa place en train de dessiner -gribouiller, aurait un terme plus juste, à dire vrai – sur une feuille.

Le petit garçon se leva, descendit de sa chaise et prit sa feuille dans ses mains. Il courut vers Dean et Castiel et montra fièrement son dessin. Ça ne représentait pas grand-chose à vrai dire et s'il n'avait pas expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin représentant un crocodile et une montagne, Dean et Castiel n'auraient jamais pu le deviner. Tout fier de lui, Nariel tendit le dessin à Dean et il repartit en trottinant se rasseoir à sa place pour faire un autre dessin.

* * *

Très vite, Nariel commença à s'ennuyer et il se glissa sous la table pendant que Castiel et Dean discutaient toujours sans le regarder depuis un bon moment. Il regarda le bois de la table au-dessus de lui et ferma les yeux… puis s'endormit doucement, sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Castiel tourna la tête en direction de la table du bunker, conscient d'avoir oublié de surveiller Nariel depuis un moment et il fronça les sourcils. L'enfant avait encore disparu.

\- Dean… Je crois qu'on a encore perdu Nariel, annonça Castiel, évitant de regarder son ami, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Dean. TU ES CENSÉ LE SURVEILLER !

\- Mais je le surveillais.

\- Oh, vraiment ? questionna Dean, tout en le défiant d'un air furieux, et Castiel évita encore plus son regard.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais… on discutait et je…

\- Et tu l'as pas surveillé. Bravo, Cass, vraiment, Bravo.

\- Tu pouvais le surveiller, toi aussi. Je ne suis pas humain et je n'ai jamais surveillé un enfant.

Dean grogna. Il leva le doigt devant le visage de Castiel.

\- Si on l'a perdu ou qu'il lui est arrivé une merde, tu te débrouilleras avec Gabriel. Je ne suis pas responsable de ton immaturité.

\- Je ne suis pas immature, se défendit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu parles, un vrai bébé en trench-coat !

Castiel se vexa en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête. Il se mit en marche pour se diriger contre la table mais son bras fut retenu pas la main ferme de Dean.

\- Tu comptes aller où, là ?

\- Je vais chercher Nariel. Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- On sait même pas depuis combien de temps il est parti. On ne sait pas où il est.

\- Peut-être qu'il est allé à nouveau se cacher dans les chambres.

\- On avance avec des peut-être.

\- On avance pas plus avec toi qui ne m'aide pas.

\- J'ai jamais voulu de ce gosse dans mes pattes. C'est pour toi que je suis là, pas pour le Néphilim.

\- Et être là pour moi n'implique pas que tu m'aides à le surveiller correctement ? demanda Castiel en haussant la voix.

\- Non, ça implique que je sois là pour te surveiller, pas que tu fasses une connerie, répondit Dean sur le même ton.

Et le ton monta encore d'un cran entre le chasseur et l'ange. Nariel était désormais oublié, seule comptait la dispute.

* * *

oo00oo

Nariel ouvrit les yeux. Un bruit dérangeant venait de le réveiller et il comprit assez rapidement que c'étaient des voix. Deux voix d'hommes se criant dessus. Il se mit à quatre pattes et sortit de sous la table. Il cligna des yeux en regardant ''ses deux oncles'' se disputer, debout à l'endroit précis où ils étaient quand Nariel dessinait.

\- Tu es incompétent, Cass, reconnais-le. Vouloir aider ton frère était bien, sur le principe, mais tu ne sais pas y faire.

\- Je veille sur toi depuis des années, Dean. Je peux veiller sur Nariel.

\- Arrête avec cet argument, je ne suis pas un gosse de 5 ans. Je peux veiller sur moi par moi-même.

Nariel les regarda encore se disputer quelques instants puis il s'approcha des deux hommes, agrippa la main de Dean et cria :

\- Je dois faire pipi !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Dean cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris de voir Nariel face à lui.

\- Il doit faire ses besoins, Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? demanda Castiel en s'accroupissant face au petit garçon.

Dean roula des yeux en secouant la tête puis il emporta dans ses bras le petit garçon avec lui pour l'emmener aux toilettes.

* * *

Dean attendit que Nariel ait terminé d'uriner, appuyé contre le mur de la salle de bain. Le petit homme était assis sur les toilettes et balançait les jambes dans tous les sens.

\- Où étais-tu encore passé ? demanda Dean pour meubler le silence.

\- Vous vous occupiez pas de moi, alors je suis allé sous la table.

\- Et tu es resté dessous sans bouger tout ce temps ?

\- Non. J'ai fait dodo.

\- Attends, tu fais la sieste normalement après avoir déjeuné ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en descendant de la cuvette. Il remonta son sous-vêtement et son pantalon et se dirigea vers Dean en sautillant.

\- Tu fermes ma ceinture ? demanda le petit en montrant son pantalon à Dean qui roula des yeux avant de s'accroupir face à Nariel pour l'aider à boucler sa ceinture.

\- Papa dit toujours que je dois dormir. J'ai une institution fragile.

\- Une institution ?

Dean réfléchit en se relevant. Institution n'était certainement pas le mot que Nariel voulait employer. Dean avec connu cela avec Ben aussi. L'enfant avait parfois eu tendance à se tromper entre deux mots se ressemblant.

\- Tu veux dire, que tu as une constitution fragile, c'est ça ?

Nariel hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je vois. C'est parce que ton papa est un embrouilleur ?

\- Mon papa est un Archange, mais je dois pas le dire aux gens qui le savent pas, alors il est aussi un embrouilleur et je serai aussi un embrouilleur.

\- Ben voyons. Bon et sinon, le fils d'un Archange, ça fait quoi de ses journées ? questionna Dean en sortant de la salle de bain, retenant la porte pour Nariel qui lui passa devant.

\- Parfois, avec mon papa ou ma maman quand elle est à la maison, on regarde la télé.

Dean tourna la tête quand quelque chose de chaud se posa contre son épaule. Il fut surpris de voir le petit Nariel, assis sur le lit de Sam, les yeux fermés, dormant contre lui, sa petite tête ronde appuyée contre son épaule. Il s'était endormi doucement devant les cartoons. Dean en profita pour attraper la télécommande et changer de chaîne. Docteur Sexy allait être bien plus intéressant que Bugs Bunny et ses amis.

* * *

Dean en oublia l'heure qui tournait et le temps qui passait et soudain il sursauta quand :

\- Ils font des bébés ? questionna une voix à peine réveillée et le chasseur tourna la tête pour voir Nariel, redressé et les yeux ouverts ancrés sur l'image de la télé. Une scène où Docteur Sexy et une femme médecin s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans une salle d'opération vide et sombre.

\- Euh… t'es déjà réveillé, toi. Bon sang…

\- Ils font des bébés, dis, oncle Dean ?

Le chasseur grogna en roulant des yeux. Il éteignit la télé.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Oncle Dean.

\- Ils font des bébés, monsieur Dean ?

\- Non, ils ne font pas de bébés. Docteur Sexy ne fait pas de bébé avec les femmes qui travaillent à l'hôpital.

\- Il est où, oncle Castiel ? J'ai envie de dessiner. J'ai faim et j'aimerais de la limonade à la framboise.

\- C'est tout ? T'en as fini avec la liste de tes exigences ?

Castiel entra dans la chambre de Sam à ce moment-là, Nariel se précipita vers lui et passa ses bras autour de ses jambes en pleurnichant :

\- Oncle Dean, il est pas zentil avec moi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean qui ouvrit les bras et soupira pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait de spécial.

\- Tu devrais être plus doux avec Nariel. Il est petit, dit Castiel à voix basse à Dean pendant que le fils de Gabriel mangeait assis à la table de la cuisine.

\- Je lui ai rien fait. J'aime pas vraiment les enfants mais je suis pas un monstre avec eux, quand même. Cette situation me tue et être enfermé ici avec lui et toi, ça commence déjà à me soûler.

\- Pourquoi Docteur Sexy il fait pas de bébés ? demanda soudain Nariel.

Dean s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et Castiel se retourna pour regarder le petit Néphilim, la tête penchée sur la côté.

\- Dean, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Qui est Docteur Sexy ?

\- Un personnage d'une série. C'est pas important.

\- Est-ce que tu regardais un de ces films pour adultes que tu aimes avec Nariel ?

\- Quoi ? NON ! Je ferais jamais un truc pareil. Il dormait, ok, il dormait et j'ai zappé sur la série La Clinique des coeurs brisés. Il s'est réveillé et a vu Docteur Sexy qui embrassait une collègue et il a demandé s'ils faisaient des bébés. J'ai répondu non, il est resté bloqué sur ça, apparemment.

\- Il ne faut pas regarder ce genre de séries avec un enfant à côté de toi.

\- T'as fini de me reprocher tout et n'importe quoi ? Dis-le carrément si je ne dois plus oser respirer. Désolé de ne pas être un être céleste qui ne fait jamais d'erreur… mais, suis-je bête, même les anges font des putains d'erreurs eux aussi.

Une ampoule explosa près de Dean et il sursauta en sortant son arme de sa ceinture de jean.

Les deux adultes regardèrent Nariel avec inquiétude.

\- J'aime pas les disputes, annonça simplement l'enfant. Je fais aussi ça à la maison quand je suis très énervé, papa n'aime pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes, grinça Dean en tournant son regard vers Castiel.

Donc, ce petit Néphilim avait vraiment des pouvoirs ? Voilà qui risquait d'annoncer d'autres problèmes.

* * *

oo00oo

Toni prit son sac sur l'épaule. Elle s'accroupit devant son fils et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Hey, chéri. Je vais revenir très vite. J'ai des choses urgentes à régler dans un autre pays.

Le petit garçon hocha simplement la tête et partit plus loin.

\- Je déteste les séparations, soupira Toni.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de sa maison.

* * *

 **ah, un retour de Toni dans cette fic. Je sais qu'elle est pas très aimé, mais moi je l'adore dans la série... même si c'est une belle salope. Je sais pas, je l'apprécie beaucoup et je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec Sam.**

 **Pour le chapitre 22, on va repartir à Sioux Falls pour y rester un moment. Après tout, Mary et John n'ont pas été mis au courant que Castiel et Dean étaient retournés au bunker.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	22. Le renfort

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **ça faisait longtemps.**

 **désolée pour l'attente**

 **Nouveau chapitre de A Winchester never die.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **merci pour les rws**

 **et merci à Calliope.**

* * *

Lady Antonia Bevell se sentait fébrile, et quelque part, ça l'énervait beaucoup. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir impatiente de revoir Sam Winchester, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de l'avoir à nouveau en face d'elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle ne perde pas de vue qu'elle rejoignait -encore- les États-Unis pour une mission et non pas pour se lancer dans des histoires compliquées avec un Winchester aussi beau que têtu et aussi adorable qu'insupportable.

* * *

oo00oo

John ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour se souvenir où il se trouvait. Tous les matins, depuis son retour sur Terre, il ressentait la même impression de confusion à son réveil. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et son regard tomba sur Mary, endormie, dans le lit à côté du sien. Ils étaient allés se coucher en même temps et avaient partagé la même chambre chez Jody. Plus trop de place, en fait. Ils avaient composé comme ils avaient pu.

John se racla la gorge doucement et se leva. Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et rencontra Sam devant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Salut, papa, lança Sam avec le sourire et un signe de la tête pour son père. John lui répondit sommairement et disparut dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Il retrouva son fils cadet dans la cuisine de Jody. Leur hôte était déjà debout et servait du café à Sam. Elle en proposa à John qui remercia en prenant une tasse sur la table, puis il s'assit en face de son fils.

\- Dean dort encore ? demanda John en attrapant le journal du jour déjà posé sur la table.

\- Dean sera occupé quelque temps sur une affaire. Castiel avait besoin de lui. Ils sont repartis au bunker hier soir.

John releva la tête et scruta son fils.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- J'en ai pas parlé hier soir, je voulais pas vous inquiéter avant la nuit.

\- Et, tu penses que ça va aller ? Ils vont s'en sortir ? Tu es sûr qu'ils n'auront pas besoin d'aide ?

\- C'est loin d'être la première affaire qu'ils traitent ensemble. Ils vont y arriver. On les rejoindra quand on aura revu Rowena et Crowley. Oh, papa, j'ai appelé du renfort.

\- Tu veux travailler avec d'autres chasseurs ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai appelé la branche britannique des Hommes de Lettres.

John fronça les sourcils, pas certain que ce qu'avait décidé Sam était une bonne idée.

\- Je sais, c'est pas une bonne idée, mais c'est la seule qui m'est passée par la tête et on a besoin d'aide. Arrêtons de faire comme si on allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans aide. On aurait eu les anges avec nous, je n'aurais pas appelé Lady Bevell, mais là-

\- Lady Bevell ? C'est la femme qui nous a aidés avec les vampires ?

\- Eh bien… oui. Elle a dit qu'elle nous enverrait de l'aide.

\- Tu as pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait venir ici en personne ?

\- Elle ne viendra pas, assura Sam en secouant la tête.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avançait, mais il avait envie de croire que pour une fois, Toni resterait sagement chez elle et enverrait quelqu'un d'autre pour les aider.

John grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et se leva. Dean parti, Sam qui demandait de l'aide à une femme qui lui avait tiré dessus…. Mieux fallait retourner dans sa chambre au lieu de s'énerver inutilement. Il s'avança pour sortir de la cuisine et se retourna soudain vivement.

\- Attends, Dean et son ange un peu à la ramasse sont partis sur une mission, ensemble ?

Et Sam ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à répondre et puis, ça ne le regardait pas les histoires entre Castiel et Dean. Ils partaient en chasse ou sur une mission, ça ne dérangeait pas Sam. Castiel n'était pas un autre chasseur. Il était seulement leur ami. Un membre de leur famille comme Dean aimait à le rappeler très souvent.

* * *

John entra dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec sa femme et il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Mary était assise à un bureau en train d'écrire dans un journal et John se crut être projeté presque quarante ans en arrière quand Mary était enceinte de Dean et qu'elle écrivait chaque jour dans un cahier le déroulement de sa grossesse. John posa sa main contre le cadre de la porte qui craqua et Mary se retourna vivement, un revolver pointé sur son mari.

\- Bon réflexe de chasseuse, ironisa John en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Je te croyais en bas.

\- J'y étais. Tu savais que Dean et l'ange sont repartis à Lebanon ?

\- Non. Ils sont partis seuls ?

\- Oui, apparemment, une affaire les a appelés là-bas. Il ne reste plus que Sam et nous.

\- On s'en sortira. Dean et Castiel sont sur quoi ?

\- Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Oh… je tiens une sorte de journal.

\- Comme quand tu étais enceinte de Dean puis de Sam ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, oui. J'ai besoin de… je sais pas vraiment. De garder une trace, je crois, de tout ça, pour vraiment y croire. Pour vraiment croire que je suis bel et bien vivante. Je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui si cette résurrection est une bénédiction ou une malédiction. J'aime être ici, j'aime passer du temps avec les garçons mais… ça fait mal. Ça me fait mal de savoir que j'ai raté toute leur vie.

\- Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu t'en veux d'être morte.

Mary ferma son journal et se leva lentement. Elle fit face à John et soupira.

\- Je m'en veux. Tout était de ma faute.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'ai passé un pacte avec un démon, j'aurais dû savoir. Je me demande comment j'ai pu croire une seconde que j'étais à l'abri. Que ma vie et celles de nos enfants pouvaient être normales. Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner d'avoir détruit leurs vies.

\- Mary, dit tendrement John en prenant sa femme par les épaules, leur as-tu déjà demandé ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment, de leur vie ?

\- On en a parlé. Dean dit que la chasse, c'est sa vie, qu'il ne ferait pas autre chose mais Sam… il est resté chasseur pour aider Dean. Parce que Dean avait besoin de lui.

\- Tu sais Mary, s'il y a un responsable à blâmer pour ça, c'est moi, pas toi. Je suis le seul responsable de ce que Sam et Dean sont devenus. Enfin, plutôt de ce que Dean est devenu. Je l'ai si bien entraîné qu'il ne connaît que ça. Il ne connaît que cette vie-là. Veiller sur Sam et le protéger au péril de sa propre vie a toujours été son unique but, sa seule mission, sa seule raison de se battre et même de vivre, au final. Alors quand Sam est parti pour l'université, Dean tournait en rond et devenait fou. Je l'ai donc emmené avec moi, encore, sur les routes, puis il a retrouvé Sam tout seul et la suite, je crois que tu la connais déjà. J'ai pas fait exprès de disparaître et je pensais que Dean chasserait seul. Si j'avais su qu'il irait chercher Sam, j'aurais fait autrement.

\- John, j'aimerais arrêter tout ceci. Je crois qu'on est fautifs les deux et qu'on aurait pu agir autrement tous les deux, si on avait su dès le départ ce qui allait arriver. Mais on ne lisait pas l'avenir et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Maintenant, nous sommes en vie, tous les deux, tous les quatre. Peut-être qu'on devrait… avancer et aider au mieux nos fils. Peu importe le passé.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. On devrait y arriver. Le Chaos et Lucifer sont plus importants que nos soucis familiaux. Il me semble juste de ne pas perdre de vue les priorités. Allons rejoindre Sam et regardons avec lui ce qu'il en est avec la déesse du Chaos dans le monde en ce moment.

Mary acquiesça et les deux adultes sortirent de leur chambre et descendirent à la cuisine retrouver leur cadet.

* * *

oo00oo

Les trois Winchester passèrent leur journée à faire des recherches sur la déesse du Chaos. Heureusement que Sam savait manier l'ordinateur. Mary avait du mal et John, presque autant qu'elle, du coup, ils notaient ce que Sam leur disait. Un bon travail d'équipe. Le téléphone de Mary sonna en fin de journée et elle décrocha après avoir constaté que l'appel venait de Dean.

\- Dean ? demanda-t-elle en posant l'appareil contre son oreille tout en sortant de la salle à manger pour rejoindre le couloir.

\- Non, c'est Castiel. Dean est là aussi, mais il est un peu occupé, à vrai dire.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? questionna Mary, soudain tendue. Dean va bien ?

\- Oui. Dean ça va. En fait… nous avons un problème avec un… avec quelqu'un et… , non Dean, je ne peux pas lui dire cela de cette façon. Personne ne doit savoir. … Je sais que Sam est déjà au courant, mais je…

\- Maman ? Comment on fait manger un gosse de quatre ans buté comme un putain de mulet ? demanda Dean, clairement sur les nerfs, ayant certainement arraché le téléphone des mains de Castiel.

Mary ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle prit le temps d'analyser la question de son fils. Attendez… un gosse de quatre ans ? Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de faire exactement ?

\- Je croyais que vous étiez partis sur une chasse ? s'étonna Mary, oubliant la demande de Dean.

\- Pas vraiment. J'aurais préféré, crois-moi. On a juste une mission à remplir et… réponds à ma question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

\- Ce… Castiel ne tient pas à ce que je te le dise. C'est… compliqué. On est juste pris par une mission.

\- Eh bien… je te conseillerais peut-être de lui donner quelque chose qu'il aime. Ou de… en fait, je ne sais pas, Dean. J'ai jamais été très douée avec ça quand tu étais enfant. Je suis désolée. Cet enfant dont vous vous occupez apparemment, c'est le tien ou celui de Castiel ?

Mary entendit un bruit sourd et Dean qui toussa fortement.

\- QUOI ? N-Non. Ni à moi ni à Cas. Cas n'a pas d'enfant… encore heureux d'ailleurs. Non c'est pas… bon sang non, je veux pas de gamin. Celui-là n'est pas à moi… bref… bonne soirée.

Et Dean raccrocha brutalement. Mary sourit doucement. Il y avait donc un enfant ? Mais de qui était-il ? Et pourquoi c'étaient à Dean et à Castiel de s'en occuper ? Une mission ? Vraiment ? Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?

* * *

oo00oo

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans la maison de Jody alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher après que ses invités et ses filles soient déjà tous montés dans leur chambre. Elle alla ouvrir, son arme à la main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, à la jeune femme se tenant sur son palier.

\- Sam Winchester est ici ? questionna la jeune femme sans répondre à Jody.

La shérif pointa son arme sur la jeune blonde et celle-ci soupira, sans se départir pour autant de son allure guindée et de son air pincé.

\- Sam Winchester m'a appelée hier soir de cet endroit.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Puisque je vous le dis. Je suis Toni Bevell, Femme de Lettres de la branche londonienne. Je dois voir Sam Winchester tout de suite.

\- Un peu de sympathique à cette heure-ci vous étoufferait ? Vous n'êtes pas en Angleterre, ici et vous êtes chez moi.

\- Sam Winchester est-il ici ?

\- OUI ! Je vais le chercher, ne bougez pas.

Et Jody claqua la porte. Toni en resta estomaquée. Quel manque d'éducation et de politesse, de la part d'une femme, c'était inacceptable. Toni attendit en rongeant son frein et enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Sam apparut devant elle. Toni se maudit de le trouver si sexy au moment précis où elle le vit. Elle n'était définitivement pas venue pour ça.

\- C'est seulement vous, notre renfort ? Je pensais que vous alliez envoyer plus de monde.

\- Je viens évaluer la situation. J'aviserai après pour le renfort. Tout dépend de ce qui nous attend, je vais devoir choisir les bonnes personnes à faire venir ici pour cette mission. En attendant, il n'y a que moi.

\- Génial, grinça Sam, pas vraiment ravi de revoir la jeune femme.

\- Génial ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi de ma part, exactement ?

\- Ce que vous pouvez être prétentieux et égocentrique. Allez-vous me faire entrer à la fin ?

\- Non. Cette maison n'est pas à moi et vous avez, apparemment, été fort peu agréable avec mon amie Jody. Elle refusera de vous héberger. Il y a des motels très bien à Sioux Falls, mais vous le savez certainement déjà.

Toni pinça les lèvres et fusilla Sam du regard.

\- Sam ! Si vous refermez cette porte en me laissant sur ce palier je vous jure que…, commença Toni, voyant Sam refermer la porte lentement, mais elle ne sut par quoi terminer sa phrase.

\- Que devrais-je faire ? Vous accompagner dans la nuit pour trouver un motel adapté à vos exigences ?

\- Ce serait la moindre des choses, tout de même. C'est vous qui m'avez appelée hier soir. C'est vous qui aviez besoin de moi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Un jour, il allait la tuer, cette gonzesse ! Un jour… mais pour l'instant, il enfila sa veste et sortit de la maison de Jody pour se diriger vers la voiture qu'avaient prise son père et sa mère pour venir ici et il ouvrit la portière côté passager afin que Toni puisse s'asseoir. Il prit place côté conducteur et démarra.

* * *

 **Il était clair que Toni allait revenir.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre on va rester à Sioux Falls, en tout cas en début,, après je verrai.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	23. Heureusement, le téléphone existe

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Alors bon, j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre et je les avais promis plus long et celui dépasse les 3'000 mots.**

 **Alors, on aura Sam,** **Toni (bien sûr),** **John, Mary, et Castiel, Dean et Nariel vers la fin. Et deux autres persos (importants) au milieu :-)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on aura un grand moment avec nos trois amis coincés au bunker.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction. (coeur coeur)**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fics et merci pour les rws.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 23.**

* * *

Sam en avait marre, là. Il s'assit sur l'escalier d'un motel et attendit que Lady Bevell se décide enfin à occuper une des chambres de l'établissement. Cinq motels ! Ils avaient déjà écumé cinq motels et cette jeune femme pointilleuse, exaspérante et arrogante n'avait pas encore trouvé son bonheur. En pleine nuit ! Si elle ne prenait pas une chambre ici et maintenant, Sam se promit de la laisser plantée là. Qu'elle se démerde toute seule. Après tout, elle était adulte.

* * *

Lady Bevell se présenta devant lui en agitant devant ses yeux la clé d'une chambre. Halleluja, enfin, c'était pas trop tôt ! Il se leva lentement et suivit Toni jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Vous voilà installée. Puis-je rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

\- Chez vous, à Lebanon?

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Toni ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se retourna vers Sam.

\- Les motels de Sioux Falls manquent clairement de classe.

\- J'aimerais aller me coucher, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que vous vous trouvez dans un palace, ça passera tout seul.

\- Vous vous croyez drôle ? grinça Toni. Allez-y, rentrez chez votre amie, je ne vous retiens pas.

\- Un ''merci'' vous étoufferait-il ?

\- J'ai peur que vous preniez l'habitude que je sois sympathique avec vous.

Sam roula des yeux. Elle le prenait vraiment pour un con. Il pinça les lèvres et poussa Toni dans la chambre, une main ferme sur son épaule, puis il ferma la porte d'un coup de talon.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! Vous m'emmerdez très sérieusement. J'attendais du vrai renfort, pas un foutu accent anglais dans un tailleur. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites ici. La situation est grave, vous le savez, alors vous allez sortir votre téléphone de votre sac haute-couture et appeler vos amis anglais. Tout de suite.

Toni pâlit légèrement mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de composer le numéro de la base des hommes de lettres britannique.

\- Un problème, miss Bevell ? demanda Sam, voyant l'hésitation flagrante de la jeune femme.

Elle pinça les lèvres et rangea son téléphone. Geste qui étonna profondément Sam.

\- Si je leur téléphone… Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je suis venue ici aujourd'hui sans autorisation.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sam,bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des à une nouvelle qui changeait complètement la donne.

\- Êtes-vous sourd, Sam ?

\- Non. Vous êtes venue sans autorisation ? C'est à dire ?

\- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ici. Je n'avais pas le droit de… revenir. Je devais juste les appeler si vous me contactiez mais je me suis dit que… que…

\- Que ?

\- Que je gérerai ce problème plus tard.

\- Pourquoi être venue à Sioux Falls si vous n'avez pas demandé d'aide et si vous n'étiez pas censée venir ?

\- Peu importe, grinça Toni en se retournant brusquement pour ne pas que Sam voie son embarras.

L'homme avança dans la pièce et agrippa le bras de Toni, l'obligeant doucement à se retourner et à lui faire face.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes venue ici parce que je vous ai appelée ?

\- Ne croyez pas que je suis venue pour vous. Vous n'avez pas tant d'importance à mes yeux. Il s'agit du Chaos et de…

Mais Toni ne termina pas sa phrase parce que le regard de Sam semblait dire qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait et le petit sourire en coin ironique qu'affichait son visage de bêllatre agaçant lui donna furieusement envie de se ruer sur lui… pour le gifler… mais peut-être pas que pour ça.

\- Vous devriez vraiment vous départir de cet air pincé et détaché que vous affichez. Ça vous va mieux.

Sam relâcha Toni et tourna les talons.

\- Où allez-vous ainsi ? demanda la femme de lettres.

\- Me coucher ! Figurez-vous que je suis humain et qu'il se trouve que j'ai aussi besoin de dormir. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler demain si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- On est déjà demain, murmura Toni et Sam s'arrêta net.

Il l'avait entendue et elle avait raison. Il était deux heures du matin et techniquement, on était déjà demain. Du moins, le demain dont Sam voulait parler. Il ne se retourna pas et demanda simplement :

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ?

\- Peut-être, chuchota Toni en tordant ses doigts avec nervosité.

Sam se retourna lentement et la contempla. Cette jolie femme blonde à l'air constamment pincé lui sembla soudain un peu perdue, et, pourtant , - comble du paradoxe- tellement forte. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts, ancra son regard dans le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dormirait sur place, tant pis… ou tant mieux, au fond.

* * *

oo00oo

John se réveilla quand une musique le tira de son sommeil et il grogna en se demandant qui pouvait téléphoner à une heure pareille. C'était Dean et il décrocha le téléphone de Mary qui ne semblait pas être dans les parages.

\- Dean !

\- Papa ? s'étonna son fils aîné avant de se racler la gorge. Hem… maman est là ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh… rien. Enfin, rien d'important. C'est juste… non, laisse tomber.

\- Sur quelle genre d'affaires es-tu ? Ton… ange est avec toi ?

\- Cass ? Ouais, ouais et on s'en sort pas trop mal, enfin… je crois.

John entendit le silence dans le téléphone puis un chuchotement :

\- Demande-le-lui à lui, il vous a élevés, après tout.

\- Cass, te mêle pas de ça.

\- Dean… on va pas attendre que ce soit trop tard. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me traiter de gosse à tout bout de champ depuis plusieurs jours ?

\- Ne te comporte pas comme tel alors. Nariel est…

Nariel ? C'était qui ça encore ? se demanda John, fronçant les sourcils plus que de raison.

\- Franchement, Cass, je vais te laisser avec lui et retourner à Sioux Falls.

Mary entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là et John lui tendit le téléphone en chuchotant :

\- C'est Dean.

Mary posa l'appareil contre son oreille et elle voulut parler mais se retint de le faire lorsqu'elle entendit que Dean et Castiel semblaient être en pleine dispute à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Il a de la fièvre, Dean. Je ne peux pas soigner ça sans mes pouvoirs. Demande de l'aide à ton père.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Cass. Fais-le toi même. Au fond, t'as qu'à appeler ton frangin.

\- Il ne répond pas. J'ai essayé.

\- C'est bien notre veine. Tiens, on se retrouve avec un fichu gamin qui n'est ni le tien, ni le mien, et il se trouve qu'il tombe malade.

\- Je croyais que tu t'étais occupé de Ben ?

\- Ne parle pas de Ben maintenant. Je n'ai jamais… il n'a jamais eu de fièvre et c'est toujours elle qui gérait les maladies.

\- Attends, t'es aussi paumé que moi dans ce domaine ?

\- C'est à peu près ça. Quand j'étais malade, je me gérais seul et pour Sam, c'était mon père qui gérait. Je n'avais pas le droit de le toucher. On peut arrêter cette putain de conversation, maintenant ?

Mary entendit le silence dans l'appareil et elle ferma les yeux, imaginant très bien Dean et Castiel, l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant intensément, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, partageant un de ces moments de conversation muette dont ils avaient le secret et qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

\- Papa ? demanda Dean, reprenant la conversation.

\- Non, c'est maman, corrigea Mary en ouvrant les yeux. Un problème ?

\- Écoute… non… Enfin oui, mais…

\- Le petit a de la fièvre ?

John se raidit en entendant les mots de sa femme et s'étonna. Quel petit ? Quelle fièvre ? Qu'est-ce que son fils trafiquait exactement ? Mary le remarqua.

\- Dean ? insista-t-elle.

\- Ouais, le gosse, il a de la fièvre. On est un peu largués avec Castiel, là. C'était pas prévu au programme.

\- Cet enfant est humain ? demanda Mary.

John haussa les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais sa femme fit un signe de la main explicite, lui signifiant ainsi de laisser tomber pour le moment. Elle écouta Dean lui raconter que, oui, le gamin était humain. Qu'il était âgé de 5 ans et qu'il était brûlant depuis le milieu de la nuit. Mary donna quelques conseils à son fils, puis ils raccrochèrent.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ? demanda John une fois que Mary eut rangé son portable.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis censée t'en parler, mais je vais le faire quand même. J'ai pas tout compris, mais Dean et Castiel s'occupent, apparemment, d'un enfant de 5 ans au bunker. Un enfant humain. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ah, c'était donc ça, Nariel !

\- Nariel ? Tu as bien dit Nariel ?

\- C'est le prénom que j'ai entendu quand Dean et son ange parlaient ensemble comme si je n'existais plus. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est l'enfant de l'Archange Gabriel.

John ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il la referma. C'était une blague ? Les Archanges avaient des enfants ?

* * *

oo00oo

Rowena attendait depuis quelques minutes dans le vieil entrepôt désaffecté où elle s'était planqué quand elle se retourna vivement et vit Chuck devant elle.

\- Rowena, sussura Chuck, affichant un sourire plutôt ravi.

La sorcière rougit légèrement.

\- Dieu, dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Que me vaut ton appel ?

\- Eh bien, vous savez certainement ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde. Le Chaos, tout ça. Mon imbécile de fils et ses débiles de copains qui veulent tenter de sauver le monde.

\- J'ai entendu tout ça, oui. J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais fait sortir John Winchester de l'Enfer et qu'il était à nouveau sur Terre.

\- Oui. Enfin, c'était l'idée de mon crétin de fils, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas le choix de l'aider ou pas. Il m'a posé un ultimatum.

\- Viens-en aux faits, Rowena. Ne gaspillons pas notre temps en bavardages inutiles.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose que vous avez créé il y a des millénaires. Les boîtes magiques qui emprisonnent les créatures démoniaques. Il m'en faut deux.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je te les donnerais, ces boîtes ?

\- Les Winchester en ont besoin pour le Chaos. Je les aide.

\- Tu les aides ? Toi ?

\- Pas de bonne grâce, bien sûr. Mais… je sais ce que je risque avec le Chaos dans les parages. Ma magie ne pourra rien contre ça, je me protège. Et, les Winchester me devront quelque chose en retour.

\- Et qu'attends-tu d'eux ?

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Seigneur, je ne vous le dirai pas.

\- Je vois.

Chuck ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit. Il se détourna de Rowena, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. Il tendit devant lui ses mains dans lesquelles reposaient deux boîtes noires gravées de symboles dorés.

\- Les voici, elles sont à toi. Mais…, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, un Winchester devra mourir. Peu importe lequel, ça n'a pas d'importance, et il devra rester mort. Il y a trop de Winchester sur Terre, ce n'est pas comme cela que j'avais prévu les choses. Ce scénario ne me convient pas.

Rowena acquiesça en tendant ses mains vers Chuck qui lui donna les boîtes avant de disparaître dans un rayon de lumière intense et aveuglant.

Rowena sourit. Ça se passait exactement comme elle le voulait.

* * *

oo00oo

Lebanon, la veille.

Nariel finissait son goûter, assis à table en balançant ses jambes dans un rythme totalement anarchique. Il prit un chocolat dans sa poche et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Castiel et Dean le regardaient toujours, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, mais l'enfant s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas les disputes et le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour se faire entendre quand les adultes criaient, c'était d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire sauter les ampoules ou casser des verres, au choix !

\- Dis, oncle Dean, on va en vadrouille dehors ? demanda Naiel, se levant de table pour s'approcher du chasseur qui grogna mais ne rectifia pas le ''oncle Dean'' du petit Nephilim.

\- Je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de sortie. Ton père ne-

Le sol trembla légèrement sous les pieds du chasseur et celui-ci se raidit, saisissant le bras de Castiel à portée de main pour se stabiliser.

\- Mais, je veux sortir, cria Nariel, poings serrés et sourcils fortement froncés.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça ? demanda Dean à l'enfant, sentant le sol trembler de plus en plus.

\- Je veux aller dehors, cria-t-il encore plus fort et le sol se fendit juste sous les pieds du chasseur qui sursauta.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter dans tout le bunker et les murs à trembler. Castiel attrapa le petit Néphilim et le porta contre lui pour le câliner. L'enfant se calma et tout redevint normal dans le bunker.

\- Bordel, souffla Dean, se passant une main sur le visage, déboussolé et impressionné par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Alors, on va dehors maintenant ? demanda Nariel avec un grand sourire innocent sur son visage rond.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête en même temps. Nariel bondit des bras de l'ange et courut dans les couloirs pour aller chercher ses chaussures dans la chambre de Castiel.

L'ange posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il au chasseur.

\- Il a vraiment des pouvoirs, ce mioche. Merde… Gabriel aurait pu nous mettre au courant.

\- C'était prévisible, à vrai dire. Mais, je dois dire que quand je l'ai vu endormi la nuit passée, je me suis demandé s'il avait vraiment des pouvoirs. Il semble si humain, si normal.

\- T'as pas spécialement non plus l'allure d'un ange badass avec ton trench-coat.

Castiel voulut répliquer, mais Nariel qui arriva dans ses jambes comme une bombe lui coupa la parole. Son regard brun pétillant et son grand sourire le convainquirent plutôt qu'il valait mieux sortir se promener que de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute avec Dean.

* * *

oo00oo

Deux heures et demie. Ils avaient passé deux heures et demie à l'extérieur du bunker à se promener dans Lebanon avec Nariel qui voulait tout voir, tout toucher, tout sentir. Surtout dans les magasins. Dean avaient élevé la voix plus d'une fois. Une vieille dame s'était offusquée de voir un gamin si petit manger autant de sucreries et un enfant avait fait une crise à ses parents parce que, lui aussi, voulait une glace aux bonbons comme le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns. Un couple avec deux enfants, l'air désapprobateur, avaient changé de trottoir quand ils avaient vu se diriger vers eux les deux hommes avec le petit garçon alors qu'au contraire, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années les avait trouvés vraiment trop adorables, ces deux papas et leur fils et s'était extasiée sur la "modernité de leur famille qui renouvelait le modèle de référence sociologique dominant". Dean avait grogné. N'importe quoi ! Et ils avaient enfin pu rentrer, Nariel endormi dans les bras de Dean. Le petit garçon s'était assoupi sur lui dans un diner dans lequel Castiel et Dean buvaient un café et le chasseur n'avait pas eu le coeur de le réveiller pour le faire marcher. Et puis, le ptit était si léger que c'était pas un problème de le porter, même sur de longues distances.

* * *

Nariel s'était réveillé une demi-heure après le retour au bunker, dans son lit (celui de Castiel) et il avait cherché les deux hommes dans les couloirs du bunker avant de les trouver dans la cuisine. Castiel tentait de faire à manger et ça n'avait pas l'air concluant.

\- J'ai faim, moi ! lança le Néphilim en se hissant sur une chaise pour s'installer à table.

Dean et Castiel sursautèrent. Il était bien discret quand il le voulait, ce gamin.

* * *

Et le repas s'était mal passé. Dean avait même dû appeler Mary, qui n'avait pas été d'une grande aide, et au final, Nariel n'avait rien mangé. Dean s'était énervé. Trois ampoules avaient sauté dans le bunker et Castiel était perdu. Avait-il si mal suivi la recette des pâtes au ketchup ? Ça avait semblé très simple à faire et Dean l'avait aidé…

* * *

oo00oo

Dean et Castiel avaient rejoint la chambre de l'ange vers vingt heures trente et avaient couché Nariel dans son lit. L'avaient bordé avant de le laisser… mais le petit monstre ne comptait pas dormir et s'était réveillé, avait protesté… alors Dean et Castiel avaient dû rester avec lui, allumer la télé et regarder une émission débile sur des gens qui vivaient en coloc dans une maison en bord de mer pour qu'enfin, le Néphilim s'endorme contre Dean qui ferma lui aussi les yeux la seconde d'après. Castiel finit par éteindre la télé quelques minutes plus tard et il contempla un long moment, avec tendresse, l'un des plus beaux spectacles qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa longue existence. Dean dormant avec un enfant contre lui. L'ange garda le sourire jusqu'à ce que Nariel s'agite dans son sommeil, ne réveille Dean à force de bouger. Ce fut alors que les deux hommes constatèrent, inquiets, que le Néphilim avait de la fièvre. Et ils avaient attendu une heure décente pour appeler Mary Winchester à la rescousse qui, cette fois, les aida un peu plus que la veille.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Il se réveille, fit remarquer Castiel qui veillait le petit Nariel, couché dans son lit.

Dean qui était sur son ordi, assis devant le bureau de l'ange, se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'enfant qui se frottait les yeux et s'étirait comme un petit chaton.

\- J'ai faim, moi, pleurnicha l'enfant et Dean soupira de bonheur.

C'était bon signe qu'il réclame à manger, d'après les sites qu'il avait consultés sur internet. Ouf !

* * *

 **Faudrait savoir ce que fait Gabriel pendant que son fils rend dingues Dean et Castiel :-)**

 **ça devrait venir bientôt.**

 **Pour la suite, je compte l'écrire aujourd'hui. faut que je prenne un peu d'avance pour cette fic parce que j'ai des défis à écrire, j'ai une autre fic à écrire que j'ai déjà commencé et dont j'aimerais poster bientôt le prologue.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	24. Les secrets des Néphilims 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me revoilà aujourd'hui avec la suite de AWND**

 **le chapitre 24 (déjà)**

 **Merci pour vos rws**

 **Merci à ma bêta Calliope pour son fabuleux travail et**

 **un énorme MERCI à Kitto Inugami qui m'a fait un dessin du petit Nariel absolument magnifique.**

 **Un vraie merveille visible à cette adresse :**

 **kitsunenka(point)deviantart(point)com/art/Nariel-le-Nephilim-686005134?ga_submit_new=10%3A1497264813**

 **ou sur le groupe fabcebook Fanfictions Destiel en français.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Il se réveille, fit remarquer Castiel qui veillait sur le petit Nariel, couché dans son lit.

Dean qui était sur son ordi, assis devant le bureau de l'ange, se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'enfant qui se frottait les yeux et s'étirait comme un petit chaton.

\- J'ai faim, moi, pleurnicha l'enfant et Dean soupira de bonheur.

C'était bon signe qu'il réclame à manger, d'après les sites qu'il avait consultés sur internet. Ouf !

Nariel se redressa en ouvrant un emballage de bonbons et Castiel lui tendit les bras.

\- J'ai envie de manger des gaufres avec du sirop de framboise et du sucre glace, annonça le petit Néphilim une fois qu'il fut dans les bras de son oncle.

\- On n'a pas ça au bunker. Des céréales iront très bien.

\- J'aime pas les céréales.

Dean ferma les yeux fortement pour ne pas exploser. Ce gosse allait réussir à le mettre hors de lui.

\- Dean, peut-être qu'on pourrait répondre à sa demande. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous énerver contre lui, dit Castiel en portant l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- S'il te plaît, oncle Dean, minauda Nariel avec le sourire le plus mignon du monde sur sa bouille ronde et Dean soupira de dépit en marmonnant que c'était d'accord . Il avait cédé, bordel, lui que ne cédait JAMAIS. Plus de vingt ans à combattre les forces du mal et à botter le cul des démons les plus terribles de la Création et voilà qu'il se montrait faible devant un morveux de cinq ans. Voilà qui promettait !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Nariel, assis sur une chaise de bar, mangeait de bon coeur des gaufres dans un diner d'une ville proche de Lebanon. Dean avait décidé qu'ils allaient changer souvent d'endroit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait même décidé qu'ils quitteraient le bunker en fin de journée pour aller se planquer dans des motels. Plus sûr, d'après le chasseur. En attendant, il mangeait une gaufre, assis à côté de Nariel qui trempait avec joie ses petites doigts dans le sirop de framboise pour les lécher goulûment. Castiel, installé à la droite du petit, le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dis, oncle Dean, c'est quand qu'on part en vacances ? demanda le Néphilim une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger et de cesser de se lécher les doigts.

\- Plus tard. Après le dîner et ta sieste, je suppose.

\- On va aller où ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Nariel tourna la tête vers Castiel.

\- Oncle Cassie, on va où en vacances ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Nariel. Là où la voiture de Dean nous mènera.

\- Il revient quand, mon papa ?

\- Ça non plus, je ne sais pas.

Nariel fronça les sourcils et se tut. Ils ne savaient visiblement rien ses oncles, ça ne servait à rien de poser des questions à ces deux ahuris-là. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit et dit :

\- En tout cas, il ne faut pas aller dans l'Indiana. C'est là que se planque oncle Lucifer.

Dean avala son morceau de gaufre de travers et toussa fortement pour le faire passer et Castiel ancra son regard bleu sur Nariel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le Winchester se leva d'un bond, déposa des billets sur le comptoir, prit Nariel dans ses bras et sortit du diner précipitamment, Castiel sur les talons. Il attacha le Néphilim dans l'Impala et démarra sans attendre. Il conduisit pendant vingt minutes sans dire un seul mot puis s'arrêta sur un aire d'autoroute déserte. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté de Nariel. Il s'accroupit près de lui et demanda :

\- Comment sais-tu où se cache Lucifer ?

\- Je sais pas comment je fais ça. Mais je peux savoir où sont les anges. C'est moi, d'ailleurs, qui a dit à mon papa l'autre jour que oncle Castiel était à Soux Falls.

\- Sioux Falls, corrigea Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Dis-moi Nariel, là maintenant, tu sais où est ton papa ?

L'enfant ferma les yeux et secoua fortement la tête.

\- Non, parce qu'il est caché, maintenant. Alors, on va où en vacances ? redemanda l'enfant avec le sourire en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Nariel, tu es voilé, toi aussi ?

Le Néphilim sembla réfléchir puis répondit, tout naturellement :

\- Je suis humain.

\- Mais, les anges peuvent te repérer ou pas ?

Nariel secoua la tête avec vigueur.

\- Papa m'a protégé des anges… et des démons.

Dean soupira de bonheur. OUF ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres du Néphilim, ferma la portière et revint s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Ce gosse pourrait être un allié précieux. Il repère les anges, tu te rends compte de ça, Cass ? chuchota Dean à l'ange assis à côté de lui.

\- Dean, tu ne penses quand même pas à utiliser Nariel pour te livrer à des chasses ?

\- Pour des chasses non, mais pour Lucifer, pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu ne feras pas ça, Dean. Tu sais ce qu'il risque si le Paradis est au courant de sa présence sur Terre.

Dean grogna. Il avait oublié ce détail important.

\- On va où en vacances ? demanda Nariel qui ne lâchait décidément jamais rien quand il avait une idée en tête.

Dean posa ses mains sur le volant et démarra la voiture.

\- On retourne au Bunker. C'est pas le bon moment pour les vacances.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Nariel posa un doigt sur sa bouche et murmura :

\- Chut, oncle Castiel.

L'ange hocha la tête en silence et l'enfant contourna la grande table du bunker pour aller se cacher avec Castiel derrière une bibliothèque. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits autour de lui, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, tenant dans ses mains une épée en carton. Il s'élança soudain, l'épée en avant et celle-ci frappa une des jambes de Dean.

\- T'es mouru ! cria Nariel en jubilant sur place.

\- On avait dit que tu n'utilisais pas tes pouvoirs. Et puis d'abord, c'est "t'es mort", je te signale. Tant qu'à faire, si tu tues quelqu'un, tue-le en parlant correctement.

Le petit Néphilim sourit innocemment en sautant sur place. Il s'arrêta soudain et prit le temps de sortir une sucette rouge et verte de sa poche de chemise pour la mettre dans sa bouche.

\- Mais zé gané, annonça le petit avec un sourire.

\- Mais t'as un peu triché quand même.

\- Du coup, suis le roi du zour, décréta fièrement Nariel en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la grande table.

Dean jeta un regard ennuyé à Castiel qui haussa les épaules, pas certain d'avoir compris le but du jeu auquel il venait de participer contre son gré. Dean et Nariel avaient discuté en revenant au bunker de qui serait aux commandes de la journée puisque finalement il n'allaient pas pouvoir partir en ''vacances'', et le Néphilim avait proposé que celui qui ''tuait'' l'autre serait le roi.

\- Tu sais oncle Dean, j'aime manger des tartes.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte.

\- Toi aussi, t'aimes ça ?

Le chasseur hocha la tête par la positive. Il voulut discuter avec Nariel mais son portable se mit à sonner et il prit l'appel venant de son père.

\- Sam a disparu, annonça John Winchester avant même de saluer son fils.

\- Comment ça, disparu ?

\- Il est parti depuis la nuit dernière.

\- Et ? J'ai besoin de plus d'informations, là.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais. Il n'est pas venu vers toi ?

\- Non. Attends… quelqu'un est venu chez Jody ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien. Il voulait appeler du renfort, il l'a fait ?

\- Ouais, il a appelé Miss Bevell. La blonde pincée du cul, anglaise, condescendante et mal élevée qui a un accent insupportable.

Dean esquissa un sourire à la description de Lady Bevell. Il n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Sam est parti avec elle ?

\- ….

\- Papa ?

\- C'est bon, je sais où est Sammy. Il est parti avec elle. Ils doivent être dans un motel du coin. Ah, aussi, ton pote, le roi de l'Enfer nous a envoyé un message. On a rendez-vous ce soir chez Bobby avec lui.

\- Pour les boîtes ? Rowena les a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux que ce soit pour les boîtes. Je vais être bien moins tendre que Sam et toi avec cette enflure.

\- Papa, on a besoin de lui. Ne le tue pas. C'est le seul démon qui est de notre côté… parfois. Tu as dit que Sam était sûrement dans un motel avec Lady Bevell ? Pourquoi ?

\- La réponse est évidente. Ils sont allés prendre du bon temps et je les remercie de ne pas être restés chez votre amie Jody pour ça.

Dean faillit lâcher son portable, mais le rattrapa de justesse. QUOI ? SAM ET TONI ?….

En même temps, pourquoi était-il étonné, au fond ? Sam avait toujours le don de craquer pour la mauvaise femme, celle qu'il fallait justement éviter à tout prix. Dean se frappa le front avec la main et grogna. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il n'était pas là pour surveiller son petit frère. Dean coupa la communication sans même prévenir John et s'assit sur une chaise, le temps de reprendre pied dans le monde réel. Sam avait déjà fait fort au niveau de ses conquêtes amoureuses, mais là, ça dépassait tout ce que Dean pouvait accepter. Sammy était-il donc devenu fou ? Lady Bevell lui avait tiré dessus, elle l'avait attaché, torturé, drogué. Elle avait même essayé de briser son esprit et lui, il couchait avec elle maintenant ? Et si ça trouvait, il était même tombé amoureux d'elle. Putain, mais il était maso ou quoi?

\- Oh Sam…, soupira Dean en se passant une main sur le front.

Dean sursauta et reprit pied brusquement dans la réalité quand une main ferme et chaude serra son épaule. Il posa machinalement sa main sur cette main. Cette main qu'il connaissait bien. Cette main dont le contact était à chaque fois comme un fer brûlant sur sa peau. Il se leva et se tourna vers Castiel qui le regardait, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, Dean ? demanda l'ange et Dean secoua la tête.

\- C'est Sam, mais c'est pas grave. Enfin, pas encore. Il a appelé Lady Bevell à la rescousse et elle était à Sioux Falls. Apparemment, ils sont partis ensemble.

\- Partis pour aller où ? s'inquiéta Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans un motel. Tu piges ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je t'expliquerai. En attendant…, Nariel, dis-moi, tu peux aussi localiser les humains ? questionna Dean. Le Néphilim leva la tête vers lui en entendant son prénom.

\- J'ai tous les pouvoirs d'un ange, répondit simplement Nariel et Dean s'approcha de lui, rompant par la même occasion le contact de sa main avec celle de Castiel qui était toujours sur son épaule.

\- Arriverais-tu à me dire où se trouve une dame qui s'appelle Antonia Bevell ?

Nariel ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam Winchester ouvrit les yeux et soupira à en fendre l'âme. Il avait encore fait une connerie qu'il n'avait pas prévue… Enfin, il l'avait prévue mais pensait ne pas la faire… et c'était fait. Comment allait-il se sortir de ça ? Il baissa les yeux et regarda les cheveux blonds étalés sur son torse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être attiré par des femmes douces et normales et pas des femmes-démons ou des psychopathes ? Il devait avoir un problème depuis la mort de Jessica. Il essaya de se glisser doucement sur le côté sans réveiller Antonia, mais ce fut chose impossible et la femme de Lettres ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, les cheveux en bataille et Sam se maudit de la trouver plus belle que jamais à ce moment-là. Franchement, ça craignait.

Il se releva brusquement. Non mais, elle lui avait tiré dessus quand même, ce serait bien que son esprit et son coeur ne l'oublient pas à tout bout de champ. Il se leva, laissant Toni couiner de frustration dans le lit et s'habilla rapidement.

\- Sam, vous partez ? demanda Toni, son éternel air pincé sur le visage.

\- C'était une erreur. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il était tard, on était fatigués, vous étiez là et…

Sam secoua la tête, se perdant dans ce qu'il comptait dire. Il enfila ses chaussures et partit en direction de la porte, prêt à partir en laissant Toni seule, mais la jeune femme se leva, complètement nue et dit :

\- Une erreur ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est vous, les deux fois, qui m'avez entraînée là-dedans. Et maintenant , vous regrettez ?

Sam s'arrêta net avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna. Il déglutit lentement et difficilement en regardant Toni des pieds à la tête. Ok, il ne pouvait tout de même pas parler d'erreur. Il avait voulu coucher avec elle. Il l'avait désirée plus d'une fois. Ce n'était pas une simple erreur. Il tenta de détourner les yeux et Toni s'étonna de sa réaction. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était nue, debout, en face de Sam Winchester. Elle se retourna, attrapa le drap blanc du lit et s'enroula dedans, puis elle avança vers Sam, sourcils froncés.

\- Sam, dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine ?

\- Enfin, vous m'avez tiré dessus. Vous m'avez attaché, torturé, drogué. Et vous osez me demander ce qui me chagrine et si je me fous de vous en disant que c'était une erreur.

\- Je suis allée trop loin, je le sais. Je pensais juste que… vous étiez dangereux et que je devais me préparer au pire. Vous apparaissiez dans mes dossiers comme un homme possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels et prêt à tout pour votre frère, même à tuer. Je n'ignorais pas que vous aviez été torturé en Enfer. J'ai pensé que parler avec vous me serait impossible sans employer les grands moyens. Certes, j'ai fait une erreur de jugement, mais vous ne m'avez pas rendu la tâche facile non plus.

\- Oh, qu'aurais-je donc dû faire pour vous satisfaire ? Vous dévoiler les noms de tous les chasseurs du pays pour vos foutus dossiers ? Je ne vends pas ma famille ni mes amis aussi facilement. Ne venez pas me faire croire que je vous ai obligée à me droguer et à me faire voir une réalité qui n'en était pas une.

\- C'est cela qui vous énerve le plus ? L'hallucination de vous et moi que je vous ai montrée ? Je… je pensais que la torture ou même le fait que je vous ai tiré dessus passait avant cela.

\- J'ai pourtant été humilié dans ma vie avant cela, mais vous êtes allée trop loin pour moi. Je ne peux pas vous voir en face de moi et continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Vous y arrivez, vous ? Expliquez-moi comment vous faites ?

\- Sam, pourquoi couchez-vous avec moi alors ? Est-ce une sorte de vengeance ?

Sam garda le silence pour réussir à trouver la réponse à cette question. Pourquoi exactement couchait-il avec Antonia Bevell ? Par vengeance d'avoir été humilié ? Par désir de prendre le contrôle sur la réalité qui lui avait échappé pendant l'hallucination ? Ou parce que Toni lui plaisait vraiment ?

Il soupira quand la réponse lui parut évidente. Il tourna les talons, ramassa sa veste et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mary et John se réjouirent du retour de leur fils cadet quand celui-ci franchit la porte de la maison de Jody en fin de journée. Son père lui annonça directement qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Crowley un peu plus tard et Sam ne réagit pas à cette nouvelle aussi chaudement que John l'aurait pensé. Son cadet haussa les épaules et disparut à l'étage de la maison de Jody pour aller dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mary, John et Sam se tenaient debout dans le terrain vague derrière la maison calcinée de Bobby Singer et ils sursautèrent quand une voix les salua mielleusement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Crowley face à eux ainsi que Rowena à ses côtés.

\- Bien, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, on dirait, annonça Crowley en montrant les mains de sa mère dans lesquelles elle tenait deux boîtes noires gravées de symboles dorés. Et vous ? Où est le Talisman de Lucifer ?

\- On se renseigne. Ce n'est pas si simple. Aucun bouquin ne mentionne ce Talisman.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons les boîtes, il va falloir faire venir le Chaos ici. Il va falloir l'appâter avec quelque chose…. Une âme humaine de grande valeur, peut-être, expliqua Rowena retenant au maximum un sourire narquois.

\- L'attirer avec une âme humaine ? Celle de qui ? demanda Mary, méfiante.

\- Je pense sincèrement qu'un Winchester fera l'affaire. Alors, qui se dévoue pour mourir ? demanda la sorcière, souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

John regarda Mary qui regarda Sam, qui regarda à son tour ses parents en se mordant la lèvre. C'était quoi, ce plan foireux ?

\- D'abord les boîtes, annonça John, sûr de lui.

\- Oh, pas si vite ! On avait un accord, je vous amenais les boîtes et vous faisiez quelque chose pour moi. Je veux un livre très spécial.

\- On vous écoute, annonça Sam en avançant vers Rowena.

\- Il s'agit d'un livre très rare, écrit dans une langue que ni les anges, ni les démons et encore moins les humains ne savent lire et il parle d'êtres puissants que seul les anges peuvent créer. Vous me trouvez ce livre, les boîtes sont à vous.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais vu passer un tel livre sous ses yeux. Mais si ce livre existait bel et bien, il se pouvait bien qu'il soit au bunker ou en tout cas que les hommes de Lettres soient au courant de son existence. John s'énerva soudain et voulut avancer vers Rowena et son fils mais tous deux disparurent aussitôt. Sam savait désormais ce qu'il restait à faire… retourner à Lebanon et chercher ce livre rare.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Oncle Dean ? s'enquit doucement Nariel d'un ton hésitant, en grimpant sur le lit du chasseur.

\- Mmh, maugréa Dean, ayant l'envie profonde de repousser le gosse collant qui paraissait s'être attaché à lui et continuait de l'appeler ''oncle'', semblant faire exprès de ne pas vouloir comprendre que Dean n'était en aucun cas son oncle.

\- Je peux regarder le docteur avec toi ? demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dean roula des yeux, regarda le gamin et finit par tapoter la place à côté de lui sur le lit. Nariel n'hésita pas un seul instant pour s'installer confortablement et regarder l'écran de télé qui passait un épisode de la série préférée de Dean.

\- Dis, oncle Dean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien que tu me lises le livre que mon papa a laissé l'autre jour quand je suis venu ici.

\- On verra cela plus tard, maintenant chut, j'écoute la série.

Les yeux du petit Néphilim étincelèrent quelques secondes d'une jolie couleur dorée, mais Dean ne le remarqua pas. Le seul qui pouvait dire en ce moment-même que ce petit événement s'était produit, c'était Gabriel et il sourit en sortant sa lame angélique de sa manche. C'était maintenant, ou jamais. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, remercia silencieusement son fils et parcourut un couloir d'un blanc pur et immaculé, scrutant chaque recoin, contrôlant scrupuleusement que personne ne se manifeste maintenant, sinon, tout serait terminé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pour le prochain... ben vous verrez en fait.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	25. Les secrets des Néphilims 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Suite de A Winchester Never Die**

 **ça commence à bouger un peu et certaines choses se relient entre elles, ce qui va finir par poser des problèmes pour nos héros.**

 **Gabriel, Castiel, Nariel, Dean, John et Sam seront présents dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Gabriel approchait de son but, gentiment, mais sûrement. Il gardait l'oreille tendue pour repérer le moindre bruit, la moindre personne qui approcherait dans le coin. Il ne laisserait pas les anges lui bousiller son coup. Pas cette fois. Il avait besoin d'être là, besoin de l'objet qu'il venait chercher au Paradis. Ce Paradis dans lequel il n'avait plus remis les plumes depuis des années, pour préserver sa propre santé en premier lieu, et pour préserver aussi celle de son fils. Il soupira silencieusement. C'était pour les Winchester qu'il le faisait, surtout pour Castiel, et aussi pour Nariel. Parce que si Nariel venait à être découvert… il serait tué et Castiel aussi. Alors, il le faisait pour eux… et bien sûr, aussi pour lui. Mais surtout… il le faisait contre Lucifer. Il fallait, pour vaincre Lucifer, que Castiel soit immortel, vraiment immortel. Et Gabriel savait comment rendre Castiel immortel.

Il s'arrêta devant une armoire en cristal pur et regarda attentivement tout ce qui se trouvait dedans. Il repéra ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il cassa l'armoire avec sa lame angélique, attrapa l'objet qu'il était venu dérober et s'envola à tire-d'ailes pour retourner sur Terre et se voiler à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse quelque temps, c'était mieux pour lui.

* * *

oo00oo

Nariel marchait dans le couloir d'un pas déterminé, tenant contre lui un livre trop grand pour ses mains d'enfant, mais il s'en fichait. Il entra dans la chambre de Castiel et se hissa sur le lit. Il s'assit, haut du corps calé contre les coussins et les jambes sous le duvet, puis posa le livre sur ses genoux. Dean entra dans la chambre, suivi de Castiel et les deux hommes prirent place sur le lit. Dean à droite de Nariel, Castiel à sa gauche. Le petit Néphilim tendit le livre au chasseur qui le prit et l'ouvrit, prêt à faire un effort pour lire un bouquin à un gosse qui n'était pas le sien, mais il se figea.

\- C'est quoi cette langue ? demanda-t-il soudain en montrant l'écriture à Nariel mais aussi à Castiel qui fronça les sourcils. C'est de l'Enochien ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, fronça un peu plus les sourcils et finit par secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne connais pas cette écriture.

\- Ah génial. Gabriel nous donne un foutu bouquin que personne ne peut lire, c'est merveilleux. C'était quoi l'intérêt ?

Dean grogna et lança le bouquin sur une chaise près du lit de Castiel et celui-ci s'ouvrit en son milieu, laissant apparaître une feuille pliée en deux. Dean la regarda, inquiet, puis jeta un regard à Castiel, avant de se pencher pour prendre la feuille qu'il ouvrit et tendit aussitôt à l'ange. Ce n'était pas écrit en langue humaine, mais là, Dean savait que Castiel saurait déchiffrer le texte. C'était de l'Enochien, cette fois.

Castiel lut attentivement et traduisit pour Dean :

 _'' Salut Castiel, c'est ton frère adoré, Gabriel._

 _Si t'es tombé sur mon p'tit mot, c'est que ton petit ami et toi n'avez pas su lire le livre de mon fils, normal, c'est écrit dans une langue que ni les humains, ni les anges, ni les démons ne peuvent et ne savent lire. Et heureusement, en fait._

 _C'est là que je vous vois bien ne rien comprendre et que je suis sûr que Dean grogne parce qu'il me trouve con d'avoir donné un livre que vous ne pouvez pas lire. Il a raison, c'est con, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ce livre est important. Il parle des secrets des Néphilim. Leurs pouvoirs, leurs aptitudes, leurs besoins. Pourquoi n'est-il pas traduit ? Eh bien, parce que moi non plus, je ne peux pas le lire. Et je suis d'ailleurs bien embêté par ce handicap, vous pensez bien._

 _Petit frère, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne vous ai pas apporté ce livre par hasard et j'espérais bien que Nariel vous demande de le lire, ce qui, à mon avis, ne manquera pas d'arriver. Lisez-lui Boucle d'or à la place, cela l'endormira et il n'y verra que de feu, en fait. Des fois, ça vaut la peine de mentir aux gamins, surtout au mien._

 _Castiel, je suis allé chercher quelque chose au Paradis, une arme dont nous allons avoir besoin pour tuer Lucifer. Une arme que je possède, mais que lui n'a plus et que toi, tu ne possèdes pas encore. Si à ce stade de mon blabla, t'as pas compris, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi…_

 _Je vais rapporter cette arme quand on en aura vraiment besoin, Nariel vous dira quand je serai prêt à venir vous voir au Bunker. En attendant, il existe un autre livre que les hommes de lettres possèdent dans leur bibliothèque et cet ouvrage-là aide à lire celui que je vous ai donné, c'est une sorte de traducteur. Mais l'un des livres ne sert à rien sans l'autre. Trouvez l'autre livre !_

 _Gabriel.''_

Castiel leva le regard vers Dean, puis il le baissa sur Nariel qui dormait, appuyé contre l'épaule du chasseur.

\- On va chercher le livre ? demanda Castiel, parlant le plus bas possible pour ne pas réveiller le Néphilim.

\- Sérieusement ? Maintenant ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais aller me pieuter, ouais, plutôt. Ce sera assez tôt de chercher cette merde demain.

Dean voulut se glisser hors du lit mais une petite main s'accrocha à sa chemise à carreaux et un petit couinement le fit se raidir. De toute évidence, le petit Nariel ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. A contrecœur , il se coucha dans le lit et ferma les yeux en bougonnant un peu. Non mais franchement, il ne pouvait même plus aller dormir dans son propre lit. Fallait que ce gosse le prenne pour son nouveau doudou, en plus de le prendre pour son oncle qu'il n'était nullement.

Mais Dean, exténué par cette journée passée en compagnie du Néphilim, s'endormit rapidement. Et Castiel resta éveillé, plusieurs heures, à veiller les deux endormis, avant de sombrer lui aussi, dans les affres du sommeil, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Gabriel sourit. Il arrivait un peu à commander les pouvoirs de Nariel à distance. Castiel ne s'était pas donc endormi sans un peu d'aide. Il fallait bien cela pour que Castiel ne le repère pas pendant son petit périple, non dissimulé, au Paradis. Un mot, une réaction de sa part, et tout aurait été fichu. Les anges auraient senti que quelque chose d'anormal se passait sous leur nez et ils se seraient empressés de s'occuper de Gabriel.

Gabriel était encore et toujours très admiratif de tous les pouvoir que son fils possédait et il savait que ce dernier n'en connaissait qu'une très infime partie. En fait, Nariel n'avait seulement connaissance des pouvoirs qu'il était capable d'utiliser à son âge.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel ouvrit les yeux le premier et s'étonna d'avoir dormi. Depuis quand dormait-il ? Il se releva lentement et son regard tomba sur Nariel, couché à plat ventre sur Dean. Il semblait avoir trouvé un oreiller confortable. Le chasseur allait certainement râler quand il allait se réveiller, mais pour le moment, c'était vraiment trop mignon et Castiel aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser cette scène exceptionnelle et merveilleusement tendre. Finalement, il commençait à comprendre ce que les humains trouvaient de génial dans le fait d'avoir des enfants et une famille à eux. C'était cette petite chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son être chaque fois qu'il posait un regard sur Dean et sur l'enfant. Cette tendresse qui envahissait son coeur et son esprit. Cette fierté qu'il ressentait aussi à se dire qu'il était là pour veiller sur eux, que c'était son devoir, le but ultime de son existence. Ce sentiment d'amour pur qui vrillait presque douloureusement son coeur chaque fois qu'il regardait Nariel, mais aussi chaque fois qu'il regardait Dean. Il se leva doucement du lit puis resta immobile. Venait-il vraiment de penser à de l'amour ? Au fait qu'il en éprouvait pour Nariel mais aussi, et surtout, pour Dean ? Gabriel avait-il raison ? Il pouvait en ressentir, vraiment ? … Après tout, cela semblait logique qu'il le puisse, puisque Gabriel le pouvait. Son frère et lui étaient quasiment faits sur le même moule, après tout. Castiel releva la tête quand il entendit le bruit des draps froissés et son regard bleu s'ancra dans celui ensommeillé de Dean.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Comment ça, on retourne à Lebanon ? demanda John Winchester, surpris par cette nouvelle décision venant de son fils, Sam.

\- Si le livre que Rowena veut existe vraiment, il se peut bien qu'il soit au bunker ou alors, que les archives en parlent. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps ici avec Jody, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il nous faut ce livre pour avoir les boîtes.

\- J'ai appelé Dean tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai demandé où tu pouvais bien être. Tu avais disparu. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Miss Bevell ?

Sam se figea. Il avait légèrement oublié que son père savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Toni et lui, alors que Dean n'était pas au courant.

\- Je pensais que ton frère savait, mais je crois que non, en fait.

Sam se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Peut-on changer de sujet ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Miss Bevell maintenant. Et pour Dean, je ne l'ai pas mis au courant parce que pour moi, il ne se passe rien avec Toni. Fin de la discussion.

John fronça les sourcils. Sérieusement, Sam osait affirmer qu'il ne se passait rien entre lui et Miss Bevell !

* * *

oo00oo

Gabriel sortit l'objet qu'il venait de voler au Paradis et le regarda longuement. Il s'était retranché dans une de ses cachettes et attendait que le climat chez les anges redevienne plus calme. Ces emplumés s'étaient rendu compte que quelqu'un avait forcé le portail avec un sort et était entré dans le coeur de l'étoile noire, mais ils ne savaient pas qui ni pourquoi et encore moins ce que l'intrus était venu faire. Tant mieux pour l'Archange, d'ailleurs. Il posa le doigt sur l'objet qu'il tenait en main et celui-ci diffusa une lumière bleu pâle qui lui brûla la peau. Il lâcha le pendentif aussitôt et celui-ci tomba sur le sol avec un petit bruit métallique. D'accord, si le Talisman ne lui appartenait pas, il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Seul l'ange pour qui il avait été créé pouvait le faire. Gabriel ramassa les ailes d'argent et mit le pendentif dans sa poche. Il remonta sa manche pour regarder le sien. Sensiblement le même que celui qu'il avait volé, mais pas conçu pour le même ange et ne possédant pas la même grâce. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil élimé et soupira. Il devrait maintenant rester caché quelques semaines avant de pouvoir sortir et aller apporter le pendentif à qui de droit. Encore du temps passé loin de son fils. Loin de son petit Nariel qui lui manquait horriblement.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Mon papa, ben, il me laisse regarder les dessins zanimés en mangeant des cérales, annonça le petit Néphilim, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés sur ses hanches et le regard croché dans celui de Dean Winchester.

\- Mais ton papa n'est pas là. Ici, c'est chez moi, chez mon frère et chez Castiel, alors nos règles, tu les respectes. Et puis c'est cé-ré-a-les, pas cérales. Non mais.

Nariel serra les poings à s'en faire péter les os et les murs se mirent à trembler et le sol à gronder.

\- Pas de ça ! Ça ne marchera pas ! s'énerva Dean en lançant un regard mauvais au petit garçon.

Le Néphilim sentit qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci. Que Dean était sûrement plus têtu que lui. Il desserra les poings, déballa un bonbon à l'orange qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche et s'assit sans discuter à la cuisine.

Dean se retourna vers Castiel, debout derrière lui.

\- T'as vu ? dit-il fièrement à l'ange qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Nariel avait obéi à Dean parce qu'il le voulait bien, pas parce que le chasseur avait eu de l'autorité sur lui. Castiel l'avait bien compris, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas blesser Dean dans son orgueil.

\- Bon, je vais chercher ce livre de traduction dont a parlé ton frère et toi… toi tu surveilles le gosse, dit Dean à Castiel en marchant le long du couloir pour disparaître à un tournant. Castiel ne lui en voulut pas, après tout, Dean faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour l'aider à s'occuper de Nariel. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être présent tout le temps. Dean avait besoin d'un peu de solitude aussi de temps en temps.

* * *

oo00oo

Le chasseur regardait une à une les couvertures des livres que contenait la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et manqua de le faire tomber par terre quand il vit le massage de son petit frère affiché sur l'écran :

'' Je reviens avec papa et maman au bunker, à ce soir ''

Quoi ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourquoi revenaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils penser et dire en voyant Nariel avec Castiel et lui ? Comment allaient-ils expliquer la situation à son père ? John ne verrait sûrement pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'il soit enfermé dans le bunker depuis trois jours avec Castiel et un gamin. C'était le genre de situation bizarre que John n'appréciait pas du tout et sur laquelle il portait très vite un jugement à l'emporte pièce sans même écouter les explications qu'on lui donnait. John avait un don certain pour voir le mal dans chaque situation et rester braqué là dessus sans écouter le pourquoi du comment. Il les jugerait à coup sûr –et forcément en mal !

Dean laissa de côté sa recherche de livre et s'assit par terre en regardant encore le message de Sam. Mais que venaient-ils faire ici ? Pourquoi rentrer maintenant ?

Le chasseur ferma les yeux et se replongea dans un souvenir douloureux de sa jeunesse. Il était jeune, à peine adolescent. Quatorze ans ! Il venait d'avoir quatorze ans quand son père et lui étaient allés à une réunion de chasseurs dans l'Iowa. Normalement, John n'allait pas dans ce genre de réunion, mais cette fois-là, ça avait été une exception parce qu'un de ses amis traquait le même monstre et l'avait traîné à cette rencontre. La majorité des chasseurs présents avaient le même âge que John. Il n'y avait aucun enfant et pas beaucoup de jeunes de moins de vingt cinq ans. Pourtant, il y avait un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Traîné dans cette réunion par son père qui voulait en faire un chasseur. Et…

Dean ouvrit les yeux rapidement et se releva brusquement quand il entendit des pas dans la bibliothèque. C'était Castiel qui portait Nariel.

\- Désolé, le petit a voulu venir près de toi, annonça Castiel en posant l'enfant qui courut vers le chasseur pour s'agripper à ses jambes. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'ange, remarquant tout à coup que Dean aurait aimé continuer à être seul.

Dean ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de hocher la tête avec un sourire forcé. Au fond, cette interruption tombait à pic, il ne voulait pas repenser au passé maintenant. Ce n'était jamais bon. Fallait juste enterrer ce genre de choses et ne jamais les laisser ressortir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 25**

 **Si vous êtes curieux/ses de savoir à quoi ressemble dans mon esprit le Talisman des anges je vous mets le lien d'une photo du net :**

 **ae01(point)alicdn(point)com/kf/HTB1JGkXLVXXXXahXVXXq6xXFXXXd/1PC-New-Fashion-Tibetan-Big-font-b-Angel-b-font-font-b-Wings-b-font-font(point)jpg**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	26. Retour au bunker

**Bonsoir**

 **bon, je continue de publier même si je suis pas certaine que ce soit utile parce que je crois bien qu'il n'y a presque plus personne qui lit, mais c'est pas grave.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre 26**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Tu fais quoi, oncle Dean ? Tu pleures ? demanda le Néphilim, son regard sombre rivé à celui de Dean.

\- Ça va pas, non ! Tu me prends pour une gonzesse ?

\- C'est quoi, une gonzesse ?

Dean soupira mais ne se lança pas dans les explications que Nariel attendait. Il dégagea l'enfant de ses jambes et annonça à Castiel que sa famille revenait au bunker.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Sam a juste envoyé un message sans rien expliquer. J'ai pas trouvé ce foutu bouquin.

Et Dean passa à côté de Castiel en le frôlant pour s'en aller ailleurs, quelque part où il serait tranquille encore un moment sans avoir un gosse dans les pattes ou un ange qui le regarde avec de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Ça allait finir par l'agacer.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam conduisait, John était à côté de lui et Mary, assise sur la banquette arrière était en train de faire des recherches dans un livre. Et puis… il y avait Toni. Assise droite comme un i à côté de Mary. Sam tourna la tête quelques secondes vers l'arrière et soupira. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par Toni ? Celle-ci était arrivée alors que Sam, John et Mary mettaient leurs bagages dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Vous partez ? avait-elle demandé en regardant les trois Winchester organiser le coffre correctement.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des problèmes de vue, rétorqua Sam, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Vous vous trouvez drôle ?

\- Nan.

\- Heureusement, parce que sachez que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- En même temps, c'était pas le but. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ?

\- Vous retournez à Lebanon ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posée.

Toni fronça les sourcils et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, nous rentrons à Lebanon. Pourquoi ? Vous comptez nous suivre furtivement, comme vous savez si bien le faire et nous tomber sur le coin de la figure au moment où on ne s'y attendra pas ?

\- Non, répondit Toni, outrée. Je viens avec vous.

\- Par-pardon ?

\- Oh Sam, je sais que vous m'avez très bien entendue et très bien comprise.

\- Il n'en est pas question. On ne vous prendra pas avec nous. Vous n'avez pas à venir au bunker.

\- Je suis une femme de lettres, moi, une vraie. Pas comme vous. Des chasseurs, maugréa-t-elle en roulant les yeux d'agacement.

\- Avez-vous une seule fois dans votre vie sauvé le monde ? demanda Mary pour couper court à la dispute entre cette femme désagréable qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter et son fils.

\- La branche britannique des hommes de Le-

\- Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posée. Je vous parle de vous, pas des hommes de Lettres. Alors, Miss Bevell, avez-vous déjà sauvé le monde ?

\- Eh bien, pas directement, mais l'organisation dont je fais partie a déjà éradiqué tous les monstres de Grande-Bretagne, alors-

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grinça Mary en ouvrant la portière arrière de la voiture pour se glisser sur la banquette sans plus s'occuper de Miss Bevell.

John maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible et rentra lui aussi dans la voiture en claquant la portière. Il ne voulait pas se mêler des affaires de son fils, encore moins de celles de cette femme pincée du cul et hautaine qui l'insupportait au plus au point. Sam secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la portière côté conducteur. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais Toni le héla.

\- Sam ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser toute seule ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir.

\- Vous m'avez appelée.

\- Pas pour que vous rappliquiez à Sioux Falls, juste pour obtenir du renfort. Vous avez choisi seule de venir ici, débrouillez-vous maintenant.

Sam ouvrit la portière, s'assit derrière le volant, referma la portière en la claquant violemment et démarra. Il sortit de l'allée de chez Jody et prit la direction de la route qui menait à l'autoroute. Puis… il s'arrêta net au bout de la rue, fit demi-tour et se gara devant l'allée de chez Jody. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et cria à Toni qui n'avait pas bougé :

\- Entrez dans cette voiture et surtout, ne prononcez pas un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à Lebanon.

Toni le regarda étrangement, puis se pressa pour rejoindre la voiture, mettre son sac dans le coffre et prendre place sur la banquette arrière à côté de Mary qui la dévisagea comme si elle tombait du ciel, puis qui lança un regard mauvais dans le rétroviseur pour que son fils comprenne qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ravie d'avoir à ses côtés cette femme désagréable.

…

… Et maintenant, Sam conduisait en silence en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pu abandonner Toni là où elle était et lui tourner le dos sans se sentir coupable. Ça devenait franchement casse-pieds qu'il s'en fasse pour cette femme qui ne le méritait clairement pas. John alluma la radio, parce le silence tendu qui régnait dans le véhicule depuis deux heures déjà allait le rendre dingue et lui faire péter un câble. Son fils faisait des conneries, ok, mais ce n'était pas à lui et à Mary d'en pâtir.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Oncle Cas-ti-el, interpella Nariel en détachant les syllabes du prénom de l'ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nariel? demanda l'ange en se retournant vers le petit garçon assis par terre devant un livre d'images.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cherche un livre.

\- Un livre d'histoires du soir ? questionna l'enfant, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Non. Un livre sur les Néphilims.

Nariel se leva et se planta en face de Castiel.

\- Un livre sur moi ? s'étonna Nariel, les yeux ronds.

\- Plus ou moins. C'est un livre qui devrait nous aider à comprendre tes pouvoirs. Savoir comment tu grandis. Ce dont tu as besoin. Tes parents ont besoin de ce livre.

L'enfant s'assit par terre, la tête basse et le sol commença à trembler autour de lui et en quelques secondes, ce fut tout le bunker qui tremblait de toutes parts.

* * *

Dean, réfugié depuis un moment dans sa chambre, en sortit comme une bombe et courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Castiel et Nariel dans la réserve. L'ange était assis à côté du Néphilim et tentait de lui parler avec douceur, mais l'enfant continuait de pleurer. Le plafond de la salle fut soudain parcouru d'une fissure qui menaçait de faire tomber des morceaux de béton sur Nariel et Castiel.

\- STOOOP ! hurla Dean en prenant l'enfant brutalement dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Brusquement, le calme revint dans le bunker et Nariel tenta d'expliquer tout en pleurnichant que sa maman lui manquait. Dean regarda Castiel qui se relevait et leurs yeux se croisèrent pour entamer un dialogue muet entre eux, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Deux urgences s'imposaient : trouver le livre et occuper Nariel.

Dean amena l'enfant avec lui pour aller regarder la télé dans la chambre de Sam et Castiel resta dans la réserve pour trouver le livre. Il devait être ici, normalement, si ce livre existait vraiment.

* * *

\- Je m'ezcuze, annonça doucement Nariel, assis sur le lit de Sam, regardant des cartoons avec Dean.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être éviter de faire trembler le bunker de cette façon. J'y connais pas grand-chose en pouvoirs angéliques mais je suis presque sûr que les anges peuvent ressentir ton pouvoir quand tu fais ça. S'ils rappliquent ici, on est dans la merde. Et on ne dit pas, je m'ezcuze, mais excusez-moi.

\- Oncle Dean, c'est quel personnage que tu préfères dans les looney Toons ?

Et Dean soupira. Avait-il parlé pour rien ? L'enfant l'avait-il au moins écouté ? Il secoua la tête et décida de ne pas insister. Peut-être que Nariel n'avait juste pas envie de parler de cela. Mieux valait ne pas le faire pleurer encore ou le mettre en colère. Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi Nariel était capable et ce qu'un tel pouvoir que le sien pouvait bien provoquer , mieux valait que l'enfant reste occupé à faire des activités calmes qui lui permettraient de ne pas avoir à trop penser à ses parents ou au reste du monde. Dean posa une main dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant et les ébouriffa avec douceur. Fallait reconnaître que Nariel était un gosse attachant et adorable.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Alors, que venons-nous faire au bunker des hommes de Lettres ? demanda Toni en sortant de la voiture de Sam, qu'il avait garée devant l'entrée du bâtiment secret.

\- Mais, taisez-vous, ordonna Sam, clairement tendu. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble maintenant.

\- Je-, commença Toni, montrant du doigt le bunker.

\- Vous rêvez là, j'espère. Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'on va vous inviter là-dedans.

Mary et John lancèrent un regard exaspéré à leur fils et secouèrent la tête de dépit avant de pousser la porte du bunker et de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

\- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

\- Cela m'importe peu, sachez-le.

\- Je dois venir avec vous. Vous m'avez appelé pour du renfort, je dois savoir où en est la situation.

Sam roula les yeux et finit par soupirer.

Il fit signe à Toni de le suivre et celle-ci empoigna son sac de voyage et entra dans le bunker.

* * *

oo00oo

John avança dans le couloir des chambres, désireux de poser ses affaires dans la sienne et de prendre un peu de repos quand des chuchotements sur sa gauche le firent se figer tout net. Il tourna la tête et vit la porte de la chambre de Sam entrouverte. Il posa son sac silencieusement sur le sol et s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée. Il vit Dean, assis sur le lit de Sam, un enfant qui dormait la tête posée sur sa cuisse, et Castiel, qui était installé en face de Dean, lui aussi sur le lit avec un livre ouvert devant lui.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre, Dean. Nous ne devons pas chercher un autre livre, mais une clé pour déchiffrer ces pages.

\- Et on a cet objet au bunker ?

\- Tu sais, sur le mot de mon frère, il y avait une clé dessinée et j'ai d'abord pensé que ça faisait partie du papier, mais non, pas du tout. C'était la réponse à une énigme. Il nous faut trouver la clé.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, et on l'a ici cette clé ou pas ?

Castiel hocha la tête et tourna son regard sur l'enfant endormi sur Dean. Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda l'enfant.

\- Attends… Nariel, c'est la clé ?

\- Seul un Néphilim peut lire et traduire un tel livre. Si les démons, les anges et les humains ne le peuvent pas, il ne reste plus qu'eux… ou, à la limite Dieu. Cependant, Dieu n'avait pas prévu que les anges se reproduiraient avec des humains puisque nous n'étions pas à l'origine créés pour venir sur Terre. Dean.

Le chasseur releva son regard pour l'ancrer dans les yeux bleus de l'ange.

\- Je suis presque certain que Nariel devra utiliser ses pouvoirs pour traduire le livre. Le bunker est-il à l'épreuve de ça ? Je veux dire, cela est-il possible que les anges repèrent Nariel s'il utilise un tel pouvoir ?

\- Le bunker constitue une protection contre les menaces extérieures, mais si ses murs à l'intérieur du bâtiment sont fissurés, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau , ni de celle de Nariel.

John sursauta en silence quand une main frôla son épaule et il tourna la tête vers Mary qui le regardait, sourcils froncés. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et elle se pencha pour regarder ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Sam.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et John ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit le regard de Castiel s'arrêter sur les lèvres de Dean, soudain attentif à ce geste typiquement humain.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'on a besoin d'un sort puissant pour protéger le bunker de l'intérieur.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse appelle à Rownea pour cela ? demanda Castiel, relevant par la même occasion son regard vers les yeux verts de Dean.

\- Est-ce que l'idée me plaît ? Non ! Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?

\- Non, termina Castiel en refermant le livre doucement. L'ange baissa la tête, un peu abattu par la situation qui lui donnait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis quelques semaines. Dean posa une main sur son épaule et Castiel releva la tête. Mary et John purent assister à cet échange de regards si particulier entre Castiel et Dean. Quelque chose d'intense qui montrait clairement qu'un lien indéfinissable était né entre eux et qu'ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de se dire mutuellement des choses sans prononcer un seul mot. Mais la magie se termina brutalement quand une voix d'homme et une voix de femme se disputant ensemble, résonna dans le bunker, faisant sursauter Dean et Castiel et reculer rapidement Mary et John.

* * *

Dean fut le premier à se ruer dans le couloir et cligna des yeux d'étonnement en voyant ses parents debout devant la porte de la chambre de Sam. Castiel arriva derrière lui et s'étonna à son tour, mais de manière plus mesurée que Dean, se contentant d'un froncement de sourcils discret.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Dean, faisant un signe de tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix.

\- De toute évidence, il s'agit de Sam et de miss Bevell, annonça Mary.

\- QUOI ? explosa Dean. Miss Bevell est ici ?

Et il fila dans le couloir rapidement, les poings serrés, prêt à jeter cette salope blonde désagréable hors de SA maison !

* * *

 **Retour de toute le clique au bunker. ça risque d'être tendu.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite, déjà écrite, déjà corrigée :-)**

 **J'ai eu l'occasion de prendre un peu d'avance.**

 **KitsuneA**


	27. Power

**Bonjour, je voulais publier ce chapitre 27 hier, mais FF déconnait et du coup, j'ai pas pu et ça m'a bien énervée..**

 **bref, le voici donc ce matin.**

 **Un peu d'action et un peu de douceur dans ce chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean déboula devant un Sam et une Toni étonnés de le voir là, à ce point énervé.

\- Sortez d'ici, cria-t-il à miss Bevell, tout en lui désignant la porte.

\- Dean, voulut tempérer Sam, mais son aîné ne l'écoutait pas et poussait déjà miss Bevell en direction de la sortie.

La femme de Lettres lâcha son sac haute-couture et tenta de contrer l'attaque mais Dean était trop énervé pour lâcher prise. Il la poussa dans l'escalier et la jeune femme rata une marche, tombant ainsi sur les fesses en poussant un petit cri. Sam sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa son frère par les épaules. Il l'obligea à pivoter pour se retrouver en face de lui.

\- Toni est ici pour nous aider. On a besoin d'elle. C'est moi qui l'ai invitée à entrer.

\- Pour nous aider ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Elle est là en tant que représentante de la branche britannique des hommes de Lettres. Ne t'avise plus de lever la main sur elle, menaça Sam, un regard sombre braqué sur son frère.

\- Ou sinon ? demanda Dean, repoussant Sam violemment. Tu vas t'enfuir et nous laisser tomber pour vivre une vie bien rangée avec cette salope-psychopathe ?

Le coup de poing partit tout seul et Dean le prit dans la joue. Il chancela quelques secondes et reprit ses esprits très vite, prêt à engager le combat. Ah, il voulait discuter de cette façon, très bien. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par son petit frère. Il lui décocha une droite bien placée.

* * *

John et Mary arrivèrent dans l'entrée à ce moment-là. Ils demeurèrent figés sur le seuil de la porte, impuissants face au combat engagé entre leurs fils. Puis Castiel arriva, tenant par la main un enfant aux cheveux noirs qui léchait une sucette rose et bleue. L'enfant regarda avec curiosité le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Dean tomber au sol , écrasé sous le poids d'un homme aux cheveux longs et bruns qui se mit au-dessus de lui et le frappa au visage. L'enfant serra la main de l'ange qu'il tenait et toutes les ampoules du bunker sautèrent en même temps, plongeant l'endroit dans une demi-obscurité car les lumières des sorties de secours étaient restées intactes.

\- Fais pas du mal à mon oncle ! cria Nariel et un éclair jaune vint frapper Sam sur le torse. Il fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui et un silence de mort succéda à cette scène. Les regards de John, de Mary, de Toni, de Dean et de Castiel se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui avait lâché sa sucette et commençait à hoqueter comme s'il allait pleurer. Dean se leva d'un bond.

\- Nariel, je vais bien, regarde, dit le chasseur en se plantant devant l'enfant avec un grand sourire pour faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Qu'est-ce que… tu as fait à mon frère ? questionna le chasseur en s'approchant du corps inerte de Sam.

\- Il a été méchant avec toi.

\- C'était juste une dispute entre frères. Ça arrive parfois, tu sais.

Dean s'accroupit à côté de Sam et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il se pencha vers la bouche de son frère et sentit un souffle sur sa joue. Il soupira, rassuré. Sam était vivant.

\- C'est qui, cet enfant ? demanda soudain Toni, se relevant doucement de sa marche d'escalier et réalisant ce qui venait de passer.

Castiel la regarda et attrapa Nariel pour le porter dans ses bras. Pas question que cette femme ne le touche.

Dean secoua son frère qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Bordel…, maugréa Sam en se frottant la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Dean.

\- Mal à la tête. Ça pourrait aller mieux. C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Sam, se relevant péniblement avec l'aide de Dean et regardant autour de lui.

\- Je t'expliquerai. T'as besoin de t'asseoir d'abord.

Dean aida Sam à s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui entouraient la grande table puis il s'assit à son tour en soupirant. Nariel se dégagea des bras de Castiel et courut vers Dean pour monter sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- J'ai connu pire, tu sais.

Nariel posa son index sur le front de Dean et ses yeux prirent une jolie couleur dorée. Dean sentit ses blessures guérir instantanément et la douleur disparaître.

\- M-me-merci, bredouilla Dean ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Tu… tu serais d'accord pour soigner mon frère aussi ?

Nariel secoua la tête et tira la langue à Sam.

\- Non, il a fait casser ma sucette.

Dean esquissa un sourire et se leva en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Il fait un peu nuit par ici, fit-il remarquer et il lança un regard agacé à Nariel qui lui retourna un sourire innocent.

\- Je vais chercher une lampe, annonça Castiel, et il disparut de la pièce aussitôt.

\- Bon, on peut savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda John, avide de savoir à quoi il venait d'assister exactement et curieux de savoir qui était ce gamin aux cheveux noirs qui les avait tous terrorisés en quelques secondes et mis son fils K-O sans aucune difficulté.

Dean regarda son père et sa mère, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Toni, restée plantée devant l'escalier. Le chasseur tourna son regard vers son frère.

\- On a vraiment besoin d'elle ? questionna-t-il, grinçant.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissée entrer si ce n'était pas le cas.

Dean secoua la tête et finit par s'asseoir à nouveau, Nariel sur ses genoux.

\- On doit discuter ! annonça-t-il solennellement à tout le monde à l'instant précis où Castiel revenait dans la salle avec deux grosses lampes de camping allumées qu'il posa sur la table. L'ange prit place naturellement à côté de Dean et John et Mary s'assirent en face de leurs fils. Dean voulut commencer à expliquer la situation mais il tourna la tête vers l'escalier où Toni se tenait toujours, droite comme un putain de i.

\- Vous comptez vous intégrer au décor du bunker ? demanda le chasseur et Toni fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre. Était-elle invitée à la table avec les autres ?

Sam lui fit un signe de tête et la jeune femme vint prendre place en face de l'ange Castiel, se faisant discrète et la plus petite possible pour ne pas énerver à nouveau Dean Winchester et surtout, pour ne pas que l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras se remette à utiliser les mystérieux pouvoirs qu'il semblait posséder, qui s'avéraient puissants et même potentiellement destructeurs.

* * *

Dean se pencha à l'oreille de Nariel, qui sourit, recevant une sucette dans ses mains de la part de Castiel, puis il se tourna vers Sam et posa son index sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et Sam se sentit bien mieux aussitôt. Il remercia Nariel avec un sourire contrit et l'enfant déballa sa nouvelle sucette pour aussitôt se mettre à la lécher.

\- Bon, on va commencer par le début. Voici Nariel, annonça Dean en montrant l'enfant assis sur lui, il est le fils de… l'Archange Gabriel et d'une humaine. Il est ce qu'on appelle, un Néphilim. Un être puissant qui fait trembler le Paradis et tous les foutus emplumés qui s'y trouvent et qui -

\- Dean, coupa Castiel avec autorité.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard.

\- Oui bon, reprit-il un peu plus mal à l'aise, oublions les anges. Gabriel a demandé à son frère de veiller sur son fils et de le cacher pendant qu'il se chargeait d'une mission pour nous aider à combattre Lucifer quand le moment sera venu et… j'ai accepté d'aider cet emplumé qui n'y connaît pas grand-chose en humain. Voilà pourquoi je me suis retrouvé enfermé ici avec ce petit monstre entre les pattes, plaisanta le chasseur et Nariel fit son plus beau sourire à l'assemblée.

\- Attendez, c'est un Néphilim ? Mais… c'est interdit, s'étonna Toni.

\- On ne vous demande pas votre avis sur la question. Gabriel connaît les risques encourus par son fils et par lui-même si jamais le Paradis venait à être mis au courant qu'un tel être se trouve sur Terre, mais, il est là, et mon frère compte sur moi pour le protéger.

\- Vous êtes inconscients de garder un tel être dans un endroit aussi étriqué. Ses pouvoirs sont trop grands. Ce qu'on vient de voir, ce n'est même pas le cinquième de ce dont il est capable. Il serait capable de raser la moitié du monde, la moitié du Paradis et la moitié de l'Enfer en un claquement de doigts, s'il le veut. Vous ne savez donc rien sur les Néphilims ? demanda la femme de Lettres et Sam secoua la tête pour lui répondre en son nom mais aussi au nom des membres de sa famille.

\- Allez-y, éclairez notre lanterne, grinça John.

\- Il existe un livre sur les Néphilims. Un livre magique que les humains, les anges et les démons ne peuvent pas lire.

\- On le sait, on l'a ce livre, mais on ne peut rien en faire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incompétents, grinça Toni en se levant. Où est ce livre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire ? demanda Castiel, soupçonneux.

\- Vous montrer comment vous en servir pour en apprendre quelque chose. Vous semblez patauger complètement. C'est affligeant.

\- Je vais le chercher, annonça Castiel en se levant et Dean le retint d'une main sur son poignet.

\- Attends, Cass.

L'ange tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Dean. John fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que cet échange de regards signifiait, mais il se rendit compte que ça pouvait vouloir dire ''va le chercher'', tout comme ça pouvait signifier ''ne fais pas ça''. Définitivement, comprendre le langage du regard n'était pas son fort. Castiel se rassit lentement et Dean lui posa Nariel sur les genoux. Il se leva et regarda Toni.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez utiliser ce livre ?

\- J'ai étudié, moi, pendant que vous tranchiez des têtes comme un homme des cavernes.

\- Ce serait bien de ne pas nous insulter. Ce serait préférable pour vous, croyez-moi.

\- C'est vous qui insultez les hommes de Lettres. Franchement, des chasseurs entre ces murs. Vous n'êtes pas dignes de tout ce savoir.

\- Nous sommes des héritiers. Notre grand-père était un homme de Lettres, que cela vous plaise ou non. Dites-nous comment utiliser le livre ! ordonna Dean et Toni décida de coopérer. Elle allait commencer son explication quand Sam lança :

\- Un livre que ni les anges, ni les humain, ni les démons ne peuvent lire et qui parle d'êtres que seuls les anges peuvent créer… Bon sang, c'est ce bouquin que Rowena recherche.

Castiel, Dean, Mary, John et Toni regardèrent Sam, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

QUOI !?

* * *

oo00oo

Dean recouvrit le corps de Nariel d'une couverture légère puis il le regarda dormir quelques secondes. Comment cet être qui semblait si doux, si fragile, si petit, pouvait-il être autant puissant ? Nariel ressemblait tellement à un enfant tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus banal… si on laissait de côté le fait que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une belle couleur dorée. La porte de la chambre de Castiel grinça légèrement et le chasseur se retourna pour voir Mary entrer.

\- Hey, murmura Mary, tout va bien ?

\- Il s'est endormi et j'ai pu le laisser, enfin. Ce gosse s'est attaché à moi, on dirait.

\- On dirait, en effet, confirma Mary. Tu sais que si on ne donne pas le livre à Rowena, nous n'aurons pas les boîtes pour le coeur du Chaos.

\- Ouais, j'avais compris ça quand Sam l'a dit. On n'est pas dans la merde. Surtout si seul Nariel peut aider à déchiffrer le livre. Ça voudrait dire que Rowena le voudra lui aussi. Miss Bevell a trouvé un sort efficace ?

\- Elle cherche. Au final, elle sera peut-être plus utile que je le pensais.

\- Y a intérêt, elle n'est pas là pour décorer la baraque.

Un petit gémissement fit tourner la tête de Dean. Le Néphilim bougea dans son sommeil et Dean fit signe à sa mère qu'ils devaient quitter la chambre pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que Sam lui trouve. Cette femme est clairement dangereuse et dérangée. Sans oublier qu'elle est désagréable, chiante et qu'elle croit tout savoir sur tout.

\- Je ne la porte pas non plus dans mon coeur, Dean, mais il semblerait que Sam…. Je ne dirais pas qu'il l'apprécie, ce n'est pas le cas, mais il y a quelque chose en elle qui fascine ton frère. Peut-être son air toujours pincé ou son niveau de connaissance, je ne sais pas. On va devoir faire avec.

Dean grogna et leva le regard pour scruter, derrière sa maman, le fond du couloir. Castiel se tenait debout, immobile, les regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Il lui fit un discret signe de tête et l'ange approcha lentement.

L'ange s'arrêta à quelques pas de Dean.

\- La femme de Lettres a trouvé un sort qui pourrait protéger le bunker de l'intérieur pour que les pouvoirs de Nariel ne traversent pas les murs et ne soient pas perçus par les anges.

\- Mais ? questionna Dean, persuadé que derrière cette bonne nouvelle s'en cachait une mauvaise.

\- Mais, les humains et les anges ne pourront pas rester entre ses murs. Un pouvoir aussi grand nous tuerait tous. Il faudra que nous soyons à l'extérieur.

Dean tapa le mur à côté de lui avec son poing en grognant de frustration. Décidément, rien ne pouvait jamais être tout simple.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

\- Je suis assez contre l'idée que Nariel doive rester seul dans le bunker pour activer la traduction du livre comme Miss Bevell l'a expliqué. Sam dit qu'ils vont faire des recherches pour trouver un sort de protection pour au moins l'un d'entre nous.

\- Bien, je- je vais aller me coucher. J'en ai marre de cette foutue journée.

Dean sourit à sa mère pour lui dire bonne nuit et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre mais Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Dean se retourna lentement et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Castiel. Mary choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser rapidement, sentant qu'elle était de trop dans ce couloir.

\- On trouvera une solution, Cass, annonça Dean pour rassurer l'ange et se rassurer lui-même aussi. On ne va pas laisser Nariel seul.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Et pour Rowena ?

\- Pas question qu'elle mette la main sur ce bouquin, même pas en rêve. Encore moins qu'elle touche un cheveu de Nariel. Je la tuerai avant que ça n'arrive. Pareil si Crowley veut essayer.

\- Tu es fatigué, annonça simplement Castiel et Dean hocha la tête. Le retour de ta famille dans le bunker n'a pas l'air de t'avoir réjoui.

\- Arrête de jouer les psys à deux balles. Bonne nuit, Castiel.

Dean se pencha légèrement et posa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Castiel. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. L'ange entra dans sa chambre pour veiller sur le Néphilim qui dormait et le chasseur rejoignit la sienne, dont il referma la porte doucement. Il se changea pour la nuit, se brossa les dents et se coucha sur son lit en soupirant d'aise. Bordel, on était bien dans son propre lit. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir… mais il les rouvrit bien vite et se redressa brusquement. Venait-il vraiment de donner un baiser à Castiel ? Avait-il vraiment fait cela sans que ça le choque sur le moment ? Comme si cela avait été normal et banal ? Cette pensée le terrifia et tourna dans son esprit toute la nuit.

* * *

 **ooooooh, un bisou**

 **y en aura-t-il d'autres ? mmh, on verra...**

 **en tout les cas, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre... il sera plus long que celui-ci**

 **KitsuneA**


	28. Collaboration ?

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de AWND pour aujourd'hui.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Castiel s'assit à côté de son lit pour veiller sur le Néphilim endormi et il frissonna. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Depuis quand un ange frissonnait-il ? Depuis quand pouvait-il frissonner ? Il se releva lentement et ferma les yeux. Avait-il froid ? Il posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche, mais sa température était toujours la même, maintenue comme par magie à un degré parfait pour un ange et toujours constante. Il n'était pas malade… puis il rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ce frissonnement ne venait pas de son vaisseau mais de sa grâce. Ça venait de lui-même, de l'ange, pas du corps qu'il habitait et il se rassit sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cela ? Était-ce en rapport avec Dean ? Avec le baiser que le chasseur avait posé sur sa joue ? La grâce de Castiel frissonna plus fortement encore et il réalisa que c'était bien cela. Cette sensation avait été provoquée par Dean. Il en avait connu une un peu similaire quand il avait embrassé Meg, des années auparavant – souvenir si lointain, comme refoulé dans un coin obscur de sa mémoire -, mais là, c'était plus fort, plus pur, plus déstabilisant et beaucoup plus incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Dean pour qu'il lui pose un baiser sur la joue ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami que de se laisser aller à des démonstrations physiques d'amitié.

* * *

L'ange passa la nuit à réfléchir à tout cela. Pourquoi Dean lui avait-il posé un baiser sur la joue ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi sa grâce ne s'en remettait-elle pas et avait-elle continué de frissonner toute la nuit ? Le simple fait de penser à Dean la faisait vibrer… et Castiel avait passé la nuit à penser au chasseur et plus encore à son geste. Calculé ou non ? Voulu ou non ?

* * *

oo00oo

Nariel ouvrit les yeux et ils s'illuminèrent aussitôt d'une jolie couleur dorée puis il tourna la tête vers Castiel, assis à côté du lit.

\- Ta grâce, elle est différente, annonça le Néphilim en fronçant ses sourcils, réduisant désormais ses grands yeux dorés à deux fentes étroites.

Castiel leva la tête et le dévisagea.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je la sens. Elle est pas comme avant. Elle est comme celle de mon papa quand il est avec ma maman. Elle tremble et je le sens. C'est comme un petit tremblement de terre que je suis le seul à ressentir.

Castiel écarquilla les paupières. Il se leva lentement, tentant de ne plus penser à Dean ni de se poser de questions le concernant et l'enfant se leva de son lit d'un bond.

\- Là, t'es de nouveau comme avant, annonça l'enfant, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur naturelle. Tant mieux, c'était désagérable, ce tremblement. Il dort encore, Oncle Dean ?

Castiel se raidit quelques secondes et tenta d'empêcher sa grâce de vibrer à nouveau, puisque le Néphilim en face de lui pouvait la sentir, mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment et le regard du petit Nariel redevint doré quelques secondes. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sautilla sur place en attendant que Castiel se décide à lui répondre enfin.

\- Hum… je suppose que tu devrais aller voir à la cuisine.

Et le Néphilim partit à toute vitesse sans demander son reste.

Il traversa les couloirs au pas de course et débarqua à la cuisine comme une bombe. Il s'arrêta une seconde, repérant Dean devant la cuisinière et s'agrippa à ses jambes, faisant sursauter l'homme qui se raidit aussitôt avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait de rien ni personne d'autre que le fils de l'Archange qui le prenait toujours pour son oncle et ne lui lâchait les baskets que pour des périodes trop courtes au goût de Dean.

\- T'es déjà réveillé ? s'étonna le chasseur, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Y avait un tremblement dans ma chambre, je pouvais plus dormir. J'ai faim !

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Des crêpes, des crêpes ! cria l'enfant lâchant les jambes de Dean pour que ce dernier puisse enfin bouger correctement.

Le chasseur secoua la tête et s'accroupit devant Nariel avant que celui-ci ne se mette en colère.

\- J'ai une meilleur idée, je t'emmène manger des gaufres à la confiture de framboise dans un diner. Par contre, on prend mon frère avec nous, dit l'homme, montrant du doigt quelqu'un assis à la table de la cuisine.

Nariel se retourna et grimaça quelques instants.

\- C'est non-négociable , Nariel, sinon tu prends des céréales pour le petit déj. Et un point, c'est tout !

L'enfant secoua la tête rapidement. S'il fallait supporter le grand type aux cheveux longs pour avoir des gaufres, ça devrait aller.

\- Il va pas te frapper, hein ? demanda quand même le petit, reportant son regard sur Dean, inquiet.

\- Il ne le fera plus, assura Dean puis il se leva en faisant un signe de tête à Sam qui confirma qu'il ne toucherait plus à Dean.

L'aîné Winchester posa sa tasse vide sur la table et Sam se leva à ce moment-là. Il sortit de la cuisine en roulant un peu les yeux. Dean ne l'emmenait pas manger des gaufres pour rien. Tout ça, c'était un piège. Il voulait parler à son frère loin de Toni Bevell et n'avait trouvé que cette idée de petit déj en dehors du bunker comme excuse. Soit, Sam savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. C'était logique que Dean veuille en parler.

* * *

oo00oo

Sam croisa Castiel dans le couloir, le salua chaleureusement, mais l'ange ne lui répondit pas. Il haussa les épaules. Que se passait-il avec Castiel tout à coup ? D'accord, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas toujours répondre à Sam et à être plus disponible pour Dean, mais quand même. Lui en voulait-il aussi d'avoir amené Toni avec lui ?

Que devenait-elle, d'ailleurs, au juste ? Il la trouva assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, les mains sur les genoux, le regard ailleurs.

\- Ceci est ma chambre, je vous signale, annonça Sam dans un grognement, tout en refermant lentement la porte.

\- Croyez-moi, je le sais, c'est même pour cela que je suis ici. Écoutez, Sam, garder ce Néphilim ici est dangereux.

\- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai la garde. Mon frère ainsi que Castiel veillent sur lui jour et nuit. C'est le fils de Gabriel, après tout.

\- Je sais bien, mais nous savons si peu de choses sur cette… créature, vous encore moins que moi. Je sais seulement que cet endroit est trop étriqué pour lui, pour son pouvoir. Il n'a pas encore conscience de tout ce qu'il peut faire, de tout le pouvoir qu'il a en lui et dont il peut se servir à tout moment, mais s'il ouvre le livre et le traduit , il le saura et alors, nous serons tous en danger. En grand danger.

\- Écoutez, contentez-vous pour le moment de nous trouver ce sort et être certaine qu'il fonctionne pour que le petit ne soit pas seul pour la traduction, ensuite, nous aviserons.

Toni se leva et fit face à Sam, levant les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui du chasseur.

\- Vous êtes inconscient. Cet enfant est puissant. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraît, bien plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Ouvrir le livre dans le bunker, c'est de la folie. Le bâtiment pourrait être rasé par un seul de ses souffles. Il faut un espace plus grand, presque de la dimension d'un univers.

\- Un espace plus grand, presque de la dimension d'un univers ? répéta Sam , perdu.

\- Quelque chose comme… le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Mais le faire sur Terre… c'est à mon avis totalement irréalisable. Je vais me remettre à mes recherches pour savoir si le sort sera assez puissant pour empêcher nos vies d'être en danger si l'on reste trop près de cet enfant.

Toni contourna Sam et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte d'un claquement sec.

* * *

oo00oo

Castiel s'assit sur une des chaises installées autour de la grande table du bunker, attendant il ne savait trop quoi, il ne savait trop qui. Juste, il attendait. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, un rire d'enfant, une voix d'homme, une autre voix d'homme, puis des bruits de pas et il tourna la tête quand un enfant s'arrêta près de lui.

\- On va manger des gaufres, tu viens avec nous, oncle Castiel ? demanda Nariel de sa petite voix d'enfant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qui va manger des gaufres ?

\- Ben moi, oncle Dean et Sam, son frère. Pis toi aussi.

\- Je ne mange pas, Nariel, crut bon de rappeler l'ange, évitant à tout prix de lever les yeux. Il savait bien que Sam et Dean attendaient Nariel devant l'escalier menant à la sortie et il n'avait pas envie que son regard s'accroche à celui de Dean.

\- Je sais bien, mais faut tu viens avec nous.

Castiel soupira et leva son regard vers les frères Winchester. Dean se retourna brusquement pour regarder la porte d'entrée du bunker et Sam esquissa un sourire.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitrine du diner. Castiel était attablé avec Nariel qui mangeait ses gaufres avec appétit. De l'ange, Dean ne voyait que son dos et ses cheveux noirs, et c'était très bien ainsi.

\- Dean !

Le chasseur sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Sam.

\- Oui, je… réfléchissais, pardon.

\- Tu voulais qu'on parle, je suppose, alors j'attends. Vas-y.

Dean cligna des yeux et focalisa ses pensées sur son frère et la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec lui.

\- Sam, j'aimerais savoir une chose à propos de Toni. Tu couches avec elle ?

\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Toni n'est pas une menace.

\- Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu me dis, là ? Cette… psychopathe n'est pas une menace ?

\- Elle n'est pas psychopathe.

Dean grogna.

\- Oh Sammy, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de cette… cette… femme !

\- Ton avis sur la question ne m'intéresse pas. C'est pas toi qui vas me faire la morale à propos de sentiments. Parce que si je te parle de moi, tu sais que tu vas devoir me parler de toi. Et si tu veux parler de Toni, très bien, je ne suis pas contre, mais alors tu me parles de Castiel avant.

\- De Castiel !

Dean s'étrangla en toussant fortement aussitôt pour retrouver son souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement con, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème entre Castiel et toi depuis ce matin. L'atmosphère était tellement tendue dans la voiture que j'ai cru que j'allais suffoquer. Tu l'as encore envoyé se faire voir ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Dean serra les dents et les poings, se remémorant ce baiser, donné hier soir sans y faire attention…. Un geste qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. C'était stupide, irréfléchi et totalement déplacé. Ça ne voulait rien dire… Ou, si… ça voulait dire quelque chose, mais Dean ne voulait pas le savoir. Dean ne voulait pas y penser. Le déni réglerait les choses rapidement, comme toujours. Il grogna et s'en alla vers l'Impala garée à quelque mètres, laissant Sam devant le diner. Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et s'assit sur la banquette en posant son front contre le volant, serrant celui-ci avec ses mains de toutes ses forces. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit et Dean n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui se glissait à ses côtés. Son frère, bien sûr.

\- Lâche-moi, grogna l'aîné sans bouger d'un pouce, son regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

\- Dean, souffla doucement Sam. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est à cause de mon retour ? De celui de papa et maman ou à cause de Toni ?

\- Je m'en balance de cette pouffe, juste, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous apporte des emmerdes. Elle n'est pas sincère, Sam. As-tu déjà oublié tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors, comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? s'énerva Dean, levant la tête de son volant pour la tourner vers son frère et darder sur lui un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné… je… je réfléchis juste aux circonstances de tout cela. Si je n'avais pas été chasseur et elle, pas une femme de Lettres…

\- Tu comptes vraiment prendre le risque de nous foutre dans la merde pour cette malade engoncée dans son tailleur haute-couture ? On n'en a pas déjà assez sur les bras en ce moment ? Le Chaos, Nariel, Gabriel, Crowley, Rowena, papa, maman… c'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

\- Toni n'est pas seulement un problème, elle nous fait bénéficier aussi de ses nombreuses connaissances.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te fait triquer, son niveau de connaissance du monde surnaturel ?

\- Mais non… pis de toute façon, c'est pas le sujet. On parlait de toi, là.

\- Ne change pas de conversation. J'ai commencé par parler de Toni et du fait que tu l'as laissée entrer dans le bunker. Pourquoi, je ne sais même pas !

\- Il n'a jamais été question que je me justifie auprès de toi. D'après toi, si Toni n'avait pas été là, tu aurais su comment ouvrir le livre de ton précieux Néphilim ?

Dean maugréa. Ok, Sammy avait marqué un point. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fond du problème. Le chasseur leva les yeux à quelques mètres de lui, vit Nariel qui tournait autour de Castiel, tentant sûrement de lui toucher les ailes, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sortit de la voiture et Nariel courut vers lui sans plus attendre.

\- Tu sais, Castiel t'a déjà demandé de ne plus toucher à ses ailes.

\- Tu les vois, toi ? demanda l'enfant, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

\- Non. Mais laisse-les tranquilles, ses ailes, d'accord ?

\- Je voulais juste arrêter que ça tremble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tremble ? l'interrogea Dean, inquiet et surpris.

\- Ben, la grâce d'oncle Castiel. Elle tremble souvent aujourd'hui. Il a peut-être sa grâce cassée.

\- C'est possible, ça ?

Nariel secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas vraiment cassée… mais je sais pas comment expliquer. Il est… comme différent. Hier, il n'était pas comme ça et puis… il ne vient pas près de toi parce que ça vibre encore plus s'il vient. C'est fatiguant parce que je le sens, moi.

Dean leva les yeux vers Castiel qui attendait devant le diner, évitant de fixer son regard sur lui. Il inspira et serra les poings en faisant quelques pas vers l'ange et Nariel se jeta sur Dean rapidement, lui bloquant les jambes pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Fais pas ça, oncle Dean.

\- Pourquoi ? Il tremble encore ?

Nariel hocha la tête et Dean tendit ses bras vers lui pour le prendre contre lui.

\- Va dans la voiture avec Sam, il faut que je parle à Castiel, c'est important.

Nariel fronça d'abord les sourcils, pas décidé à coopérer, puis il sortit une sucette au cola de sa poche et la porta à sa bouche en se retournant pour aller vers la voiture garée plus loin. Dean attendit que la portière ait claqué avant d'avancer vers Castiel. L'ange le regarda approcher sans bouger.

\- Hey…Cass.

Ce sont les seuls mots qui vinrent à la bouche de Dean à ce moment précis et il se tut. Castiel ancra son regard bleu dans celui vert du chasseur.

\- Il se passe quelque chose quand je m'approche de toi ou que je pense à toi, Dean. Je n'aime pas cela. Ma grâce… elle vibre et c'est très désagréable.

\- Nariel m'a dit que tu étais différent. Est-ce que… tu sais… ça a un rapport avec… euh…, bredouilla Dean, ne voulant pas parler du baiser.

\- Franchement, Dean, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous devrions rentrer au bunker et nous plonger dans des recherches sur ce phénomène étrange.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et partit en direction de sa voiture, Castiel sur ses talons.

* * *

oo00oo

Toni tourna une page de plus du livre des sorts protecteurs qu'elle épluchait depuis son réveil et elle leva les yeux vers Mary Winchester, plantée en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air tendu.

\- J'ai trouvé, annonça simplement Toni, en se levant et en pointant du doigt la page ouverte du livre. Mais, ce n'est pas garanti. C'est écrit qu'en théorie, on devrait tous pouvoir être protégés, mais qu'il se peut que les pouvoirs du Néphilim deviennent incontrôlables et dangereux.

\- Je vois. Dangereux comment ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose, juste la moitié du monde qui pourrait exploser. Mais je suppose que cela ne représente que peu de choses à vos yeux.

\- Évitez de supposer des choses sur mon compte, merci. Ce sort, est-il facile à réaliser ?

\- Vous pensez bien que non. Un sort aussi puissant requiert des pouvoirs puissants. Dans l'idéal, les pouvoirs du Néphilim lui-même ou au moins ceux d'un Archange. Mais, nous avons un Néphilim sous la main, de toute évidence.

\- Mon fils ne vous laissera jamais l'utiliser.

\- Alors, il nous faudra un Archange, grinça Toni, d'un air pincé et avec un poil de provocation dans le regard.

Mary fronça les sourcils. Que cette femme pouvait être désagréable, franchement. Qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait bien lui trouver de passionnant ?

* * *

oo00oo

Sam entra dans le bunker et Nariel le suivit de près en mâchonnant un morceau de chocolat. Le chasseur se dirigea vers la cuisine et l'enfant, curieux, vint regarder ce que Mary Winchester, assise à la grande table, faisait avec tous ses livres posés devant elle.

\- Quoi que tu fais ? demanda l'enfant en grimpant sur une chaise à côté de Mary.

\- Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'enfant hocha la tête.

\- Je cherche le moyen de traduire le livre des Néphilims sans qu'on doive te laisser seul dans ce bunker et sans devoir utiliser un sort avec tes pouvoirs pour nous protéger.

\- Pourquoi je devrais être tout seul ?

\- Parce que les pouvoirs que le livre va t'enseigner risque de nous tuer, moi, et tous les autres. Castiel, Sam, Dean, John et aussi, Toni.

\- Mais, vous êtes les Winchester, non ? s'étonna Nariel en plongeant son regard dans celui de Mary.

\- Oui… mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Nous sommes des Winchester, oui. En tout cas, John, Dean, Sam et moi-même.

\- Papa m'a dit un jour qu'un Winchester ne meurt jamais.

Mary fronça les sourcils...

* * *

 **C'est là qu'on se pose la question si un Winchester peut mourir vraiment ou pas...**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta Corrections.**

 **KitsuneA**


	29. Tremblements et vibrations

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **bon, j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir ce chapitre, je suis désolée**

 **merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis qu'un Winchester ne meurt jamais ? demanda Mary se mettant à la hauteur de Nariel pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Le Néphilim haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, rouvrit les yeux et dit :

\- Aucun Winchester n'est mort ces dernières années. Enfin, pas totalement.

Mary fronça les sourcils. Nariel n'avait pas tort. Tous ceux qui étaient morts étaient revenus à la vie à un moment donné.

\- Et tu penses que si on reste près de toi, on pourrait ne pas mourir ?

\- Seulement les vrais Winchester.

\- Oh… et qui sont les vrais Winchester à ton avis ?

Nariel croqua dans un morceau de chocolat et dit :

\- Ben, oncle Dean, son frère qui est pas gentil. Toi, pis le monsieur qui aime pas oncle Castiel.

\- Qui est-ce qui n'aime pas Castiel ?

\- Le papa de oncle Dean. Il aime pas oncle Castiel.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je le ressens, là, expliqua l'enfant en pointant un doigt vers son coeur.

\- Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple. Ce n'est pas que John n'aime pas Castiel, c'est qu'il a du mal à croire à son statut d'ange. Il est sceptique. Il a des doutes. J'en ai eu moi aussi quand j'ai rencontré Castiel. On ne rencontre pas un ange du Seigneur à tous les coins de rues, tu sais.

Mary plongea son regard dans celui du Néphilim et fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle vit un éclat doré passer dans les yeux bruns, à peine le laps d'une demi seconde. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit des cris provenant du couloir. Une voix d'homme et une voix de femme. Elle abandonna Nariel où il était et courut vers la source du bruit. Sam et Toni semblaient être en pleine dispute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce que je dis ? Ça ne marchera pas ! Cette phrase me semble facile à comprendre, même pour l'esprit inférieur d'un chasseur américain tel que vous, cria la voix pincée de Toni, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air lourd de mépris, déformant les traits de son visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que VOUS ne comprenez pas quand je dis que vous ne toucherez pas ce gamin ? Il reste ici au bunker.

\- Ses pouvoirs-

\- Sont trop puissants, OUI, vous l'avez déjà dit un million de fois. Mais nous avons besoin d'ouvrir ce livre. Le Chaos ne va pas attendre la naissance d'un autre Néphilim.

\- De toute façon, on ne vous laissera pas emmener Nariel, intervint Castiel en faisant un pas en direction de la femme de lettres.

\- S'il faut le sortir d'ici, je n'attendrai pas votre permission pour le faire.

\- Vraiment ? grinça Dean en avançant vers Toni qui recula lentement par réflexe.

La femme de Lettres se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et Dean planta son regard dur dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- Dean ! lança Mary, tentant de tempérer la colère qui envahissait son fils.

Celui-ci serra les poings et en abattit un sur le mur à côté de la tête de la jeune femme qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Si vous touchez cet enfant, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. Ce sera long et douloureux, croyez-moi, je ne plaisante pas du tout. J'ai plein de choses à vous faire payer. Si Sam semble vous pardonner ce que vous lui avez fait, ce n'est pas mon cas et ça ne le sera jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas…, commença Sam mais il soupira à la place de finir sa phrase. À quoi bon se justifier encore, de toute façon, Dean ne l'écoutait pas, trop focalisé sur la jeune blonde qu'il menaçait.

\- Je suis ici pour vous aider, en aucun cas pour-

\- Fermez-la. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de votre aide.

\- Sam a jugé que si, vous en aviez besoin.

\- Sam a un putain de béguin pour vous, il n'est pas impartial.

Toni tourna son regard vers Sam, mais celui-ci fixait le sol, peut-être un peu honteux et, en tous les cas, mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Toni revinrent sur Dean.

\- Peut-on parler de cela autre part que dans ce couloir ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Y a rien de plus à dire. Vous touchez un seul cheveu du Néphilim, je vous tue ! Ça me semble clair.

\- Et si… si nous trouvions une solution qui convienne à tout le monde. Vous devez vous rendre compte qu'aucun sort ne sera assez puissant pour contenir son pouvoir. Ce n'est pas un ange, ce n'est pas un Archange, c'est un Néphilim. L'être le plus puissant du Paradis et de la Terre. Sûrement aussi l'être le plus puissant de tout l'univers. Même s'il a l'apparence d'un enfant.

Dean grogna et leva son poing. Toni se protégea en plaçant ses bras par-dessus sa tête. Cependant, le coup n'arrivant pas, elle desserra les bras lentement. Dean était toujours en face d'elle, mais figé, le bras en l'air.

\- Faut pas taper les gens ! cria Nariel, planté au milieu du couloir.

Ses yeux devinrent dorés et tout se mit à trembler. Le bunker entier fut secoué par un tremblement et le plafond du couloir se fissura sur toute sa longueur, laissant tomber des morceaux de béton ça et là. L'un deux faillit s'écraser sur Castiel mais un halo doré le retint en lévitation. L'ange leva la tête puis fronça les sourcils et il scruta le couloir, tentant de distinguer une silhouette à travers les nuages de poussière qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

Un halo doré fit alors disparaître la poussière et le bunker redevint calme. Trop calme.

\- Vous n'allez pas être élus oncles de l'année, on dirait.

Castiel, Sam, Mary, et Toni tournèrent la tête vers la voix. Un homme apparut, planté à côté du Néphilim, une main posée tendrement sur sa tête.

\- Gabriel ? s'étonna Castiel, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

L'archange sourit malicieusement et fit un clin d'oeil à son frère avant de se baisser à hauteur de son fils.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire, Nariel, ça m'a permis d'entrer dans le bunker. Toutes les protections se sont débloquées en même temps, et j'espère être le seul à être entré. Tu dois plus faire attention avec tes pouvoirs, les anges vont nous repérer.

Gabriel se releva avec son fils dans ses bras et il claqua des doigts pour que Dean soit délivré de la paralysie qui l'avait frappé. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.

\- Il ne faut jamais énerver un Néphilim, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, annonça Gabriel d'un ton sentencieux en regardant Dean. Il s'approcha du chasseur, lui tendit Nariel que Dean réceptionna, toujours un peu perdu, puis l'archange se retourna, posa un doigt sur le front de son frère et disparut aussitôt avec Castiel.

\- Où sont-ils ? s'affola Dean.

\- Papa doit juste parler à oncle Castiel. Il va revenir.

\- Tu sauras me dire quand ils vont revenir pour que je désactive les protections au bon moment ? demanda le chasseur à l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Dean posa l'enfant et regarda Sam, Mary et Toni, plantés près de lui. Des pas leur parvinrent et Dean se retourna, couteau en main, prêt à se défendre, mais ce fut John qui déboula en face de lui.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? cria-t-il à sa famille. D'abord les cris et ensuite votre bunker qui a tremblé. J'ai même pas pu sortir de ma chambre.

\- Un petit souci avec les pouvoirs de Nariel. Vous avez tous une arme sur vous ? demanda le chasseur, rangeant son couteau et sortant son pistolet de sa ceinture.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Gabriel a dit qu'il a pu entrer dans le bunker parce que les protections ont sauté toutes en même temps. Il n'est peut-être pas le seul à avoir pu entrer. Papa, maman, vous allez ensemble dans la direction des chambres. Fouillez toutes les pièces, sans exception. Sam et Miss Bevell, vous allez en direction du garage. Je vais avec Nariel faire le tour des grandes Salles. On se rejoint à l'entrée si tout va bien.

Sam et Toni partirent d'un côté, Mary et John d'un autre côté et Dean et Nariel se dirigèrent dans la grande salle.

* * *

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda le Néphilim, attrapant doucement la main de Dean dans la sienne.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Tu as déjà utilisé tes pouvoirs avant ces derniers jours ?

\- Pas complètement. C'est surtout quand je suis fâché ou que j'ai peur qu'ils se déclenchent tout seuls.

\- Comment a fait ton père pour que les anges ne te repèrent pas ?

Narial haussa les épaules.

\- Je vois, t'en as pas la moindre idée.

\- Dis, oncle Dean ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles tout le temps oncle ? Je ne suis pas ton oncle, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. Mais j'aime bien dire oncle Dean.

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Tu aimes beaucoup oncle Castiel, hein ?

Dean s'arrêta net et regarda Nariel, horrifié.

\- Q-quoi ? P-pourquoi tu…

\- Tu es comme oncle Castiel, tu vibres quand tu es près de lui. Sauf que t'a pas de grâce, alors c'est pas ça qui vibre.

\- Je vibre ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- C'est comme… un tremblement tout doux. Tu fais ça quand il te parle ou qu'il est près de toi. Maman fait ça quand elle est près de papa ou quand elle parle de lui. Ta maman aussi fait ça quand elle est près de ton papa.

\- Ah… et Sam, il vibre aussi.

\- Un peu… à cause de la femme pas gentille que vous aimez pas.

\- Tu parles de Toni ?

Nariel hocha la tête.

\- Tu penses que Sam aime Toni ? Comme ton papa aime ta maman ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, je crois. Comme toi avec oncle Castiel.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Non, dit-il sur un ton sec.

\- Mais, il est gentil, oncle Castiel.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'ai l'impression que tu crois que je… que j'ai des sentiments pour Castiel.

\- C'est quoi des sentiments ?

\- On peut parler de ça à un autre moment ? Là, on est en train de contrôler toutes les pièces et les issues pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans le bunker.

Nariel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'arrivée de Sam et Toni, suivis de John et Mary, dans la grande salle de l'entrée, le fit taire. Ce n'était pas le moment apparemment de poursuivre ce genre de conversation et Nariel l'avait instinctivement compris.

\- On n'a rien trouvé, annonça Mary et Sam secoua la tête pour annoncer à son frère qu'eux non plus, n'avaient rien trouvé. Le chasseur soupira, rassuré. Il rangea son arme.

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous séparer un moment avant que Castiel ne revienne. Chacun de son côté, ça évitera les disputes, proposa Mary et tous tombèrent d'accord avec elle.

John et Mary partirent ensemble dans le couloir menant aux chambres et se séparèrent devant la porte de celle de Mary. Toni se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et prit quelques livres qu'elle posa sur la table pour les regarder plus en détails. Dean partit avec Nariel pour rejoindre la chambre de Sam et allumer la télé. Il s'assit sur le lit avec le Néphilim à ses côtés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

* * *

Sam était debout dans l'entrée du bunker. Il regarda Toni se plonger dans la lecture qu'elle avait prévue de faire. Il hésita puis finit par avancer lentement vers elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû…, commença-t-il, mais il ne termina pas, sentant ses mots lui échapper devant le regard de Toni posé sur lui.

\- Votre frère n'a sans doute pas tort. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je me suis imposée comme une enfant capricieuse. Je partirai avant ce soir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée.

\- Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, non ? J'ai un enfant à Londres, il a besoin de moi.

\- Vous avez un… enfant ? s'étonna Sam en clignant des paupières.

\- Oui, un petit garçon à peine plus âgé que le Néphilim qui vit ici avec votre frère. C'est de lui que je dois me soucier avant de penser à m'investir dans la chasse au Chaos. Vous y arriverez tout aussi bien sans moi et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, et que le monde était réduit en cendres, je serai au moins auprès de mon fils quand ça arrivera. J'aimerais juste terminer la lecture de ces trois livres, et ensuite, je m'en irai.

Sam regarda intensément Toni qui détourna le regard. Le chasseur haussa finalement les épaules et laissa la femme de Lettres seule avec ses livres. Il n'allait pas chercher à la convaincre de rester. Dean lui en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie s'il faisait cela. Il rejoignit la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

* * *

oo00oo

Nariel gigotait sur le lit et Dean commençait à ne plus le supporter.

\- Les cartoons, ça ne te convient pas ? demanda le chasseur, au bout de sa patience.

\- Y a pas Docteur sexy à la télé aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une série pour toi, tu vois.

\- J'aime bien Docteur sexy. Toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais.

\- Mais tu vibres pas avec Docteur sexy, pas comme avec oncle Castiel.

Dean grogna mais ne répliqua pas. À quoi bon ? Il changea de chaîne et se cala contre la tête de lit, Nariel à ses côtés pour regarder le Docteur sexy œuvrer dans sa clinique.

* * *

John hésita derrière la porte de Sam restée entrouverte. Il était sorti de sa chambre pour aller aux toilettes, sauf qu'en passant devant celle de son fils cadet il avait entendu la voix du Néphilim parler d'un Docteur sexy, puis la voix de Dean en parler aussi et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Docteur sexy ? C'était qui, ça ? Il s'était apprêté à demander plus d'explications à Dean lorsqu'il avait alors entendu le Néphilim évoquer Castiel et le fait que Dean ''vibrait''. Il en était resté interdit quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Déjà que la situation était étrange entre son fils et son ange collé à lui, mais ça… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Dean et Castiel ? John fronça les sourcils et poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de Sam. Nariel et Dean étaient tous deux assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et les yeux rivés sur le petit écran de télé. John ne voyait pas les images d'où il était, par contre il voyait le regard de Dean. Ce regard qu'il avait déjà vu chez son fils quand quelque chose ou plus particulièrement quelqu'un lui plaisait. Il se racla la gorge sans le vouloir et Dean sursauta. Il regarda son père, la mine horrifiée et éteignit la télé aussitôt.

\- Papa ? s'étonna-t-il, la voix légèrement brisée.

Putain, son père l'avait surpris en plein plaisir coupable. Devant une série pour ménagères esseulées en manque d'affection.

Bordel.

* * *

 **On se retrouve bientôt avec le chapitre 30 dans lequel on va savoir pourquoi Gabriel a pris son frère avec lui pour disparaître et où va enfin entendre parler plus sérieusement du Chaos :-)**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	30. Docteur Sexy'

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Je vais commencer ce chapitre en disant à ma bêta que je suis vraiment désolée pour le nombre de fautes et de phrases qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose que j'avais laissé dans ce texte... aie**

 **J'ai eu des jours pénibles ces derniers temps et j'avais pas relu, écrit rapidement pour boucler le chapitre et pouvoir me concentrer sur des soucis de parents... :-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sera quand même bien, même si je sais pas... je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose...**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous annoncer que je suis en ce moment sur un OS Sam/Toni pour ceux et celles qui aimerait bien ce couple.. Je vous redirai quand je le publierai.. je voulais le faire... puis je me suis dit... NON il manque quelque chose.. alors faudra attendre encore un peu.**

 **je vous annonce aussi que j'ai prévu au mois de novembre de participer au Nanowrimo édition 2017. J'avais tenté l'an passé mais pas réussi à cause de mon ordi qui m'avait lâché tout au début du mois. Mais, j'avais quand même écrit L'art du Nous grâce à ce défi sur un mois. 30 jours - 50'000 mots.**

 **Bref... du coup, il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre de AWND porté en novembre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Sam se leva du lit sur lequel il était couché quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre où il avait trouvé refuge, la sienne étant occupée par Dean et Nariel qui regardaient ensemble la télé. Il alla ouvrir pensant que c'était peut-être Mary mais il fut étonné de se retrouver nez à nez avec Toni.

\- Euh… vous… Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il, un peu perdu et d'un ton hésitant.

\- Non. Je venais vous annoncer que j'ai terminé ma lecture et que je vais m'en aller. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Que je voie mon fils. Voir votre frère et son ange avec le Néphilim m'a fait comprendre combien mon enfant me manque et combien il a besoin que je sois auprès de lui. Je vous ferai envoyer du renfort quand je serai rentrée à Londres.

Toni s'apprêta à se tourner les talons pour s'en aller mais Sam lui attrapa la main doucement et plongea son regard dans ses beaux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait.

\- Désolé de tout. Cette situation… mon frère… le Chaos.

\- Ce ne sera bientôt plus de mon ressort. Dès que mes collègues sauront que je suis venue ici alors qu'ils me l'avaient interdit, je vais être radiée de l'organisation des hommes de Lettres.

\- Je…, commença Sam, mais il se tut, ne sachant que dire et conscient qu'aucune parole ne changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait des choix qui allaient avoir des conséquences pour elle et il ne pouvait rien changer à cela.

Sam regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir et tira sur la main de Toni pour la faire entrer dans la chambre. La jeune femme en lâcha de suprise son sac de voyage, émit un petit cri et Sam ferma la porte de la chambre, puis tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il fixa Toni dont le regard s'était teinté d'indignation mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Sûrement pour la dernière fois, alors il allait en profiter. Cette femme allait sortir de sa vie, après tout.

Toni passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Sam et celui-ci la porta, ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la faire doucement tomber avec lui sur le lit.

* * *

oo00oo

John regarda Nariel puis Dean. Il se tourna ensuite vers la télé éteinte puis reporta son regard sur son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez exactement ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Docteur sexy, cria Nariel, les bras en l'air, un sourire immense lui mangeant le visage.

\- Dean, je suis presque certain qu'au vu du nom de ce ''docteur'' ce que tu regardais n'était pas adapté aux enfants.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Dean, fuyant le regard de son père.

\- Ah… dans ce cas, peux-tu allumer la télé que je puisse jeter un coup d'oeil ?

Dean pâlît et se leva du lit, un peu sur ses gardes. Nariel regarda la scène en fronçant les yeux. Le chasseur fit face à son père, yeux dans les yeux, et répondit :

\- Non.

Il aurait aimé être plus sûr de lui mais il sentit lui-même le petit tremblement dans sa voix. John avança d'un pas vers lui. Il regarda le Néphilim, toujours assis sur le lit.

\- Dis-moi petit, c'est qui docteur sexy exactement, hein ?

\- Un type. Il est docteur et les dames disent toujours bonjour docteur, tout le temps, avec des yeux tout ronds.

\- Je vois, souffla John, son regard revenant sur son fils aîné.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, soupira, puis tourna son regard vers Nariel.

\- Tu vas voir Sam ou ma maman, s'il te plaît ?

L'enfant se leva d'un bond et partit en vitesse, claquant la porte au passage et Dean eut la désagréable sensation d'être pris au piège par un ennemi beaucoup plus fort que lui. Bordel, il était fait comme un rat. Ou comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit, le doigt dans le pot de confiture.

\- Docteur sexy ? Vraiment ? grinça John.

\- C'est pas… euh…

\- Ce que j'imagine, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux me faire croire ? C'est pas ce que j'imagine, comme c'était pas non plus ce que j'imaginais avec ce fils de chasseur, il y a des années à la réunion à laquelle un collègue m'avait traîné avec toi ? C'est pas ce que j'imagine, tu te fous de moi ? cria le père, avançant encore vers son fils qui se fit violence pour ne pas reculer. Je pensais que ce genre de conneries t'était passé, je vois que c'est pas le cas. Maintenant, réponds-moi sans te foutre de ma gueule, c'est qui ce gamin que tu gardes ici ?

\- Qui ? Nariel ? s'étonna Dean, perdu par le changement brusque de conversation de la part de son père. C'est… c'est le fils de Gabriel. Tu sais… l'Archange.

\- Bien sûr, un Archange. Il ne manquait plus que ça au tableau. Je vais te dire ce que je pense, Dean. Je pense que ce gamin est à ton pote, là, celui qui se prend pour un ange du Seigneur, et que vous n'osez pas dire la vérité.

\- Castiel ne se prend pas pour un ange, il EST un ange, que tu le croies ou non. Ensuite, Nariel n'est pas son fils, encore moins le mien. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec docteur sexy.

\- Je tenais à savoir si tu mentais ou non. Je ne crois toujours pas que les anges existent et encore moins qu'ils puissent avoir des enfants, mais passons sur ce détail. Puisque t'en parles, revenons sur le problème de docteur sexy, annonça John.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire, lança Dean du tac au tac, en détournant le regard légèrement.

John avança vers lui, furax et s'arrêta à deux pas de son fils.

\- Regarde-moi en face Dean et dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieusement ce que j'ai toujours craint que tu étais.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai pas à parler de ça avec toi, j'ai plus quinze ans et t'es mort depuis dix ans.

\- Ah, c'est donc à ça qu'a servi ma mort ? Libérer ce qu'il y a toujours eu au plus profond de toi ? Tes goûts pour les séries neuneu et les films de gonzesse ? Ton amour pour les cow-boys et ton désir pour les hommes.C'est ça ? Si je comprends bien, t'attendais ma mort depuis longtemps ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai jamais souhaité ta mort, papa.

\- Dire que J'AI donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne. J'ai passé un pacte avec un démon pour TE sauver et toi, c'est comme ça que tu profites de la chance que je t'ai donné e? En fantasmant sur des MECS ?

\- J'ai rien fait de mal, souffla Dean, reculant légèrement.

\- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais. Comme cette soirée quand tu avais quinze ans. Tu suivais partout ce jeune chasseur depuis des heures. T'étais béat d'admiration devant son look de cow-boy gay et ses yeux bleus. Tu l'as suivi dans la forêt et t'as eu de la chance ce soir-là que je te suive. Tu sais ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais resté à la réunion, pensant juste que vous alliez vous entraîner à tirer, hein, tu le sais ?

\- Je…

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, en réalité. Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu ton regard quand tu m'as vu débarquer. T'étais dans ses bras, nom de Dieu, Dean, comme une espèce de princesse qui se pâmait d'amour. T'as pas pu oublier ça, pas toi.

\- Je…

Dean détourna le regard pour se voir dans le miroir et il resta figé devant son reflet. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Pourtant, il aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir du tout de ce moment. Il aurait aimé avoir pu effacer de sa mémoire le prénom de ce jeune homme, son âge, son allure ainsi que son odeur, mais ça le hantait encore.

\- Sors d'ici ! cria-t-il à son père, se prenant la tête dans les mains, mais John ne bougea pas, alors Dean se retourna, s'avança vers lui et lui colla un pain dans la figure. John chancela un instant sous la violence du coup auquel il ne s'était pas attendu et grogna, envoyant un regard noir à son fils.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme je suis. Je devais juste être un bon soldat à tes yeux et un gardien pour Sam. T'as jamais cherché à faire en sorte que je sois autre chose que le chasseur que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu ne m'as élevé que pour être présent pour Sam. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour toi. C'est le seul que tu tenais à protéger.

\- Il était bébé quand tout a commencé, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu voulais qu'il se batte ? Il était la cible du démon, toi et moi, on ne l'était pas.

\- Oh, et c'est ton excuse pour avoir fait de mon enfance un enfer ? C'est ton excuse pour m'avoir interdit tout ce qui me faisait me sentir bien dans ma vie ?

\- Ton frère avait besoin que tu fasses ces sacrifices pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas tout faire tout seul et il avait besoin qu'on le protège.

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux, rageusement, puis s'approcha de son père pour se retrouver presque le nez collé au sien.

\- Et tu t'étonnes aujourd'hui que je sois toujours chasseur et pas marié avec une femme et des marmots à mes côtés. Tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi qui m'as forgé, qui m'as dressé.

\- Parce qu'il le fallait, j'avais pas le choix.

\- Pourtant tu l'as pas fait avec Sam. Tu l'as toujours laissé te résister.

\- Il était la cible, c'était plus sage que ce soient toi et moi qui veillent sur lui.

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Dean recula pour voir qui entrait ainsi sans frapper. Il vit Nariel, dans les bras de Castiel et grogna.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Je voulais juste t'annoncer que je suis revenu avec Gabriel et qu'il faut que l'on parle tous ensemble.

\- C'est pas le moment, grinça Dean.

\- C'est important et Gabriel doit repartir rapidement. Le Paradis est à ses trousses et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de voir débarquer mes frères et sœurs au bunker.

Dean soupira et avança vers Castiel qui posa Nariel par terre. Gabriel, juste derrière Castiel prit son fils dans ses bras et posa deux doigts sur son front, l'endormant aussitôt, puis il passa à côté de son petit frère et du chasseur pour déposer l'enfant délicatement sur le lit de Sam puis déposer un baiser sur le front en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux foncés. Dean et Castiel regardèrent le spectacle, attendri par cette vision de Gabriel en père aimant et rempli de tendresse.

\- Vous en faites une tronche, bon sang. Qui c'est qu'est mort ? demanda l'Archange en riant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il secoua la tête, puis jeta un œil sur son fils et enfin, son regard tomba sur John Winchester qui le scruta en fronçant les sourcils. Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit ensuite de la chambre en bousculant un peu Castiel qui sans le vouloir, se rapprocha de Dean, frôlant son épaule contre la sienne.

John regarda son fils, puis l'ange à côté de lui.

\- Donc lui, c'est.. Gabriel, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Castiel. L'Archange Gabriel, mon grand frère et le père du Néphilim. Vous comprenez pourquoi Nariel n'est pas un enfant comme les autres ?

\- Et l'enfant, il…

\- Il dort, répondit simplement Castiel, tournant son regard bleu sur le petit garçon endormi.

\- Mouais, grinça John, puis il passa à côté de Dean pour sortir de la chambre. Néanmoins, à peine eut-il posé le pied dans le couloir qu'il s'arrêta et regarda son fils et l'ange avec dédain.

\- Notre discussion n'est pas terminée, ne crois pas que-

\- Je refuse de revenir sur le sujet, coupa Dean, sûr de lui, cette fois.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas remettre le sujet sur la table. Qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Ton ange ? Le Néphilim ?

\- Tout a été dit, papa.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas non. Je ne suis pas revenu à la vie pour fermer ma gueule. C'est mal me connaître que de croire ça. Tu penses vraiment que l'Enfer m'a changé sur ce point ? Tu te trompes, mon fils.

\- J'aurais été fou d'espérer, grinça Dean et son père avança vers lui, furieux.

\- Je vois que tu as l'air de te sentir plus fort pour me tenir tête maintenant que ton ange est à côté de toi. Tu penses que c'est lui qui va m'empêcher de te dire ce que je pense de toi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai peur de ce type maigrichon qui semble-t-il, a perdu ses pouvoirs et son statut d'ange depuis bien longtemps ?

\- Ne mêle pas Castiel à cette discussion. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

John se mit à rire, nerveusement et secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux dire, il est plutôt le coeur même du problème, en vérité.

\- Va t'asseoir dans la grande salle.

\- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une nécessité. On doit parler avec Gabriel.

John hésita, puis il haussa les épaules et se tourna les talons pour partir dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

* * *

Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais t'as rien à faire dans cette histoire.

L'ange fronça les sourcils et ancra son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- En es-tu certain ? Ton père semble ne pas être de cet avis.

\- L'avis de mon père n'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que Gabriel avait à te dire ?

\- Gabriel va s'occuper de Lucifer. Il m'a donné quelque chose pour la bataille qui s'annonce avec le Chaos.

Castiel releva sa manche et montra à Dean un bracelet au bout duquel se balançait doucement une paire d'ailes en argent.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le chasseur, avançant la main pour toucher le bijou, mais Castiel intercepta sa main et la saisit dans la sienne.

\- Ne le touche pas, Dean. Il pourrait te faire du mal. Ceci est ce que Dieu a appelé, _Le Talisman des Anges._ Gabriel m'a dit que chaque ange et Archange crée par Dieu en a un qui contient de la grâce éternelle contenue dedans. Le mien, contient ma grâce et n'est destiné qu'à moi seul.

\- Oh… ok. Et ça sert à quoi ?

\- Dean, de la grâce éternelle. Si je suis proche de mourir, la grâce contenue dans les ailes d'argent céleste se libérera pour venir en moi réparer ma grâce endommagée. Avec ce bijou, je suis donc quasiment immortel.

Dean cligna des yeux. C'était pas banal, ça. Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais été mis au courant auparavant de l'existence d'un tel objet ?

\- Où ton frère l'a-t-il trouvé ?

\- Au Paradis. C'est pour cela que les anges sont à ses trousses. Ils ont eu l'alerte et vont se mettre à le rechercher activement. Il va devoir à nouveau disparaître en nous laissant Nariel à surveiller.

Une porte claqua dans le couloir et Dean et Castiel tournèrent leur tête dans la direction du bruit. L'aîné des Winchester faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand il vit son frère, à moitié nu, embrasser à pleine bouche Lady Bevell en train de tenter de fermer les boutons de son chemisier.

\- HEM, lança Dean en s'éclaircissant la gorge et les deux amants se figèrent. Toni grogna, recula, ferma son chemiser, attrapa son sac et longea le couloir droite comme un ''i'' sans leur accorder un regard. Sam se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise tout en fixant son frère.

\- Habille-toi, Gabriel doit nous parler dans la grande salle, annonça Dean et il se mit en marche dans le couloir, entraînant Castiel avec lui puisque sa main était restée dans celle de l'ange. Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au bout du couloir que les deux amis rompirent ce contact intime entre eux, sans même s'en rendre compte, puisque Castiel entrait déjà dans la grande salle pendant que Dean attendait son petit frère sur le seuil.

* * *

oo00oo

\- Toi et moi, va falloir qu'on cause, annonça Dean, une fois que son frère l'eut rejoint.

\- Toni rentre à Londres, annonça simplement Sam, le regard sur le sol, puis il soupira, haussa les épaules et passa à coté de Dean pour entrer dans la grande salle.

Dean fut le dernier à s'asseoir à la grande table et Gabriel expliqua à l'assemblée qu'il leur laissait son fils encore quelque temps pour le protéger, que lui irait voir sa femme pendant qu'il était encore hors de portée des anges et qu'ensuite, il s'occuperait de Lucifer, seul.

\- Et comment pourra-t-on savoir que Lucifer sera hors d'état de nuire ? demanda Mary.

\- Nariel vous le dira. À propos de mon fils et de son livre. Je sais que vous savez comment l'ouvrir et comme je viens de vous le dire tout à l'heure, j'ai donné à Castiel son Talisman des anges. Il sera donc possible que mon fils puisse traduire le livre sans être seul, mais, vous savez aussi, qu'ici, entre ses murs, ce ne sera pas possible. Il vous faudra un endroit bien plus grand. Le Paradis aurait été un endroit au top, mais les anges ne laisseront jamais cela se faire et ils voudront tuer mon fils, comme les lois du Paradis le leur ordonnent.

\- Alors quoi ? Il nous reste quoi comme solution ? demanda Sam.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais, Sam.

\- L'… L'enfer ? demanda-t-il, à voix basse, ne voulant pas le dire trop fort.

\- C'est ça. Passez des pactes s'il le faut, je crois que nous n'avons plus d'autre choix. Vous êtes amis avec le roi de l'Enfer, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Crowley n'est pas notre ami. Et de plus, Rowena veut le livre des Néphilims. Elle nous l'a demandé en échange des boîtes pour le coeur du Chaos.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir, dit simplement Gabriel, disparaissant soudain dans une lumière dorée. Je dois, y aller, bye.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Mary à sa famille et à Castiel, une fois Gabriel parti.

\- On va se séparer. Je vais rester au bunker avec mon neveu. Vous devriez aller chercher Crowley, Rowena, les hommes de Lettres et tous les renforts que vous pourrez trouver. Nous aurons besoin d'aide…, souffla Castiel, détournant les yeux à la fin de son intervention pour éviter de regarder les Winchester.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Dean, sentant tout de suite que l'ange devait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Crache le morceau, Cass.

L'ange se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis leva son regard bleu pour l'ancrer dans celui vert de son protégé.

\- Le Chaos est arrivé en Amérique ce matin.

\- Bordel de merde ! grinça Dean, tapant son poing sur la table.

* * *

oo00oo

Un homme vêtu de rouge posa le pied tout au sud de la Californie.

\- Jolie comme région, dit-il, un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres.

Les passants de la rue levèrent soudain les yeux au ciel.

\- Tiens, ils n'annonçaient pas d'orage pour aujourd'hui, affirma une veille dame, se promenant avec son petit chien et sa canne et un passant confirma d'un signe de tête et d'un haussement d'épaules signifiant que c'était étrange.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, chers habitants du coin, ce n'est pas un orage qui va s'abattre, mais le Chaos. Dites au revoir à votre jolie petite ville de Californie, elle va disparaître de la surface de la Terre dans deux jours, murmura l'homme, avant de disparaître et de réapparaître sur un toit de la ville, sous l'apparence d'une femme vêtue de rouge. Elle leva les bras et un éclair fendit le ciel horizontalement, faisant sursauter les habitants de la ville qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens quand le sol trembla sous leurs pieds.

* * *

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **et MERCI pour vos rws qui me font toujours très plaisir à lire**


	31. Déni

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **bon, le chaos est arrivé aux USA. Gabriel a donné un bijou à Castiel, les Winchester veulent repartir en chasse, Toni est partie...**

 **et le Néphilim est toujours dans le bunker.**

 **Donc, l'histoire continue**

 **Chapitre 31 se passant totalement dans le bunker. Un petit moment de vie entre Dean, Nariel, Castiel, Sam, John et Mary.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Un éclat de rire tonitruant résonna dans les couloirs du bunker et les lumières clignotèrent quelques secondes, attirant l'attention de Mary Winchester qui lisait dans la bibliothèque. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, endroit d'où provenait le rire enfantin et cristallin puis elle resta sur le seuil, regardant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Nariel était à genoux sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table et il regardait Dean, devant la cuisinière, qui faisait sauter des crêpes en l'air à l'aide d'une poêle.

\- T'es un oncle génial, cria le gamin en riant de plus belle tout en battant des mains quand Dean tenta une pirouette en faisant sauter sa crêpe.

\- T'as vu, j'suis un champion !

\- Même mon papa, il sait pas faire ça.

Dean était tellement occupé à faire rire le petit Néphilim qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa mère postée à l'entrée de la pièce. Attendrie, elle ne quittait plus des yeux son aîné, qui semblait tellement à l'aise avec le petit garçon. Mary se retourna presque en sursautant quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Il s'avéra que c'était simplement Castiel, qui lui aussi avait été alerté par les éclats de rire de l'enfant qui regardait son ami et son neveu s'amuser à faire sauter les crêpes. Mary dirigea à nouveau son regard sur son fils et le petit garçon après avoir adressé un petit sourire à l'ange derrière elle. Le Néphilim passa par dessus la table et vint se positionner en face de Dean.

\- Tu me montres comment tu fais, oncle Dean ? demanda l'enfant avec un grand sourire et Dean lui donna le manche de la poêle dans les mains en l'aidant à la tenir. Il réussit in extremis à attraper la crêpe dans la poêle et l'enfant éclata à nouveau de rire, ce qui fit clignoter à nouveau les lumières du bunker.

* * *

Castiel passa à côté de Mary et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Dean et Nariel. Le chasseur stoppa tout geste en voyant l'ange approcher.

\- Il faut que j'apprenne à faire cela pour quand je me retrouverai seul avec Nariel, annonça simplement l'ange et Dean sortit la crêpe prête de la poêle. Il la posa sur une assiette avec deux autres déjà cuites puis il tendit la poêle à Castiel qui la prit en main et attendit que Dean ait versé la pâte dedans pour la poser sur la cuisinière comme le chasseur le lui demanda de le faire. Puis, Nariel, Castiel et Dean attendirent que la pâte cuise un peu.

Castiel reprit la poêle en main quand Dean le lui ordonna et le chasseur se plaça derrière lui, posant ses mains sur celles de l'ange qui se raidit légèrement les yeux de Nariel prirent une jolie couleur dorée alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les deux hommes. Dean aida Castiel à faire sauter la crêpe et le Néphilim se mit à rire à nouveau en applaudissant.

\- Bravo, oncle Castiel. T'es aussi fort que oncle Dean. Je peux manger celle-ci ? demanda l'enfant, pointant du doigt la crêpe prête dans la poêle que tenait toujours l'ange. Ange qui d'ailleurs sembla soudain se rendre compte que les mains de Dean étaient encore posées sur les siennes et dont les yeux s'illuminèrent en bleu avant qu'il ne lâche la poêle qui échappa à leurs mains liées. Le Néphilim poussa un cri et sursauta… mais la poêle ne tomba pas sur le sol comme tous l'avaient prévu… Elle resta en lévitation à hauteur du visage de Nariel dont les yeux dorés étaient grands ouverts d'étonnement.

\- Nariel… Est-ce que… c'est toi qui fais ça ? bredouilla Dean, allongeant la main pour attraper le manche de la poêle.

\- Je crois que oui. Je crois que j'ai eu peur et j'ai fait ça tout seul.

Le Néphilim cligna des yeux et ceux-ci redevinrent bruns comme ils l'étaient d'habitude.

Dean sortit la crêpe de la poêle et la tendit au Néphilim qui retourna s'asseoir à table pour la manger tranquillement.

* * *

Mary n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et elle n'avait pas été la seule. Sam et John avaient assisté eux aussi à cet étonnant phénomène. Ils étaient arrivés derrière Mary alors que Castiel se dirigeait vers Dean et Nariel. Ils avaient pu tout voir et tout entendre. Le rire, les yeux lumineux, le pouvoir du Néphilim et bien sûr, le trouble de Castiel qui avait failli provoquer un accident. Si Sam avait souri, attendri après avoir eu peur, ce n'était pas le cas de John qui serrait la mâchoire à s'en faire péter les dents pour ne pas intervenir afin d'éviter d'énerver ou d'effrayer le Néphilim. Ça suffisait en ce moment avec les superpouvoirs surnaturels, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, aussi, John s'en alla sans dire un mot rejoindre la grande salle dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

\- Désolé, s'excusa Castiel, le regard sur le sol, mal à l'aise.

Dean posa la poêle sur un côté pas allumé de la cuisinière et évita le regard de Castiel.

\- J'ai lâché la poêle et j'aurais pu blesser Nariel ou te blesser, toi.

\- Tout va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Et puis, tu sais comment faire sauter les crêpes maintenant. Je vais pouvoir te laisser avec Nariel dès demain matin. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean et tenta d'accrocher son regard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver quand ce dernier releva la tête. Le chasseur se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Être sur le terrain te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'ange.

\- Oui et non. Le temps passé ici avec Nariel, c'était bien aussi et puis on n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

\- Tu as raison. Je saurai m'en sortir avec Nariel et puis toi, il faut aussi que tu sois avec ta famille. Ils ont besoin de toi.

\- Peut-être, ouais. On verra bien où ça va nous mener de se retrouver les quatre ensemble sur cette affaire.

\- Dean…, commença Castiel, le regard ancré dans celui de son ami, mais il secoua légèrement la tête au lieu de se lancer.

Dean sut, sans que Cass ait besoin d'en dire plus, de quoi il aurait aimé parler, mais le chasseur n'était pas prêt. Pas maintenant. Aussi recula-t-il prestement, rompant le lien visuel intense entre l'ange et lui et soudain il se figea, remarquant la présence de Mary et celle de Sam dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il grogna, serra les poings et partit de la pièce précipitamment, sans se retourner.

* * *

\- Pourquoi il est parti, oncle Dean ? Y a encore des crêpes à faire, chouina le Néphilim, se levant pour aller prendre la main de Castiel.

L'ange baissa la tête, semblant soudain se rendre compte que l'enfant était là et lui avait parlé.

\- Oh je… je ne sais pas. Je peux les faire moi-même, les crêpes, si tu veux. Tu m'aides ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec ferveur et poussa une chaise devant la cuisinière pour se percher dessus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel regarda quelques secondes Mary et Sam puis il leur tourna le dos pour s'occuper de l'enfant impatient qui prenait déjà en main la louche avec de la pâte à crêpes dedans.

* * *

oo00oo

Depuis quand étaient-ils là, Sam et Mary ? Qu'avaient-ils vu exactement ? Qu'en avaient-ils pensé ?

Dean se prit la tête dans les mains, debout dans sa chambre, devant son lit. Bordel, mais c'était pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? C'était le bordel dans sa vie, dans ses pensées et même dans ses gestes.

Un coup frappé à sa porte le fit se tendre et il alla ouvrir, prêt à envoyer chier la personne qui le dérangeait, mais il s'adoucit quand il vit que c'était Sam, debout sur le seuil, le regard rempli d'une grande tendresse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le cadet à son aîné.

Dean soupira et fit signe à son frère qu'il pouvait entrer et ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'assit sur le lit et Dean en fit de même.

\- Trop de merdes nous tombent dessus en ce moment, je sais plus par quoi je dois commencer et sur quoi je suis censé me concentrer.

\- J'ai un peu cette impression, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas bien par quoi on doit commencer. On est partout et nulle part en même temps.

\- Toni est vraiment partie ?

\- T'aurais voulu qu'elle reste ? s'étonna Sam, regardant son frère en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu… tu l'aimais… vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que ça a une quelconque importance que je réponde à cette question ?

\- Non, en fait, non. Sauf si ça te fait du bien d'en parler, auquel cas, vas-y, déballe tout, je t'écoute.

Sam sembla hésiter quelques instants puis il secoua la tête doucement.

\- Non, ça me fera pas du bien, pas maintenant. Dean, on peut parler de toi un peu ?

\- Y a rien à dire sur moi, se défendit Dean en se levant et il croisa les bras sur son torse comme pour se murer, comme pour s'interdire de manifester une quelconque émotion. Je vais bien.

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Et Castiel, il va bien ?

\- P-pourquoi tu me parles de Castiel ?

\- Dean, dit doucement Sam en se levant lentement, tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu aimes les femmes et les hommes et ça fait quelques années que je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose entre Castiel et toi.

\- Quelque chose entre Cass et moi ? T'as pété une durite, j'crois bien ou t'as fumé un truc pas net.

\- Dean, sourit Sam et l'aîné baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise.

\- Je- je sais pas, Sam.

\- Tu sais pas en parler ou tu sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui ?

\- Tout ça, en vérité. Mais, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant. J'ai rien à dire sur le sujet.

\- Les problèmes et les questions qu'on se pose ne disparaissent jamais d'eux-mêmes. Il faut en parler pour ne pas garder tout ça en soi et devenir dingue. Castiel… Je le trouve étrange depuis ce matin et je suis certain que tu l'as remarqué toi aussi.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes ? Dans le genre du Chaos ou du Néphilim, tu vois, des trucs qui impliquent peut-être la fin du monde, non ?

\- Tu veux dire que pour toi, l'état de santé de Castiel n'est pas important ?

\- Non… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Castiel va très bien, et moi aussi, ne cherche pas des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

\- Des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ? Tu t'entends parler, Dean ? Ton déni de tout ce qui pourrait toucher à ta vie intime et à ton équilibre psychologique va finir par devenir ton plus gros problème, mais bon, si tout va bien, alors je ne vais pas te tenir la jambe plus longtemps. Si tu n'es pas important et si Castiel ne l'est pas non plus, alors tu as raison, je vais aller me concentrer sur le Chaos et le Néphilim.

Sam s'approcha de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il soupira et se retourna vers Dean qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Tu sais, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Toni, mais t'en avais visiblement rien à foutre, même si tu le savais très bien. Elle est partie et ça ne me fait pas du bien, mais si j'en envie d'en parler, j'irai voir maman ou même papa, ils sauront sûrement plus se montrer à l'écoute que toi en ce moment. Règle tes problèmes Dean, ça devient vraiment sérieux. Je n'ose pas imaginer le bordel que tu dois garder depuis des années au fond de toi. Tout ce qui peut bien te ronger de l'intérieur et que tu ne veux pas laisser sortir. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec la mort de maman, avec notre vie entière, ou avec papa, j'en sais rien. Ou sûrement tout ça mélangé à la fois avec d'autres trucs qui se sont ajoutés et accumulés tout au long de ta vie. Sacré cocktail.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon. Pour Toni, franchement, t'éprendre d'une psychopathe-timbrée dans son genre, tu croyais que ça allait donner quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais lui ouvrir les bras et lui crier, bienvenue dans la famille, chère belle-sœur ? T'as vraiment imaginé ce scénario ?

\- Je pensais bien que ça n'allait pas être facile à admettre comme relation, je suis pas con à ce point. Je ne te demandais pas d'être ami avec elle, mais t'aurais pu juste… essayer de comprendre ce que je pouvais bien ressentir. T'as juste été… un connard.

Dean fronça les sourcils et avança vers son frère.

\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. D'ailleurs, le Néphilim est intervenu deux fois parce que tu as été violent avec moi et avec Toni.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je ferme ma gueule alors que tu as ramené au bunker une femme qui t'a torturé ? C'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire ? C'est ça que t'essayes de me dire ? C'est vraiment ça que tu-

Un coup frappé à la porte fit se taire l'aîné sur le champ et il poussa son frère sur le côté pour ouvrir.

\- Quoi encore ? cria-t-il.

Il cligna des yeux quand il vit Castiel en face de lui sursauter en reculant.

\- Pardon Cass, quoi ?

\- Eh bien, le repas est prêt et Nariel est déjà en train de manger avec tes parents, alors, je venais te chercher… et chercher Sam aussi.

Dean recula pour laisser passer son frère qui disparut dans le couloir sans demander son reste.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

\- Non. C'est juste que tu ne choisis jamais le bon moment pour débarquer. On dirait que c'est un don chez toi, comme une putain de seconde nature.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna soudain brusquement et commença à partir dans le couloir. Dean resta quelques secondes immobile, réalisant qu'il venait sûrement de vexer l'ange, et il courut pour le rattraper avant que celui-ci ne tourne dans le couloir pour prendre la direction de la cuisine.

\- Attends…. Je suis désolé.

L'ange se retourna lentement et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Dean.

\- Il serait bon que tu ne te disputes pas avec ton frère et ton père comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Je ne suis venu vous déranger seulement dans le but de vous dire de venir manger, j'ai entendu le ton que vous utilisiez et je me suis dit qu'il était bon d'interrompre votre dispute avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin et que vous vous disiez des choses que vous auriez pu regretter par la suite.

Dean cligna des yeux, étonné. Ainsi, Castiel, avait en vérité prémédité les deux moments de la journée où il l'avait dérangé.

\- T'es pas croyable, dit-il en pouffant nerveusement. T'es vraiment pas croyable.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Castiel, perdu face au changement de ton de son ami.

\- Rien. C'est juste que je pensais que c'était une coïncidence que tu sois venu frapper à la porte deux fois lors d'une dispute, mais en fait, tu l'as fait exprès.

\- J'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Dean regarda Castiel bien dans les yeux.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai mal pris alors que ça partait d'un bon sentiment de ta part. J'suis vraiment con.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne l'es pas, Dean.

Le regard que le chasseur posait sur l'ange changea pour se teinter d'un peu de tendresse et sa main alla se nicher au creux de l'épaule de son ami. Dean et Castiel se regardèrent quelques longues minutes sans bouger, sans parler, puis Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean avant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le chasseur se raidit, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce geste. Une ampoule éclata au-dessus d'eux et ils se séparèrent prestement, reculant, chacun un peu gêné.

\- Cette fois, c'était pas moi, annonça une petite voix et Dean et Castiel tournèrent la tête pour voir le Néphilim planté sur le seuil de la cuisine un peu plus loin, qui les regardait étrangement.

Dean se racla la gorge et se passa la main dans la nuque, rompant le contact avec son ange, puis il avança vers le Néphilim pour lui donner la main et le ramener à la cuisine, auprès de Mary, Sam, et John qui mangeaient en silence.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 31.**

 **Petite annonce : pour le mois de novembre, je participe au Nanowrimo 2017. 50'000 mots à écrire en 30 jours.**

 **J'ai balancé toutes les infos sur ma page auteure sur facebook : Ninette.K.**

 **il n'y aura vraisemblablement pas de chapitre de AWND posté pendant ce mois.**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent encore cette fic qui commence à devenir longue... Merci pour le reviews**

 **Merci à ma bêta pour son travail.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	32. Quand les humains s'en vont

**Hello**

 **chapitre 32 de AWND**

 **j'ai un peu mis du temps pour sortir cette suite, je suis désolée. J'ai eu pas mal de choses sur lesquelles me concentrer avant**

 **fin bref, il est là maintenant.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Les ampoules de l'ensemble du bunker explosèrent toutes en même temps, produisant un bruit assourdissant, le verre se brisant en mille éclats sur le sol. Les humains se couvrirent les oreilles, attendant que le calme revienne enfin. Dean regarda le Néphilim en face de lui, yeux dorés scintillant dans l'obscurité, poings serrés, sourcils froncés, un air sombre et irrité sur son joli visage rond d'enfant.

\- Calme-toi Nariel, s'il te plaît. Tu es en train de détruire le bunker, dit Castiel d'une voix douce en posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant énervé.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes, cria l'enfant à Dean.

\- Je sais, mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je dois aller parler au roi de l'Enfer et tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, c'est trop dangereux. Tu dois rester ici avec Castiel quelques jours.

\- NOOOON, hurla l'enfant et soudain un halo doré l'entoura et il lévita sur place. Il ferma les yeux, ouvrit les bras en croix et pour les humains présents devant lui, tout devint noir. Un éclair doré les frappa de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous au sol, leur tête tapant violemment la pierre. Le bunker tout entier trembla, les murs grondèrent et Castiel déploya ses ailes, parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour calmer le Néphilim qui était en train de tout détruire autour de lui. Les alarmes du bunker se mirent à hurler aux quatre coins du bâtiment et l'ange sentit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Pas comme ça. Il referma ses ailes et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Sa grâce, vibrante, palpitante, le supplia de se calmer et le Néphilim ressentit son tremblement jusque dans sa propre grâce à lui. C'était dérangeant. C'était énervant mais c'était aussi étrangement apaisant et le halo autour de lui disparut doucement. Il tomba mollement contre le corps de Castiel. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle et il cligna des paupières. Puis il trembla et déversa des flots de larmes que Castiel ne sut comment arrêter.

\- Dean va revenir, crois-moi. Il ne nous abandonnera pas, murmura Castiel et l'enfant se tourna contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et pleurant encore. Les murs tremblaient toujours, mais ce n'était plus dangereux, Castiel le savait. Ils ne risquaient plus rien.

L'enfant hoqueta quelques instants et Castiel se mit à le bercer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Il va revenir, souffla l'ange et il sentit l'enfant se calmer, tout doucement.

Le Néphilim renifla puis sortit des bras de l'ange et regarda autour de lui. Les murs étaient zébrés de grosses fissures, le plafond avait subi le même sort. Le sol était craquelé à certains endroits, les lumières éteintes, même celles des sorties de secours avaient sauté. Les alarmes beuglaient toujours et Nariel vit soudain les corps de Sam, Dean, Mary et John étendus sur le sol.

\- Je voulais pas faire ça, souffla l'enfant, paniqué, et Castiel posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer avant que la peur, la colère ou toute autre émotion violente ne prennent le contrôle de son esprit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il vont bien, je le sens. Je vais les aider.

Castiel passa devant l'enfant et posa deux doigts sur le front de Sam, sur celui de Mary et celui de John et les trois adultes ouvrirent les yeux. Ils se tâtèrent le corps, afin de vérifier s'ils étaient blessés ou non et Mary et John quittèrent le bunker, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

* * *

\- Dean, souffla Sam et Castiel le rassura, il allait le réveiller lui aussi dans quelques minutes.

\- La femme de lettres avait raison, le bunker ne peut contenir le pouvoir de Nariel.

Sam baissa la tête, conscient aussi que Toni avait raison, puis il soupira, jeta un regard à son frère et monta l'escalier pour sortir du bunker.

* * *

Castiel s'agenouilla près de Dean et posa deux doigts sur son front. Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta la tête.

\- Cass…

\- Tout va bien, Dean ?

\- Je crois… bordel… c'était quoi ça ?

\- Nariel ne l'a pas fait exprès.

L'humain regarda plus loin devant lui et il le distingua, l'enfant prodige, l'enfant aux mille pouvoirs. Assis dans le noir, il osait à peine bouger.

\- Hé , Nariel, appela doucement l'humain et l'enfant bougea de quelques millimètres seulement, comme s'il n'osait pas se mouvoir, de peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Viens.

L'enfant hésita, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'humain qui lui tendit les bras. Nariel s'assit entre les jambes de Dean et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu vas vraiment revenir ?

\- Bien sûr. Je te le promets. Mais… il faut que tu me promettes que le bunker ne sera pas détruit à mon retour, sinon, on n'aura plus de maison, tu sais.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu sais, le Chaos… dehors. On a vraiment besoin de traduire le Livre des Néphilims pour comprendre comment fonctionnent tes pouvoirs et comment on va pouvoir t'apprendre à les canaliser. Castiel va rester avec toi, tout le temps. Ne lui mène pas la vie trop dure, s'il te plaît. Souviens-toi, il n'est pas humain.

L'enfant hocha la tête, fit un câlin au chasseur puis il annonça qu'il était fatigué. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Dean et ferma les yeux. Le chasseur attendit, le souffle presque coupé que l'enfant dorme vraiment, puis il se releva avec le petit être dans les bras et le tendit à Castiel qui le prit dans les siens.

\- Veille sur lui et… et fais attention à toi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il tint l'enfant contre lui d'un seul bras et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du chasseur.

\- Tout ira bien pour nous, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ouais.

Dean soupira. Il pensait pouvoir s'en aller mais Castiel le retint fermement. L'ange s'approcha d'un pas et posa ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de Dean qui ferma les yeux par réflexe. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, tous les deux dans le noir, et ce fut un gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Nariel qui les fit reculer doucement. Dean rouvrit les yeux et tourna les talons, se dépêchant de monter l'escalier et de sortir du bunker en refermant la porte qui claqua dans un bruit de métal.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Le soleil de l'extérieur fit mal aux yeux de Dean et il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer. Il vit son père, sa mère et Sam, debout devant l'Impala.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour Castiel ? s'inquiéta Mary et Dean maugréa que oui, ça irait.

Il s'installa derrière le volant de sa voiture, attendit que Sam, Mary et John soient assis et aient mis leur ceinture pour démarrer aussitôt. Direction, Lawrence, au Kansas. C'est là.-bas qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller pour invoquer Crowley. Ils devaient parler au roi de l'Enfer, c'était urgent.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel déposa Nariel sur le lit de Dean, puis il s'assit à côté de l'enfant et le regarda dormir. C'était fou comme il avait toujours l'air d'un humain faible quand il ne se servait pas de ses pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui semblaient prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur et devenir jour après jour de plus en plus incontrôlables. L'ange soupira puis s'allongea à côté de son neveu, mains croisées sur son ventre, sa tête sur l'oreiller de Dean. Dean qui était parti, maintenant et l'ange espéra qu'il revendrait rapidement, parce que peut-être que Nariel aurait vraiment du mal à rester calme sans lui. C'était l'humain qui aidait le Néphilim à rester calme, parce que celui-ci s'était attaché à lui, bien que l'humain n'ait jamais rien entrepris pour que l'enfant se prenne d'affection pour lui. Castiel sourit. Dean ne faisait jamais rien de spécial pour que les gens s'attachent à lui, comme il n'avait rien fait pour que Castiel s'attache à lui, pourtant c'était arrivé. Dean était un humain différent, c'était pour cela que Castiel l'avait trouvé fascinant dès sa rencontre avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tenu à le rencontrer et à le connaître. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait des erreurs à la pelle et qu'il avait perdu ses ailes.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Gabriel était assis sur un canapé dans une de ses planques. Il attendait le moment où la garnison allait lui mettre la main dessus, et il savait que ça allait arriver. Tôt ou tard, il n'avait qu'à attendre. Il avait semé des indices sur l'endroit où il se trouvait au Paradis et sur Terre. La garnison le retrouverait et lui, il pourrait enfin essayer d'en faire des alliés pour combattre Lucifer. Il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, il le savait. Il avait besoin d'aide et il valait mieux chercher d'abord des arguments pour convaincre une équipe d'anges que de leur demander d'emblée de l'aide. Gabriel claqua dans ses doigts et un livre se posa sur ses genoux doucement. Il ouvrit la première page et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Une photo de sa femme et de Nariel, juste après sa naissance, lui faisait face. Que pouvait bien représenter le Paradis quand on pouvait avoir l'amour et la famille ? Rien n'égalait le bonheur d'avoir un amour dans sa vie et un enfant. Gabriel n'y avait pas cru quand des humains le lui avaient dit, mais maintenant, il comprenait leur point de vue et l'approuvait. Il avait appris qu'on pouvait aimer, il n'avait juste pas pensé que ce puisse être aussi fort, l'amour, qu'on puisse vouloir donner sa vie pour des humains. Qu'on puisse ne plus avoir peur de perdre son ancienne famille et son statut d'Archange pour deux personnes. Gabriel savait qu'il était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour sa femme et son fils. C'étaient eux qui comptaient plus que tout à ses yeux, qui étaient précieux à son coeur.

Gabriel pensa à Castiel. Il n'avait pas compris, à l'époque, pourquoi Castiel avait tant voulu rester sur Terre. Lui-même, y restait par lâcheté, pour se cacher, mais Castiel y restait par choix. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point Dean Winchester avait pu devenir aussi important aux yeux de Castiel, mais il comprenait désormais à quel point il l'était encore pour son petit frère. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Castiel avait chuté pour un humain, jusqu'au jour où il s'était senti capable de chuter pour son amour ou pour son fils.

On ne pouvait pas comprendre l'amour avant de le vivre vraiment, qu'on soit ange ou humain.

Gabriel referma le livre et tendit l'oreille. Les anges étaient là, derrière la porte du hangar, il les sentait. Restait à attendre qu'ils trouvent le moyen d'entrer.

L'Archange se leva, fit disparaître le livre et attendit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, le sourire aux lèvres. S'il devait mourir maintenant, alors il partirait le coeur léger, l'esprit tranquille, la conviction certaine d'avoir accompli ce qu'il pouvait faire de meilleur de sa vie.

La protection qu'il avait posée vola en éclat et Gabriel vit arriver face à lui une dizaine d'anges armés de leur lame céleste.

\- Bonjour mes sœurs et mes frères, dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Ses yeux luirent d'un doré magnifique et trois paires d'ailes de la même couleur apparurent derrière son dos. Le rendant plus badass et plus beau que jamais. La garnison recula d'un pas.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean caressa du bout de ses doigts la commissure de ses lèvres et un doux sourire détendit ses traits. Il se passait quelque chose avec Castiel, mais il ne voulait pas mettre de nom précis là-dessus. C'était juste… quelque chose. Il alluma la radio et fredonna doucement. Sam tourna son regard vers son frère. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, tant mieux. Après l'étrange comportement qu'il avait eu la veille, c'était rassurant de voir que ça n'avait pas duré.

John jeta un regard à son fils et il se mit à réfléchir. Dean était différent. Différent de ce qu'il avait été d'habitude. Quelque chose le rendait heureux. Oui, mais quoi ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas le fait d'avoir quitté le bunker, ni d'avoir laissé le gamin et l'ange bizarre derrière lui.

\- Vous pensez que le roi de l'Enfer va être prompt à négocier encore avec nous ? demanda soudain Mary.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Je connais un peu Crowley, s'il peut se débarrasser du Chaos sans trop devoir lever le petit doigt, il sera prêt à négocier pour nous prêter l'Enfer un moment. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est Rowena sur ce coup. Sam a dit qu'elle voulait le livre des Néphilims.

\- Le livre et le Néphilim qui va avec, bien sûr. Sait-elle que seul le Néphilim peut traduire le livre ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache sinon elle aurait demandé à ce qu'on lui trouve un Néphilim. Ces êtres sont très rares, puisque leur existence est interdite par les lois du Paradis. Et tout le monde n'est pas l'Archange Gabriel pour pouvoir cacher un tel être, expliqua Sam.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Nariel se redressa d'un bond dans le lit de Dean. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et le bunker se mit à trembler autour de lui. Castiel se redressa et prit l'enfant contre lui. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent sans qu'il ne le veuille et il s'étonna que le pouvoir du Néphilim le transperce à ce point.

\- Papa, murmura l'enfant et un halo doré entoura l'ange qui le tenait fermement contre lui.

Le bunker fut à nouveau plongé dans le calme, et sur le lit de Dean, ne restait que les empreintes de deux corps qui avaient été étendus à cet endroit quelques secondes auparavant.

L'ange et le Néphilim avaient disparu….

* * *

 **ah, ce cliff de fin... mais que s'est-il passé pour Castiel et Nariel ? Où sont-ils passés ?**

 **et bien, nous le seront dans le prochain chapitre. Mais, j'ai bien envie d'avoir vos idées à vous sur l'endroit où ils seront et pourquoi ils se sont évaporés du bunker ?**

 **à bientôt pour le suite**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
